


And so it all Begins

by Thrones_of_War



Series: Entwined File [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, New Beginnings, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 143,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrones_of_War/pseuds/Thrones_of_War
Summary: "In the wake of the Last Harvest, Humans and Monsters alike stand ready to venture into this new era. Friendships will be made and bonds will be forged, but dark secrets still loom over them all, and the struggles of both worlds have only just begun..."





	1. Fear and Hope

**Author's Note:**

> At last, we have returned! Apologies for the delays, life did not make it easy on use for the past few months, but here we are, with the first chapter of "And So it All Begins". We have a few things we'd like to make clear before you dive in, so bear with us. 
> 
> Firstly, As was stated at the end of Last Harvest, this story will be set up similarly to Armless Embrace, i.e. a series of shorts and one shots over a long period of time. Since there has been confusion in the past, we would like to say up front that NONE of this is meant to be filler. Not all of it is plot or action heavy (though there is a decent amount of that, don't worry) but the rest of it is setting up for things to come. 
> 
> There is a lot of content we still have planned, and we chose very carefully what scenes to use in here, because they will tie into things later. So just because something doesn't seem important in the immediate, doesn't mean it won't have repercussions later. We have every intention of tying up every loose end by the time we're finished the series... that's just not going to happen any time soon. 
> 
> The uploading schedule will be a little different, partly in an attempt to keep us from having this unseemly pause between this story and the next one. We will be uploading Monday and Friday one week, and Monday, Wednesday and Friday the next. A little unusual, we know, but we're trying to make it balance out overall. 
> 
> And so, without further ado, we give you "And So it All Begins"! Strap yourselves in, people, and enjoy the ride.

_May 15, 2020: Earth_

The Dreemurr family rejoiced that day, to find their son alive. Different perhaps, with a hard road to come, but, there was hope.

On the other side of town, however, things were not quite as cheerful.

Michael and William walked together down the sidewalk, heading into the suburbs. Undyne was dressed in her casual jeans and black tank top, and her yellow eye was narrowed in anger. She shook her head briefly to get a strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail out of her face.

"I can't tell if I'm more angry at Jacob, or those cowards at Overwatch and Reaper's Harvest," she griped, shoving her thumbs deep into her pockets and looking around to make sure they were still going the right way.

Michael's orange eyes sparked with anger. "You and me both," he growled.

"Let's just talk before we break anything," William muttered.

"Says the one who got kidnapped!"

"Don't remind me," the albino managed. "The only reason we're not attacking is because of his daughter, and even now, my patience is already frayed."

Michael blinked-surprised to see William actually about to lose his temper.

"He can talk, but he'd better be convincing," Undyne's eye flashed for a moment. "I've got more than enough on him to make sure he spends the rest of his life behind bars. And I bet you we'll have even more once your Mettaton… Neo… whatever. When he goes through the information."

"He better have already woven a good tale for us," William replied, while Michael raised his hands.

"I thought I was supposed to be the more ticked off of the two Humans here…It was always my job to be angry for you."

"Oh, I think I can manage just fine on my own for this one.

Quiet fell on the little group as Undyne led them through the busy city. It wasn't long before she stopped them before a small, yellow house with a well-maintained shingled roof. A white picket fence protected the yard, which was neatly kept. A single tree grew near the white front door, with a tire swing hanging off one of the thicker branches.

"Well, this is it." Undyne rolled her shoulders. "Let's see if he's home… or if he ran away when his bosses fell."

"If we're lucky, he'll get scared stiff," Michael grumbled.

William couldn't help a smile at that. "You just want it to be easy for your magic."

"Of course I do, what'd you expect?"

Undyne snorted and opened the picket gate, stepping through and letting the two men follow before closing it and striding to the door. She knocked sharply, then stood back and waited.

A few minutes passed, and just as Undyne was getting ready to knock again… or bust down the door, it opened. Jacob was on the other side, and he looked up to her with tired eyes.

He appeared to be an absolute mess, a far cry from the professional, if nervous man the two Humans had been introduced to. His thinning hair was dishevelled, his clothes were stained and crumpled and his eyes held huge bags under them. His face was worn and drawn, and he viewed Undyne with what seemed to be tired resignation.

Oddly, his gaze lit up a little as he spotted William, and he cleared his throat, before stepping aside, opening the door further.

"Would you care to come in?" he offered. "Though I am afraid I am something of a poor host at the moment."

"I think you know this isn't just a social call, Jacob," Undyne growled, narrowing her eye at him.

William folded his arms. "I rather not be led into another room until I know your side of the story…"

His bodyguard gave a nod. "You're lucky to be given the chance with everything that has happened."

Jacob inclined his head at them.

"Then… before we begin… you were able to get out of that place. Did you happen to see… or hear… anything about my daughter?" Fear and hope laced Jacob's tone, the expression in his eyes desperate.

"She's the reason you're even getting to tell a story," William replied. "She's alive, and currently in a hospital on my side being tended to. She's stable." Michael glanced to the albino. The red eyes were harsh, but he was keeping a mostly calm tone to his voice.

Jacob sagged in relief.

"Thank god for that," he murmured to himself. He looked back to William. "It may not mean much coming from me but… thank you for saving her."

"The explanation," Undyne reminded impatiently.

Jacob sighed, running a hand across his head.

"I was approached two years ago by an organization called Ad Infinitum," he began. "They claimed to have powerful backers and wished to use me as a go-between to negotiate support for G.R.E.E.N. At that time, our influence and funding was limited, and they seemed friendly enough, so I agreed to their terms.

"Things were going well, until the last few months. I received a visit from a businessman who revealed several documents and pieces of evidence that proved I had been working in secret with a criminal organization. While I had not known it, Ad Infinitum was a cover organization for Overwatch.

"Of course, the man had not come to help me. He was part of Overwatch, and threatened to blackmail me with the information if I didn't comply with them." Jacob closed his eyes wearily. "I… panicked and gave in to their demands."

"They threatened Jennifer?" Michael asked.

"Not at first," Jacob allowed. "And they only asked for minor things. Information, mostly. I believed they were trying to find weaknesses they could exploit within my corporation. It wasn't until very recently that they began to raise the stakes.

"I was approached by the same man as before. He promised me that I only had to do one more thing, and then I would be free from their influence. And," He nodded to Michael. "He subtly threatened my daughter should I fail to comply. That is why I brought her with me when I came to our first meeting."

"I thought it strange that you would bring her," William murmured, his red eyes dim. "But you wouldn't dare leave her unattended."

"No. I knew I was in over my head, but I had to hope they would keep their word. Since my wife died…" Jacob trailed off for a moment before continuing.

"Of course, they did not keep their promise. Jennifer disappeared from that same meeting where they had me turn you in. I did everything I could to try and find her. I would not have been successful, had I not met someone else who was on their trail."

"Wait-" Michael interrupted. "You _did_ find her!?"

"Not… exactly. I found the place where she was kept. The man who worked with me had the information I lacked, and vice versa. Together we made it there and I had a chance to confront them directly." Jacob glanced down regretfully. "I was unsuccessful in doing anything worthwhile, however. They held all the cards, and I was forced to leave empty handed, knowing that if I said anything, they would kill her."

"You're lucky anyone found her at all," William stated quietly. "The rescuers certainly weren't looking for her."

"Who helped you?" Undyne questioned. Jacob shook his head in response.

"He would not tell me his name. And at the time, I was too desperate to press for details. He just told me to call him Vigil."

Undyne sucked in a breath at that.

Michael paused. "Wait…" He glanced to Undyne-clearly remembering the one who had pinned him to the wall.

"You helped Vigil find the Overwatch base?"

Jacob's brow furrowed at Undyne's question.

"You know him?"

"You could say that." Undyne snorted. "Sounds like you helped fix this mess as much as you caused it."

"Certainly helps get you out of that grave you dug yourself into," William replied.

"You asked for my story, and I have given it," Jacob said tiredly. "So long as Jennifer is safe, I accept whatever punishment you deem fitting. I betrayed your trust, and there is no real excuse for that."

William gave a long sigh as he closed his eyes, fingers tapping his arm. "I had the least amount of trouble…honestly, it's the children you should be apologizing to…but…" He opened his eyes, raising his head slightly.

"I suppose you'd want to see your daughter."

"If… if possible," Jacob admitted. "I know I am in no position to be asking for anything but…" he sighed. "If it is any consolation… I am sorry. I never intended for any of this to happen."

"That doesn't make you exempt from the consequences," Undyne warned.

"I know."

William turned to the fish warrior. "Well, until interdimensional laws are formed, I doubt I technically have any standing with what happens to him. I'll let your side determine his punishment."

Michael thought for a moment. "You know...the hospital is full of magic wielding humans…"

William turned his gaze to him silently.

"Well, I'm saying we could keep him there without an issue. He gets to see his daughter, he's where we can keep tabs on him until stuff gets settled." Michael shrugged. "I dunno. We're not leaving him here, are we? I doubt any remains of Overwatch are going to be all that happy with him…I mean-just until the first little while, right? Until we're sure those guys aren't gonna just crawl out of the woodwork and..."

The guard made a gesture at the unprotected home.

"True…" the Red Eye allowed.

"William, you're the wronged party here." Undyne turned to the Human Leader. "Well, most of it, anyways. I can still bust his ass if need be, but... " she shrugged. "What do you think?"

"...I do feel that anyone who is casting judgment should be well aware of the situation at hand. As it stands, I rather let him slide and catch the actual members who put him up to this...and…" William sighed, a faint smile appearing.

Michael huffed. "Our Frisk would be sparing him before he got a word into his apology regardless."

"Alright then." The policewoman turned back to Jacob. "You heard them. No charges are gonna be pressed on you. I'm gonna send you a fine for the damage you've caused, but other than that, you're off the hook. But until we've got things sorted out here, I'm putting you in protective custody. We'll take you to the other side of the Rift so you can be with your daughter while we handle this mess."

Jacob bowed his head in gratitude.

"Thank you. You are too kind."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Undyne grinned.

William chuckled. "Will be an exciting day when Michael works with your counterpart on a daily basis," he said as his bodyguard stepped forward, offering to help Jacob pack up anything he'd need.

 

_May 15, 2020: Qurairu_

Napstablook flew toward the city, ignoring anything that happened to be in their way. When their cousin had told them what had happened… they had beelined for the hospital.

"Oh no…" the ghost murmured softly. "Poor little girl…" A Human with Monster magic…

Their magic…

The ghost didn't know what would happen to the girl, but...they had to be there. Finding the hospital was simple enough once they got to the city, and after that, they flew in, hoping to find a familiar face so that they could get proper directions.

In the end, they didn't end up needing the directions. Before they had a chance to ask, they felt a soul pulsing with familiar magic. Looking up, towards where they felt the soul, they saw white, transparent legs sticking through the ceiling. They were thrashing about wildly, and the ghost could hear muffled screaming coming from above.

Instantly, the ghost shot through, pivoting as they surveyed the situation.

Doctors and nurses were panicking, running around and shouting at each other. Some of the machinery that had obviously been hooked into someone at some point was knocked over or discarded. In the middle of it all was the ghostly silhouette of a teenaged girl, shaking and crying in fear. Her eyes were screwed shut and her hands covered her ears, as if to block the noise.

The ghost panicked, rapidly putting the pieces together. If she just did this, then-without any further hesitation, the ghost drew her back up with their magic. "No, no no," they started. "You're okay, you're okay-" That was partially true, at least…

The girl whimpered and shuddered, refusing to open to her eyes. She curled tighter upon herself as she sobbed.

"Oh dear...oh no...umm…" The ghost turned. "Ex-excuse me...doctors? Nurses…..? Um…oh, um..." Now all the attention was on them. "Um...I...I can...maybe...um...handle um, this? ...I uh...could we please empty the room a little and maybe, um, oh, if it isn't a bother...keep it to a dull roar...I'll try to...calm her down...maybe, if that's okay?"

There was some confused and worried dissent among most of them, but an older lady, who had been trying to calm everyone down instead of participating in the panicking, started to shoo the Humans out.

"You won't be any use to the dear until you stop acting like chickens with their heads cut off," she reasoned to a larger man who was clearly uncomfortable with leaving the charge alone with the Monster. "Now get!"

Moments later, Napstablook was left alone with the shuddering girl in their hold.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," Napstablook murmured, keeping her close as they used their magic. "Um...Jennifer, is it?"

"I-I don't know w-what's hap-appening!" the girl wailed, taking her hands off her ears and wrapping them around her knees.

"Shh, shh, oh, I'm sorry," the ghost apologized. "This is confusing, and scary, I know but um...um…" This wasn't working. They had to-oh! Without much left to lose, Napstablook began to hum-attempting to see if they could get to their actual music. That always seemed to calm people down, so maybe…

The soft sounds seemed to help a little, Jennifer's cries weren't quite as loud and her shaking was slowing. She did not stop completely however, and her eyes were still shut.

The ghost drew out their music player, disconnecting their headphones, and turning it on, setting it on the bed. "There, there...you're okay...cry all you want, it's okay…"

The music slowly began to wash over the room. Gradually, the girl's whimpering cries died down until, at last, she fell silent and the only sound was Napstablook's music.

"There you go," the ghost soothed, keeping their voice even softer than usual. "You're okay...Jennifer…"

"Who… who are you?" the girl whimpered, finally opening her eyes and looking to the ghost in bewilderment.

Napstablook pulled back a little with a gentle smile. "Oh...I'm...I'm Napstablook. You...probably wouldn't know me." They paused. "Oh no, I'm sorry, this must be really weird…"

"Napstablook…" Jennifer's voice shook. "What… what's happening to me?"

"I...know a little...if...if you're okay with me telling-oh, oh no, maybe you shouldn't hear it from me-they said something about bringing your father...oh...oh dear, I don't...I'm not very good at this, am I?"

Jennifer gazed down at herself, beginning to tremble again as she stared at her body. The ghost surveyed the issue. "Um…" They gave a sound of thought. "I...think, maybe...possibly, I might...know how to um...not have you go through things?"

Jennifer looked up again.

"You do?" she asked, her voice quivering. "I… I'm scared…"

"Don't be afraid. I've...I've got you. You're not going anywhere-erm-unless you want to...uh...but...I'm a ghost Monster, I kinda...do this on a daily basis…"

There was a moment of silence, then…

"Am I a ghost?"

"Oh no-you're alive, you're not a ghost-ghost, just um...you may have...kind've, sort've, maybe...oh...oh no, how do I say this...oh no, I should've asked about that, oh no, I'm sorry…"

Jennifer glanced helplessly at the Monster, her colourless eyes starting to water again.

Napstablook took a deep breath, steeling themself. "You're going to be okay," they stated firmly, keeping her gaze. "You might have to...um, adjust to a few things...because...um…" The ghost sighed. "You were...given shots...and...they...they held magic...that's...what's letting you do...all of this...sorry…"

"I don't… understand…"

"...I'm sorry, I'm not...so sure of everything myself...I...um...the point is-it's like mine, so I can...I can help you...that's why I came…"

"Am I… going to be like this forever?"

"Transparent...no. Magic wise...I'm no...doctor...or scientist, so...it'll be better to ask my cousin, or someone else…or anyone else for that matter."

"Okay…" Jennifer took in a deep breath and rubbed at her face, then turned her attention back to the little ghost. "What… what do I have to do?"

"For me, physicality is...something you briefly think about when changing it. We want you to not go through things, so...focus on something...sturdy. Like a tree...or rock...or...whatever you want, if you don't like those…"

Jennifer frowned in concentration, trying to steady herself. The ghost could tell that, while she'd been soothed, she was still very frightened, and her concentration was slipping.

"I like sunny days," Napstablook murmured. "Especially in the forests around our kingdom. The trees there are large...rooted firmly, grounded in the mountain's soil. The wind may rustle their branches...but they're not going anywhere. They're solid, sturdy…firm."

"S-solid…" Jennifer mumbled. "Firm…"

"Mmm-hmm," they confirmed. "Trees belong on the ground…" They kept her soul in their gentle hold, carefully lowering her closer to the bed as they watched, keeping everything in check.

Minutes ticked by, and Jennifer shook her head in frustration and fear.

"It's not working…"

"It's okay, you're new to this," Napstablook replied. "I didn't get it for a really long time...and I was born with that kind of magic…"

"But… but what if I-" she was cut off as her form suddenly shimmered. A moment later, she fell on the bed, bouncing slightly. Shocked hazel eyes met the ghost's gaze. She had become Human again.

"Oh...oh, you did it!" Napstablook exclaimed, whirling in a circle with a wide smile. "Sorry for the drop, I wasn't prepared for the shift, but you did it very well, good job, Jennifer!"

"I… I don't even know what I _did_ ," Jennifer mumbled, looking down at her hands and slowly wiggling her fingers.

"That's okay," the ghost assured as they settled down on the edge of the bed. "...how do you feel?"

"I feel… more like me…" Jennifer didn't move her head. "It was… weird before…"

"Oh, I guess I can understand...it's the opposite for me."

The girl turned her gaze to them.

"Wait… you can… be like this too?"

The ghost bobbed their form. "I can be a bit more physical...I just don't tend to do it, it's tiring…"

"Oh…" She smiled for the first time since Napstablook had gotten here. "Thanks for helping me…"

"It's the least I could do," the ghost started. "Oh...no need to…" They became rather faint, nearly vanishing all together.

"No," Jennifer insisted softly. "You… I needed someone. I couldn't have… done it without you. I…" She suddenly stopped, as if realizing something. Then she let out a quiet groan and buried her head in her hands.

"Oh...oh no-" The ghost fully materialized and came closer. "What's wrong, Jennifer?"

"I… I thought this was all a dream…" she moaned.

"...oh no, I'm sorry...I'm not...oh...um…"

Jennifer hugged her knees, her long brown hair hiding her face. She mumbled something incoherently.

"Oh...oh no, what's wrong? Maybe I can...oh no, I'm sorry, maybe not me, I'd just mess it up...oh no…"

"I… I kissed Mettaton…"

"Oh….ohhhhhhh…oh dear….I think he'd be flattered, at least…?"

There was no sound from Jennifer save a whimpering moan.

"Um...well, is there...um...anything you'd want him...to um...not do with um...that incident?"

"Ever say anything ever?" came the muffled response.

"Oh, I doubt he would tell, but I'll let him know…"

Jennifer went quiet, then looked to the ghost.

"You… know Mettaton?"

"Oh...I'm...I'm his cousin…"

Jennifer slowly fell back, landing on the bed with a soft thud. She stared up intently at the ceiling in silence.

"Oh...oh no, are you okay?" The ghost slowly hovered closer in concern.

She groaned and buried her face.

"This is so embarrassing..."

"Oh, oh no, don't be, it's okay...we won't...say anything, oh no, I'm sorry…"

A moment later, the door opened to reveal a few of the doctors, and Jacob who hurried in to take his place by Jennifer's bed. He reached out and clasped one of her hands with his own.

"Jennifer! Oh, I am so, so sorry…"

Napstablook instantly floated away, fading out of sight as they put themselves in a corner, not wanting to interrupt, and yet...not wanting to leave the girl unattended.

Jennifer turned, managing a weak smile at Jacob.

"Hey, Dad…"


	2. Flair for the Dramatics

_May 16th, 2020: Earth_

Mettaton tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the elevator to descend into the depths of Alphys's basement.

"Honestly," he grumbled, sweeping away a strand of black hair that had fallen to his face. "What's wrong with stairs? An elevator's no good if I want to be in a hurry, now is it?"

It certainly _felt_ like an eternity before there was the quiet ding and the doors opened. The moment he could squeeze through, he bolted down the hallway towards the metal double-doors leading into the lab.

He paused when he reached them however, running his fingers through his hair and straightening himself. It wouldn't do for a star to be seen rushing in like a madman, would it? No, he needed to make an… _entrance._

Once he was satisfied, he pushed both doors open at once, bursting into the lab

"Oh, Darlings, I heard the news!" he cried dramatically. "It's… it's…" He faltered and his eyes widened at the sight before him, his mouth hanging slightly agape.

"Oh gods…" he moaned. "It's even worse than I could have imagined… Neo, what on earth happened to you!?"

The weary, battered robot glanced up from where he was working. "Hmm, do you want me to begin with the rifles? The machine guns? Or maybe the magic attacks? Or would you like me to go straight to the Abominations? All of those are very good places to start." There was a brief glimmer of amusement, but the weariness was evident.

"I just brought you back into working order!" Mettaton gestured to Alphys, who was standing at the table in the middle of the lab, trying to weld a few pieces of metal together.

" _She_ was in the fight and _she_ doesn't look like she lost an argument with a bear!"

"Y-you should see my suit…" the reptile murmured wryly, not even turning her head toward them.

"Hush, dear, I'm ranting!" Mettaton informed her, almost indignantly.

"I now begin to see how Blooky feels when I reprimand them for getting into trouble," Neo mused.

Mettaton put a hand on his hips, all but glowering at Neo.

"It's going to take me _minutes_ to get you back into working order, at least," he informed his counterpart. "I was going to use those for my beauty sleep!"

"At least you have time for beauty sleep, Mettaton," the battered robot replied.

"Not anymore," the star groused, eyeing Neo up and down. "Honestly…"

"Believe me, it's not like I wanted to be shot up," Neo grumbled. "On the bright side, I'm still online."

"Well, at least that's _something_ ," Mettaton allowed. "Still. You are not allowed on any more rescue missions until further notice, understood?"

The battered one gave a snort. "Tell the other Darlings to not get kidnapped until further notice then we'll see how well that turns out, hm?"

"Plenty of others to stage a rescue it that happens, hmm? No need for your personal involvement. Besides, what will they do if something happens to you, Darling?"

"True, true. I wouldn't really go if we had another kidnapping here-but I rather avoid the fuss all together. We're all due for a vacation from organizations."

"I-i'll second that!" Alphys called, earning a laugh from Mettaton.

"I think we can all agree on that one." The robot ran his fingers through his hair, sighing dramatically. "All of this stress will make my hair fall out at this rate…"

"Ah, the flair for the dramatics," Neo replied. "If only I had the energy." There was a chuckle. "Though Alphys might shoo us both out if that was to occur. I'm told one Mettaton at full capacity is somehow enough for those around me." The words were humored. "Or at least, so Gerson claims."

"Gerson is a stick-in-the-mud," Mettaton replied dismissively. "If he doesn't like it, he can put his head in a bucket or something."

Alphys giggled at the thought.

"He's not the muddiest stick I've ever had to deal with," Neo assured. "As I'm sure Ivara will love to tease about."

"Ivara?" Mettaton questioned, looking around for a moment and finding a steel folding chair that he pulled from the wall and sat himself down in.

Neo paused. "Another difference? She and her brother are the two who ferry Monsters in the underground."

"N-not here…" Alphys murmured, finally raising her head. "Here it's just Undyne's mother who does it… and her name is Charon."

"Well Ivara is certainly not that…all these odd little differences. It's like someone used the same broad strokes with our world, but then gave it two other people to paint in the details. ...and such a confusing mess they've made."

"An interesting way of putting it," Mettaton mused. "I see you still have a bit of the poetic in you, hmm?"

"As dull as that blade is, right now, I can still manage a few sparks."

"I suppose we shall have to fix your wit as well as your body once everything calms down a bit, hmm?" Mettaton leaned forward in his chair. "Speaking of, why don't you tell me exactly what happened down there?"

"Alphys, Darling, do you want in on the storytelling, or shall I take on the challenge?"

"Y-you're better at it than me…

 

"Well Darlings, it sounds like that was quite the mess." Mettaton leaned back in his chair, one leg crossed over the other. "I can hardly believe what happened to Frisk…"

"You're not the only one," Alphys muttered, not looking up from where she was using the welding torch to connect an arm to the chassis that would soon be Chara's new body. "I'm just glad it all worked out…"

Neo leaned back from the reptile. "And it's going to work out even more once this download finishes," he replied, a bit of a smirk coming to him.

"Oh, you have no _idea,_ Darling." A wicked grin spread across the superstar's face."I have _plans_ for those horrid Humans. Though to be honest, it would be better they surrender themselves to me before Muffet gets her hands on them."

Neo raised a brow. "Somehow, I don't think we should let our Muffets meet right now." There was a chuckle. "Lest we want a little bloodshed for entertainment."

"My dear Muffet is a businesswoman," Mettaton chuckled fondly. "And she makes a powerful enemy. She will be instrumental in bringing down any remnants of Overwatch and their backers, I can assure you."

"The sooner the better," Alphys mumbled. "We got lucky this time, I don't want to risk something like this again."

"I see us all in the same boat there, Darling," Neo assured. "If I never see another remnant of those organizations, it'll be too soon."

"Agreed." Mettaton cast his glance over to the table where Alphys and Neo worked, brushing his hair out of his eyes for a moment. "How is the body coming along?"

Alphys put her torch to the side and placed both hands on the arm she'd just attached, sending pulses of electrical magic through it.

"It… it should be ready soon," she assured, pausing for a moment to push her glasses back up her snout. "Maybe another week or so at most. I've made some improvements, and some additions… I think we should be able to avoid… what happened before this time."

"I'm sure Kid will be delighted to have her in a physical form again," Mettaton nearly purred, mischief twinkling in his eye.

Neo gave a soft sound of amusement. "Oh, as if you have to im-" There was a sudden pause as his eyes dulled, before sparking back to life, the smirk returning. "Well, well, Darlings, do I have news."

Mettaton rose swiftly, arching a brow at his counterpart.

"Well, don't go leaving us in suspense, Darling."

"The download is finished," Neo confirmed. "Who wants a list of names to hunt down?"

"Oh, believe me. I am all ears."

"Well, if you two are going to be looking at that," Alphys began, "Then you should probably find somewhere else to work on it. I've still got a lot of work to do here…"

"Oh, I think I have just the place, darlings." Mettaton smiled at his counterpart and ran a hand through his hair before offering his other hand to Neo dramatically.

"Shall we?"

 

_May 19th, 2020: Earth_

Neo glanced at the others sitting at the dining table in the foreign Dreemurr's home. Vigil, Sans, Grillby, Frisk, and Rex all gazed toward him as he spoke. "And that's just the tip of the iceberg, honestly," the robot replied, folding his hands. "We cut off the head of this snake, but we'll have to deal with the rest of them swiftly before they get any clever ideas in their heads."

Sans snorted in amusement.

"Yeah, cause all the ideas they've had so far have been real zingers."

"Perhaps not," Vigil murmured, the glow in his visor dimming slightly. "Yet they are still more than capable of causing trouble. This is a wound that will fester if not dealt with properly."

"We do have to proceed with caution," Grillby warned. "There are still Humans with magic, and that…" There was a harsh snap in his flames. "Red Eye is still on the loose. If the wrong group bumps into that man…"

Sans narrowed his sockets.

"Yeah, he musta gotten away… who knows who else he might have taken with him. Remind me… Red Eyes are the time-stoppers, yes?"

Grillby nodded. "We're not sure of his full range, but he can alter the flow in a radius around him."

"He could freeze a whole factory area," the little fusion mumbled. "From William's report…" Their left eye glowed. "He can't be stopped by another's time altering either, but…" There was a smile that wasn't quite the child's. "If he can't use the magic, he'll be at a disadvantage. Such is the way of Red Eyes, it would seem."

"So he doesn't have magic outside of the time stopping power?" Sans questioned, leaning forward on his chair and looking to the little Frisk intently.

Frisk shook their head. "Humans on our side only use the magic that correlates with their eye color. If his time magic is useless, then he is on the same level as your own Humans with magic. He won't have any… _extra_ tricks magic wise. Not while some other time stopper can disrupt him."

Sans's smile seemed to turn dark.

"Well then… it's a good thing I wasn't planning on sitting this one out anyways. I've got a few tricks of my own."

"It will be good to have you along, Lord Sans," Vigil intoned.

"Damn it, Vigil…"

Grillby's flames crackled lightly. "You wouldn't object to my company would you?" he asked-his gaze landing on the fusion's bandaged hands. "I wouldn't mind getting my hands on that one if we find him."

"The more the merrier," the Shifter replied. "Overwatch will be slippery, but they are running out of places to hide. I have been receiving reports from my brethren worldwide… they are just waiting on this side's Mettaton for the information needed to fall on the rest of them."

"Speaking of, was there anything else you two learned?" Sans asked Neo. "I heard from Napstablook that Mettaton's language has been a little… extra colorful recently."

Neo chuckled. "Well, my counterpart learned that an actor he's worked with was...part of Overwatch. Needless to say, he's blown a gasket and is dead set on eliminating everything connected to said actor."

"Uh-oh," the fusion murmured, covering their face as their tail coiled into their lap.

Sans sighed.

"Can't say I blame him. That must have come as a shock."

"It is a revelation I have had far too often," Vigil muttered, his tail lashing behind him in agitation for a moment.

Frisk stared intently down at the table, their hands clenching at their legs, digging into the cloth as they trembled harshly, while Grillby's flames snapped angrily. "It is hardly a pleasant one," the elemental stated-his tone even, but with a dangerous edge to it.

"So then," Sans looked around the table for a moment before continuing. "This is the plan then? The three of us going out to help finish up Overwatch with whatever Shifters Vigil can conjure up?"

The robot and the elemental nodded. "We'd love to snuff the rest of their dying flames out," Neo assured...before glancing to Grillby who was quietly staring at him.

"You couldn't have chosen better words?"

"I'm running on empty, you'll have to deal with a sub-par performance."

Sans raised a socket at Neo.

"You planning to join in on this? Sounds more like you would be of more help here… and close to a recharging station."

"You have many places to take down," the robot replied. "I'm sure to be able to help in the last act, at least. Besides...there's plenty of damage I can do from here with your Mettaton about ready to rampage."

"Makes sense." Sans leaned back in his chair. "Well, I've got to stick around for a little longer, we're going to give Judgement her day soon. Once that's done though…"

"We'll be at the ready," Grillby assured, while Frisk looked up.

"Just be careful," they murmured. "They may not be able to drain your magic yet, but, I'm sure they would be trying to figure out the differences…"

"I believe the key word there is _trying_ ," Vigil began. Before he could continue, the group was startled by the sound of a yelp and a thud from the direction of the stairway, quickly followed by Toriel's frantic voice and the sound of running footsteps.

The fusion gasped, slipping out of their chair, darting over, while the others started to rise. They skidded into the living room, glancing to the stairs-with Rex hot on their heels.

On the floor at the bottom of the stairs was the other Frisk, lying in a heap of feathers on the floor with one leg sticking awkwardly up into the air. Toriel was running down the stairs after him, already nearly caught up to her son

"Frisk! Are you alright? I thought I told you you weren't ready for the stairs yet!"

The Phoenix grumbled, waving the foot stuck in the air in a vain attempt to placate his mother.

"Stupid bendy legs…"

The fusion scampered over, a softer voice rising. "Frisk-" They knelt beside him, not entirely sure how they could help now that they were there.

The bird Monster managed to get his head untangled from the rest of himself and gazed up at his mother and counterpart.

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered. "I was just trying something out and… one thing led to another…"

"Please Frisk, don't do things like this," Toriel fretted, helping the bird untangle the rest of the way so he could stand up to his full three foot height again. "You're still not used to your form at all."

"You're telling me," the boy shook himself in an attempt to flatten his feathers which was only moderately successful. "How come Kid can grow another three feet and get a pair of wings and still walk around like nothing changed?"

"Fusion…" the little one mumbled. "I...couldn't figure out my tail, so I kinda just let...Alphys guide us for a while…" They shrugged. "You feeling okay?" they asked with concern.

The Phoenix rolled his shoulders and awkwardly folded his wings behind his back, though it took a few attempts.

"I'm alright… it's mostly carpet anyways." He looked up to Toriel, somehow managing a smirk on his beak. "Guess you just had to me-proof the house huh? A lot harder than baby-proofing it…"

Toriel just shook her head in amusement and slight exasperation, while the fusion attempted to stifle a giggle. "We fear you do not give yourself enough credit-" They suddenly stepped back, their orange eye flaring up. "Sans-you are _not_ saying that." They sighed. "Such strict rules, not allowed to have any pun- _SANS_!"

"Easy there, Paps," Sans chuckled, striding into the room and surveying the situation, letting a hand rest on the child's shoulder. "Don't want to wake the baby, do we?"

"Perhaps we would not have an issue if your counterpart didn't insist on tormenting him," Toriel commented drily.

Grillby chuckled as he followed them into the room. "I don't think Sans could go long without tormenting his brother." He gazed down a bit fondly as the fusion opted to rest their head against the skeleton as their souls bickered inwardly.

Sans snorted softly, then glanced over to Toriel.

"So? We gonna do the fusion today, or what?"

Toriel hesitated before nodding slowly.

"I suppose so… We must uphold our end of the bargain. Judgement seemed… very unhappy to let go of the fusion so soon."

"Well, it's not like she asked for much," Sans pointed out. "Just… that wasn't the time."

A white furred hand found the Monster Frisk's shoulder, and Toriel murmured softly;

"No, it was not."

"Hey, it's alright," Toriel's son twisted his head a little so he could rub it against her side. "It's alright, I'm here now. Everything's gonna be okay once I figure out how to walk properly in this thing…"

Rex tilted their head up. "So, yo...we're actually going to see her again? That's kinda cool. Frisk wasn't able to meet her last time."

Frisk shrugged. "Kinda hard when blindfolded…" Rex growled softly at the reminder.

Sans grinned at the children.

"Well, guess today's your lucky day then…"


	3. Judgement

_May 19th, 2020: Earth_

There was a sudden flash of light, and Judgement awoke. She blinked her three eyes slowly, attempting to get her bearings.

_Rise and shine, sleeping beauty,_ Sans's voice chuckled in her mind.

_We have done as we said,_ Toriel murmured.

_Ya didn't think we weren't gonna hold up our end of the bargain, did you?_ Undyne laughed.

"How long…" Judgement began.

_About a week._ Sans replied. _Sorry about the wait, we woulda done it sooner, but we had some stuff to deal with Frisk first._

"Is he…"

_Ha! If I couldn't faze the punk, nothing can! He pulled through just fine!_

Frisk and Rex peeked out from the other side of the forest clearing where the fusion had formed. The little ones stared at the being before them, though they stayed slightly hidden in the trees. "Wow…" Frisk murmured in awe.

"I know…" Rex responded in a whisper.

Slowly, the being stood up to her full height, raising her head slightly so she gazed up at the sky.

"And… this is just my day?" she asked. "There is nothing else you require of me?"

_Just try and enjoy yourself without causing too much of a panic,_ Sans joked. _But yeah, this is all about you. It'd have been a lot harder to go through that fight without you, so a day is the least we can do._

Judgement closed her eyes fully, breathing the air in deep.

"My day…" she murmured happily. Then, she looked over to where the children were hiding.

The fusion's eyes widened and on habit, they ducked out of sight for a brief moment, before slowly poking their head back into view...and giving a tiny wave.

Judgement waved in return, a smile adorning her muzzle as she began to approach slowly.

"Hello, little ones," she called, the other souls within her filling her in on the blanks with the Human child.

"Yo," Rex greeted as the fusion slowly stepped out of their hiding spot, tilting their head up fully as she came close.

"Hello, Judgement," they greeted softly.

"I must admit, I am rarely in the presence of another fusion… and now I have seen four others in a week." The huge Monster slowly lowered herself to sit on the grass, her armor clanking quietly. "I am glad you made it out alright."

"Thank you for coming...we're told you did quite a bit," Frisk replied as their ear fins twitched with excitement.

Judgement inclined her head.

"It is why I am," she stated simply, her gaze going back to the sky. She placed her hands on the ground behind her and tilted back to get a better view of the blue expanse above, dotted with white clouds.

The fusion tilted their head, but then came over, dropping down beside her. "It's a pretty day to be here."

"Any day is beautiful to me." Judgement sighed in content, closing her eyes against the feel of the light wind brushing her fur.

Rex looked to them briefly, but then turned their attention away-wary of being so far from the city-despite Judgement being there.

Frisk's ear fins twitched again, and they shut their eyes, resting a hand on their head as excitement began to brew within them, a wide smile crossing their face. "Heh…" The feeling rushed through the fusion as they leapt back to their feet with a laugh. "This is just awesome!" It was Undyne that was speaking. "Tori-you gotta tell me we can do this on our side!"

"I'm not-"

"I'll tear through the old library, come on, this is epic-we're a fusion, but...we're still shorter than everyone!"

"-Undyne-"

Frisk put both hands on their head, trying to calm it down. "Undyne, Undyne...Undyne….."

A low, rumbling laugh rolled through Judgement at the fusion's excitement.

_Can't blame them for being excited,_ the Undyne within Judgement grinned. _This is awesome!_

"I cannot speak for sure… I cannot say I understand fully everything about these different dimensions." Judgement gazed out in the direction of the city. "Things have grown more complicated since I was last awoken."

"Oh, come on!" the little fusion exclaimed. "Tori, we have to at least look-cut me a break!"

"But Frisk is still amazing in all their own ways!"

"Could we at least be a little taller?" they rebounded, folding their arms, before Frisk shut their eyes, shaking their head harshly. "But…" A softer voice attempted to rise.

Judgement tore her gaze away from the sky to glance to the fusion.

"But?" she questioned.

"Undyne, please…"

There was a sigh, and the little fusion tilted their head up, their voice remaining quiet. "It's true...time has changed so much. Humans have advanced in their technology, and...now with the Rift opened, that only confuses the matters at hand."

"True… though they are not the same as I remember them. When I think of the Humans, I have a very different image than what we fought to free you. In fact…" the lights in her eyes brightened slightly and her lower skeletal arms folded in front of her chest.

"You are perhaps the closest to the Humans of old that I have seen."

The fusion paused, blinking a few times as they tilted their head, and pointed at themself in bewilderment.

Judgement nodded, reaching up with a gauntleted hand and playing with one of her floppy ears absently.

"It is easy to remember them," her voice became faint and soft, her eyes dimming a bit as she recalled. "For me, it was practically yesterday I stood before them. They had a… power, a majesty about them. Their souls shone like miniature suns, in a way that the Humans from your side simply do not. You do not quite match them, but… you are similar enough to remind me."

Frisk smiled, their left eye glowing. "Eh, more like a hap-hazardly decorated Christmas tree."

Judgement frowned, her hand stilling it's movements.

"A what?"

The fusion paused, and then pointed at a pine tree. "A tree like that covered in little lights-like fireflies, but in vibrant colors?"

Judgement gazed at the tree, unconsciously tilting her head to the side.

"I think I would like to see that…"

Their grin broadened. "Well...how good is everyone about using shortcuts?"

"I am… still unsure of that power," Judgement went quiet for a moment, listening internally. "Though I am told that it should be a simple matter, even in this form."

"Well, I know where you can see a Christmas tree," the fusion stated. "We still have one in our Underground, in Snowdin…" Already, they were glancing around.

"Well, if you would not mind," Judgement stood up, brushing the dirt off her armour. "I would like to see as much as I can in the time that I have."

"It'd be nice," Frisk assured, frowning as they glanced around. "If we can find a shortcut…" Rex glanced over their shoulder from where they had been standing, and then finally approached again.

Judgement frowned slightly as her Sans spoke up in her mind.

"What do you mean, 'find a shortcut'?"

The fusion tilted their head at her. "We need a gateway to access them…" The child put a hand on their head. "Is that...not a thing for you?"

Judgement shook her head slowly, listening intently as Sans explained things to her.

"No… apparently for us, we simply need to… visualize the place and will ourselves there. Sans does not appear aware of any gateways… even from when he was on your side."

"Huh...guess that's something we should look into…" Frisk hummed. "Guess you'll be in charge of this-until we're on my side at least."

"I suppose so," Judgement stepped forward, one of her skeletal hands extending towards Frisk, and another towards Rex as an afterthought. "Well, shall we try then?"

Rex glanced up at her in slight awe while Frisk smiled and rose up on tiptoes, taking the hand gently with a nod. "Ready when you are."

 

Judgement stumbled slightly coming out of the Rift, closing her her eyes briefly to try and undo her disorientation.

"That is… certainly different from the… 'shortcuts'" she murmured, her lower skeletal limbs gripping her knees tightly, while her upper ones dangled limply beside her head.

"It's a little weird the first time," Frisk admitted, still holding onto a hand. "You feeling okay?"

"I will be alright." Judgement straightened after a moment, gazing around the small building she found herself in. "So many strange things… I had not had a chance to look about the city before…" She sighed. "It is hard to get used to things when so much is different with each summoning."

"I can understand that," the fusion murmured as they opened the door, and then smiled. "But in that case…" They tilted their head up with a grin, their blue eye shining bright. "How about we let it be our turn this time?"

"I think I can live with that," Judgement smiled fondly. "I follow your lead."

Frisk grinned, pulling gently on her hand as their tail latched onto Rex's. They stepped back-a flash of...something-and suddenly they were standing in the snow.

Judgement blinked, and began glancing around the place in awe, taking in the huge ceiling and the small town surrounding them.

"It's beautiful," she murmured when she found her voice again. Frisk giggled, and bounced excitedly.

"And there's the tree~" Frisk called, before letting go and bounding over, with Rex racing after her.

"Yo, Frisk-"

"We're in the Underground, Rex," they said as they turned, grabbing the reptile's shoulders. "You can relax for a bit."

Judgement took another moment to gaze about before following after the children, though she stopped again as she came in sight of the tree, tilting her head slightly as if she had trouble taking it all in.

While the Monster child was more set on scanning about warily-the little fusion looked up with a wide smile, their right eye shining merrily now as a giggle escaped them.

"Is this… a common thing?" Judgement asked, still staring almost blankly at the decorated tree.

"Mmm-hmm," the fusion hummed. "This one's up all the time, but the Humans decorate a whole bunch in the winter. Even this really big one in a town square that's almost as tall as their houses-and really bright!"

"It's lovely," Judgement tore her gaze away to beam at the little fusion. "I don't suppose you would… be able to show me more things like this?"

The child closed their hands together, obviously taking a few moments to think. "Well, there's Waterfall with the flower fields...the Castle's pretty, but, hmmm...things like the tree," they murmured-then, their eyes lit up. "Oh!" They glanced up. "Ever seen the ocean?"

Judgement narrowed her eyes in thought.

"I do not believe so," she replied after a moment.

Frisk clapped their hands. "Then we'll save that for later-it's prettiest in the evening-we think."

 

And so, the little Frisk took them around to see the sights, everything they could think of that could impress or excite the powerful Fusion. Judgement's murmurs of awe and delight filled the child with happiness and they were ever eager to show her something new.

They had taken her to the Echo Flower fields, showing her the flowers, the Castle in the distance...and even the Castle itself, with Rex trailing-always close by. Come evening, Frisk took her one final time...a short distance away from a pier as golden red water shimmered in the fading sun.

"Hurry!" Frisk insisted, already running for it.

Judgement gave a short laugh, increasing her pace as she did so.

"I am coming, child. What is it this time?"

The child turned, bouncing back a few times on the pier, though they seemed aware of their position. "The ocean!" they called, pointing at the sun setting in the distance on the currently golden sea.

Judgement slowed to a halt as she finally took in the massive expanse of water that stretched out across the horizon. Sunlight dappled the small waves that kicked up and gently caressed the beach. She breathed deep through her nose, the salty air tingling her nostrils.

"It is…" Judgement had to fall silent, having no words for what she saw before her.

The little one smiled. "We know." They headed further along, and then sat on the edge of the pier, swinging their legs, jerking in surprise whenever a wave splashed up high enough to catch their feet.

Judgement followed slowly after, the pier creaking under the weight of her armor. She came to the edge and sat down beside the child, her booted feet actually submerging into the water when she let them dangle over the side.

"I never had a power that let me move this far around before," Judgement admitted. "There was a limit to how far I could go in my day. This is... " she shook her head in wonder. "Incredible."

The fusion giggled, glancing back to see Rex was watching the area on the far side of the pier...they'd have to get them to relax later…

"Nothing like going into a parallel world on your day off, huh?" It was hard to tell if someone else had spoken up in the moment.

"So it would seem." Judgement sighed in content. "This has all been wonderful. I thank you for showing me so much. And you have given me some things to look forward to." she smiled up at the sky. "I cannot wait to see what the stars look like here."

"Hopefully the city lights don't mess that up too much," the fusion replied. "But...it's been a lot of fun."

"I can always get away from the city," Judgement pointed out. "But yes… thank you very much, little one. I am glad we were able to bring you back safely."

"We all appreciate that," the fusion assured. "The rest of us in here didn't come back just to be silenced by another magic drain." The ear fins twitched as they spoke.

"Hmm, true." Judgement fell silent, watching the last light of the sun flickering over the ocean, waiting for the inevitable darkening and appearance of the stars overhead.

Frisk hummed softly as they watched the stars appear, though every once in awhile, they scooted a little closer to Judgement-until they were right up beside her, and finally content

Judgement gave a quiet rumble, and put her arm gently down to the fusion's shoulder, pulling them a little closer to her.

The child gave a tiny gasp, but then looked up with a happy smile, both eyes glowing with merriment.

Judgement gazed down to them for a moment, her eyes brightening softly before turning her attention back out to the waves as the sun set and the stars brightened. The waters turned dark and Judgement's gaze went to the sky, watching the tiny pinpricks in the black expanse.

Frisk leaned against her quietly, not saying anything for a long while, before they yawned softly. "Do you like stories?" was the quiet question.

"I certainly do," Judgement replied softly, gazing down again at the little one.

"That's good...I'm afraid I'll only be up for a few more hours, but...we can see a story before then. I can even make popcorn?"

Judgement nodded slowly. "I am not quite sure what you mean, but… you have yet to steer me wrong, so I will place my time in your hands."

Frisk glanced up, taking what she said in. "What kinda stories do you like?" they asked as they stood, offering out a hand.

"Well, let me see…

 

Judgement stared at the bowl of what appeared to be small, fluffy clouds that the little Frisk had given her.

"What did you say this was called again?" she asked, raising her head to glance at the child.

"Popcorn!" the child explained. "With butter...I got some cheese powders if you want to try those." They had taken Judgement to the lab, using Alphys's guidance to set up a movie.

The woman took one piece and studied it critically before tentatively putting it in her mouth. She chewed a few times, blinking in surprise at the strange texture and flavour.

"Like it?" Frisk asked as the screen flickered on, some sounds emitting before they found a remote, instantly taking them to a menu-not wanting to confuse Judgment with the previews.

"I do," she murmured, trying a few more. "I do not think I've had anything quite like it before."

Frisk practically beamed, coming over, nudging things closer, and then dimmed the lights-before sitting down with their own bowl. "Ready?"

"I think so, yes." Judgement settled in by the child, her bowl in her lap as she turned her attention curiously over to the screen. The others had given her some vague idea of what she was about to experience, but she wasn't sure she fully understood yet.

The child pressed play, and for a moment, the screen went black, until…

She heard a storm, the crashing of waves, and as a raging ocean faded into sight, a voice spoke. "If you must blink...do it now.

"If you look away-even for an instant…

"Then our hero will surely perish."

 

The music played as the credits rolled, and Frisk glanced back up to Judgement with a smile-though the little fusion had been stealing glances the entire time to gauge her reactions to scenes.

The hero was a merciful one, which Frisk appreciated, and so, despite some sadness, the child was satisfied. "...what do you think?" they asked, their expression becoming neutral-though curiosity shone in their eyes.

Judgement was quiet for a time, thinking over what had been played for her.

"I enjoyed it," she said at last. "It would appear that the art of storytelling has made vast improvements since I last awoke."

They smiled. "It has a few hiccups now and again...would you like to see another? Between me and my Alphys...we've got a lot."

"I think I would like that… but if you wish to sleep, I do not mind. You have already spent most of your day with me…"

"I can do another," the fusion assured as they got up. "Do you want more popcorn?"

"I would appreciate that," Judgement agreed, rising. "It is… difficult to stop once you have started, it would seem."

Frisk giggled. "That's why they're not letting me have any more…" The blue eye started to glow. "Make sure no grabby hands try to snatch some from you."

Judgement displayed all six of her hands, palms up.

"I think I can go out on a… _limb_ and say I can probably keep it safe…"

The orange eye flared up.

 

Judgement looked away from the movie playing in front of her to smile tenderly down at the little Human asleep in her lap. It would appear that the little Frisk hadn't quite had another one in them after all.

She let one of her topmost limbs reach down to stroke the child's hair affectionately. Such a precious soul… such a sweet little one. She wished a long and happy life for them, they more than certainly deserved it.

Her eyes dimmed slightly in sadness. The child would likely be gone the next time she was brought to the world. Grown up or long dead.

So Judgment would stay with the little one for as long as they would allow. She did not intend to waste any of the precious time she had on this world, before emptiness claimed her once more.

The child eventually stirred, their eyes opening, and they slowly sat up, rubbing their face, before glancing up at her. "Sorry, Judgement. It seems our little one has lost their energy...would you like another movie so that you aren't bored, Dear?"

"Well, I would prefer not to disturb them…"

There was a chuckle, the blue eye glowing. "Kid would be distraught if they learned they kept you like this. Trust us, we can get you something, and they can stay sleeping."

"Well, I suppose that is fair. Then please, go on ahead. I admit, I have been intrigued by these movies."

There was a smile, and the orange eye flared up. "Our Frisk has very good tastes-and I'm sure if they had it their way, they'd keep you and go through everything." There was a deeper laugh after that as they ventured off to get the movie.

"They've taken quite a liking to you…" the small fusion rumbled.

"Y-yeah…" they added as their tail flicked.

The soft tone returned. "And I wonder why-certainly not because the lot of us drive them insane."

The blue eye glowed as they inserted a DVD. "Us? Drive them insane? Never...it's such a short trip, they might as well walk-"

"Sans!" came the loud hiss of annoyance-followed by laughter.

"Well I am glad to hear that the feeling is mutual," Judgement murmured. "They are certainly a wonderful child."

There was a sad smile. "Too much for their own good." They stuck the DVD in, jumping to the menu as they trudged back over.

Judgement was confused by that, but didn't say anything as the child returned. "I am sorry I do not make a more comfortable resting spot…"

"They're like a cat-you'd be surprised where they'll sleep." They adjusted themselves into their original position. "Ready?"

Judgment gave a small nod in acquiescence.

"Let us know when it's done, and we'll get you another…" They pressed play, and a few minutes in, the fusion went still once more.


	4. I am Content

_May 20th, 2020: Qurairu_

Frisk yawned as they started to wake, giving tired mumbles before drowsily opening their eyes. Where were…?

"Good morning, little one," Judgement spoke quietly, rubbing Frisk's hair between their horns. "Or at least, I believe it is morning."

They looked up at her-before they sat up with a gasp, an expression of dismay on their face. "I fell asleep-oh no-I'm sorry-I didn't mean to waste your day, I-!" Voices swiftly went to calm them.

"It is alright, child," Judgement soothed. "Your other souls were kind enough to continue putting… movies in for me to see, so I did not truly miss out. Besides, I still have a few more hours left before it ends."

They visibly relaxed with a sigh of relief. "Um...would you...like to get breakfast at Grillby's?"

"Breakfast does sound good." Judgement agreed, standing up slowly. Instead of moving the child however, she picked them up, cradling them against her chest. "I believe I would like to walk this time though."

"You sure? It's a bit of walk," the child warned.

"I think I will manage. You will just have to tell me where to go. Besides, I do not mind the scenery."

"We can manage that," Frisk assured, rubbing their eyes, and then they giggled.

Judgement cocked her head as she began walking out of the room, heading for the door.

"And what do you find so amusing?"

"Rex will have three fits when I get back," Frisk replied. "But it's endearing to see them fret."

"They do seem rather protective of you," Judgement replied, her eyes lighting up merrily. "Even when I'm around. It seems as if they'd rather do the protecting, even if someone more qualified is available."

Frisk nodded in amusement. "They'll try to outdo you," they warned, though their eyes dimmed slightly. "They need to relax regardless. I don't think anything's gonna happen to me in the Underground, at least."

"Perhaps you should talk with them," Judgement suggested, taking them out of the lab and heading down in the direction of the elevators to Home.

Frisk nodded. "I plan to...after today, when I go out somewhere and don't get attacked and/or kidnapped so that they realize that they don't have to be so protective."

"Protectiveness is one thing, but they do seem to take it a little far," Judgement agreed. "Despite whatever else, you are children still." A sad smile made it's way across her face for a brief moment. "You should be allowed to enjoy that."

Frisk smiled and reached up, patting her muzzle with a thoughtful hum. "The kid does try to sneak in moments when we're not looking," someone teased in the fusion.

Judgement just shook her head and entered the elevator. She turned to glance at the inner workings, narrowing her eyes in confusion at the various buttons set up.

"Press the top right one," Frisk informed, leaning, but unable to actually reach it.

Judgement gave a small sound of thanks, following the child's instructions. The doors slid closed and Judgement stumbled slightly as the elevator began to rise.

"So many things…" she murmured quietly.

"Mmm," the fusion agreed. "Must be a little crazy for you."

"It is just the way it is," Judgement replied. "I am content with my lot."

The child gave a soft sound, finding it strange how they had the exact opposite problems with time. She would always skip forward…

And they would always fall back.

 

Judgement and Frisk entered Grillby's together. Judgement had not put down the child, and gazed around the establishment curiously, taking everything in.

They had gone through the bustling city to get to Grillby's new establishment, and right away, the large expanse was welcoming for Judgement. Though there was the odd matter of the woodwork being drastically brighter on one half. At the counter, she could see the elemental cleaning some glasses, while the spider was putting something into the oven on her respective half of the area.

Muffet turned, and then glanced up. "Judgement?" At that point, the elemental raised his head as well, along with other patrons, turning in confusion, awe, and surprise. While some were a little overwhelmed, this was a friendly environment.

Judgement gazed at the familiar faces and smiled warmly, then made her way towards Muffet.

"Greetings," she called. "It is good to see you again… and I assume these are your proper forms?"

Grillby nodded, while Muffet gave a hum of agreement. "Quite a difference. Our little ones are certainly helpful."

The elemental's flames crackled gently. "And staying out of trouble for now." He raised his head. "Would you like anything? It's on the house."

"You may regret that offer," Judgement laughed. "I am not a light eater."

Grillby gave an odd chuckle. "Judgement, I still have a customer that owes me ten thousand gold."

"Hey," the child protested. "A little hard to pay it back like this, Grillbz."

"Oh I know...all the more reason to torment you about it." Muffet snickered at her husband, daintily raising a hand to her husband's shoulder.

"Well then," Judgement sat at a table, glancing down to the child who was now in her lap. "What would you recommend, little one?"

"Grillby's french fries are good-and so is Muffet's cider-though she has a lot of sweets you might like."

Judgement gave a sound of thought.

"Then why don't we try that?" she decided at last. "And we can see where we go from there…"

 

Frisk sipped at their cider through a straw, while Grillby leaned down to be at their eye level. "Sans…?"

They turned their attention to her, their blue eye glowing with a questioning tone.

"How would you like me to raise that debt of yours?"

Muffet outright laughed. "Sir! You're being cruel."

"I still want my gold, Dear."

"Really _hot_ on my tail, eh Grillbz?" They winced, the orange eye flaring. "Can't _flame_ you for that one-"

"No, I refuse! We're not doing this! Have this conversation later-preferably when I'm not around!"

"...when's that, Bro?"

"I'll wait."

Judgement leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and sighing in content.

"Such good people here," she murmured, not quite realizing she'd said it aloud.

Frisk glanced up, setting their drink down...and then did their best to hug her with a happy little hum.

Judgement opened her eyes and gazed down at the child, putting an arm around them and holding them tight.

"Thank you," the huge Monster was facing Frisk, but she meant it for Grillby and Muffet as well.

Muffet grinned, her little fangs gleaming. "After all the help you gave, you've deserved this at the very least. I hope things have been satisfactory."

"More than satisfactory," Judgement assured. "Everything had been wonderful." She gently squeezed the child in her grasp. "Thanks, in no small part, to this little one."

The child grabbed at their hoodie and jerked it up to hide their reddening face as their tail curled up in their lap. Grillby chuckled. "Frisk, you're as bad as Napstablook with accepting compliments."

Muffet grinned. "Perhaps they were taking lessons from them?"

Grillby's flames crackled in response.

"A shame. They have done so many things worth complimenting." Judgement ran a hand through the little Frisk's hair.

"You will be alright," she murmured, just loud enough for them to hear. "All of you will be."

The fusion looked up, peeking between their fingers at her, their eyes glowing softly as they rested against her armor.

Judgement leaned down, pressing her muzzle against the child's forehead for a moment, closing her eyes again. Then she opened them and stood reluctantly, taking the little Frisk off her lap.

"I am afraid that I must take my leave now."

The child glanced to her sadly, while Grillby's flames dimmed. "It was nice having you here," was his quiet response, while Muffet simply dipped her head.

"And it was nice to meet you all." Judgement smiled, though it was bittersweet. "I will not forget any of you, you have my word."

"The same goes for you," Muffet assured, her eyes conveying her sadness. "I doubt Frisk would let us, regardless."

"Never, ever," the child vowed stubbornly.

"You are all so kind," Judgement gazed around the room briefly, then stepped away, bowing her head respectfully to them, before turning and walking out of the building.

The child bit their lip, and then darted out after her, clanging into a leg as they managed another hug.

The Monster paused, then reached down and petted their head affectionately.

"There are some things you cannot keep hold of, little one,"

"No…" they admitted. "But I can hold on a little longer, can't I?"

She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

"Perhaps…"

They grinned, and grabbed her hand. "Judgement," they started as they walked-reluctantly leading her back.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to keep an eye out for...things you might like. So when you get another day, I'll have more things for you, I promise. Even if you don't come back for a while...I'll leave you a map! It'd be like a big scavenger hunt."

The Monster fusion was quiet for a moment, before shaking her head slightly.

"I do appreciate the gesture," she said. "But I hope I do not return in time for you to show me."

The child pursed their lips for a moment. "Can't Undyne use you as overkill in the police force so that you have more days?" they partially joked.

A long, rumbling laugh.

"You are very determined, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh," was the confident response, before they looked up, their blue eye glowing. "Eh, that or just hopelessly stubborn. I don't think our buddy understands 'no'."

"Still, it is not fair for them to have to give up a part of their lives for such a paltry reason," Judgement pointed out. "I am content with my lot."

"We know," the child assured, though their hands held on a little tighter as they walked.

"You are far too good for this world, little one," the Monster scooped them up, not slowing her pace as she did so, continuing towards the mountain.

Frisk gave a soft sound, and simply did their best to snuggle into the larger fusion-as much as one could snuggle into a full set of armor, at least.

 

Sans, Toriel and Undyne all emerged from the light in the clearing, stumbling slightly as they returned to their own bodies. Toriel slowly sat down on the grass, while Undyne rolled her shoulders and grinned. Sans wiped sweat from his brow, then gazed quietly over to the little Frisk who stood nearby.

The fusion glanced to the three, and then stepped forward, arms open in an invitation for a hug, though no words were spoken and their eyes were dim.

Undyne was the first to accept, stepping close and hugging the little one tightly.

"Well, that was one hell of an adventure huh, squirt?"

"You're telling me," Sans spoke up, putting his hands in his pockets slowly and carefully.

The child still ended up stealing hugs from the other two, before glancing up at them. "...she shortchanges herself," Frisk stated quietly.

Toriel nodded slowly from where she was seated on the grass.

"We could not see into her mind, but from what little I could glean from her, she has a very limited concept of time."

"Yeah." Undyne folded her arms across her chest, her eye narrowing. "I think she even sees herself as a tool, not supposed to be used unless she's needed."

The child looked up. "I don't think she's ever had friends or...anything like that at all...she's lonely, I think…"

"I got a similar impression," Sans admitted, coming up behind the child and putting a hand on their shoulder. "You made quite the impact on her, ya know. Maybe it has something to do with the way she sees time, but she was… astonished that you'd spend the entire day with her."

Frisk shrugged. "Well, we've got all the time in the world like this-" The child flinched, the ear fins twitching. "-Punk, admit it, you'd be on your deathbed and still drag yourself out for this kind of thing." The child rubbed at their head in response.

Toriel laughed quietly, standing straight and adjusting her position, her white-furred feet rubbing gently against the grass.

"You certainly are a giver…" she murmured fondly.

The child dipped their head, quiet as they thought amongst the other souls they held.

"What's on your mind, bucko?" Sans asked quietly.

They slowly raised their head to him. "Are you sure Undyne doesn't need overkill?" It was trying to come off as a joke, but their voice didn't carry it fully-and the dim light in their eyes only made it more evident.

Toriel shifted, humming in thought.

"You wish for us to call on her more often," she stated.

The child slowly nodded, before turning their gaze to the ground, their toes clenching the soft grass. "She didn't get to be around for a thousand years...what if that happens again?"

"Kid's got a point," Undyne's voice was rising and getting angry. "I mean, she even missed the big war! That's like, the kind of thing she was made for! If something happens to one of us, that could make it even harder to summon her again!"

Toriel chewed her lip in thought, not yet responding.

"Sides," Sans spoke up. "Not like we can't afford to lose a day or two here and there, right? It's not like she'd need much, she'd probably be ecstatic if we called her even just once a season."

There was a quiet pause, and the child had a sudden realization as they looked up, a sad expression on their face. "...how old is she?" The voice was quiet, but the child's stance was more formal...hinting that perhaps the other Toriel had been the one to ask.

The Boss Monster was the one who blinked at that, her body stilling for a moment.

"That… is a very good question."

"Right, that's it." Undyne declared firmly. "I don't care whether we need her or not, we gotta do something about this. At least call her more often."

"I can agree with that." Sans squeezed the little Frisk's shoulder gently as he spoke before stepping away.

The fusion glanced to him with a faint smile, and then shuffled forward toward Toriel with a slight hesitance. Their target was nodding slowly in response to the others.

"That does seem fair… a single day does not seem enough for what she's done already...not to mention knowing about her will make any future problems more bearable."

The child seemed relieved, and then hugged the Boss Monster quietly, not glancing up as they spoke. "Will you tell us when?" was the soft question.

Toriel rested a hand between Frisk's horns.

"I will," she promised. "There is much to do, so it may not happen again for a while, but… when it does, you will be the first to know."

They nodded. "I'm okay with that...thank you."

Toriel patted them gently, then turned to the others.

"Then, I believe it is time to go home. With luck, Frisk will not have burned down the house while we were away…"


	5. Determination

_May 23, 2020: Qurairu_

The little fusion sat in the elevator to Alphys's hidden lab. Alone as they thought to the others. _'It's weird seeing this place empty without Mettaton now…'_ Alphys murmured.

Undyne snorted. _'He is a little busy with exposing those organizations…'_

_'Heh...it works to our advantage, right Buddy?'_

Frisk was silent, their eyes dim as they gave a vague hum.

_'Frisk?'_ Papyrus asked in concern.

"I'm sorry," they said aloud. "I thought...having a good day with Judgement would have been enough to bring back the stars, but...we still can't see them…we still can't reset..."

_'Which is why we're taking the matter into our own hands,'_ Sans replied as the elevator opened.

_'I do not like this idea,'_ Toriel warned.

_'We do not have much of a choice,'_ Asgore murmured. _'If Frisk is not the one with the ability, we know who it falls to.'_

_'Yeah,'_ Sans replied. _'And I don't know about you, but I don't want to deal with that dragon having reset abilities…'_

Frisk passed through the lab, habitually glancing to where a reset star should have been...but there was nothing. Instead, with Alphys's guidance, they were taken to another room, where she took the lead, setting up a scanner. Frisk went still as the machine read them over.

_'Well?'_ Sans asked when it finished, while Alphys looked over the readings.

_'W-well, the good news is that Frisk's Determination has risen quite a bit, and is holding steady, but…'_

_'Not as high as we need it…'_

The fusion bobbed their head. _'In th-this case, we'll have to go with what I...proposed.'_

_'Surely there's another way,'_ Toriel argued. _'To inject us with Determination-'_

_'Frisk is Human,'_ Alphys countered. _'They can handle it-and right now, we need it…'_

_'It'd be just one shot, Tori,'_ Sans reasoned. _'We just need enough to stabilize our hold on the resets.'_

_'Frisk…'_

"I can handle it," the child assured. "Let's just...get it over with…"

They let Alphys lead as the reptile went deeper into the lab, opening a hidden compartment with jars of glowing magic. _'W-William said that you can donate Determination from any soul because you all share that-trait...s-so…'_

_'I still say we at least have the humans do this,'_ Toriel protested. _'We can trust William…'_

_'Oh, yeah,'_ Sans replied. _'And he trusted Clarabelle. Who, oh, orchestrated our kidnapping, and nearly got him murdered… Look, William's all well and good, but I rather do this here with our stuff, than get killed by some other Human and not reset.'_

_'Isn't that still a risk here?'_ Toriel argued.

_'Less of a chance,'_ Sans reasoned.

"I don't want people to know we're faltering either," Frisk protested.

_'This isn't about appearances!'_ Toriel continued. _'I don't want you hurt!'_

"I'll be fine."

_'You're always 'fine','_ Undyne pointed out.

_'She does have a point,'_ came Papyrus's sheepish reply.

_'Child,'_ Asgore rumbled. _'Are you sure you wish to do it this way?'_

"Yes," Frisk stated simply. "It'll hurt, but Determination won't kill me. The worse that can happen is that I get the boost, and then have to reset-we'll figure something out."

There were several exasperated groans.

"Let's just get it over with…" Frisk mumbled, letting Alphys take the full lead.

Alphys grabbed a syringe and opened the jar with yellow energy, quickly filling it. They closed the compartment, and then headed back to the room filled with beds. Frisk sat in the center of one as they shrugged off their cloak and hoodie, before finally removing their sweater to expose their shoulder.

_'Ready…?'_

No one was.

They shut their eyes, hesitating, before swiftly injecting it. They cried out, falling over as it rushed through them, the Determination of the other soul flooding their system, before their own Determination rose up to accept it.

Until then, they writhed on the bed, trying to outlast it, all the souls within crying their pain-and amongst the pain, they saw flashes of memory. Memory of someone long dead-and Toriel wept, for she knew of the child that went through the Underground with a strong sense of Justice.

Finally, their Determination settled-converting the new source into one more compatible. Frisk panted as they sat up, their shoulders heaving. They wiped at their brow, before finally putting their sweater back on-hiding the only evidence they wore with their long sleeves.

They turned, and stopped-seeing the star in the corner. They sagged in relief, putting their hoodie and cloak back on. They walked over, and for a long time...they simply stared at the star...before finally leaving without another word uttered.

They weren't there when a shadow fell over the bed they had been on. They weren't there to see an impossibly long white limb pick up the syringe they had used.

 

_May 24th, 2020: Qurairu_

"Good night," Fiona called to the last customers. As the door clicked shut, she sighed and began to tidy up the Snowdin tavern. Another long day….

As she set to cleaning the tables-she jerked to the sound of the door opening. "I'm sorry," she apologized, beginning to turn. "But we're closed for the-" She lit up suddenly as another elemental smirked at her. "Uncle Grillby!"

She hurried over, plowing into him as he drew his arms around her, chuckling as he affectionately exchanged flames with her. "Shooing me out of my own business, Dear?"

"Sorry," she replied. "I didn't expect you to be here…"

He smiled as they drew back. "I figured I could help you while I'm still nearby."

Her flames dimmed. "You're going after them?" He slowly nodded. "Uncle Grillby…"

"I'll be fine."

"That's what you said when you got yourself drained," she grumbled at him.

"I made no such promise."

She gave a half-hearted glare, and he laughed. "I'll be careful," he assured.

"You better be. If you get yourself killed, I will rename the place," she threatened.

"So cruel…"

As Grillby began to help with the cleaning, they chatted for a while, before the older elemental finally broached the subject he had come here to discuss.

"Dear, have I told you...about the other world's Frisk?"

"I know he's not a fusion, and not like our Frisk in personality."

Grillby's flames crackled for a moment. "Well...when we rescued him, he had been...injected with a lot of Monster magic, and well…" He explained the rest to her.

Fiona turned, staring at him with her coal black eyes. "What...he...oh my gods, is he-"

"...he's learning," the elemental stated. "But...the others worry about his, how to say...damage control."

"Oh...goodness," she replied as it dawned on her. "He doesn't have a clue, does he?"

"Not a one…"

"How is their house not on fire?"

"...small mercies, I'm assuming."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I offered to help them," Grillby stated. "But I'm also hunting down what's left of those organizations, meaning…"

"You can't do both…"

"But you might be able to help him," the older elemental assured as he began to stack chairs on tables.

"You...want me to teach him?"

"Precisely."

"But I...I don't...I'm not sure if…"

Grillby chuckled. "Dear, you'll be fine. Just...make sure he doesn't burn down anything vital. Help him understand fire, you'll be all right."

"I...maybe…?" She looked up. "How would you do it?"

Grillby chuckled. "Well...hmm, oh, this allows me to tell about your first fire mishap."

"Uncle Grillby-no, I changed my mind, I'll figure it out myself-"

"You see, when-"

"UNCLE GRILLBY!"


	6. Ghosts

_May 28th, 2020: Earth_

Napstablook stopped at the gate to the house, studying it briefly. To buy themselves time, they glanced at their phone to make sure it was the right house. It was… "Oh…" they mumbled worriedly. Jennifer's home.

_I hope nothing too bad has happened since she left the hospital, but oh...I can't help but worry...it must be really weird to have magic like that...oh, this is my fault, if I wasn't drained..._

If they hadn't been drained, another magic would have been used, and that could have killed her-or at least, the ghost would be unable to help. They sighed and flew over the gate, knocking softly on the door as they faded slightly.

There was a brief pause, then the man Napstablook recognised as Jacob answered the door. He hesitated as he saw the ghost, then asked quietly;

"Hello… Napstablook?"

The ghost bobbed slowly in response. "Yes, from the other world," they added as clarification. "Um...oh…" Now all their well planned words had run off without them.

"You are here to see Jennifer?" Jacob questioned, a tired light in his deep blue eyes, while one hand scratched the stubble covering his chin.

The ghost gave a hum of confirmation. "Yes...that, and oh, if it won't be a bother, I wanted to maybe...err...talk to both of you? Oh-but if that's too much trouble-"

Jacob stepped out of the way, gesturing for Napstablook to come in.

"Well, Alphys and a… another Monster are looking at her right now, but you can come in… and I can speak with you in the meantime."

"Oh, that's okay," Napstablook assured as they floated in. "Whatever works for you, really. I don't mind…"

The ghost found themself in an extended living room, blue carpet covering the floor. Two couches were placed close to the TV in the middle of the room, and the wall was covered in pictures and paintings, as well as a couple of mirrors. There was a small half-wall dividing part of the room, and the other half appeared to be a kitchen, if the oven, counters and fridge were anything to go by.

Close to where the ghost hovered, they could see a short hallway, with just two doors opposing each other, and a third one on the end.

They gave an appreciative hum. "It's nice in here," they stated as they turned to face the Human, floating back slowly, making sure they weren't doing something frowned upon.

Jacob inclined his head.

"Thank you." He then turned, padding silently over the carpet and settling himself into the couch with a sigh before looking up to Napstablook.

"So… what is it you wanted to talk about?"

The ghost hovered in place across from him. "Well...um, since, Jennifer was…" For once, the ghost seemed more visible, and physically present as they finished their sentence. "Given my magic…" They faded slightly. "I...thought, maybe...I...could help more? I...would happen to know it best, and oh...I know it must be confusing...and a little scary, and…"

A relieved smile crossed the Human's face.

"We were actually going to ask you about that," he admitted. "Apparently there are not many others who would be truly able to help her with this… particular magic."

"Oh...that...sorta makes sense. Most ghosts get physical bodies by this point and then...it'd be really hard to help-especially in these circumstances. Oh, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be the...only option."

Jacob shook his head.

"There is no need to apologize. If you are willing to help Jennifer, we would be in your debt."

"Oh...oh no, there's no need, I'm just glad I can help with this whole thing…"

"Then… what would this entail?" Jacob asked curiously, leaning forward a little. "I understand that Jennifer's situation is… very unique."

"Um, oh...well, I'm no teacher, but...emotional control is the key thing. From what I had noticed, we had to calm her down before she stopped...going through everything-and that's really important, cause...well-" The ghost paused. "Um...it's important. I don't know how much else she'll have at the moment, but...I'll do what I can?"

"Again, any help you can provide would be invaluable. If we can at least get her able to control her… changed… that would be a start."

"That'll be the first thing we work on," the ghost promised. "I rather she be able to handle that so you don't have to make emergency calls for someone to fetch her…" _Or worse…_

Jacob hesitated, shifting uncomfortably for a moment.

"What if…" he began, then stopped, trying again after a minute. "What would happen if she were to phase through something, and then… become physical again before she was free?"

_Why did you have to ask that…!?_ Napstablook inwardly wailed.

"Um...oh...um...uh…...maybe we just...avoid that incident and...not?" the ghost replied meekly.

Jacob swallowed and nodded, Napstablook's response having given him all the answer he needed.

"I'll do everything I can to help," he promised. "I… I _need_ her to be safe."

"Right-um...just...if there's anything, I might, maybe...need to know, um…?"

"I… cannot say I know much about her… condition…" Jacob replied slowly. "But I can try to answer any questions you have… and maybe the others will be able to fill you in on the rest?"

Napstablook nodded. "Right now, I guess...I just don't want to...overstep boundaries…? Oh, I'm sorry...I don't mean to pry into anything…"

A confused expression flitted across the Human's face.

"I'm… not sure what you mean…"

"Oh, I'm just the guest...in the house, I...don't wanna...sorry, I'm not...very sociable so I never know the...rules from place to place, I don't want to mess something up-or break something, or…"

Jacob waved a hand dismissively.

"You are here volunteering to save my daughter. I can't think of anything that could possibly trump that."

Napstablook nodded. "Then, I'll...do my best to help her…"

There was a sound from down the hallway, and one of the doors opened. Both Alphys and a Snowdrake trundled out, and Alphys gently shut the door behind her.

"W-well… at least she's stable for now," the reptile muttered to the other as they headed back towards the living room. Jacob rose in anticipation for their arrival.

"So many new souls learning Monster magic," the Snowdrake mused. "And before you say 'it's only two', two is many in this instance." He chuckled tiredly, before glancing forward.

Alphys managed a weak laugh..

"Well… no one said interdimensional travel was going to be simple…"

"Did you learn anything?" Jacob called softly.

"A few things…" Alphys acknowledged, stepping into the room, starting a bit as she saw Napstablook.

"O-oh, hi, I uh… didn't know you were here?"

"Oh...oh, I'm sorry, maybe I should have told more people...oh dear, I was just really focused on telling him, and I...oh, I didn't mean-"

"Napstablook," the Snowdrake chuckled. "I'm going to stop you there so that I can be home for dinner."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Napstablook."

"Well…" Alphys stepped to the side in the living room and rubbed her claws together, fiddling with her wedding ring at the same time. "It looks like… Jennifer's very fortunate. She's um… obviously going to need a lot of help… and monitoring, but… I don't think she's going to um…" she paused, searching for the right words. "Lose herself to the magic."

Napstablook nearly melted onto the floor. "Oh...oh thank goodness, I was really worried…"

"Ghosts are mostly magic-thank the gods for miracles," the Snowdrake replied, adjusting his glasses.

"She also wasn't injected with nearly as much magic as the others," Alphys explained. "I think they might um… not have originally intended for her to be a test subject but… when things started getting bad…"

"They didn't hesitate to use her," Jacob finished, clutching his hands at his sides in agitation. Alphys nodded nervously.

"Y-yeah. But I also think there might be another factor. Something else I noticed when we were looking her over. It's um… just a theory, but…"

The Snowdrake placed a wing on her shoulder, smiling encouragingly. "We're a listening, Doctor Alphys."

"It's possible that um, if… if she had the um… old Human soul power, that she might have um… had the capacity to… learn magic? And that made it easier for her body to… accept Napstablook's magic?"

"Oh…?" Napstablook murmured as they tilted their form. "Oh...I don't think I follow all the rules here, but...yay?"

"I'm not sure I follow," Jacob mused.

"Basically, even though Human souls are much weaker than they used to be, there's still an… an echo of what they were before." Alphys made a gesture towards the hall. "Jennifer's is one that might have been capable of learning Human magic back before the war. I don't think that would have amounted to anything if she'd lived normally, but in her situation… it makes her less susceptible to… being consumed by the magic. And since she wasn't experimented on as much…" another helpless shrug. "Again…. Just a theory…"

"An encouraging one, regardless," Jacob murmured, seeming to slump slightly in relief.

"It's good to know we don't have to worry about that other stuff," Napstablook agreed.

"Mm, her lighter dose is making it easy on everyone involved," the Snowdrake added. "At least she doesn't have to figure out flying. My brother and nephew are having a heck of a time trying to get that young lad two feet off the ground. There's been progress...though by progress I mean no broken bones...but progress nonetheless!"

"Does that even count?" Alphys asked, stifling a giggle. "He doesn't have bones to break!"

"Hmm...I have much to learn of your Monsters, it would seem. Still-" He 'clapped' his wings a few times. "Progress, is progress, is progress, as they say. If we can get past the 'kissing the heavenly earth' stage, we'll be taking great strides."

"I guess you're right," the reptile replied.

"So, then," Jacob put in, eager to get back on track. "What do you suggest for Jennifer then?"

"Oh! Um… she's going to need to be monitored," Alphys pushed her glasses back up her snout and glanced over to the Human. "And like Frisk, she needs to be taught her magic properly. How to control it, how to stabilize it… that sort of thing. It's probably a good idea to figure out exactly what she can do and what her limits are too…"

"Oh...I can probably manage that…" Napstablook started.

"What if she gained the ability of magical attacks though?" the Snowdrake questioned. "You're vulnerable to that."

"Only if I want to be hit," Napstablook mumbled. "I can put up a good defense...and take a few hits if I really feel the need-but...I doubt it'll come to that. I mean, at the moment, she's just fiddling with physicality...oh, fiddling sounded bad, oh no, I didn't mean to come off like that. Oh…"

"It's fine, Napstablook," Jacob reassured, even as Alphys's eyes widened and she started giggling nervously to herself. "I'm sure you meant well," he finished, casting a glance at the reptile.

"Ohh…" the little ghost moaned. "Um...anyways, I'm...um...not sure...when to start...helping? I mean, she may have already had enough guests for today-oh, um, no offense to you two, I mean, oh no…"

"This coming from the one who calmed her down in the middle of a panic attack. Really, you're worrying too much over this." Jacob's voice was mostly teasing, though it was still a little strained.

"I think it'd be good, but… if you can be um… confident for her? That would make things easier," Alphys suggested, her tail twitching behind her.

"I...oh...um...will try my best," Napstablook assured.

"Be confident in being a ghost at least," the Snowdrake suggested gently.

There was a sudden shriek from Jennifer's room, startling the adults. Immediately, Jacob tore towards his daughter's room, flinging the door open and bursting in.

The others were right behind him, with Napstablook sailing through the wall, locking onto the girl so that they could handle the situation. "Jennifer!?"

The girl was once again pale, grey and transparent, and she was now literally in the bed, only her head and shoulders sticking above it. She saw Napstablook and called out for them with a strangled wail.

Napstablook flew over, grabbing her gently with their magic, and pulling her back up, before drawing close, shushing her gently. Then they began to softly hum as they did what they could to soothe her.

Jennifer pressed herself into the ghost, whimpering softly. Jacob stepped forward, kneeling down beside the bed.

"Jennifer, honey, it's okay," he soothed. "We're all here, it's okay, you're okay."

"It's okay," the ghost echoed, the tune still in their voice, practically singing the words. "You're okay, you're safe here. There's nothing to fear."

Jennifer shook in Napstablook's hold, her eyes still squeezed shut, but her cries had settled at the comforting presences around her.

Alphys trailed into the room, looking over the situation before her.

"Oh dear," she sighed.

"There there," the ghost soothed. "You're in good care," they promised.

"I… I'm sorry," Jennifer whispered, curling up tighter in on herself. "I don't even know how it happened…"

"It's okay," the ghost whispered. "It's going to take some time, but I promise, you'll be fine."

"Promise?" Jennifer managed opening her eyes a bit.

Napstablook gave a hum. "I may be able to come around quite often," they stated gently. "If you don't mind that idea…I would like to help."

Jennifer clutched at them.

"Safe…" she murmured.

"Oh…" With that, the ghost was flustered.

"Do you think you can change back, Jennifer?" Jacob questioned quietly.

"I… I can try…"

 

Jacob closed the door to his daughter's room again with a weary sigh, then headed back into the living room. Napstablook was the only one left, the others having excused themselves some time ago.

"She is asleep, for now," he reported. "Hopefully, that means we can avoid another incident…"

"Oh…" the ghost murmured. "Um…." they started, but it drifted off.

Jacob slowly seated himself, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Of course, that's only a comfort so long as she doesn't have a nightmare and pass through the world," he mumbled despondently to himself.

"Um…" Napstablook attempted again. "Erm…"

Jacob pulled himself out of his misery long enough to look up to the ghost.

"Yes?" he muttered tiredly.

"Um...oh, um...about that...erm...issue...well-um, I was thinking, maybe um...if it's okay with you...um...I...I don't um, need to sleep...erm...and maybe-I could just...keep an eye on things-she doesn't even need to know I'm there-I can just stay put in a corner and...not be seen-but oh no that's really weird, so maybe not, it's just um...oh….errrm…."

"You could… watch her and… make sure nothing happens to her?"

"Yeah...so long as I replenish my magic, I don't...really follow the same needs as a lot of Monsters…so...I'd be best...for this-not to brag-oh dear, oh no..."

Jacob managed a slow smile, his eyes lighting up with hope.

"You could be like her guardian angel…"

The ghost abruptly halted, and then faded. "Ohhhh…."

"If you were willing to do that," Jacob said earnestly, "I would be grateful. She needs someone like you right now."

"Oh, it wouldn't be a problem...for me anyways, um...if it's all okay…" The ghost was still there, albeit hard to see.

"Absolutely. Like I said… she needs you right now. No one else can help her the way you can."

The ghost nodded. "Mmm, I can manage that then…"

Jacob sighed and relaxed back into his seat.

"Thank you…"


	7. Just the Way You Are

_June 1st, 2020: Earth_

"A-alright, Chara," Alphys's tail twitched nervously behind her as she looked between the red soul and the body she had built. "Everything should be ready… but… are you sure you feel strong enough to… take control?"

Chara nodded.

"I should be," she replied quietly. "And I'm tired of being just a soul." She glanced at her hands in frustration. "It feels like forever since I've actually been able to touch anything."

"Just… just be careful okay?" the reptile murmured worriedly as Chara approached the body. "You can always back out if something feels wrong, or if you're not up for it, or-"

"It's going to be fine, Alphys," Chara assured, before sinking into the robotic body lying on the lab table.

There was quiet that seemed to last forever to Alphys, who fidgeted nervously the whole time. Just as she was about to approach on the assumption something had gone wrong, the robot's eyes opened, and she sat up, red lights brightening in her eyes.

"Oh, there you are!" Alphys sagged in relief, then approached with a scanner, checking the robot's systems and assuring herself that the integration had gone smoothly. "H-how do you feel?"

Chara raised a hand slowly and stared a it, before grasping at the end of the table.

"All systems nominal," she replied, a smile creeping up on her features.

"W-well, everything seems to be okay." Alphys put the scanner back into a pocket in her lab coat while Chara maneuvered herself off the table and stood, a little shaky at first. "Just… please be careful this time? Make sure you power down more, and keep an eye on your battery levels?"

"I will," Chara promised. She examined herself quietly. Her new body was basically identical to her old one, at least in appearance. Except for one thing.

It took a couple of tries, but finally she was able to move the long, thin tail that now extended from the base of her back. She whipped it about experimentally, wincing as she smacked it against the table she had been laying on.

"Be careful!" Alphys warned. "It might take some getting used to… you've never had a tail before, after all. T-try not to break anything with it…"

"I think it'll be okay," Chara coiled her tail around her waist. "I only need this for one thing, after all…"

Alphys couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"It's so sweet that you're trying to find a way to hold hands with him even though he doesn't want arms," she practically cooed.

A small blush stained Chara's porcelain cheeks.

"Well, little Frisk gave me the idea…" she muttered sheepishly. "Kid's tail might not be that flexible, but…"

"S-speaking of Kid, wasn't he going to be here?"

"I told him to wait outside," Chara replied, going over to another table and picking up the clothes that had been left there for her. "I want to keep some things a surprise still."

"Oh! I… I hadn't thought of that." Alphys looked around the lab room. "I'm really going to need to have a talk with my team at some point," she muttered. "Especially since I used this lab instead of the one at my house for Frisk… and with the Rift and everything, the basement isn't quite as private as I would like…"

"Yeah, you might want to think about moving the Rift," Chara said, pulling on her green shirt with the pale yellow stripe. "Or at least wall it off and make a new entrance so people don't have to go through your house every time."

Alphys hesitated. "That's… actually a pretty good idea. I had been wondering what we were going to do about that… I don't want Alexander getting through there without us knowing."

"Yeah, that might cause a few problems," Chara agreed. She finished getting dressed, then studied herself critically in front of the mirror Alphys had set up.

"Alright," she breathed at last. "Let's do this." she glanced to the reptile, and a genuine smile crossed her face. "Thank you for this."

"It-it's no trouble," Alphys muttered, glancing away and wringing her hands together nervously.

"Still. Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome." Alphys finally managed to gaze back up at Chara's face. "Do you… need me to walk you out there?"

It was subtle, but Alphys was searching for it, so she saw Chara sag in relief at her words.

"Yes please." She hesitated for a moment. "There… won't be any Humans in the lab, right?"

The yellow reptile shook her head.

"No, no one else is here. I made sure of that."

Chara's eyes dimmed and a hand tightened slightly.

"Thank you," she murmured once more.

 

Kid stood outside Alphys's main lab, shifting nervously on the pavement as the sun shone brightly down on him from above. The sound of cars passing, people chattering and birds chirping were all in the background of his mind. Chara was in there, and she was getting a new body. Soon, she'd come out and finally, finally… everything would be back to normal.

Well… maybe not normal. It was still hard to wrap his head around the idea that Frisk was a Monster now, and Chara was… still not quite the same. Maybe it would be okay now that she had a body, but…

Kid narrowed his eyes, his interface on his visor gone so that he would be able to properly see Chara when she came out. If she was still vulnerable… then he would have to step up and protect her now. And if that was what he needed to do, then he would.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as the door to the lab opened… and there she was. Blinking in the light and looking around for him, her beautiful red eyes quickly falling upon him.

She was there, just as he remembered her. His smile could easily have split his head in half and he bounded up the stairs to her, nuzzling the side of her neck enthusiastically.

"Yo, Chara! How do you feel?" he asked, pressing up close against her in a hug that she returned.

"Better now that you're here," was the murmured reply. Kid laughed in delight at that, but before he could could say anything, he froze as he felt something cool and flexible wrap around his tail, going in between the spikes on it. He pulled back slightly in confusion to see a mischievous sparkle in Chara's eyes.

"Chara?" he questioned, turning his head about and craning it to try and get a glimpse of his tail. "What's going-"

The sensation pulled back and Chara stepped away, cracking a smile and flicking her new tail into sight, waving it at him. Kid gawked.

"W… what?" he managed.

"Well," Chara practically purred, stepping close to Kid and putting an arm around his shoulders, planting a kiss on his scaly cheek. "I like being close to you. But since you don't have arms, we can't hold hands or anything like that. Now, I love you just the way you are, and I wouldn't change you for the world. So…" she coiled her tail around Kid's once more. "I decided to take matters into my own hands."

Kid turned to gaze at her, awe and love shining bright in his eyes. He suddenly leaned close, capturing her lips with his own. Chara moaned quietly into the kiss, wrapping her other arm around him and holding his warm body close.

They continued kissing for some time, before reluctantly pulling away, and already Chara missed the feel of his warm scales and tongue against her own, so she kept her tail around his, at least.

"Yo…" Kid managed, a little glassy-eyed, giving a soft, satisfied sigh. "I'm so glad we can do that again…"

"There's plenty more where that came from," Chara promised, a sparkle in her eyes. Kid laughed in response.

"I look forward to it! But uh… maybe we should let your family see you first? Just… if we start that again… I'm not gonna want to stop."

"Hmmm," a small smirk made it's way across Chara's features, as she briefly considered testing him on that. But, she knew he was right so she settled for moving her arm to his shoulder and maneuvering herself so she stood beside him.

"Alright then. Let's go get this done, hmm? We have… a lot to catch up on."

 

Toriel settled into her large armchair in the living room of her home. She leaned forward a little and glanced to Grillby, who was seated on the couch. Warm sunlight trickled in through one of the windows and there was the distant sound of a lawnmower.

"It is slow going," she said, resing one hand against her knee and the other on an armrest. "Losing so much physical matter to be replaced by something he has no experience with… it is difficult. He can walk mostly unassisted now… though sometimes he tries to use a muscle he no longer has, or forgets that he has to focus his magical energy in order to keep standing and just… falls over."

Grillby nodded slowly, his flames moving in silence. "He is improving rather well, given the circumstances."

Toriel gave a murmur of agreement.

"True. He is working very hard on it. But now that he's starting to get the hang of the basics, we must speak of… damage control."

"Your house is still standing at least," the elemental chuckled. "Regardless, I'm more than willing to help where I can."

Toriel leaned back, sinking into the plush cushioning of her chair.

"So far, his magic is only functioning on the most basic level, he cannot call upon fires at all… yet, at least. But once he is able to, he will be much more difficult to handle than a child would be, since he will have more power and less control. We can teach him the basics… make sure he understands the differences between magic on your side and ours… but no one understands fire like an elemental.

"Which is why I am glad you are so eager to help. We would like this to be settled as quickly, and with as little collateral damage as possible."

"There is always my counterpart if we feel he would be better at teaching him," Grillby assured. "Though with the fact that our magic triggered it, it's always going to be guess work at its best. And...I do have a little back up if need be. I've mentioned this to my niece."

"I… do not believe your counterpart would be able to handle this particular situation," Toriel said carefully. "Otherwise, you can rest assured I would have spoken to him already. Which is why we are grateful for the assistance of you and your family."

The elemental tilted his head, confused, but he didn't press for an answer. "While I may not always be at the ready, I can assure that my niece is around, and Muffet…" He chuckled. "Muffet has extra fire extinguishers at the ready."

Toriel managed a laugh.

"That may well be necessary. Fortunately, a Phoenix does not require flames to survive, so anytime he is getting out of control..."

"Precisely. Thankfully, Fiona and I can manage his fire without that-for the most part. Unless he insists on a firestorm, we should be all right."

"That is good. Then perhaps within the next week we shall see about sending him over for training? Would it be better for you to do it on your side of the Rift and have him come back in the evenings, or would this side work?"

"My current work has me running back and forth-though Fiona is always on our side as she helps run my old tavern. So if we prefer having more elementals in case of an emergency..."

"We can make that work," Toriel agreed. "Though I believe you, Sans and Vigil will be leaving once Mettaton goes live with the information we found?"

"Mmm. That gives me a few days to help him, and after that, I'll entrust him to Fiona."

Toriel gave a little chuckle.

"You may end up regretting that decision…"

It was at that moment the door opened, and the sound of running feet quickly gave way to Chara and Kid appearing in the living room. Everything else forgotten, Toriel swiftly rose and hurried over to her daughter, wrapping her up in an embrace which was gratefully returned.

"Oh, Chara…" Toriel's voice was tinged with joy, running her fingers through her daughter's hair. "My baby… I'm so glad I can hold you once again."

Grillby chuckled softly as he rose. "Many will be happy to have you back properly now."

"Yo, you're not kidding!" Kid laughed, just far away enough from Chara to give her space while her mother hugged her tight.

Eventually, Toriel let go and smiled tenderly to the robot.

"Why don't you go upstairs? Asgore is up there, and I believe your little sister would like a chance to meet you in person."

Chara hesitated for a moment, looking to Kid who nodded encouragingly at her.

"Go ahead, Chara, I'll come up in a minute, okay?"

She seemed a little surprised at that, but nodded, and headed for the stairs. Once she had ascended, Toriel's smile faded and she focused on Kid.

"How is she?" she asked softly. Kid's eyes also narrowed, and they moved about quickly, as he checked his interface which he had turned back on on the way there.

"I checked her magic," he replied, just as quietly. "She's still a little weak, but Alphys would have said something if anything was really wrong. But…" he hesitated before continuing. "She's… really nervous about Humans. No…" He shook his head. "Nervous isn't right. Whenever we passed one on the way here, she would grab onto me and duck her head. She seems… terrified of them."

"But she was fine when we fought Overwatch and Reaper's Harvest…" Toriel began worriedly.

"She was hidden in a fusion," Grillby stated quietly. "She was sheltered by Kid. In all honesty, a fusion is the safest place for a loose soul."

The Boss Monster hesitated. "You have a point," she acknowledged. "We shall just have to watch and wait."

Kid nodded vigorously.

"I'll take care of her," he promised. "I can keep an eye on her, and make sure she feels safe. But uh... If this doesn't change… you might not want to send her back to school. Besides, she's been through a lot…"

Toriel nodded slowly." "You may be right. And if this remains, she will not be able to resume the role of ambassador." She let out a sigh. "There is much that must be done…"

"And we will help in any way we can…" the elemental assured. "Though perhaps don't tell our Frisk." He gave a tired smile. "They'll jump at the chance to help, don't get me wrong."

"And that is the problem, isn't it?" Toriel replied. "They will push their own well-being to the side to help us?"

"In a heartbeat. They already have to work as the ambassador on our end and they are run ragged as is."

Toriel shook her head fondly.

"That child is a wonder… but really does need to understand the concept of slowing down. I would not see them break themself trying to fix others."

Grillby snorted. "You reason with the child who defies death to get what they want."

"I can attempt, at least."

"Yo," Kid spoke up, backing away slightly. "I should probably go and check on Chara… make sure she's still okay." He gave a small nod to Grillby, then darted off.

The elemental watched him go, his light dimming softly. "He's good for her," he stated simply.

"He is," the white-furred Monster agreed, watching after him fondly. "She is going to need him in the coming days, I think. He can provide her with comforts that the rest of us cannot." A playful twinkle lit up in her eyes. "And I cannot say I mind the idea of them giving us grandchildren…"

Grillby chuckled, his flames crackling. "Impatient, are we?"

"I would hardly call it impatient." Toriel replied in mock indignation. "It has been over a thousand years. I think I've earned the right to become a grandmother."

A white flamed smile appeared on his features. "Only to spoil them with sugar and give them back to their rightful parents. I've seen how this works."

"Well, we must ensure our children's children cause them as much trouble as they did us, correct?"

"I feel you just turn it into an endless cycle."

"Of course. We must make sure to keep tradition alive, after all." Toriel gave a little hum of thought, her toes tapping on the floor. "I wonder how Napstablook would take becoming a grandfather…"

"Do we want to lay bets on how long he stays invisible?" Grillby questioned with amusement.

"I believe the answer to the would be; "As long as he can."

"Well that just ruins the fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference for Chara here! owo
> 
> https://sta.sh/012404n187p3


	8. Mettaton

_June 3rd, 2020: Earth_

Toriel was just finishing putting her pie in the oven when suddenly, Frisk called;

"Hey everyone! Come over here!"

Worry creased Toriel's brow and she hurried out of her clean white kitchen to see Frisk perched on an armrest of the couch, holding his wings out a little to keep him balanced.

Toriel relaxed with a little sigh and a smile.

"You are getting better at that," she praised, while Asgore and Chara appeared on the stairs, unsure what was going on. Frisk shook his head.

"No! The Tv! Mettaton's about to go live with the stuff Neo found from Overwatch!"

Chara's red eyes lit up.

"Really? Oh, I need to see this!"

 

Elizabeth Maydeline sat on a firm, leather chair in the middle of the studio. She was surrounded by cameramen on all sides, and hoped her nervousness didn't show. Right across the couch from her, sat the glamorous superstar, Mettaton.

She didn't know why he had called this surprise interview, or how he had managed to ensure that it would be broadcast on all channels worldwide. The technicians were just finishing working on something that would make sure that what was said here would be translated into every language, so everyone could understand.

Whatever Mettaton had planned, it must be big. That, or completely whimsical. She knew how people in the robot's position tended to be. She cast a subtle glance at him, casually reclining against the couch, one arm spread across the top. He didn't seem worried at all… though she couldn't be surprised about that.

Mettaton caught her glancing and winked at her, causing a blush to cover her features and her to look away entirely.

"Okay," a man spoke up, jerking her out of her embarrassment. "We're ready in five."

Elizabeth sat straight, blush forgotten, and plastered on a smile for the camera. When the little red light came on the side of the big one just in front of her, she started.

"We interrupt to bring you, live, to the studio of world famous superstar and multi-trillionaire; Mettaton. Hello, Mettaton."

"Hello, Darlings," Mettaton blew a kiss to the camera, then shifted slightly so he was facing Elizabeth. He crossed one leg over the other and brushed back a wayward strand of hair.

"So, you mentioned that you had something very special to tell us today?" Elizabeth questioned. Mettaton waved idly in response.

"Oh, I might have a thing or two that you might be interested in hearing."

"Please, go ahead." Elizabeth clasped her hands in her lap as she spoke. "We are all ears."

"Well, Darlings..." Mettaton returned his attention to the camera. "The first thing I want to say is… thank you all. I know I've risen quickly through the ranks, but I could never have done it without all of your help. You believed in me and supported me, and I would be nothing without my fans. So thank you all. I love each and every single one of you… yes, even you."

Elizabeth had to keep herself from rolling her eyes, and instead managed a quiet; "Awww," at the robot's cheesy words.

"Now," Mettaton suddenly dropped the casual posture and sat straight up, his arms by his sides and watching the camera intently. "I have a very important announcement to make to all of you. As you know, it has been around four years since we Monsters were released to the surface. And in that time, most of you Darlings have been just amazing. However… there have been some Humans who have been… less so."

Elizabeth perked, watching the robot intently, her posture stiffening as she listened.

"Believe it or not, some Humans have taken… offense to our presence," the robot continued, his eyes bright and his features serious. "We have done our best to reason with them, and work with them, even when they wish us to return to our ancient prison. Darlings, I cannot stress what a catastrophe that would be, for Humans and Monsters alike.

"But finally, the line has been crossed. Until now, we were willing to try and work with these Humans. However…" Mettaton stood and snapped his fingers. Immediately, a screen lowered behind Elizabeth, in between where she and Mettaton sat.

"Frisk, the child that single-handedly saved us all from that horrible prison, was kidnapped and tortured by this group, as were other Humans who we had befriended." Mettaton put the back of his hand to his forehead. "Humans hurting each other to get at us? Harming anyone who so much as tolerates Monsters? Why, they could come after anyone, Darlings. Anyone who has so much as watched my show, who has a poster of of me on their wall.

"We could not tolerate this, Darlings. I could never allow anything to threaten my precious fans. So we discovered who was spearheading these attacks on us, so we could rescue our Human friends and put a stop to this madness. These attacks were perpetrated by a group known as… Overwatch."

The name came up on the screen behind Elizabeth, and she clenched her hands in her lap, feeling her mouth go dry.

"But that's not all, Darlings. They operate under many names." More began appearing on the screen as Mettaton spoke. "Ad Infinitum. Project Ocelot. Oppalam. Jie-hex. All operating under the same leadership."

Mettaton took on a pleading expression and stretched his arms out wide.

"Darlings, we managed to free our friends, but we need your help. I cannot bear the thought that something like this might happen again, or worse, that one of you could be taken instead. So I ask, I beg." He fell to his knees. "I _plead_ with you. Join our cause. Overwatch has many powerful backers, but we know who they are now. People who will stop at nothing until the Monsters have been destroyed, and everyone who believes in us has been cowed.

"Join our call for justice. Help us tear down these powerful people who wish for war, even as we beg for peace. We cannot do this without you." He stood, a fire lit in his eyes as he stepped closer to the camera.

"Each and everyone of you matters. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise. We will provide the names of each and every backer of this horrible organization. We will…"

Elizabeth did not hear the rest of Mettaton's speech. She was well aware she was no longer needed here, and she sidled off while the others speechlessly watched the glamourous star. The moment she left the room, the door snicking quietly behind her, she pulled out her phone and dialed. After a moment, she heard a man's voice on the other side.

"Ralph? Yeah, It's me. I'm calling in a favour. Cut off the live stream from Mettaton's broadcast right now. I'll explain later, just do it!"

 

Ralph hurried down the halls, muttering to himself. He didn't know why Elizabeth wanted him to cut Mettaton off the air, but if it meant he had one less tie to that slimy bitch of a woman, then all for the good.

He swiftly entered the room containing the power generators and shut the door behind him. This would be tricky, he needed to cut all of them out, plus get rid of the wi-fi connection fast enough that it wouldn't get uploaded regardless.

"I wouldn't recommend that, Darling."

Ralph stopped and whirled, his eyes widening as they fell upon… Mettaton.

"W-what are you doing here?" he exclaimed. "I thought you were doing your livestream!"

The robot stepped forward, a little ragged, but an ever present grin on his face. "Oh, you're not wrong. I am doing the live feed, but this was all too important to leave things like this unguarded. Now…" He took another step. "Stand down, let's not have things get messy. We wouldn't want to ruin that uniform of yours, would we, Darling?"

Ralph backed up, raising his hands in surrender.

"This… this wasn't my idea!" He protested, his back hitting the wall. "I don't even know why Elizabeth wanted me to cut it! I don't care about your stupid broadcast!"

Neo smiled in amusement. "Stupid broadcast? You wound us. A broadcast that exposes an organization that would kidnap Human children to further their cause? My. I wonder why she would want you to cut that of all things. Now…" the robot moved. "We're going to have to keep you out of trouble until this is all over."

He raised a hand to his head, activating a communicator he had been given specifically for this. "Gentlemen?" he asked through it, speaking to the actual security. "I may need some assistance down at the power generators-oh? What's that…?" Neo chuckled. "You caught Elizabeth and a few others already? My, my, you make fast work."

He lowered his hand, turning his full attention back on the other man.

The Human slumped against the wall, thoroughly defeated.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with that bitch," he muttered to himself.

"You did certainly get tangled into quite a mess with her," the robot replied, before turning as the door opened to reveal a guard. "Quick to the call," he praised. "Please take this man away-perhaps someone would like to talk to him after this broadcast."


	9. Protection

_June 9th, 2020: Qurairu_

"Rex," Frisk moaned. "Go home."

"But I-"

"Nothing's gonna jump through Asgore and Toriel's window and eat me!"

"But-"

"And even if it did, I'd reset and get help!"

"Not if you keel over again!"

"I have my ways, now put a little faith in me! Just because I was kidnapped twice, doesn't mean I'm going to trip and kill myself."

With that, they shoved Rex out the door.

"But Gerson isn't here-"

"He will be later!" Frisk groaned. "Now shooo! I appreciate it, Rex, but I'm not a piece of glass that's gonna break! I'm not a delicate little flower!"

"Frisk, that's not-"

"Then trust me to not die for a few hours while I suffer without your supervision."

"But I can-"

"NO!"

Rex stumbled out, and Frisk shut-and locked the door, sliding down in exasperation.

_'You know, Buddy...I think this is overkill on their part.'_

"Uggghhh…."

The right eye glowed. _'While I understand their concerns, even I, the Great Papyrus, believe they are worrying too much. We have been outmatched, but we're not helpless!'_

_'Do ambushes really count as being outmatched?'_ Undyne growled. _'In a fair fight, I totally would have kicked their a-I mean…'_ Frisk could feel Toriel's glare. _'I uh...would have kicked them into next Tuesday…?'_

_'Y-you do have a point,'_ Alphys murmured. _'Had we had a real chance, you would have…'_

_'The question is,'_ Asgore rumbled. _'Would they have survived the impact?'_

Toriel gave a huff of amusement. _'Let's find dinner, and perhaps have a moment's peace?'_

Everyone gave a sound of agreement as Frisk stared down at the floor. The child sighed, closing their eyes. Then, they slowly sat up, standing, and then opened their dual colored eyes.

A scream tore from their lips as they slammed their back against the door, magic pouring from their eyes in a panic.

Hovering above the stairs, was a yellow figure that Frisk had seen so long ago-though Asgore's own thoughts filled in the blanks.

The Human soul of Justice.

They-he-was there in silence. His hat shadowed his face, his hands twitching by his belt, where his gun was.

"N-no…" the fusion stammered. Frisk was only dimly aware of the odd sensation of Gaster cloaking memories from the others. "You can't be here...you can't be here!"

They tried to move further back, but the door was unyielding, and the fusion was in alarm, every soul scrambling, and no one truly in control.

The house began to wash away from their vision. As if someone had spilled paint onto Frisk's world. Dark paint, and as it swallowed the home, Frisk saw a different place altogether.

It took a moment to realize it was the front of the MTT resort. Or-what would eventually be it. The building seemed to be as it had been intended for-a set of apartments. The one thing that was familiar-were the yellow lights that flooded the area.

The soul moved-looking more Human with each and every step.

Frisk wasn't sure how they knew-but they could feel it.

"No…" the fusion whispered. "No, be careful-stop." He kept moving. "No stop-you know you can't…"

More steps forward.

"No...no stop! Stop! Your gun is empty, you know that, _stop_!"

The yellow soul knew that he had nothing more to spend. The gun was empty, now only for show. There was nothing left to give. "No...no, be like Jeremiah, make another bullet!"

But the yellow soul had merely been a child-intelligent, fair, with a firm resolve-but not all knowing.

He would have been such a good person. A sheriff, perhaps?

Someone who could have rivaled William in personality within the political world.

He was drained...weary and exhausted from surviving Hotlands...he was stumbling away from the apartments.

Into the alley.

The alley where Frisk had bought the-

"NO!"

Frisk shrieked, the world shifting around them. It was dark, but shadowy figures lunged. The fusion fell to their knees, trying to avoid it-while the yellow soul was taken to the ground with a cry.

He was pinned-that was all that needed to be done-but whatever Monsters had found him…

Asgore gave a low moan.

They were on the verge-signs of their Beasts showing through.

The defenseless and exhausted child...stood no chance.

Frisk whimpered, fluorescent tears flowing down their face at the sight. The child was barely left breathing, and sudden noises scared the falling Monsters away.

The heavy clanking of armor filled the scene as Royal Guards came upon the wounded boy.

They took him, and everything shifted.

Frisk didn't know what it was-but it reminded them of the visions in the Abyss. The false world where souls could come to terms with their life. However-this wasn't the Abyss-

Right?

Frisk was starting to panic, starting to fear that they were just in a vision-that everything was a ploy, that everything-

The throne room dripped over the alleyway-Asgore taking the still breathing child in his arms, barking for a healer. Even if he was to take this child's soul…

It felt wrong to take it while the boy was like this.

However, no healer would arrive in time.

The King had lowered his head to the boy, whispering softly. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, little one. I'm so sorry, is there anything…"

"Fi...nd…"

The King opened his red eyes in surprise.

"Find...th...em…"

"Your attackers?"

The boy gave a weak nod.

"Y...you...King of Monsters…?"

"Yes…"

"...strengthen...your guard...danger runs rampant here." The boy had trekked through snow and fire-and while he was a peacekeeper…he could see what was falling apart.

He could see what could be here, if it was saved.

And perhaps a part of him knew he'd never leave.

"Child…"

Frisk clutched at their body, feeling battering wounds upon them. Their breathing labored-...they hit the ground, suddenly feeling as if they were the boy. As if they were the one dying-as if they were the one being cradled by the King.

Their eyes remained wide as they spasmed, flickers of memories washing over them. The peacekeeper quelling anger, protecting the weak-dissuading those from the path of the beast.

He had only fired in self-defense-killing with regret.

He had tried to hard, and got so far-

Only to be left for dead in alleyway.

And only wanting what was best as his-as their breath hitched-the life fading out of-

_'FRISK!'_

Frisk gasped, feeling their control being snatched away.

Papyrus.

The new reality had closed in so harshly that they never noticed how mentally separated they had been as well-and somehow, the tall skeleton had fought his way through. He swooped them up, seeming to struggle with taking them further into their mindscape.

Sidetracked from what was before them-they instead focused on the mental images. The mental sensations. Him with that fierce look as he ventured away with them. The long lost feeling of their Papyrus holding them close.

"Frisk, it's okay," he said-his voice bringing clarity. "It's not real, it's not there. You're not hurt, they're just images. None of this happening, Frisk. You're safe-we're all safe!"

"Papyrus…" Frisk managed, their voice tight. The images seemed to be following after them, trying to claim the child back.

Papyrus's sockets narrowed and he moved faster-before turning, sending his pin-wheel attack at it, shattering some of the broken reality that was closing in on them. Frisk buried their head against his chest.

"It's not real, Frisk. It's not real, it's not real." He repeated the words endlessly, trying to assure the child.

"Not real," they whispered, their little human grasp latching onto him. "Not real, not real, not real…" Each assurance came louder than the one before, before they finally gave a shriek.

"IT'S NOT REAL!"

The images shattered like glass around them.

And then they were there.

The black void where the souls resided.

Frisk glanced up with a gasp as souls clustered around. Emotions played across them. Guilt, regret, anger, fear…

They had seen.

Toriel was panicking, her hands visibly shaking. "What...why?" she finally stammered.

Sans was grim, his sockets empty. "I uh...think we found a side effect to our little Determination plan."

Toriel whipped around. "I knew this wasn't safe!" she yelled uselessly at the crowd.

Asgore frowned. "The Humans in the city can donate their Determination much like how they donate blood, or how a Monster can donate magic...if this was such an issue, wouldn't we have known?"

Alphys perked. "We-well, it could be that um...that we're a fusion? O-or-um, well...when the humans _do_ donate Determination, it's from the blood. They just take it from there...we… We didn't. We took it directly from the souls. And because of that...it was close to their memories, their essence…."

"So we started seeing…" Undyne muttered. "Brilliant."

"Will you be okay?" Papyrus asked gently.

"Th...think so?" was the quiet response.

The souls gathered around, soothing the child for the longest time, finally lulling them to sleep.

"I despise this," Toriel muttered.

"Look at the bright side," Sans replied. "In theory, that should fade out over time."

"So do we not tell anyone!?"

But what could they say without revealing the hole they had fallen into?

 

_June 11th, 2020: Earth_

Undyne's long, red hair fell unbound down her back, flowing over her shoulders in waves. She sat in the darkened room, gently stroking her son's head and humming one of her songs quietly to him. The boy was tucked into his bed, his little arms twitching a little as his eyes gradually began to close.

The woman did not stop until they were both fully shut, and his body finally stilled. She leaned down, placing a kiss on the boy's forehead, her motions gentle and tender.

Satisfied that he was really asleep, she stood, gazing down at him with love in her eye. She hadn't been focusing as much on her work as she once had, leaving a lot of the more hands-on work to 01 and 02. A part of her missed that, but…

She knew she'd sacrifice a lot more for Alexander.

She turned, and carefully made her way out of the cluttered room, musing wryly that he must have inherited Alphys's talent for messiness. She exited the room, closing the door behind her. A hand raised to rub at her forehead and she let out a quiet sigh before heading to the room at the end of the hallway, Alphys's computer room.

She grinned a little as she remembered how they'd tried to put the computer in the bedroom at first. But Alphys was easily distracted and had a habit of getting up at weird hours. Undyne had been forced to… make herself even more distracting.

It was for the best that they'd taken it out. After all, she didn't really need an excuse to melt her adorable wife into a puddle, now did she?

With that in mind, she opened the door and stepped into the dark room. The only light came from the computer that Alphys sat in front of, and the fish-woman frowned, flicking on the lights to reveal another cluttered room that rivalled Alexander's own. Alphys sat at a desk in the middle of it.

"Alphys," Undyne griped, striding towards the yellow reptile. "You know how I feel about you sitting alone in the dark, would it kill you to put on the lights?"

Alphys turned in her chair to face Undyne, her eyes widening behind her glasses.

"U-Undyne! Oh, thank goodness… you should um… you should come see this."

"What, another anime video?" the woman joked, coming up behind her wife while she tapped madly into the keyboard. "What's in this one? Cats? Princesses? Giant robot princesses?"

"N-not this time… though that reminds me of something I should show you later. I-I was just going through the records from the cameras I set up…"

"I'd call you a crazy nerd," Undyne crossed her arms over Alphys's chest, settling her chin on top of her head. "But between Alexander and the Rift, those things have actually been pretty handy!"

A nervous chuckle from Alphys before she continued.

"I-I haven't had a chance to check since before Chara came back… what with working on the new body and Overwatch and everything… I didn't really expect to see much but…"

She pulled up the video feed, showing three different pictures from the different cameras she had set up.

"T-this one was when you were still hunting for Frisk… I had gone out for the day to try and keep Toriel company…"

There was nothing for a few moments, then a figure appeared, moving carefully into the living room. It was dressed in dark greens and greys, and moved like a hunter. Quietly, carefully, it made it's way to the elevator and disappeared inside.

Undyne had become alert, her head raising and her eye narrowing on the computer. A few moments later, the same figure appeared in the basement, making it's way to the scar in the air that signified the sealed Rift. From this angle, they could tell that whoever it was, it was both hooded and masked, making it impossible to make out any features.

A gesture, and purple magic swirled from gloved hands, and a moment later, the Rift tore open. In an instance, the basement was empty again.

"Reaper's Harvest," Undyne growled, while Alphys began fast forwarding again.

"The n-next one takes place um… while we were trying to save Frisk, and everyone was at my main lab…

This time, the footage showed the Rift opening, and the figure, dressed exactly the same as before, coming out of it. It looked around nervously, hands going to it's sides, before relaxing and crouching, quietly heading back to the elevator.

Of course, there was no one else in the house, so it wasn't long before the figure exited, out of reach of the cameras.

"A-and… this one was just a few days ago…"

The same figure again, at least, so far as they could tell. This time, it's movements were more careful and cautious, and a bloodstained backpack rested on it's shoulders. It made it's way back to the elevator again, but this time…

It stumbled forward with a yelp just before reaching the target It whirled and glanced down to find…

Alexander, grappling one it's leg and attempting to bite it viciously.

A warning growl ripped from Undyne's throat. If Alexander was hurt, she would find this son of a bitch and…

But the reaction was… unexpected. There was a quiet cooing sound and the figure leaned down, wrapping arms around the child and snuggling him. Alexander seemed confused by this turn of events, but not enough to keep him from continuing to nom on her leg.

It tried to pick him up, but his grip only tightened on the gray-jeaned leg, and they could hear a soft growl emanating from him. After a few attempts, it gave up, and instead continued snuggling him, despite the awkward position.

Slowly, the child began to relax, eventually enough that the intruder could actually pick him up. He sat in dark green arms, looking at the figure intently and babbling questioningly at it.

If there was a response, it was too soft to hear, but either way, Alexander kept talking, with appropriate pauses for rebuttal. After a few moments, the intruder began walking again, though this time, it made for the stairs.

Undyne watched like a hawk as it ascended, until disappearing from the camera's view. It wasn't long before the two reappeared in Alexander's room, and the intruder glanced around in surprise at the clutter that had taken over the small space.

Still, it was only a moment before the child was brought to his bed and placed upon it. As he was lowered down however, he grabbed onto the hood, pulling it off and revealing short, red hair and piercing purple eyes.

The rest of the face was still masked, and the figure was quick to replace the hood. It tucked Alexander into bed and patted him on the head, before swiftly withdrawing. Once again it headed to the elevator and once more passed through the Rift, which closed a few moments after use.

Alphys paused the playback with a sigh.

"A-and… that's it,"

Undyne was fuming, her eye narrowed in anger.

"Alright, nerd, you need to set up some kind of security thing on the elevator, so people can't just go down to the basement like that! And something for the rest of the house too, especially if we're making another entrance to the basement like Chara said."

"I-I agree," Alphys was shaking a little in Undyne's hold. "I-I had no idea… if they'd wanted to hurt Alexander…"

"I'd have hunted them to the ends of _both_ worlds," Undyne vowed. "We," a growl. "And _they_ , got lucky this time. We can't let this happen again."

Alphys managed a nod, and Undyne pressed a kiss to her crest, her anger drifting away.

"It's alright, nerd," she muttered fondly. "We'll make sure to keep things safe, I promise."

"O… okay…"

"In the meantime…" A small adjustment was all it took to lift Alphys from her chair with a cute little squeak, and Undyne pressed her close, nuzzling her gently.

"Let's adjourn to the bedroom, shall we? I gotta make sure to… take your mind off things."

The only response from Alphys was incoherent mumbling as she pressed her head into Undyne's chest.


	10. Training

_June 21st, 2020: Qurairu_

Fiona looked up from the book she was reading as she heard a knock on the door. Grillby rose, resting a hand briefly on his wife. Due to the confusion over the past while, they had been switching residence between the city, and currently, Muffet's parlor.

"That should be him, Fiona, are you ready?"

She tucked her book away, and rose. "I think so, Uncle Grillby."

"Well then…"

He went to the door, and opened it. "Good morning."

Frisk blinked up at him with golden eyes, shifting slightly on his talons. His wings were folded back and his feathers were flat and neat against him.

"Morning," the edge of his mouth where his beak met his head twitched into a smile. "Gotta say, it's gonna be a lot easier getting through Hotlands once I get more used to all this…"

"Of that I'm sure...hopefully your trip was uneventful," he stated as Fiona approached.

The Phoenix shrugged.

"Yeah… not too bad. Fairly standard interdimensional travel for an Ex-Human trying to learn how to be a Monster. The quota of falling down cliffsides was met, so we're good."

"Well, if you're still in one piece…" Grillby moved. "This is my niece, Fiona."

She dipped her head slightly to gaze down at him. "Hello," she greeted simply.

"Hello!" Frisk seemed to perk up as he saw Fiona. "Well, I have to say-"

Whatever it was Frisk felt he had to say was left unsaid, as just at that moment, his legs gave out and he fell onto his rump with an undignified squawk.

Grillby instantly stooped down to get him back on his feet. "Are you alright?" he asked while Fiona stepped forward, pausing when she saw her Uncle had the situation under control.

"Everything but my pride," Frisk grumbled, getting his legs under him again and wobbling his way back to his feet. "Stupid… bendy legs."

"Luckily...there isn't much walking planned," Fiona stated softly.

"Well at least there's that…" Frisk ruffled his feathers. "Now would normally be the part where I mentioned getting a move on before I make more of a fool of myself, but at this point it's kind of inevitable so…"

"We'll go behind the lab. There aren't a lot of Monsters over there, and if something happens, we'll have help nearby."

The older elemental nodded. "All right, Dear. Just be careful. Don't set anything important on fire."

Frisk bowed at her, sweeping one wing towards the door.

"After you. I'll try not to cause too much trouble."

"We should be okay," Fiona assured as she led the way to the nearest elevator. Frisk followed along carefully, doing his best to stave off the inevitable.

"So, you're Grillby's niece?" he asked conversationally. "That must be a treat… do elementals have some form of non-verbal communication I'm not aware of?"

Fiona shrugged. "...I guess you can learn a lot from watching one's flames…"

"Guess this is the kind of thing I'm gonna have to figure out," the Phoenix mused. "Though I've actually heard your uncle say more than two words, so maybe I don't have to worry about him so much."

"He does speak when he finds the need," she stated as they reached the elevator, quietly opening it. "He just prefers to listen most of the time."

Frisk eyed the elemental from behind for a moment, then let out a little sigh, ruffling his feathers.

_Guess she's not all that interested in talking,_ he thought to himself. _Ah well, I guess I should probably be focusing anyways…_

Once he was fully in, she pressed a button, fidgeting quietly as she tried to gather her thoughts and find something to say to fill the silence.

Eventually, the elevator came to a halt and the two exited. Frisk looked around, seeing the lab close by, as well as the entrance to Waterfall.

"So… where are we going?" the boy asked, the tips of his wings twitching slightly.

"To the area on the other side of the lab," Fiona stated with a hand motion. "Enough room, not many monsters, and the Lab isn't known to be set on fire, so...we have backup if something manages to get out of hand."

"Makes sense," Frisk agreed, grinning slightly. "And I appreciate not having an entire audience watch me fail spectacularly."

There was a soft crackle. "Just an audience of none if things work out," she assured as they approached the lab.

As the door slid open, they heard voices.

"I can't believe those horrible people!" a woman complained. "Using the tiara against you-and then just outright stealing it!"

"We know, Lalida. That's only the hundredth time you said it today."

"Well, I'm glad you're so calm, Henry!"

"Now, now, Darlings," came Neo's amused voice. "Can we just finish the tiara without you two going on another bickering war?"

"Hmph."

Frisk perked at the sound of voices, and walked a little quicker, now curious.

There was an older Human leaning against the wall, tanned arms folded as he watched a slightly younger woman working at the desk, her black hair in a messy bun, silver streaks within ebony locks. Neo was supervising, while little Frisk was sitting on one edge of the desk. Their ear fins twitched, and they glanced up.

"Hey, Mini-me!" The bird unfolded a wing to wave at his counterpart, stumbling and almost falling with the motion. He just managed to catch himself before hitting the floor. He grinned cheekily at the child.

"Hey, look! Progress!"

The little fusion clapped their hands in response, while Neo chuckled. "There's some progress, Darling."

The woman glanced up from her work. "Oh, hello there," she greeted, while the man moved closer to her.

"Heya!" the Monster Frisk replied. He sent a sidelong glance to his counterpart. "You didn't tell me you had personal jewelers! Think they can make me a bracelet for one of my legs after?" He lifted one leg, spreading his wings in an attempt to keep his balance on the other. "Bare legs are so not in this season."

Fiona gave some sort of amused sound, while Lalida glanced to the fusion. "A friend of yours?"

They smiled with a shrug. "Maybe…" They leaned closer to peer at the new gem she was using to remake their tiara now that their old one was lost to the organizations. The child was pretty sure the gem had been sold off and long gone by this point.

Neo turned. "So what brings you two Darlings here?"

"...teaching him his fire magic," Fiona replied.

"Fire magic?" Lalida asked, before glancing him over. "A Phoenix?"

"Last time I checked, anyways." The three-foot tall bird shuffled his talons. "Heard of 'em before, have you?"

"A little here and there."

"Woman's fascinated with creatures," the man-Henry-explained. "Of course, creatures, plus scientist, equals a fisherman's misery."

"I don't use all of your fish!"

The fusion dipped their head. "I think he's complaining about your end results…"

"Okay, so maybe the angler fish and the piranha wasn't a good idea-"

"You think?" Henry huffed. "Darn tiara is the one experiment that can't backfire on you...unless others mess with it."

"Give her time," Neo teased.

"Maybe you could make the tiara out of fish!" the Phoenix laughed. "Maybe stick the gem on the anglerfish…"

Lalida raised her head thoughtfully. "Hmm-"

"Absolutely not!"

"I wasn't-"

"I know that look."

Lalida rolled her blue eyes and glanced back to the avian. "As you can see, I may be out of luck."

Frisk clacked his beak sympathetically.

"Always with husbands reining in the free spirits, hmm?" he shook his head forlornly. "However _do_ you put up with him?"

Lalida smirked as she stood. "Well, I suppose he's good for getting me fish," she replied, while the purple-eyed fisherman gave her a look. She giggled and hugged his arm. "What? You _are_ a wonderful fisherman."

"And this is the wife I catch," he grumbled-but there was a smile slowly creeping in.

"Might be a little late to throw her back in now," the bird teased. "I'm afraid you're probably stuck with this one."

"He never was good with the catch and release," Lalida joked.

"And let someone else snatch you up? I think not."

"Good thing Gerson isn't here," Neo chuckled.

The Phoenix laughed, then glanced over to where Fiona was standing, her flames crackling in quiet amusement.

"Well, much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have a rule never to keep a lady waiting. Well, not for too long, anyways."

The fusion gave a soft huff of amusement while Fiona perked. "Oh…" the elemental started. "Um-right...don't mind us, just passing through." With that, she continued forth.

"Have fun~" the little fusion called.

Frisk waved goodbye, then followed Fiona out of the lab.

"Well, they seemed nice."

Fiona nodded. "They saved Frisk when they fell into the bay by the city, and took care of them while my Uncle and the others were searching for them." Her flames wavered oddly before she turned, taking several steps back, before stopping all together.

Frisk stopped and watched her, his head cocking slightly to the side.

"Fiona?"

"Are you ready to start?" she asked, her flames softer as she clasped her hands together.

"Ready as I can be…" Frisk shuffled himself, his golden eyes sharpening and his stance widening somewhat.

"I guess…we start with the basics...fire..." She opened her hands, a little flame dancing between them. "It stands for many things," she murmured. "It's warm, it's wild, it's passionate...and it's life. Your anger will likely make it rise out of your control," she said as it began to move erratically.

"But...a level head can keep it in check…"

"So… you gotta concentrate on it? Keep it under control, that kind of thing?" Frisk asked, hunkering down a little as he watched the flame.

She nodded, her eyes vanished into her flames-perhaps the equivalent of an elemental closing their eyes. She clasped her hands together, the flame vanishing away. "That is the first thing you must know about this," she stated as the eyes reappeared.

"Control does seem to be a good starting point," Frisk agreed. "But uh… I'm not actually sure _how_ you're suppose to start conjuring magic. Remember, little Human who never had magic up until this point here."

"I know," she assured. "Regardless, we don't want you to conjure it, and then lose control…" She gave a hum of thought, trying to figure out how to explain to him what was second nature for her.

"Well, I don't think you have to worry too much about raging out of control, I'm a pretty easy-going guy." Frisk narrowed his eyes, trying to feel the power, to figure out how he was supposed to do this in the first place…

The green elemental eyed him for a moment, and then gave a soft sound, before stepping forward. "Maybe we...start small? I'm no teacher, so…" She shrugged as she opened her hands, summoning another little flame.

"Hmmm, I wonder…" Frisk concentrated, reaching into the same area of his being that he remembered going to when he had wanted to RESET all those years ago. That power was long gone, but maybe it was the same principle?

He concentrated for several minutes, and he thought he felt… something at least. But no flame burst up and he huffed his irritation.

"I'm sure it'll take a few tries," Fiona stated softly. "Um...here, I…" She offered up the new flame a little more, letting it dance and flicker freely.

"I feel… something," Frisk mumbled. "But…"

They spent the next few hours trying to get a hold of his magic, but with no success. Eventually Frisk flopped over, covering his face with a wing.

"Enough," he groaned. "I need a snack before we do anything else… just failing at this is exhausting."

"I think the Nice Cream man might be out here again today, if you want," Fiona offered as she approached, offering a hand, but unsure if that would really help.

The bird let out another groan and looked up. He reached out a wing, placing it in the proffered hand, then stared at it and sighed.

"A loooot to get used to," he grumbled, trying to get his feet under him.

"Sorry," she replied. "I don't interact with a lot of the bird monsters, so…"

The boy sighed, and stood with a slight wobble.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Believe me, I've been through worse. Just hard to come to grips with everything, what with the new body and how Monsters run on emotion…"

"It must be very disorienting."

"No kidding. You guys… _feel_ so much more Humans do. It's kind of overwhelming to be honest. Especially-" Frisk cut himself off, closing his beak with a snap.

Fiona tilted her head in confusion, her flames dimming a little as she did.

Frisk glanced up, his eyes brightening.

"Anyways! How about the Nice Cream, huh? Figure both of us could use something nice after having to put up with me all day."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Frisk's eyes widened for a moment, then he smacked himself.

"Great going Frisk," he muttered sarcastically. "You've been around Monsters for years now, and you already forgot about how elementals and liquids work. C'mon man…"

The elemental stifled a giggle, though her flames betrayed her. "It's all right. It doesn't help that my Uncle is always around drinks to confuse the issue."

"Still, I'm gonna feel bad if I'm the only one who gets anything out of this. Is there still a restaurant around here? I got some gold on me, consider it a thank-you for putting up with me like this."

"...I could get us something at the tavern-though I guess there's still some places in the Monster capital."

Frisk hesitated, then shrugged.

"I'm uh, Imma let you make the call. Normally I'm good about picking the place but…" he gestured around. "I don't spend a lot of time in the Underground these days. That and I'm obviously not running at full cognitive capacity if that little incident before said anything."

"Tavern's quieter," Fiona stated. "Unless you feel like sneaking off with some of Aunt Muffet's pastries."

Frisk hesitated.

"I do like pastries…"

"And children make for good distractions," Fiona replied, her flames crackling with amusement.

 

Grillby chuckled, holding the burning item close to his daughter. Rotisa cooed, and then reached forward, grasping at its flames, taking them upon her own form. "There we go, little flame."

Muffet glanced over from the kitchen as she pulled something out of the oven. "She behaving?"

"As well as she can be."

The door opened, and Grillby leaned back to catch sight of his niece. "Finally returned, hm?"

Fiona nodded as she led Frisk in.

"Grillbz. Muffet," the bird called.

"Oh~ They did come back here!" Muffet exclaimed happily. "And with good timing!"

Fiona raised her head to the strong scent of pastries. "Well, so much for sneaking them," she muttered to Frisk in amusement. "She's just going to shove them at us by the sound of it."

"Makes it easier on us," Frisk chuckled quietly. "Besides, do you really want to trust my sneaking skills right now?"

"You'd make for an extra distraction?" Fiona suggested, though the tone was gentle as Grillby finally rose as Rotisa ate the last of her food. The little one's eyes locked onto to them and she gave a little squeal, reaching out.

"Well, there is that…" Frisk looked over to the child, stepping closer. His expression seemed to soften a bit as he gazed at her.

"Hello, little Flambe. Still grabby as ever I see?"

She gave another sound as Grillby knelt. "She seems insistent on seeing you, anyways," he stated, his flames gently crackling.

"Well, who am I to deny her?" Frisk came up close, putting himself in arms reach of the little one. "Though I wouldn't trust me with holding her…"

"Not for now anyways," Grillby admitted. "But, should you sort that matter out…"

Rotisa gurgled, and attempted to grab at his beak and feathers-her extra arms aiding in her new mission.

Frisk tried to stay aware of his curved beak, keeping the pointed end away from the little one, but otherwise let her have her fun.

"Bet she's gonna give you no end of trouble once she figures herself out."

"Don't we know it," Grillby replied as Fiona made her way into the kitchen. "I'm slightly thankful that she doesn't have six arms...less things will disappear."

"Better keep anything important under lock and key," the avian agreed. "I hope you guys are prepared for when she starts burning things…"

"Oh, we've been preparing as much as we could. Thankfully, Fiona and I can do fire control…" Rotisa giggled, tugging on some feathers.

"Hey, I need those!" Frisk exclaimed quietly, glancing down at the little one. "What would you do with them anyways?"

She slowly blinked all three eyes at him, staring...before gently continuing to tug.

"And now I'm a plaything for babies," the phoenix mumbled good-naturedly. "This is my life now…"

Grillby chuckled. "At least you won't be in danger when she starts burning things."

Frisk grinned.

"Well, I've always wondered what it'd be like to take a swim in Hotlands…"

"I'm not sure how 'lava-proof' you might be…"

"Eh, point." The Phoenix sighed dramatically. "Guess I'll hold off violently throwing myself in for now…"

"Please refrain, young Sir," Muffet stated as she approached with a tray of doughnuts, croissants, and what looked like cinnamon rolls.

"Well, if you're going to bribe me with sweets…" Frisk grinned, pulling slightly away from the infant to eye the tray hungrily.

Rotisa gave an insistent grunt, her grip fastening on what feathers she held.

"Ow!" Frisk started, but grinned sheepishly. "Guess I should have seen this coming…"

Muffet giggled at the sight, while Grillby shook his head.

"Clingy little Dearie," Muffet cooed, while Grillby gently worked at her grasp so that he could free the avian.

"Thanks," Frisk sighed, pulling away from the little one. "Guess I'm just too fascinating for my own good."

Rotisa stared at her empty hands, before starting a soft whine. "Oh dear…"

Muffet used a spare hand to draw Frisk out of the way as the elemental swiftly rose, already gently bouncing the child as he tried to soothe her.

"Aw man, I feel bad now." Frisk watched the baby being taken away, ruffling his feathers in minor agitation.

Muffet shook her head. "Do not fret. Rotisa's too young to understand that she can't have everything she wants."

"Her collection would grow at an alarming rate, otherwise," Fiona replied as she stepped into sight.

"Sounds like another little one I know," Frisk laughed quietly. "There's a lot of babies running around now…"

Muffet smiled. "I think that works out rather well-Cupcake is certainly enjoying it."

"I bet." Frisk returned his attention to the tray. "Now, about those pastries…"


	11. Sealed

_July 7th, 2020: Earth_

"How has your training been going, Frisk?" Toriel asked, looking curiously at her son from across the table that had been extended to accommodate for several extra people. It had been some time since she had been able to host a dinner party like this. Frisk groaned and shuffled his wings awkwardly from where he was perched on the edge of his chair, tearing into his food with his beak to avoid answering.

"That good, huh bro?" Chara murmured from her seat across from him, taking another bite of her meal.

"I managed to summon a candle's worth of fire," Frisk muttered after he swallowed. "So that was nice at least."

"A-at least it,'s progress, right?" Alphys asked, looking up for a moment from where she was feeding Alexander. The little reptile took the opportunity to try and wiggle out of his highchair, but his plan was foiled as Undyne's powerful arms came around from the other side.

"You're not going anywhere, squirt." The fish woman licked a thumb and started cleaning off Alexander's face a little, much to the little reptile's displeasure.

"Noooooo!" the child whined, trying to beat off Undyne's arms with his own. The warrior simply grinned in response.

"Then maybe you should get more of the yummmies in your mouth, instead of trying to use them as warpaint." She laughed fondly, not stopping in her ministrations.

Toriel reached out a hand and grasped at her son's wing gently.

"Take it one step at a time, dear," she soothed gently. "You will get the hang of it. It is not something you can expect to master immediately. In fact, you have made astounding progress so far. You've already nearly gotten fully used to your phoenix body."

"She's right!" Alphys exclaimed. "Th-that's an impressive amount of progress after so little time!"

Frisk shrugged, looking away.

"Doesn't feel like a lot."

"Yeah, well, suck it up brother." Chara called. "Just because something doesn't come easily or naturally to you-"

"Chara," Asgore chided gently. "There is no need to speak to your brother like that. He needs encouragement right now. Let us try and build him up, hmmm?"

The girl quieted with a grumble, and Kid looked up from his plate. He was seated beside her, and licked his lips clean before leaning over and nuzzling her neck gently, earning a contented sigh from the girl.

"So Alphys," Toriel spoke, garnering the reptile's attention. "You have been working on a few projects, have you not?"

"Oh-yes!" Alphys brought a full spoon to Alexander's mouth again before speaking. "I-I've actually been working on a few things… I'm planning to start seeing if I can set up some sort of… umm...interdimensional communicator?"

"Really?" Papyrus put down his fork and began serving himself a second helping, mostly of pasta. "That sounds like a great idea!"

Alphys blushed and fidgeted.

"I-it's not that different than setting things up in dimensional boxes… in theory," she explained. "I'm hoping to make up some sort of… phone connector and internet connection through the Rift. Th-that way we don't have to worry too much about setting up visits, or if something goes wrong or something…"

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Asgore smiled fondly at the reptile. "Thank you, Alphys."

The scientist ducked her head and mumbled a little at the praise. This caused Undyne to laugh and rub her wife's crest affectionately.

"See? Look at you going and making everyone's lives easier. That's what you're all about, babe."

"Maybe we should stop before she turns into a tomato," Frisk called with laughter, ruffling his feathers in amusement. Undye responded by rising to her feet, lifting Alphys out of her chair and twirling her around, much to Alexander's delight.

"Never!" the fish-woman crowed. "I'm gonna keep complimenting this nerd until she accepts it, if it takes fifty years!"

Alexander clapped and laughed happily at the spectacle, swiftly joined by the others of the table. Alphys just sank further into her embarrassment.

Frisk cooed affectionately as Undyne returned to her seat, but refused to relinquish the blushing reptile, keeping her in own lap.

"You two are just the sweetest things…" The phoenix grinned. "Good thing I got you two started huh?"

"Hate you all," Alphys's voice was muffled, her face hidden in her hands. Undyne just laughed and kissed her crest.

"You know we mean well," she grinned. "And you're stuck with me, too. Until the renovations are done in the basement, you're not hiding any lab stuff down there. I get you all to myself."

"Right, you're putting my idea into action?" Chara asked, her eyes sparking slightly with red light.

Undyne nodded.

"Yeah, we're digging out the yard a bit and knocking out part of the wall so we can set up an entrance on the Rift side that **doesn't** require guests to go through our house. Don't want to suddenly have people in the house when we weren't expecting it…"

"Fair," Frisk agreed. "Don't want mini-me to see anything… scarring." The bird's grin only widened as Alphys whined her protest.

"Hey, punk! It's _my_ job to break her!" Undyne was still grinning as she admonished him though. "Get your own!"

"Frisk... " Toriel chided gently.

"I know, I know," Frisk grumbled, returning his attention to his food.

"Speaking of getting your own." Chara threw her brother a glance, putting down her fork for a moment. "I hope you haven't been doing anything that's gonna make Fiona not want to train you anymore."

"C'mon, sis!" the bird protested, worrying at the edge of his chair with his talons. "I'm the perfect gentleman! I would never…"

He trailed off in the face of his sister's red-eyed stare, and the soft chortling that could be heard from around the table.

"Alright, so I've tried flirting with her once or twice," Frisk admitted with a sigh. "I keep messing it up though, I don't even think she's noticed."

"Ah, I see you're skipping the extra parts and going straight to the "messing up" part now," Chara let a smug grin spread across her porcelain features.

"Hey, you try flirting when your body can give out without warning," Frisk protested. "It's a lot harder than it-"

"Children," Toriel warned firmly. "That's enough. We do not need to fight, now do we?"

Both Frisk and Chara quietened at that, and Chara's tail lashed about for a few moments before settling.

There was quiet at the table for a time, while the Monsters focused on their food. Eventually, Undyne emptied her plate and leaned back with a contented sigh, then gently poked her wife's side.

"Hey, Alph, didn't you have something else you were gonna tell these guys?"

The reptile looked up, her flush still coloring the scales on her face.

"O-oh… right," she swallowed nervously, and started rubbing her hands together, while Undyne hugged her into herself, resting her own blue-scaled head on Alphys's crest.

"Uhm," she began nervously, still a little flustered and shying away from the attention of the others at the table. "W-well, I've been working on another… little project on the side, ever since Frisk…"

"Turned into a bird," the boy in question called helpfully.

"Y-yeah. I've been um… collating the data I got from that, and I even um… looked at some of the… remnants from the battle."

"Why?" Asgore asked, a shudder running through his body, and an unsettling wave washed over the room at the reminder of the creatures they'd fought under the mountain.

"Frisk was a unique case," Alphys explained, taking off her spectacles and cleaning them for a moment. "If anyone else had gone through what he did… they would have become one of those things long before we'd managed to get to him."

"Well that's comforting," Frisk mumbled around a beakful of food.

"A-anyways! I was doing this for a reason. W-with everything that happened, it gave us a… a viewpoint on things I hadn't had before. So…" Alphys fidgeted slightly in her wife's hold, calming a little when the fish-woman kissed the top of her head.

"I've been studying to try and find out why Humans deteriorated while we were trapped Underground."

Asgore and Toriel perked, focusing more intently on Alphys, food temporarily forgotten.

"Did you find anything?" Toriel asked quickly.

"A few things… enough to piece together a theory at least? I-I don't have anything… concrete, and I could be way off with my theory but…"

"Go ahead," Asgore encouraged. "We are all ears."

"A-alright." Alphys clasped her hands together and breathed deeply before speaking.

"So, I spent a long time studying the effect the magic had on the Humans. How it interacted with the mind, body and soul, and how it interacted with all three. In each case, except for Frisk… a-and that girl… it overwhelmed everything. The mind was overtaken by pain, the soul was infused with the magic, and the body… well.

"I won't go into t-too much of the details… yeah, laugh it up Frisk," she glared half-heartedly at the Phoenix who was choking on his food. The yellow reptile huffed, then continued. "But there were certain reactions, certain… stimulants that were triggered that I took notice of. I did some work… took some tests… observed results. And I came up with a theory.

"I think that Humans and Monsters are actually supposed to be in a… symbiotic relationship."

"What do you mean?" Chara asked quietly, while Kid looked over in confusion, cocking his head to the left.

"Well, some of the reactions hinted at… a mental connector of sorts. And I had stumbled on something similar with Monsters when I was umm… experimenting with… Determination…"

She slumped a little and Asgore gave out a soothing rumble.

"Everyone has forgiven you for that," he placed a hand on the table gently. "You do not have to feel guilty about it anymore."

"Thanks…" Alphys mumbled. "Anyways, back on track… the theory. We Monsters are naturally magical… we have to be. We're literally nothing **but** magic. But Humans aren't, and never were, right?"

Toriel nodded. "Yes. They had the capacity to learn magic, and their Wizards commanded incredible power, but no Human was born with it, nor did they understand it the way we did." A fond, distant smile crossed her muzzle. "In the old days, the Wizards would come to us to learn more of the depth… the personality of magic."

Alphys grinned slightly, worrying at her lower lip with her teeth.

"Right. Then us Monsters… we're not weak, not by any means. Just… the Humans had so much power, even the ones without magic, that they had us terribly outmatched."

"And now, the tables have turned…" Chara murmured, her gaze never leaving Alphys.

"Yes. So why? Well… I think that Humans, with their great power, were there to protect Monsters. And in return… we were able to give them magic and power their souls."

"How?" Chara asked. Alphys shrugged.

"Magic generation probably? Soul proximity? Something like that. I think."

"So then, you think that Humans only had their power because of Monsters?" Asgore's brow furrowed in thought.

"I do. So when we were sealed Underground…"

Chara suddenly started laughing raucously, startling a few of the others. She let her head fall to the table and pounded a fist against it in mirth, her body shaking from the force of her laughter.

"They… they sealed Monsters away…" she managed between guffaws, "And… and they lost their power? Oh… the irony! It's… it's…" she broke down into her fit of laughter again, shaking her head against the wooden surface.

"Just a theory…" Alphys muttered. "But I think it's plausible."

"I have a question," Frisk raised a wing, as if he was back in school. "If you're right, does that mean Human's could get their power back again now that we're free?"

Chara's laughter stopped abruptly and she turned her head on the table, waiting intently for Alphys's answer.

"Theoretically? I… I can't say for certain. We've been up here for years now, and there hasn't been any sign of it. Plus, we don't have nearly as many Monsters… or Boss Monsters… as we used to. Even if they did start to regain what they lost… it would be a slow process, and it would take… probably centuries at least. Maybe millennia. If it does happen…" she shrugged. "None of us will be around to see it, anyways."

"I had not thought that there might be a connection between our imprisonment and the deterioration of Humans," Asgore mused, rubbing his beard in thought. "I wonder…" he trailed off, taking another bite of food instead of finishing.

"It's just a theory," Alphys repeated. "But… it's what I've got for now. I might see about running some more tests, maybe keep an eye on how the Humans do long-term. Maybe one day they'll be like they were… maybe not."


	12. Tree

_October 15th, 2020: Qurairu_

There were a soft snicker. "Ice one," a young Snowdrake stated, hiding his laughter with a wing.

His father gave an exasperated sigh. "All tah jokes you could 'ave learned…"

"Sn...o...wy…" came an amused tone. "...nice...er…"

"Sorry, Mom…"

There was a low groan from under a pile of snow, and a moment later a red-and-gold feathered head poked above the whiteness. A few flakes still stuck to Frisk's head, which he attempted to dislodge by shaking it. Then he craned his neck around so he could see the family.

"You saw, right? That tree snuck up on me out of nowhere! I swear it wasn't here a minute ago!"

"Maybe the trees should 'leaf' him be?"

The amalgamate laughed while the father came forth, helping him up. "Ere ya go, Lad."

The Phoenix shuddered from the cold, ruffling his wings and shaking his body as he stood precariously on his talons.

"Stupid trees… stupid cold Snowdin…" he grumbled under his breath.

"Ah least tah snow cushions yah fall, eh?"

"Well, I guess there's that," Frisk relented. "Still. Apparently Phoenixs are not built for cold weather. Who would have guessed, huh?"

"Built well for cold weather like an igloo to tah desert. Alas, tah warmer areas do not provide places for yah crash landings. Less yah want tah swim in watah...or lava."

"Still think I could handle lava… if I could figure out how to swim like this." Frisk sighed and shuffled himself, lowering his head to inspect his body, checking for damage from his crash.

"True, but no one could get yah back out."

Frisk snorted, but made not reply. Satisfied that he was mostly alright, he ruffled his feathers one more time before looking up again.

"Then I guess… today's lesson is over? I managed to stay up there for a while this time, so... Progress?"

The Snowdrake patted his back gently, but a smile was upon his face. "Good progress-didn't have us running for my brothah, and-"

"And you didn't immediately kiss the earth with your beak!" the youngest supplied. "Just the tree."

"Sn...ow...y…"

The father deadpanned. "There's a good joke in here somewhere at yah expense, Son."

"I dunno," Frisk turned to the black-barked tree he had hit, making a show of looking it up and down. "It's a pretty fine looking tree…"

"Hah! And non-judgemental, quite worthy of that kiss, eh now, Laddy?"

"Yeah…" Frisk waved at the tree. "Hope I wasn't too forward, but… call me, okay?"

The teen made a gagging sound, while the Amalgamate gave a breathy laugh. "Hah, how 'bout we go tah Grillby's fah something warm tah eat? Tah young spitfiah should be there for yah as well."

Frisk perked and nodded.

"That sounds like a good plan. Something warm would really go good right about now."

He made a point of blowing the tree a kiss before leaving though.

"Yah keep flirting with that tree..."

 

The tavern in Snowdin had its quiet clamor as they entered, with Fiona stepping out from the back, trays and plates along her arms that had everyone making sure to give her clear passage as she delivered food to everyone's respective places.

"And here I thought babysitting me was the hardest thing you had to do," Frisk called, impressed. "You're really good at that!"

Fiona finally drew an arm over her head in exhaustion. "Watching Uncle Grillby and four years of practice pays off," she stated-was that a hint of another color in her flames? Just for a brief moment, a flicker almost.

"How did training go? Want something?"

"Oh you know. Got like five minutes of airtime before getting smothered in snow and making out with a tree." The Phoenix shrugged. "Pretty standard, figured something warm to eat wouldn't go amiss, if you're not being run ragged over here…"

"Five minutes is far more than what I can do," Fiona replied, and then clapped her hands. "If you work on your landings, you'll be an ace in no time." With that, she moved toward the counter. "Anything in particular everyone? Or do you want to risk suprises?" There was a merry crackle as she spoke.

"I like surprises," Frisk grinned, making his way through the establishment and up to the bar, managing to perch himself on one of the stools after a few tries.

The Snowdrakes made specific orders, and the elemental vanished, but at surprising speed, she returned, placing a hamburger and fries before Frisk. "Want any sauce?" she asked as she slid the other orders to the other avians. The youngest slipped off to take some food to his mother who had long ago given up on getting through the door.

"Sure, so long as you don't pour ketchup over the whole thing," Frisk joked, eying his food hungrily.

Fiona made a sound of disgust at the idea as she grabbed some ketchup from under the bar, and gave a moderate amount. "There. Not like our Frisk."

"Thank goodness. Someone with control!" The phoenix turned his gaze to the elemental, a twinkle in his eye. "I mean, I like ketchup as much as the next guy, but come on! If it was all I wanted to taste, I'd order a bowl of it!"

"Eh," Fiona replied. "I don't know how you can have that much like that and not be sick…"

"Yeah, can't say I'm a fan," Frisk shook his head before snatching up a fry in his beak and wolfing it down. "Bloody Sans…"

"He is rather odd with the ketchup."

"Wouldn't mind so much if he could just keep it off my stuff." Frisk perked suddenly as a memory came to him. "One time, my family and I were having a water-balloon fight, and Sans volunteered to help keep the balloons coming. Except some of them were water… and some were water and ketchup…"

Fiona shuddered for more reasons than one. "Oh dear…"

"No kidding… not so much fun." The Phoenix sighed. "Ah, well. How's running the bar going? You seem to be managing pretty well without Grillby around. Is this like, the thing that you do?"

"Well, Grillby wanted to keep the tavern here opened until we all moved out-but it was also a good idea to get one open in the city, so, here I am. I don't mind it though. I grew up with Grillby's cooking, so it's kind of second nature. Not sure if it's something I plan to do forever, but, I like it well enough," she said, glancing up only with a small family and their children came in.

"Yeah? Is there something in particular you'd like to do someday?" Frisk questioned before tearing another bite out of his food.

Fiona shrugged. "Not sure. All of this just happened right as I was wrapping up high school...everything's really up in the air right now since we can't tell for sure how well the Human city will work out."

"I guess that makes sense…" Frisk took a moment to chew thoughtfully, then swallow his food. "Well I mean, if everything does go wrong you all could move over to my side!"

"Heh, who knows, maybe-"

A sudden hissing sound caused Fiona to jump, her flames going wild to the point that the Snowdrake yanked his food away from her as she whipped her head to the source-only to stop abruptly when she found a cat monster holding his tail, glaring half-heartedly at the two children who had come in.

Frisk turned as quickly as he could in his seat, relaxing a little as he realized the situation.

"C'mon guys, you gotta leave people's tails alone," he admonished gently.

"We're sorry," the children murmured apologetically.

"Don't be sorry, just be careful," the feline replied. "Your short bunny tails aren't that sensitive, but…"

The youngest patted it with a soft coo in response as Fiona's flames slowly died back down to normal.

Situation once more under control, Frisk turned back around, frowning in concern at her.

"Are… you okay?"

She nodded. "The sound surprised me, is all," she managed, inspecting the bar.

"Just be careful of your fiah," the Snowdrake chided. "I prefer my food crispy perhaps, but not burnt _to_ ah crisp."

"Sorry," she apologised with a slight bow, sighing as she collected herself fully.

"Duly noted. Don't make sudden hissing sounds around the elemental." Frisk threw a sloppy salute with one wing. "Maybe I can remember that at least, without bumbling around with my words around you."

"Good thing you're not a bee monster!" the young Snowdrake called from the door of the tavern.

Fiona snorted as she took her attention back to the Phoenix. "Shouldn't be too hard after that display."

"I hope not. I think I've had enough of making a fool of myself around attractive people, thank you very much."

Fiona tilted her head, but before she could say anything, the Snowdrake snickered. "That tree didn't seem tah mind ya none, Lad."

"Sure brought me back down to earth quick, if nothing else," Frisk grumbled, lowering his head and focusing on his food.

"Guess the tree and the ground are just fighting over you!" the youngest Snowdrake called.

Fiona's flames crackled, before she moved, grabbing menus and heading off to the other family.

Frisk cast a glance after her, then sighed, digging into his food a little more aggressively than normal.


	13. Sick Day

_November 6th, 2020: Qurairu_

Papyrus stepped off the River Person's boat, waving cheerfully back at the robed figure before crunching his way down into Snowdin. He grinned widely, enjoying the cool air and the sounds of small-town activity all around him.

Once again, he had been called upon to watch the pups, and this was a task that the great Papyrus enjoyed most. Emerald was watching the bar, Sans was properly set up at home, nothing to distract him from his little puppy friends.

He made his way to the house, waving cheerfully at everyone he passed, then knocked on the door. He could faintly hear the sounds of frantic footsteps, slightly raised voices-and then-

The door tore open. He had enough time to register Dogaressa, before a pup was shoved into his arms. "Hold her." With that, she rushed back in, and he looked down to find little Canis curled up in a tight ball as she shivered and sniffled-sneezed, and gave a sound of despair.

Though she wasn't the only one under the weather within the house.

"Canis…" the skeleton murmured, before carefully looking back into the house. "Er… is everything alright in there?"

"Maybe-" Dogamy started.

"The whole litter caught something last night-we're a bit overrun- ** _Dogmatix_**!"

Dogamy moaned in sympathy, and trailed swiftly after his wife. "Dear, we can't juggle all five-"

"I know we can't-"

"Maybe we should take advantage of the pup sitter, Dear?"

"What do you mean?"

Dogamy looked back to the door. "Papyrus, how would you feel of helping us with the war? We won't have anyone helping us until evening, and...five sick puppies is a bit of...a challenge. We would appreciate the help…"

"Like you even have to ask, Dogamy!" Papyrus stepped inside, stroking Canis's fur and cuddling her into his ribcage. "I, the great Papyrus, am always at your disposal! What do you need?"

"An army," Dogamy replied.

Dogaressa stopped a moment to smack his shoulder. "Clean blankets and pillowcases-the other stuff needs to be washed-and the pups could use a bath. And soup-which of those three would be up your alley, Papyrus?"

Canis moaned and latched onto the skeleton, not wanting to be separated.

"Hmm," Papyrus considered for a moment, then brightened. "The great Papyrus will bathe them! That way, you and Dogamy can handle the other things, while I keep the puppies in check!"

"Our savior," Dogamy replied.

He gave a grunt as Dogaressa got his other shoulder-going past him. "You can be so dramatic with the puppies involved!"

"...I'm not wrong!"

Papyrus was already beginning to stride towards where he knew the bathroom would be.

"Then, if you can bring me all the puppies, then I will commence operation bath! Never fear, Dogamy and Dogaressa! The great Papyrus is in control!"

"Paaappyyyyy…." was the strained moan of the puppy in his hold while the parents retrieved the other four, one in each arm as they returned.

"It's alright, Canis," the skeleton soothed. "I am here! We're just going to give you and your siblings a nice, warm bath! To help you feel better and get you all nice and clean!"

The pups all gave a chorus of moans as their parents moved them into the bathroom, with Dogamy quickly starting up the water-making sure it was warm before it could start filling the bath. While he did that, Papyrus was quick to retrieve each pup from their parents, petting and soothing them while he got them undressed from their smelly clothes.

They were all quick to cling-even if their grasps were weak as they sought for affection within their misery. The horrible sensation of burning up from the inside, with stuffy noses and stuffy heads. Rough throats, and weak paws...their tails were low-some even tucked between their legs. They whimpered and whined, begging for the attention.

And Papyrus was happy to give it. He hummed soothingly, petting them and letting them snuggle into him for a moment, before beginning to place them one by one into the warm water.

"See?" he murmured. "It's not so bad…"

Beowulf's head was lowered, and the other two brothers slumped against each other-while Dogtanian was against the wall of the tub. Canis looked ready to fall over, and latched onto a retreating hand with a whine.

"I know…" Papyrus said softly, gently disentangling Canis, but only so that he could grab a sponge. Not that she seemed to understand that, whimpering until his hand was in reach again.

"Being sick is not fun. But do not fear, the great Papyrus is here! To help you through this difficult time!"

He began rubbing the sponge atop Canis's head, causing soapy water to trickle down. He was very careful to keep it away from her eyes which she closed under the affection as she weakly grabbed his hummed gently, running the sponge over her for a few moments, cleaning and soothing her all at once.

However, once he was done, he tugged his hand away.

"I need to tend you your siblings too, Canis," he reprimanded gently.

"Paaappyyyy…" she whimpered in dismay-though that only caused a chorus of similar sounds around her.

"Shh, it's okay," Papyrus soothed, adjusting his position over the wall of the tub to attend to the next pup. "I'm still here, Canis. It's okay."

She leaned after him, though that only resulted in her falling against Dogmatix, who let out a loud whine at the contact.

"Too hot, go 'way!"

Papyrus sighed, then pulled Canis away from her sibling, then returned his attentions to Dogmatix. The boy was still shivering, whining at the whole ordeal, shaking his black tipped ears only slightly when the attention was focused on him.

He knew if he put in more effort, he'd only fall over, or lose what little of breakfast he had left.

Papyrus scrubbed him thoroughly, yet gently. A hand scratched at his ears when the sponge was not atop his head, and all the while, he was singing softly.

Most pups settled-though Canis would try to reach for him if any of his movements happened to near her reach. Eventually, Papyrus was finished and, one by one, he removed each pup from the water, swaddling them up in towels and placing them on the bath mat, saving Canis for last.

She whimpered up at him the whole while, pitiful little squeaks and mewls beckoning for attention. The others had grown quiet and content, snuggling together in their little cocoons, their eyes drooping closed for the time being.

When he finally got to her, he scooped her up, wrapping her in the towel and cuddling her into him.

"There, there," he muttered, nuzzling her head gently. "Papyrus has you, it's okay."

She whined, pressing her head against him as much as she could...though that was barely detectable. Her fingers twitched in her cocoon, wanting to grab onto him as she insisted on all of his affection and attention.

She could be on her deathbed and still fighting off everyone else who wanted his attention...or needed.

The skeleton sighed.

"Canis…"

He cradled her in one arm, and took another pup in the other.

"Let's bring you all to bed, hmm?"

The other pups made no protest, with only Canis doing her best to wriggle into him as much as she could.

 

Dogaressa looked to the slumbering pups that Papyrus had managed to get into the pet bed. Except for Canis, because the moment he'd release her, she'd start whimpering for him. For now, though, she was asleep like the others.

"Alright-we have an hour tops," she informed Dogamy. "Will the others get back in time?"

"Even if they do-this is five pups who are not going to sleep through the night. We're all going to be dead in the morning, Dear," Dogamy replied as he looked over his shoulder from where he was in the kitchen.

Dogaressa nudged a basket of blankets and sheets with her foot, her muzzle scrunching at the scent. "True...only our parents were left standing last time."

"And they don't count."

"Never fear!" Papyrus's voice held it's usual enthusiasm, though his volume had gone down significantly. He looked up from where he was folding some of the pups recently dried clothing, his scarf tied in a makeshift sling to he could hold Canis and keep his hands free. A white handkerchief was tied about his skull.

"The great Papyrus will stand guard all night if need be!"

Dogaressa turned, blinking in surprise. "You'd be willing to stay the night?"

"Brave soldier," Dogamy half-joked.

"That was the plan, was it not?" Papyrus asked.

"Well, we knew you'd stay until evening," Dogaressa explained. "I thought you'd want to head back home-you weren't intending to stay overnight when you came-not that we're complaining of course."

"I am more than willing to stay!" Papyrus assured. "I will just call Emerald and get her to take over the bar tomorrow! It is no concern, I assure you!"

"Well, if you're sure...and don't mind the couch…?" Dogaressa started.

"And non-spaghetti dinner? Too messy with five pups, I'm afraid," Dogamy added.

"I will survive," Papyrus assured. "Do not worry about me, friends! The great Papyrus will aid you through these troubled times! The pups will be back to normal in no time with my constant attention!"

Dogaressa smiled. "I can see that happening. Dogamy, do you need help in the kitchen?"

"It'd help me if we got the reeking blankets and such out of the house so that I don't retch into the wouldbe dinner."

"Big baby."

"But you love me anyways."

"Mmm. Somehow."

There was a small whine from the bed.

"Be brave Papyrus, they might wake sooner than planned," Dogaressa called in a hushed tone as she headed to the door with the basket.

"I am always brave!"

Papyrus laid down on the couch, carefully removing Canis from the sling and, after a moment's hesitation, placed her down by his feet.

"There," he murmured. "Now if I must get up, you will not be disturbed again!"

The pups woke within the hour, but Dogamy had soup ready by then, and between him, Papyrus-and the welcomed backup of the rest of the family, supper went by with little incident.

Doggo, Lesser, and the parents were all able to take a pup, while Greater and Endogeny aided in cleaning and prepping medicine.

Canis was the last to finish, slowly going spoonful by spoonful…

To the point that Greater tenderly took the bowl to reheat it for her, giving it back with an odd grace.

The hours stretched on, though the family mostly turned into a pile of fur-bones, and ...goo, all comforting the sick puppies, until eventually, night fell, and the pups nodded off.

Papyrus smiled at the puppies, breathing out a relieved sigh. He lay down on the couch, stretching himself a little, before closing his sockets. Sleep swiftly claimed him.

It wasn't the most restful night for the pups. There was tossing, and turning-paws in their faces-and kicks and nudges.

Canis woke, restless, and unhappy-with comfort across the floor. She tumbled out of the pet bed with a squeak, and started crawling-mostly dragging herself toward the couch, and latched onto a dangling hand.

Papyrus twitched a little in his sleep, but did not wake up. The pup then started to clamber up, her little claws sinking into the couch-while she also tried to keep his hand. Her grip slipped, and she hit the floor with a soft grunt. She laid unmoving, not wanting to lose dinner.

"Wha…?"

The skeleton stretched and blinked, finally raising his head to stare blearily down at her.

"...Canis?"

She wearily raised a paw. "Up?" she managed.

"You should be in bed, sleeping,' Papyrus chided gently, petting her head a little.

"Wanna be with you…"

The skeleton knew it would be far too difficult to convince her otherwise, so he scooped her up, laying her on the couch beside his ribcage.

She smiled sleepily and instantly snuggled into him with a happy hum, her tail making a feeble attempt at a wag.

Papyrus let his head thud back down on the couch, petting Canis a few more moments before sleep claimed him once more.

She stayed there for part of the night-until she started to shiver-scooting about, until she slipped under his shirt, nestling herself into the warmth.

 

Morning came, and Papyrus awoke. Though, as he stared up at the ceiling, he could swear he felt a little… heavier?

And...there was something tickling his spine every few moments.

The skeleton looked down, craning his neck in an attempt to figure out what was going on. After a while, he realized.

Canis had snuck… into his ribcage. Where she now lay, curled up and fast asleep.

"What are you doing in there?" he murmured softly, reaching down a hand and twisting it so he could stroke her fur. "That is not your bed…"

The pup stayed asleep, but leaned toward the affection with a mumbled sound of content.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to keep lying down for a while, won't I?" Papyrus shook his head fondly. "Alas, the great Papyrus. Too awesome for his own good."

Indeed, he ended up staying a while longer-until the pup gave a squeaky sneeze-her head bumping his ribs and causing her to wake.

"Good morning, little one! Though perhaps my ribs are not as comfortable a place as your bed… Are you alright?"

She yawned, and gave a little nod, staying down as she rubbed at her eyes. "Morning, Pappy," she mumbled.

"How do you feel, little one?" Papyrus rubbed at Canis's side as he asked the question.

"...little better…" She gave a cough, and then started to wiggle her way out-how the pup managed to get there undetected was anyone's guess.

Once she was free, Papyrus scooped her up and snuggled her close, sitting up as he did so.

It was then he heard a creak of a door, and he saw Dogamy shamble out of an adjoining room, only half awake as he made his way over to the pups. He looked down, seeming to relax-until he jerked with a start, whipping his head around as he realized a pup was missing.

"Good morning, Dogamy," the skeleton called quietly.

Dogamy turned to him-and then relaxed. "Gods...there she is. I should have known. Good morning…" He strode over, still tired. "Canis, what are you doing over here?"

"Pappy."

"Thank you for the in-depth explanation."

"Welcome."

"And the in-depth response."

"She decided to take a nap in my ribcage," The skeleton informed the father. "I suppose she is lucky I don't wear my battle body anymore."

"She what-?" Dogamy's eyes widened in surprise. "Canis," he chided sternly, tapping a foot.

"Was cold."

"You don't just…" Dogamy tossed his arms up in exasperation. "Somehow, you do just as well as the others with getting into trouble."

Canis tilted her head innocently.

"It is alright, Dogamy," Papyrus assured, leaning back against the couch. "She wasn't causing any harm."

Dogamy shook his head slowly. "Want some breakfast?" he asked. "While you still have some peace before the others start to wake?"

Though Canis was already drifting off again.

Papyrus simply nodded before rising.

"A wonderful idea, Dogamy!"

The Dog Monster smiled tiredly.

"You might be a little too good with her," Dogamy mused.

"That doesn't make any sense," Papyrus told him dismissively.

"You're like a magnet to what energy she has in her reserves," Dogamy explained. "Which gets her to actually do things...and then other things," he said as he entered the kitchen.

"Though Canis certainly benefitted from that during this. And to think she just recovered from the other cold she got last week…"

"Poor thing," Papyrus mused, following him into the kitchen. "She does seem to get sick quite a lot… have you tried asking Alphys if she can help?"

"Our Snowdin doctor says its her immune system. If she has any medicines, she'd become reliant on them...as far as one can see, she has to grin and bear it.

"I suppose so…" the skeleton suddenly perked, petting Canis gently. "At least she has the great Papyrus to help and comfort her!"

Dogamy smiled. "She certainly likes that plan. I now have a feeling she's going to insist we give her to you every time she's sick however…"

"That only seems fair!" Papyrus agreed. "I will do what I can, I promise!"

"Are you sure?" Dogamy partially joked. "This _is_ Canis, and she would quite happily keep you if she could. And, well…" Dogamy sighed as he gathered food. "Canis is bound to catch everything and anything when it comes to colds."

"I cannot say I can come every time… there are others who require the great Papyrus's attention! But I promise to help when I can!"

"That'd be helpful. Especially if we manage to snag her away from the rest of the litter before she catches something." Dogamy gave a snort. "She'd love that reprieve. Though, it's not me you'll have to reason with for 'not every time'."

Papyrus chuckled in amusement at that.

"She has to learn to share eventually," he pointed out.

"Canis is all or nothing," Dogamy rumbled. "You can have all of her toys, and none of her food. All of her turns, and...apparently, none of Papyrus. Don't let that stop you from telling her otherwise. Who knows, you might have a miracle and get it through to her."

"If anyone can succeed, it is the great Papyrus!" the skeleton assured cheerily.

"His greatest challenge: Getting a stubborn puppy to learn how to share." Dogamy's eyes shone with amusement, and his tone was gentle. "If ever a worthy creature of felling The Great Papyrus, surely."

"Early for dramatics, Dear," Dogaressa mumbled as she emerged, rubbing at her eyes.

"Everything is 'too early' when you wake up," Dogamy teased.

"Shush yourself, make breakfast, and find coffee then."

Dogamy chuckled and went back to work as the other pups began to stir-most feeling better than before.

Though that did nothing to stop Canis from claiming Papyrus as much as she could-sick or not.

And surely, over time, Dogamy's predictions would still ring true.


	14. Burst into Flames

_November 12th, 2020: Earth_

Neo strode through the unfamiliar city with a laptop in hand. Napstablook had been residing at Jennifer's indefinitely, so the robot figured he'd drop in with a little gift. Especially because he had been too busy to pay a visit until now.

Sure enough, he reached Jacob's house, strode over to the door-and knocked.

A moment later, Jacob answered the door. He started and stepped back in surprise on seeing the robot.

"Mettaton?"

"Not the one you know," the robot assured. "You may call me Neo, Sir...I believe my cousin Napstablook is here?"

"Oh! Yes." Jacob stepped out of the way. "Please, do come in."

Neo dipped his head politely as he followed. "Thank you," was the natural response as his faint soul vision allowed him to at least pinpoint his cousin's location.

"No trouble," Jacob assured warmly, putting his hands into his pants pockets. "Your cousin has been invaluable in helping my daughter."

"Of that I have no doubt. Napstablook is a gentle soul and goes far too out of their way to avoid being a bother…" He chuckled. "Though I'm sure you figured that out within five seconds of talking to them."

"It was… a little difficult to get much out of them other than apologies at first," Jacob acknowledged.

The robot's laugh was loving. "That's my Blooky for you. I'm assuming they're with your daughter now?"

"Probably?" the Human shrugged. "They tend to remain invisible much of the time… I don't see them very often. Though Jennifer appears able to detect them even when they're fully faded."

"Oh…" Neo chuckled. "That's new. Must be due to their shared magic...they'll have to get used to that."

"I suppose so." Before Jacob could say more, his phone began to ring. "Excuse me." The short man hurried over to the kitchen, answering the phone and began to speak quietly into it.

As Neo looked about-he noticed a presence approaching, and sure enough, Napstablook sailed through a wall, into sight. "I thought I sensed you!" they called happily, flying over into an open arm, snuggling briefly into the robot before drawing back. "Oh...what brings you here?"

"I heard you were going to be here often, so I thought I'd bring you a gift." With that, Neo present the laptop. "Brand new, with your music programs already installed."

"Oh…" Napstablook breathed, looking at the laptop. "For me…?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"Blooky, get back here."

"Sorry…"

"Don't be sorry."

"Oh, I'm-"

"Blooky."

The ghost slowly faded back in. "Thank you, Neo…"

The robot chuckled. "Making the most out of it, aren't you?"

"What?" the ghost asked innocently. "Everyone else is calling you that now-on your insistence."

"It's easier than both of us being called Mettaton-and easier on me to be the one with the name change." He set the laptop down, and folded his arms. "Cause I don't have some billion fans," he grumbled.

Napstablook chuckled softly. "Oh...don't worry, Neo...I'm sure you'll get your turn soon enough…"

"Thanks, Blooky. Regardless...how are things on your end?"

"...slow, but...I think we both like it that way," the ghost stated. "There isn't much in training, we kinda just...talk. I figure it's easier to help her with emotions if we...knew each other more."

"Might be onto something there," Neo agreed. "Besides, I'm sure it'll work with your unique 'Blooky' touch."

"Oh...um...thank you…"

"Will there be anything else you need, Darling?"

"...some ghost sandwiches would be nice, but they're hard to get here…"

Neo chuckled. "I'll look into it, Darling."

The ghost smiled. "Thanks...maybe Jennifer can try some too, now that I'm thinking about it…"

Neo clapped his hands together. "I'll bring some tomorrow, then."

"Oh-so soon? I mean-if you're busy then don't, I mean, ohh...not that I...oh dear, oh no…"

The robot sighed. "Blooky…" he managed with laughter in his voice.

Slowly, the ghost fully materialized as they took the laptop, gently setting it down on a table. "Well, I really appreciate it, Neo, but I'm afraid I probably need to head back now."

"Already?"

"We're...kinda lucky nothing's happened in the few minutes I've been gone."

"Oh come now, Darling, is it really that bad?"

"Well-"

There was a sudden cry from the direction of Jennifer's room, causing Jacob to nearly drop the phone as he jerked around to stare in the direction the sound had come from.

"Oh no!" With that, the ghost flew through the wall in a straight bee line for the cry.

Neo blinked a few times. "...I'll take that as a yes…"

 

_December 15th, 2020: Qurairu_

Frisk breathed deep, feeling the magic comprising his body, the twitching of his feathers, the sensation of the hot air under his outstretched wings. He was going to do it this time.

He had been getting better at conjuring flames, but he knew there was something he was missing. It was so difficult to summon his magic, like he was wading through mud. Even after a few months of practice. He must be doing something wrong, there must be something else.

He focused on that inner point, where he pulled the magic from. He concentrated hard, and this time, he tried something different.

Suddenly, instead of throwing fire at a distant point, he felt a burst of energy and his entire body was instantly coated in yellow flames. They were not hot to him, but rather cool to the touch, and covered his form like a second skin, with only his eyes unobscured. He stepped back on the rough earth of Hotlands with a startled squawk, looking down intently at his form.

"Frisk!" Fiona rushed forward, extending a hand as she attempted to gather the flames off him, her own flames rising as her magic surged to compromise for the amount he had conjured.

"Wait!" Frisk called, hopping awkwardly away from her. "I think I might be onto something here!"

She stopped, but was still poised to help. "...if it starts to hurt," was her only statement.

"I'm supposed to be immune to fire, right?" Frisk countered. "Besides, it's my magic… Let me just try this."

She reluctantly drew back, her flames wavering with concern.

Frisk focused within himself, finding that point where magic came from. To his delight, he found it was easier to manipulate than it had been moments ago. He grinned, then flapped his wings, sending out a wave of fire towards the green elemental.

Her eyes widened, and she drew her arms up. She had wisely been wearing short sleeves and the flames on her arms grew, snatching at the flames he had sent-the embers swiftly changing color and dancing upon her.

"That...was a lot," she managed. "And focused," she observed.

Frisk danced about triumphantly, flapping his wings like a startled chicken, still coated in flames.

"Ha! Yes! I knew I was missing something! I'm not supposed to just conjure fire, I'm supposed to use it as a… a… conduit! Thing!"

Fiona laughed softly. "It certainly worked. That's the best we've had. Though…" She rubbed the back of her neck. "Do try to warn me when you're about to burst into flames."

Frisk stopped his frenzied dancing and ducked his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't know that was what was gonna happen… but hey, at least I managed to outdo a candle finally!"

"Fire certainly appreciates that in general," Fiona replied as she moved to the side-dispersing the extra flames out of harm's way.

"What, appreciates me not being a terrible Monster?" Frisk quipped.

"Untrained, not terrible. You're learning," she stated as she approached, her flames back to normal.

"Well, at least I've got a great teacher!" Frisk grinned, ruffling his feathers and letting the fire covering him die down.

A different color briefly flickered on her face. "I do what I can," was her response.

Frisk took a step forward, opening his beak to speak again, then stumbled, nearly plowing into Fiona. He barely managed to catch himself, his legs suddenly feeling like wet noodles..

"Whoa," he muttered, "That's… a lot more draining than I thought it would be…"

She stepped forward. "Perhaps that's enough training for the day?" Her flames dimmed, as if to represent a soft smile. "You'll have plenty to tell your family when you get home."

"Yeah, maybe Chara'll lay off me for a minute," the Phoenix grumbled good naturedly. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, his legs folding beneath him as he settled. "I'm… just gonna sit for a while, if you don't mind..."

Fiona knelt for a moment. "I'll go grab you some Nice Cream, how's that sound?"

"Just don't hurt yourself, kay?" His tone was teasing, but there was a hint of concern in his eyes when he looked up at her.

"I can handle a little Nice Cream," was her response as she moved.

Less than five minutes later, she came back, flames dim on the hand that held the cold treat. "Here we are," she replied as she knelt down carefully beside the avian.

Frisk looked up tiredly, ruffling his wings and adjusting himself so that one taloned foot could reach out and grasp the treat.

"Thanks," he murmured, eying it. "Heh, too bad none of that blue magic of yours I got injected with stuck, huh?"

She looked at it, and held it closer. "Would have been nice," she agreed.

The avian pulled the treat close so he could sink his beak in it.

"Oh, that's refreshing. I really do appreciate your help though," He continued, glancing back up at her. "Even with Mom and Dad helping with magic… I've been a little hopeless on all this. Can use all the help I can get."

"It's no problem," Fiona replied. "I'm just glad we're making progress now."

Frisk gave a quiet grunt of acknowledgement, taking a few moments to enjoy the Nice Cream.

"You know," he said at last. "You're really nice. D'ya think you'd be able to put up with hanging out with me, even once I actually know what I'm doing?"

There was a light crackle in her flames. "The day we can go without a thing on fire, is very much a day I'd like to see with you."

"Does that count?" Frisk joked. "You're always on fire!"

"Rephrased: A thing on fire due to a certain Frisk."

"Well then, that sounds more reasonable," the Phoenix laughed, his eyes glinting merrily. "Something to look forward to, huh?"

"I suppose so. How about you finish that, then we head back up to Muffet's? Snatch some bakery, and get you home?"

"Now that sounds like an excellent plan!"

"Good. And maybe if we're lucky, Rotisa will be asleep and not cause you any trouble."

"Cute as your cousin is, she does seem intent on causing me grief," Frisk acknowledged, getting unsteadily to his feet.

Fiona giggled. "It leads to some entertainment."

"Apparently that's all I'm good for these days," Frisk pressed the back of a wing to his head, giving a sigh that Mettaton would have been proud of. "Oh woe is me, when shall I ever finds someone who accepts me for who I am, rather than using me for their amusement?"

"What? They can't have both?" Fiona asked teasingly.

"I guess I gotta compromise with that, huh?" Frisk lowered his wing and glanced around conspiratorially for a moment. "Some people say I'm a bit of a goofball," he whispered.

"I've certainly no idea how they came up with that."

"I know, right? Totally undeserved…"


	15. Keep him Safe

_January 19th, 2021: Earth_

It was in the early morning that Napstablook had cocooned themself up with their laptop, their headphones lopsided so that they could only hear through one side. They had been keeping an eye on Jennifer throughout the night. They had been doing so for the past while now to assure no accidents.

They hummed softly-practically a whisper as they focused on the new song they were making, changing their pitch softly to define the note they wanted as they worked.

There was a shifting of blankets, followed by a quiet little yawn. A moment later, Jennifer was sitting up in bed, rubbing at her eyes sleepily, her gaze drawn to where the ghost lay.

"Oh…" the ghost spoke softly. "I'm sorry, did I wake you, Jennifer? Oh...would you like me to leave a bit?"

The teen shook her head blearily.

"No…" she mumbled. "Another nightmare…"

"Oh…" The ghost set their headphones down, and floated over. "I'm sorry, are you okay? Do you want me to get something...or...your Dad, or…?"

"I don't think so… just… could we talk?" her voice was timid as she asked, and her eyes sparked with worry while one hand clutched at her blanket.

"Oh…um, sure...I'm just not the best...talker, but I'll try?" The ghost settled on the very foot of her bed-to the point that, had they been physical, they likely would have just fallen off.

"I think you are…" Jennifer replied in a near whisper. "This is still so scary and… you're the only one who makes it… safe."

"Oh...I'm glad I can help-but I'm sure there are others who would have done the same thing-mm...I know this is difficult...and scary, but...I'm glad you're okay…"

"It's… so strange…" The girl's head lowered so she was staring at her lap. "There's this… whole different part of me, and it feels and it does things… and I don't understand it and it's so hard to control…" her voice wavered more as she spoke, and by the time she was finished, she was threatening to burst into tears.

"Oh, oh, don't cry!" Napstablook softly exclaimed as they closed the distance, using their magic to embrace her. "I know that's scary," they stated softly...their tone changing-as if they were certain of their words.

"I know what you mean, I understand how scared you must be, and I know it feels like it'll overwhelm you and drown you in it, but...you have family...friends-people that are here by your side to help you, and...so long as you hold on to them-hold onto that...you're going to be okay, I promise."

Jennifer trembled in their hold, then slowly managed to wrap her own arms around Napstablook, hugging them close to her.

"Thank you…" she whispered. "You say it and… ha… it seems more… real."

"Oh…" the ghost mumbled, letting their magic strengthen as a response.

Jennifer held onto them for a time, before reluctantly letting go. She sat back, a brave smile on her face while one hand unconsciously wiped at her damp eyes.

"Sorry…"

"No, no, don't be sorry-this is a lot to take in...on top of being around your age as is," Napstablook mumbled. "You probably had enough going on before my magic got into this whole mess…"

"I guess," Jennifer looked away. "It's weird to think about… what it was like before. I haven't seen my friends, or done anything from back then in… forever." she was quiet for a moment, then whispered, almost to herself,

"It feels like it's been months since I painted…"

"Oh…? Do you like painting…?"

Jennifer nodded.

"Ever since my… my mom died," she replied quietly. "Painting is…" she trailed off, not having the words to really describe it.

"Oh...I think I get that. It's...kinda how I am with music. We have things that we...cope with, and...make good things out of. Hey...maybe we can mention that to your Dad and get things...set up?" The ghost gave a hum. "Just maybe with floor protection to avoid paint on the carpet. Oh, that'd be hard to clean up…"

Jennifer considered that for a moment, her forehead creasing in concentration.

"That… might be good," she admitted. "It can be… calming. Maybe I could make something for you? As a thank you?"

"Oh...you...you don't have to...whatever makes you happy though-I mean...ohhh…" With that, they faded nearly out of sight-and in the dark, it was nearly impossible to see their outline.

"Napstablook, come back…" her tone was apologetic, but she let out a soft giggle at the same time. "I'm sorry…"

"Ohhh…..oh no, I'm sorry..." the ghost mumbled as they slowly reappeared.

"No… that was my fault, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm just… I'm really grateful about everything that you've been doing for me."

"Oh...it's nothing really...it's the least I could do…"

Jennifer let out a soft laugh in response.

"C'mon, Napstablook. I probably wouldn't… wouldn't still be here if it wasn't for you. At least accept my thanks?"

"Oh...um...you're welcome?"

Jennifer gave a quiet, amused sound at their reticence, then flopped back on the bed tiredly.

"I like it when you make music," she mumbled, her eyes already half-closed.

"Ohh-ohhh, I thought I was being quiet, oh dear-oh no...I'm sorry-"

"It's okay," Jennifer replied soothingly, forcing her eyes open. "I like it, Napstablook."

The ghost went into incoherent mumbles, going completely invisible.

The girl sighed, closing her eyes completely and burrowing back into her warm bed.

"G'night," she mumbled, sleep already clawing away at her consciousness.

The ghost slowly faded back in with a smile. "Good night, Jennifer," they murmured gently, before floating back into their little spot.

The night was mostly quiet in the house-aside from the soft humming as the ghost continued to make their song.

 

_February 27th, 2021: Earth_

A Human careened around a corner, sliding on the floor and whipping around as flames came chasing after him, and a few moments later, Grillby calmly strode into sight, arms folded as he followed slowly, letting the man run himself ragged.

His flames snapped and crackled as they cornered the Human. "Honestly-how differently you act when you're no longer standing on top, hm?" With that, the flames closed in on the runaway man who managed a desperate scream before the fires were upon him.

A door burst open nearby and another Human was hurled through it, Vigil leaping after him and smashing into the man's head with a gauntleted fist.

"They are far more interested in running than fighting now, are they not?" He questioned, rising from the slumped body and watching dispassionately as the one Grilby had attacked crumpled and fell silent.

Grillby's flames receded, falling back into a ring around him, giving the illusion that he had been summoned by a spell, rather than being in control of the entire thing. "They've learned what happens once you agitate those of peaceful nature."

Vigil nodded.

"Poke the bear enough, and it will bite back." The Shifter snorted, the light behind his visor flaring for a moment. "Ironic, that they attacked out of fear of Monsters, and yet they would have had nothing to fear from us had they not done so."

"They might have just as well been signing a death warrant," Grillby replied, a white smirk showing on his face. "And yet, they learn nothing."

"At least this one was outside a city," Vigil muttered, looking around the beat down factory they were in. "There are still Humans unhappy about our methods of meting out justice."

"Your Humans sound like they'll never be satisfied..." Grillby's flames suddenly swept forth past Vigil-and there was a scream. "We can wait for the day when Humans and monsters are on even ground, but until then...I'd like to put these Humans back where they belong." These were the people of shadows, harming Humans and Monsters alike.

The elemental would love to turn them all to ashes so that they wouldn't harm his family again. They wouldn't take his children, drain his wife…

Or leave Fiona for dead as a dying ember in the streets.

"Eh, it's not all bad," came a casual voice from behind, and the two men turned to see Sans appearing behind them. "So long as we keep most of the bloodshed out of the civilized areas, most people seem willing to help us track em down." The lights in his sockets focused on Grillby. "Don't forget, we've been working with more than a few police departments in the past few months. Most of em have been on our side, and let's face it, leaving some of these guys alive has proven valuable."

"Much as I would rather leave them all for dead," Vigil muttered, his tail twitching "Does that mean you've taken a prisoner?"

"Heh. Nope. Not this time. You guys just finished off the last ones, no one else around for miles."

Grillby shook his head. "Almost a shame," he replied, the fire around him suddenly dying away as he let his arms fall to his sides.

Sans raised the ridge of his socket at Grillby

"Really enjoying this, aren't ya?" he asked neutrally

Grillby shrugged. "I enjoy karma, at the very least." His flames snapped and crackled, but for the most part, he was calm and collected.

Sans shook his head slowly, then turned and walked away.

"C'mon," he called over his shoulder. "We should probably clean the place up a bit, keep things presentable for if other people show up. Don't want to cause more mess than we fix."

Grillby's flames crackled more lightly now. "I suppose that wouldn't go amiss."

The next hour or so was spent eradicating all the signs of the battle that had taken place here, as well as any indication that Overwatch had been here. It was not the first time the group had done this, nor would it be the last.

Once their work was completed, they met up again in the woods outside a rusted chain link fence that had once protected the grounds of the old factory.

"Another job well done, it looks like," Sans announced, twirling a USB stick in his fingers. "And maybe this place had some actual usable data… wouldn't that be a nice change."

The elemental nodded as he leaned against a tree. "Neo and Mettaton would be happy to have some more dirt to throw around, I'm sure."

"Not that there's much dirt left to throw," Vigil put in, folding his arms across his chest. "Has there been any word on that last trial, Lord Sans?"

The skeleton gave a weary sigh, but responded.

"Yup. Found guilty. In the face of 'overwhelming evidence' None of those politicians are gonna be outside of prison for a very long time."

"About time," Vigil snorted. "The amount of stalling on that final decision was unbearable."

"Many at home will likely rest a little easier knowing they're not going to wriggle and writhe their way out of prison," Grillby added as he kept his gaze off into the distance.

"And the last of Overwatch is running out of places to hide." Pride could be heard practically glowing in Vigil's voice. "Many of them will have forsaken Overwatch and fled to hide among the people by now. Only the worst and most hardened of them will still attempt to rebuild." The light in his visor dimmed suddenly. "Although, so long as that Red-eye you speak of remains, he can rally Humans to his cause like a beacon."

"He, specifically, is who I'm looking for more info on." Sans replied, tossing the USB in the air and catching it. "The sooner we get him outta the way, the better."

Grillby's flames snapped as his light dimmed-almost as if he was taking the light around him as well. "If he wasn't so dangerous, I would suggest more help-but as it is, he has the advantage. If the wrong Monster finds him first…"

"Probably gonna have the last of the Reaper's Harvest guys with him too," Sans agreed, narrowing his sockets. "Shouldn't be too much of an issue, but they can still take more punishment than ours… and have some tricks up their sleeve. Still, as long as I'm there when we find him, we shouldn't have to worry too much."

"I look forward to seeing what you have in store." Vigil shifted, his armour clinking quietly as he did so.

"If I do it right… you won't."

Grillby's flames quietly flickered, but he didn't comment on that, he knew well enough without prying into things due to his own Sans. Eventually, he simply remarked; "He does have tell tale signs of his magic, making it easy to stay out of, until you're caught in it…"

"Heh. Works for me." Sans stood straight, glancing at the other two.

"Welp, might as well head back to the city, see if we've got any other leads. Who knows? Maybe this red-eye popped up while we were out here."

"Something simple and straightforward, Sans?" Grillby asked. "That's a tall order."

"Huh," Sans replied, his grin seeming to widen. "Didn't know Papyrus was in on this."

The elemental's flames brightened as they snapped with amusement. "Perhaps we don't inform him, hm?"

Sans shook his head, his expression darkening.

"No. He doesn't need to know what I have to do to keep him safe."


	16. Control

_March 10th, 2021: Qurairu_

"Grillby, Dear…" Muffet managed as she came into the living room with Rotisa-the mother oddly wearing what looked like oven mitts.

He glanced up-home for one of the rare times during the hunt for the organizations. "Yes, Dearest?"

"As much as I love our little pyromaniac…" She held the child out to him, dropping her in his hold. "She set the baby chair on fire-again!" With that, the spider retreated, and Grillby's flames wavered as he heard the splash of water.

Slowly, he turned his gaze down to his giggling child. "Well, now, aren't you proud of yourself?"

She reached up and patted his face with a happy coo.

"Yes, I'm talking to you, you little fire starter." He playfully poked her. "Starting your abilities early now, you silly thing?"

Rotisa giggled and then put both hands on to him, her laughter rising, as if this was the most hilarious thing to happen to her.

"Obviously we don't humor you enough."

The door opened and he cast a glance to it, spotting his niece and Frisk. "Welcome back," he greeted. "Fiona, you may want to stay out of the kitchen for now."

"...did she set her chair on fire again?"

"Yes."

"Bet you're wishing you were water elementals now, huh?" Frisk quipped, coming in behind Fiona, and eying Rotisa with a grin. "She's gonna get into all sorts of trouble when she's older, just you watch."

"Oh, we're all certain of that," Grillby replied. "But we wouldn't win regardless of what element she claimed. She'd wreak terror upon us one way or another."

Rotisa laughed, turned, and upon spotting them, she reached forward.

"Uh-uh," Frisk hopped back. "I've learned my lesson, thank you very much. If you actually managed to get all the feather's you've been grabbing, you'd be able to make a pillow out of em. I'll keep out of grabby hands reach, thanks."

"She's not going to be out of our grasp until her temperature lowers," Grillby assured. "We don't need more things on fire."

Frisk winced.

"Don't remind, me," he muttered, ducking his head. "Ever since I figured out how the stupid magic works…"

"Things take time," Grillby assured. "You'll have it all sorted out eventually," he stated as Fiona moved to the far side of the living room in order to avoid the kitchen.

"First I can't use magic, then I can't control it… I don't know how Fiona has the patience to put up with me." He shot a grateful look to the green elemental. "But I'm certainly thankful for it."

"It pays to have Grillby as an Uncle~"

The elder elemental's flames darkened. "... ...thank you, Dear."

"Heh. Yeah, can definitely see how you two are related." Frisk grinned suddenly. "Though I think it was her side that got the looks."

Despite the inability to see much emotion in Grillby's appearance, one could still have sworn he was raising a brow at the boy, while another color was briefly in Fiona's flames.

"Do I hear a young Sir over there?" Muffet asked as she stepped back out, dusting her hands off with a grin. "Ah, there he is. Planning to get into more trouble today?" she asked as she put a hand on her hip.

"Not planning, per se." The bird ruffled his wings awkwardly. "But we can just bet it's gonna happen, one way or the other. Old Man Trouble's basically my shadow these days. At least Fiona managed to keep me from doing too much damage in our training session today…"

"We have a pretty safe area to practice," Fiona replied.

"Well, young Sir, I'm sure Old Man Trouble is simply wanting to see if you'd take his place when he retires," Muffet teased.

"Well, I'm not sure the musician thing is gonna pan out how I planned," Frisk waved his wings theatrically to demonstrate. "Maybe that'd be a good new job opportunity."

"Perhaps we should ask around for any avian musicians," Muffet mused. "Though do me a favor and send some trouble to Dogamy. His pups haven't been causing much grief as of late."

Grillby chuckled. "Oh, are we trying to get another ghost spider, Dearest?"

She jerked, and glared at him. "Sir!"

"I found it charming, I mean-"

She marched over, yanked his head down, and kissed him. "Shut up."

He chuckled as he drew his head back, shaking it slowly at her.

"It sounds like there's a story there," Frisk chuckled, watching Muffet intently, and adjusting his footing on the floor, careful to keep his talons from scratching it.

"Now if only she'd let me tell it…"

"We're not going to get anything out of Aunt Muffet, sadly," Fiona replied, before glancing to the kitchen. "Is it safe…?"

"It's high and dry, Dearie."

"Good. We're going to steal some of your croissants."

"...did I say high and dry?" the spider mumbled. "I meant flooded to the ceiling."

"...nice try, Muffet," Grillby replied with crackling flames.

"Does it count as stealing when you tell her about it?" the Phoenix mused, rolling his shoulders. "Besides, you should be flattered, Muffet! Your baking is good enough to even have your niece resorting to a life of crime because of them!"

Grillby chuckled, a hand gently grabbing the spider's chin. "Look at you, turning good people bad." He laughed as she pushed him away.

"Back~"

Fiona came in with a tray, setting it down on the table in front of the couch. "Have at it."

"Ah! Croissants! Food of the gods!" Frisk declared, hurrying close and snatching one up with his curved beak, then settling down next to the table with a contented sigh.

The eldest elemental smirked. "See? A goddess even."

"Don't you have some people to shove into the dirt, Sir?"

Grillby chuckled. "Not today, I'm afraid. You'll just have to settle with being flattered."

"Cupcake, sic him for me."

Cupcake-who had been in the corner, snuggled up with the ghosts blinked an eye open...and then closed it again as it kept them close.

"You two are absolutely precious," Frisk announced, wolfing down his croissant and going after another. "You make such a good couple."

Muffet covered her face with a muffled: "Surrounded by traitors," whereas Grillby simply drew her close with a content chuckle.

"Sadly, you weren't around before they were married," Fiona replied. "You could end up flustering both of them. But then it was all official so nothing bothers my Uncle anymore."

"Grillby? Flustered?" Frisk gave small, sad noise. "Aw man… I can't believe I missed that! Fiona, any chance we can break these two up so I might be able to witness this aberration?"

Grillby gave a dark chuckle. "You can try, but I wouldn't recommend it."

Fiona leaned over, and whispered; "Maybe if you're lucky, someone can manage a rare fluster out of him."

"I can only hope, right?" the Phoenix whispered back. He finished another croissant, then sighed in content. "Ahhh… that really feels better. I tell you, Monster food really satisfies you a lot more as a Monster than Human food ever did for me. I feel like I've already replenished everything I lost training with Fiona."

"I'd imagine there's a lot of differences," Grillby replied. "Human food tastes well enough, but I believe a Monster could learn the Monster equivalent and gather all the benefits from that."

"Yeah, recharging really feels different from being full," Frisk agreed. "He spread his wings wide and flapped them dramatically, stepping away from the table. "Hey, maybe we-"

He was cut off suddenly, as the power he had just gained from the food decided to take matters into its own hands. He burst into flames, and the motion of him flapping sent a wave of fire out before him. He had just enough time to give a surprised cry and tilted himself so the fire was not racing towards Muffet.

Grillby grabbed the spider, bringing her against him, his own flames coming around to shield her, while Fiona lunged to snag the flames-though that didn't stop Cupcake from crying out as a fire started over his head and he went scrambling with the ghosts in tow.

Frisk scrambled, confused and disoriented, trying to get away from the rest while more flames began haphazardly firing off from him, starting small fires around the room. He needed to get away… but he could barely see, and his magic was going out of control within him.

"Frisk!" Fiona was grabbing at what surrounded her, while Muffet finally called out:

"Get me a path to the kitchen-then get out of the house!"

The elementals drew the flames back, and she darted through the area, before Grillby grabbed Fiona, pushing through the flames enough to get her and Rotisa out-along with Cupcake, who fell over his legs roughly.

Grillby turned, ready to race back in-

They heard a loud hissing noise, and Fiona gave a stifled shriek-burying her face into Grillby's chest.

A moment later, the hissing subsided, and when Grillby and Fiona looked in, in the middle of the room was a wet, dishevelled Phoenix slumped on the floor, bits of foam still clinging to him, and looking like the complete definition of misery.

"Are you two alright?" Grillby called, entering as far as he dared, though Fiona refused to step through the entryway, her flames moving erratically.

"I'm fine," Muffet managed as she slowly lowered the fire extinguisher she had taken out of storage.

"Aw man…" Frisk moaned. "Gods I'm such a failure. Just about wrecked everything in here…" He looked up, anguish written in his eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not the house I'm worried about," Grillby murmured as he stepped in, his flames growing in an effort to dry things out, while Rotisa looked around in awe at the damage, seemingly smiling amongst her flames. "You think an elemental family hasn't gone through something like this?" he asked gently while Rotisa cooed. He knelt down beside the Phoenix, while Rotisa reached forward, patting his head-only blinking in surprise at the soft hiss and vapor coming off her hand.

Frisk jerked away from the infant, eyes widening at the idea that she might be hurt.

"Is she-"

"She's fine," Grillby assured as Rotisa looked at her hand. "With the way she burns things, she can handle some damp feathers." Still, for the sake of both, he drew her back.

"Sorry," Frisk muttered, ducking his head low again. "I just… I don't know what happened, it just came out all at once… I couldn't control it."

"Perhaps we take it easy on the Monster food until we can be certain of your control levels," Grillby started.

"No more stealing my bakery for a while, perhaps, young Sir."

The boy nodded.

"Yeah… probably for the best," he muttered dejectedly, the tips of his wings splayed out on the floor.

Grillby kept low, his flames growing and warming the area, while Muffet retreated, returning with some towels. "Here," she started as she knelt down. "Let's dry you off."

The elemental turned as he heard shuffling at the door, catching sight of Fiona as she grasped the doorframe nervously. "Is...is he all right?" she asked. "He's not hurt, is he?"

"No harm done to him," Grillby assured.

"The area is just a little damp still, Dearie," Muffet replied, subtly hiding the extinguisher with a spare hand.

The Phoenix looked up at Fiona's voice.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, his voice trembling.

"I'm fine," she called. "I was out before Aunt Muffet did anything."

"I'm so sorry," the bird mumbled. He tried to say more, but fell silent, somehow looking even more dejected than before.

"It's okay," Fiona assured-but she didn't dare enter the soaked room, her flames wavering at the idea of being near the wet surfaces. So instead, she watched as her Uncle and Aunt tended to the Phoenix, murmuring gentle assurances as they tried to dry him and the area about, while her flames dimmed, hating herself for not following after them and helping.

The elemental tried to assure herself that it was understandable. That she had every reason to stay out of a water-soaked room. She was an elemental. Not a coward...someone too afraid to try to get their life back in order… to seek out…

She shook her head.

She had every right to be scared. To not go in.

The idea of her life force being stolen away again was far too much.


	17. A Horrendous Sight

_March 24th, 2021: Earth_

"You've got it!" Napstablook encouraged. "You're a leaf!" They hovered above Jennifer, smiling brightly down at her, under the late evening sky.

And above the houses.

The transparent girl kept her eyes fixed on Napstablook, desperately trying not to look down.

"Leaves can't randomly turn into anvils!" she moaned, her form rippling and shimmering a little.

"Flower petals? Dandelion seeds? Clouds?" Napstablook continued to coax, their magic starting to gently hold her.

A quiet whimper emitted from the girl, but she rose higher, following after Napstablook. She seemed to relax slightly under the influence of the ghost's magic, though she still kept her eyes off the ground.

"It's okay," Napstablook assured. "I'm not going to let anything happen. Hmm...cotton candy? Feathers?"

Jennifer managed to get up to the same level as the ghost. Her eyes focused intently on them.

"Umm… you're sure this is safe?" she asked nervously.

"Jennifer, I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't confident with it," Napstablook stated. "And you know how I worry...over everything...and anything...so…"

The girl managed a giggle.

"You do do that a lot…"

"Yeah...sorry," the ghost started. "I just...fret a lot. ...a habit I guess when you have to run a tiny farm and keep all your… 'outgoing' cousins in check...or attempt to...and then wished you could sedate them so you can have five minutes of peace, but you can't cause they're ghost monsters, and then it really just spirals out of control, and oh. Sorry. I rambled."

"No, no!" Jennifer waved her hands in protest, fear forgotten. "It's okay, really! It explains a lot, actually…"

"Oh...it does…?"

"Well… I mean… you don't really talk about… your past…."

"Oh...it's just, kind of boring, really. Not a lot happens on snail farms...and everything else is family drama that would just give you a really big headache."

"I guess not. Still… you've helped me so much and sometimes it feels like I barely know you…"

"Oh...I guess that happens when I don't really...talk."

"I do want to know about you…" Jennifer murmured shyly. "You've been such a good friend…"

"Oh...well...there's plenty of time to do that, I guess. I just...don't know what's interesting to tell really…"

"I think you're pretty interesting…"

"Oh…" The ghost faded, but it was easy to tell they were still there.

"I mean, you did save my life and all," the girl muttered.

"Maybe?" was the bashful response.

"It's not maybe, Napstablook." Sincerity shone in Jennifer's eyes and she moved closer, putting her hands on them. "I owe you my life… I never would have made it without you."

To everyone else, the girl would have been up there alone as Napstablook was rendered into a cluster of flustered and shy sounds. Most being 'oh noes' and 'I'm sorries' and so forth.

The day this ghost took a compliment.

Jennifer sighed in mild exasperation, shaking her head a little.

"Come on… let's go home." She looked around for a moment, then suddenly remembered she was thirty feet in the air. She squeaked, her eyes widening and she shivered a little before tentatively beginning to hover back down towards the ground.

Napstablook smiled as they reappeared. "See, you do a good job." Once they were back on the ground, they added: "Once you stopped focusing on the ground, I didn't even have to hold you at all. It's just a matter of overcoming fears, and previous mental boundaries. With time, you can...probably go wherever you wanted."

"I guess it'll be more fun then…" Jennifer relented, her form shimmering as she became Human again. "I just keep expecting to suddenly fall…"

"It can be really nice," Napstablook assured. "But I can understand your hesitance...but you've had a good grasp on your powers. I haven't seen you accidentally go into a ghost form in months.

"Except for that time with the centipede...but um… I don't think that counts.

"It was kinda big…" The last part was dropped into a little whisper.

Jennifer shivered at the reminder.

"It crawled over my foot! And wasn't wearing socks!"

"That's why I don't count it! On the bright side, it couldn't go through the wall with you…?"

Jennifer still grumbled at the reminder, pulling her light coat tighter around her to hide the shivering.

"Almost home," Napstablook assured. "...oh, but you knew that. Sorry."

"It's alright…"

Napstablook hummed as they went along, finally seeing the house come into sight. They continued, until the ghost slowed. "Jennifer...did your Dad mention visitors today?"

"Um…" Jennifer followed the gaze, trying to see what they saw.

"...No?"

"That's weird...he usually says...um...maybe we should go in the backway, not bother him?" The ghost was staring intently forward at the house, studying it, despite no apparent way of seeing in.

"O..kay?" Jennifer asked dubiously, slowly changing her trajectory, moving so she could get around the house that she could just see in the distance, though the dying light did not help her vision.

"... what's wrong?"

"Maybe nothing," Napstablook stated. "I just don't like bumping into new people, and...it's kinda late. Uh, Jennifer, um...it'd make me feel better if you were a ghost again-then we could just go into your room?"

The girl hesitated. She wasn't sure… but she trusted the ghost. Her body shimmered again, shifting her back into her ghostly form, and she began floating towards the house, looking around periodically for any signs of what had spooked the ghost.

Napstablook kept their gaze locked on the house, leading her in through a back wall. They were deathly silent as they entered-obviously trying to listen in on whatever intrusion they had picked up on.

Jennifer followed close behind, ducking and flinching at the harsh, but quiet voices that became evident as they entered the house.

Napstablook had grown dim. They turned to her, making a motion to stay quiet and put while they made themselves vanish. Though Jennifer still saw Napstablook's presence going through a wall, leaving the girl in her room.

The harsh sounds were getting louder, and as Napstablook phased into the living room, a horrendous sight met their eyes.

Namely, Jacob falling to the ground, his hands bound behind his back and blood spraying from his face. A man before him held his pistol by the barrel, cleaning off the hilt with his sleeve.

Two other masked men were in the room, both aiming their own pistols at Jacob, silencers adorning the muzzles of their weapons.

"I won't ask again," the man who had struck Jacob growled.

In an instance, Napstablook flew back into the room, grabbing Jennifer. "Out of the house. Now. Call police. I'll get your father."

Without another word, the Monster whipped back through the wall.

And a ghostly chill filled the room, as if winter decided to make its home there.

The men shivered, and the two aiming weapons at the groaning Jacob lowered them a little, looking about fearfully.

"Boss, I don't like this…" one of them muttered. "Could be magic…"

Objects began to rattle in their placements, before a table took to the air, aimed at the other two, while a pan from the kitchen sailing at the main assailant's head.

At that same moment, a dim blur darted out of the floor, grabbing Jacob, not slowing as they yanked the Human toward the wall.

Shouts of alarm, but they were not fast enough. The table smashed into its targets, sending them flying across the room, weapons clattering to the floor. Their leader managed to duck, and the pan smashed into the far wall.

Napstablook channeled their magic, pulling the human through his confines, and then the house itself. With blue magic being their primary type, Napstablook got him to the other side of the fence. "You're okay. Stay down. Police will arrive."

And immediately after, the ghost shot back into the house. Their form was dim, like a dull white curtain in the dark.

Their eyes, however, were glowing vibrantly, as if all the original brightness to their form was now pouring out of them as they phased back into the room, without even twenty seconds passing.

"I'm sorry," the ghost apologized-but the gentleness in their voice was gone.

"But you really shouldn't have come here.

"So...I really am only going to ask this once.

"Please leave."

 

The front door slammed open.

The first man tumbled down the porch steps.

The next tumbled along the pathway to the gate.

And the other went sailing into the branches of the tree-and snagged, never meeting the ground.

None of the intruders so much as twitched where they had fallen. It didn't look like they were conscious anymore.

All in time for the police car that had been sliding to a halt in front of the house.

Napstablook hovered in the doorway, their eyes like beacons in the dark as their form rippled with agitation.

The car doors opened and two Human women stepped out, weapons already drawn, though they hesitated a little on seeing the ghost. Out of the driver's seat, a large figure clad in black armour rose, dark grey bunny ears rising from his helmet.

A sword was in his hand and he turned to the ghost, hesitating and shielding the visor in his helmet.

"Napstablook?"

There was a long pause, the ghost eerie and haunting in appearance. Then, they jerked-the glow in their eyes fading. "Jacob…" The voice was quiet and drained. "By the fence. Hurt. These three...attacked." The ghost was now only just hovering above the step.

They were turning their head about, trying to spot Jennifer's soul. The police came, so she made the call…

The rabbit Monster nodded to his companions, who hurried off, quickly spotting the wounded man, placed almost right by the gate.

"Napstablook, what's going on here?" the officer asked, approaching the ghost warily, even as they recognised Jennifer's soul still in her room.

"Other Napstablook," the ghost mumbled. "I've been helping Jennifer after the...kidnapping. We were out this evening, but… I saw some other souls in the house…" Their voice was weak and they were resting against the frame now-their whole form dim.

"When we came in, there was arguing, I went to see...and the three were interrogating her father. I told her to call for help, and I went to get him out, and keep them from...hurting anyone else."

The Monster shook his head in disbelief, glancing around at the scattered bodies.

"I uh… guess you did that, huh, bro?" he managed.

"They...didn't like that I took their hostage?

"...I did ask them to leave first.

"Their response was a bullet..."

"Alright…" The ears drooped for a moment, then the officer pulled out his phone. "Why don't you tell me-

"Napstablook?" The nervous, quiet voice came from behind the ghost, and Jennifer appeared in the doorway behind them, still in her ghost form and trembling violently.

The ghost turned slightly, looking to her. "You're okay… Oh, but I thought I asked you to go outside..." their form shuddered slightly as they started to sink down, slowly slumping on the doorframe until they were laying there on the porch.

"I… came through the house," Jennifer explained, hovering over to the ghost and wringing her hands nervously. "Are you… is it…?"

"Oh, it's over...I...um...might just lay here and feel like garbage for a little bit…"

"N-Napstablook!" The girl lowered her form, her legs sinking through the floor while the rabbit Monster watched in befuddlement. Jennifer's arms wrapped around the ghost, holding them tight.

"What happened?"

"Tired…" the ghost mumbled. "Used a lot of magic…will be okay..."

"Can I help?" Jennifer asked desperately. "And-" she whipped her head up. "I thought I heard dad, is he okay!?"

"By the fence…Not sure how bad…"

The other two officers were helping her father up, and one of them handed a handkerchief to him, which he pressed to his bloody face.

"I think he'll be alright," the armoured Monster said, glancing back. "Like… he took some wounds, but we should have a healer come in to look at it, right?"

Jennifer seemed torn between racing to her father, and staying with the obviously drained ghost.

"I'm not hurt, Jennifer, I'll be fine," they assured. "Just need to eat...or rest...or both…"

"Oh! I can get you some food…"

"Jennifer!" Jacob called, leaning against one of the officers who was helping him hobble his way towards them. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad!" The girl hurried towards him, leaving Napstablook for a moment. "What happened?"

Jacob grimaced.

"Overwatch," he muttered. "They wanted to tie up loose ends… I was afraid they already found you."

Jennifer shook her head, shimmering into her physical form so she could hug her dad. She buried her face into his chest, and he responded by closing his free arm around her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Napstablook protected me."

"Us both," Jacob agreed, looking to the ghost with a grateful smile. "I would be dead if not for them."

"Ohhh…" the ghost mumbled, nearly invisible.

"Alright," The bunny Monster stepped forward, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Sarah, please call in a healer, someone who can look over Jacob and Jennifer. Abigail, you get Jacob into the house, and… Jennifer? If you could like… do what you were doing and help bring in Napstablook too, that'd be good. I'm gonna call the station and see if I can get some extra protection here, until we can sort all this out."

Jacob nodded wearily.

"Understood, sir."

 

_March 25th, 2021: Earth_

Napstablook snapped out of their sleep-like state to find a plate of ghost sandwiches in front of them. "Huh…?"

"Blooky."

Uh-oh.

"Oh...hi, Neo?"

"Blooky, darling. I love you-but then you pull stunts like this."

The ghost assumed that news got around-Jennifer and Jacob likely let him in.

Quietly, the ghost took some food, nibbling on it.

Jennifer sat on a chair nearby, watching carefully and wringing her hands a little.

"Dad says they were very brave," she mumbled.

"I'm sure they were, but they also drained their magical reserves. Ghosts are pure magic, Jennifer. It's like sacrificing your own self once they start to run out."

"I didn't use _that_ much," Napstablook muttered, slowly sitting up. "It wasn't...that big of a deal," they continued, shifting their position slightly. "I can't get hurt by physical items, and I could tell they didn't have magic before we even came in…"

Jennifer looked up, her eyes dim. Her fingers intertwined, and she clasped her hands together.

"Please be more careful?" she begged. "I… I don't want to lose you…"

"It's okay, Jennifer. If they had an actual way to hurt me, I would have handled it differently. I'm a ghost monster, remember? Unless they have magic-"

"Or a magic draining weapon," Neo muttered.

"Which they didn't...they can't really do anything to me. Kinda the plus side to being incorporeal...but...oh, I am sorry for worrying you, that had to of been really scary and noisy…"

Neo took a glance at the still disorganized room. "Noisy for certain. What did you do?"

"I...might have thrown a table at the intruders?"

"And?"

"...a lot of other things?" the ghost added sheepishly.

"It took officer 01 nearly a minute to get the frying pan out of the wall," Jennifer put in, a smile twitching to life on her face.

"Blooky."

"...I'm sorry, I didn't mean for him to duck! ...I was aiming for his head...oh, that sounds really bad-"

"They _were_ asking for it, Blooky."

"You don't have to apologize for saving my dad, Blooky," Jennifer murmured.

"But I made a mess-and oh, I didn't warn him about yanking him through the wall, or about the,"

Neo turned to Jennifer with a sigh as the ghost continued rambling. "How have you been living with this?" he half joked.

"They're just shy…" she managed half-heartedly, her gaze going down. "I don't mind… it's kind of… nice…"

Neo sighed, shaking his head. "Regardless, ghosts have a hard time replenishing their magic. Thankfully, it's not as bad as when they were purposely drained, so some ghost food is all they'll need."

"Is that… different than normal Monster food?" Jennifer questioned, looking back over to Neo, her gaze suddenly intent.

The robot nodded. "It's specifically for ghosts, no other Monster can have it...it'd just go through them. They can eat other foods, but they can't reap the benefits of them. Look at Blooky now: They were barely moving before I came in here and now they're up and alert. Unless they're at death's door, ghost food is a good way to rejuvenate our kind."

The girl was quiet for a moment, and brushed her hair out of her face. Then-

"Could… you teach me to make it?"

Neo paused, blinking, and glancing to his cousin. Then, he took his gaze back to her. "I don't think it's impossible, at least. I wouldn't know what the learning curve would be for a Human, as fair warning."

"Well, I'm not all Human anymore," Jennifer pointed out.

"It's still adjusting from making physical food, to food that's primarily magic," Neo clarified.

"I guess… but I'd still like to try."

"No harm in that, it's not like it's a secret recipe." Neo grinned at that. "And then maybe Napstablook will have some in emergencies like these."

"...oh, but it's not like I want to make a habit of it…" Napstablook mumbled.

"Maybe not," Jennifer stood, coming a little closer. "But you've helped us so much… I want to help you too, if I can."

"Oh…."

"Sounds like you're becoming quite popular-and they're gone." Neo chuckled as Napstablook vanished from sight.

Except for Jennifer, who still noted their presence.

 

The ghost's recovery was swift, as they hadn't suffered a life-threatening drain, and that night, Napstablook sat against the window of her room, peering into the dark. Overwatch and Reaper's Harvest...they were still out there.

And their cousin insisted on sheltering them. Napstablook gave a weary sigh. They were not helpless, even if Neo didn't know their full strengths.

But they came in here-a place that was to provide shelter, and safety. Sure, the police were protecting it, and precautions would be made to help prevent such things, but…

They left the ghost unsatisfied. They shouldn't have to do that...the danger shouldn't be able to come in so close.

The ghost knew of their abilities, their strong senses-as much as Neo shielded them, the ghost knew how powerful they were. How easily they could find Reaper's Harvest in this world of magicless Humans.

Overprotective cousin or not…

The ghost slipped out through the window, and up into the air, looking down at the city. They had to help put this to an end. They had almost every advantage, and Napstablook was done with sitting on the sidelines.

Thus, a nightly routine began as they started to scour the city every night-their travelings taking them further and further…

Some nights, the police would get a call from Napstablook with a location for Reaper Harvest and Overwatch members. Or sometimes, even smaller unrelated crimes that the ghost happened to stumble upon in their search.

Some nights were quiet.

Other nights...there was no time to get the police, and Napstablook's kindness had long since waned toward these cruel Humans.

And so on those nights…


	18. Silent

_April 3rd, 2021: Earth_

Sans stood in the shadow of a tall maintenance building, watching the small white, boarded up building across the street, illuminated only by the streetlights. Every once in awhile, a car would drive past, creating a small gust of dry air.

The skeleton slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small radio. He and the others had found they could be a little more convenient than cell phones in their hunt… plus they were harder to trace.

"Grillbz. Vigil. You guys in position?"

"Clear view," the elemental responded.

"I have an aerial view of the place," Vigil assured, his voice crackling slightly through the speaker. "No one will leave without us knowing it."

"Good," Sans stated quietly. "I dunno about you guys, but after our talk with the authorities here, I'm not willing to risk leaving these Overwatch guys in their care."

"Agreed," Grillby stated quietly. "Do what you must, we'll handle anyone who makes a run for it."

"Good. Try not to make too much of a light show, will ya Grillbz?" The skeleton did not wait for an answer, and instead, disappeared from the sidewalk, reappearing inside the building.

He found himself in a small room, a little closer to the wall than he would have liked. He'd have to file that away for later. Looking around, he realized that he was in an old storage closet. Most of the shelves were bare and dusty, it looked like it hadn't been used in a very long time.

It fit what he knew of this place, a temporary hiding spot for Overwatch, not even an actual base. Just a spot they could hole up while on the run. He grinned as he sauntered over to the door and opened it. Not as good at hiding as they'd like, it would seem.

He opened the door right as two men walked around the corner. The Humans stopped in shock, their eyes widening when they fell upon the skeleton.

Sans didn't hesitate. In an instant, he exposed their dull-colored souls, turned them blue and slammed them against the wall in quick succession, making sure their heads made the initial impact.

The two slumped limply to the floor, and Sans checked them quickly, ensuring they were out cold.

"Simple enough," he muttered to himself, dragging them into the closet and depositing them inside unceremoniously. If nothing else, they might have some people to interrogate when they were through here. From recent experience, the other world's Grillby made… an intimidating questioner.

Shaking off his private concerns about the differences between the Grillbys, Sans closed the door and sauntered quietly through the old, worn hallways, his slippered feet making no sound. The worst part about hunting these Humans was they had no magic signature for him to focus on, making it a lot easier than he liked for them to slip away. He did not intend for this to happen here.

He considered briefly stopping time, but decided to save that for if he really needed it. After all, who knew what kind of conversations he might stumble upon in the moment? It was amazing what you could learn if no one else thought you were there…

 

"Just got word from a group in Africa," Vigil's voice crackled through the radio and into Grillby's hearing. "Another Overwatch cell has been found and eliminated. We have almost desroyed every threat that Mettaton and Neo exposed for us."

Grillby gave a sound of confirmation. "Any word on the red eye?" was his quiet question.

"Nothing," Vigil replied regretfully. "I find it unlikely he has left the country, or indeed the continent however. He is… rather recogniseable, and Overwatch no longer has nearly the influence it did. Unfortunately, that still leaves a quite a few hiding spots. After all, we are nearly a thousand miles from Mt Ebott and still within this country."

The elemental gave a weary sigh. "Hopefully we find him before he does any damage…"

"We can hope, at least." Vigil grunted. "He remains the last real threat. Still, he is one man, in a world not his own. How much damage can he cause, really?"

"Someone who can stop time and do as they please in that area? If he's careful with it...you come too close, and you're a victim to his magic."

Vigil fell silent, though Grillby thought he could faintly hear the clanking of his armour through the speaker.

Grillby then continued. "The Humans on my side moderated it because they knew it would be dangerous in the wrong hands. The only true way to combat a red eye is with another-something that we're lacking heavily on with both sides…"

"Let us hope that Lord Sans's power is enough to counter him then."

"If he's anything like the Sans I know…" Grillby mused. "He will be our best bet."

"Grillbz, please," Sans's voice suddenly came over the radio. "You're gonna make me blush."

The elemental's flames crackled loudly in response. "Truly, the worst of fates."

"Is everything well over there, Lord Sans?" Vigil asked quickly, as if to stop any further banter.

"Yup. None of the Reaper's Harvest guys here, so it was a cakewalk. Well, more of a cakesit really. Did find something interesting though… apparently, our dear Red-eye was here recently."

Grillby rose to full attention. "Sans…" he started.

"Got a laptop with some info here," the skeleton reported. "Got some coding on here, might take a bit to crack. But I've got a sneaking suspicion that this might give us a lead on this guy… finally."

The elemental gave a weary sound of relief. "Thank the gods...it's nearly been a year."

"No kidding. I'd really like to be done with all this now," Sans grumbled good-naturedly. "Besides, I think I'd like a word or two with him…"

"Get in line," the elemental replied dryly.

"Oh don't worry Grillbz. You'll get your turn.

"I ' l l m a k e s u r e o f t h a t."

 

_April 4th, 2021: Earth_

It was a small building on the outskirts of the city. A few Monster families had moved out here, even so far from Ebott. They had leant the place to Sans's group, acknowledging their support for their task.

Sans eyed the bound Humans, his sockets narrowing in distaste.

Grillby stepped forward, his light a contrast to the dim room. His flames danced upon his surroundings, casting large shadows. "Now what do we have here…?"

"Couple of lowlifes is what it looks like," Sans murmured dangerously. He cast a glance to Grillby. "Think you can figure out what they know about the Red-eye?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can manage something." For a brief moment, a white flamed grin showed-but it flickered away as he stepped forth. The light began to dim, as if Grillby was taking every available source with him.

Then, he kneeled down to their eye level, and spoke. "Now let me make this clear to you. I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer. Of course, I'm only going to ask once. I don't care to repeat myself."

His voice was calm and idle as he spoke, making it clear that he was the one in control. "Now...we're looking for someone. The red-eye. You only have one amongst your ranks, so...where did he run off to?"

They didn't answer.

Grillby was silent as he removed his glasses. Pale embers bore into them, and they were starting to realize what he meant by 'asking once'.

The flames flickered and crackled. The humans glanced at each other, but they were intending to keep their silence. Grillby had other plans for them, however, and after a minute of them not speaking…

The Elemental snapped his fingers, a few embers flying away, managing to hit bare skin. It dispersed instantly-but it grabbed their attention as they cried out, eyes widening. They stared at the elemental as he idly formed an orb of flames in his hand. His gaze never left them, and he never spoke…

The silent threat spoke volumes to them. The embers were nothing, and he could instill pain as much as he wished without ending them. Still, they tried to hold silent, their stubborn loyalty making them hold on.

He shook his head, disappointed in their behavior.

Then, the flames moved forward. Pained cries rose up, they twitched and writhed, but he did not grant them freedom. The whole while, he simply knelt before them, dead silent as he waited for them to break under it all.

The flames burned harshly, but they were well away from anything vital. His pale eyes watched them intently on his otherwise featureless face. He commanded attention by his presence alone, their fear and pain filled eyes locked on his calm embers. There was nothing else in the room for them.

And so quickly one of them broke. "I'll talk-I'll talk! Please!"

In an instance, the flames retreated.

"Then talk," Grillby stated idly.

The human shook from the pain, taking long shuddering breaths. "He-he's going West!"

"With?"

"...a few others-we don't know them!"

"Magic users?"

"A few…?"

"Going to?"

"Some safe haven on the west coast!"

"A long trip."

"They-they can't be too far ahead-" the Human sputtered. "They've been going on foot this whole time!"

"Any stops?"

"I don't know! Maybe? I just know they started west from here! I don't know their path, I swear! But if they're taking the most direct route, you'll probably find them quick! He stands out right? He'd have to travel carefully, right? That means he's going slower and you'll catch up!"

"Is that the truth?"

While the Human babbled frantically, Grillby glanced back to Sans, silently questioning if the skeleton wished for him to continue.

The skeleton subtly shook his head.

"Don't wanna mess up the carpet," he murmured, almost too quiet to hear.

"Very well." Grillby rose, and stepped away. "We shall see what is the truth." He cast a glance over his shoulder. "With luck, I won't have to pay you another visit."

"And in the meantime…" Sans stepped closer to them. "We're gonna deliver you to the police, eh? You'll be safe there…"

His left socket suddenly glowed with power.

"So long as you've been honest with us, of course."


	19. A Date

_April 11th, 2021: Qurairu_

Frisk flew above Hotlands, his strong wings beating the air, catching thermal updrafts allowing him to soar high. He paused in mid flight, hovering with an exceptionally powerful wave of hot air keeping him up, then, the avian unleashed a wave of fire down at the green figure below him with a gusting beat of his wings that sent him even higher.

Green fire lashed up into the air as the elemental stood her ground, both hands pouring into her counterattack-though it was more of a shield of flames than any return fire.

Frisk circled around her, then swooped low, passing just over her head as his flames crackled and danced over his feathers. When he turned to face her again, he focused, sending several bolts of magic towards her and peppering the area in a haphazard formation.

She dodged several, but Fiona took in some of the fire, transferring it into her own-her flames danced wildly about her form with what she was accumulating.

The bird above started circling again, alternating between sending waves and bursts of fire down at her, resting easy in the knowledge that he couldn't actually hurt her, even if he tried.

She moved about, dodging best she could-cutting her losses and taking his flames when she couldn't. By the end of the onslaught she looked more like an ethereal goddess of fire as it danced off her wildly, and she dropped to a knee-and the flames went spiraling out away from her, each strand dissipating several feet away from her form. as she returned to normal.

Seeing her kneeling, Frisk immediately swooped down, landing with just the hint of a stumble and hurrying over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern, his own flames flickering and dying away to reveal his red-tipped feathers.

She nodded. "Yes," she managed breathlessly. "Just needed to discharge the flames, I had too much."

"Sorry," the Phoenix apologized, glancing over her form. "I didn't really think that could happen… but I guess I got more firepower than I thought… being a Boss Monster and all."

She shook her head. "It's not really a problem," she assured. "It's kinda nice to have all that firepower-just safer to discharge it."

"I bet it's nice," Frisk grinned, shuffling his talons a little, his eyes sparking with mischief. "You looked awesome while you had all that though. Well, more than usual, I mean."

She gave an amused huff. "Honestly, Frisk…"

"What?" the boy clacked his beak innocently. "I only speak the truth…"

Fiona shook her head as she rose fully. "You hungry?" she asked simply.

"Yeah actually… I was just about to bring it up," Frisk smirked. "Great minds think alike, eh?"

She shook her head at him, but her fire was crackling softly.

"Hey uh, you don't mind if we go outside for this do you?" Frisk asked, watching Fiona curiously. "I was thinking maybe the House Mouse… I know it's been a while since my last… incident… but I'm still a little awkward going into the parlour…"

"Doesn't matter to me, just beware. Aunt Muffet might take offense," she teased.

Frisk chuckled and grinned up at her, then started walking in the direction of the elevator.

"It's a date," he called back at her, keeping a casual pace, but nonchalantly paying attention to her reaction.

The elemental tilted her head in light confusion, but she still moved forth to follow him.

Frisk's eyes gleamed for a moment, and he slowed a bit so they could walk side-by-side as they headed to the elevators.

 

It didn't take long to exit the Underground, nor to get down to the city. The boy seemed in high spirits, the little hop-skip motion he made while walking seeming a little springier than usual.

"You know, it's too bad I'm not bigger," he joked to Fiona, turning a corner and heading down another street. "I coulda given you a ride down here!"

"Hmm...that reminds me-you should practice flying while carrying things," she mused, looking around as she spoke.

"Probably a good idea," Frisk mused. "Actually, I should really start wearing a satchel or something. I keep forgetting I don't have pockets anymore." He shrugged. "Then again, I can't really use nearly as much stuff as before." He waved his wings for emphasis.

"A good place for your cell phone though," Fiona pointed out.

Frisk perked.

"Oh yeah, that'll be handy! Man, thank goodness for dimensional boxes, those things are a lifesaver!" He paused. "Hey, do you think that's why those got made in the first place? For Monsters without so much with the fingers?"

"They've been around forever...but I suppose that makes sense."

"They gotta lot of uses I guess." Frisk looked around, taking note of the street signs and brightening. "Hey, we're almost there! Good thing too, I could really go for some grub."

Fiona glanced up and then gently nudged the avian. "Let's take this street," she stated quietly, her flames wavering a little. A night flashing in her eyes-dark men before her-the loud hiss of the extinguisher-then nothing...not until she jerked with a cry in her Uncle's hold, barely more than an infant with what flames he provided.

Frisk looked up at her in concern.

"Fiona? You okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, her flames calming as she steered them away from the other street.

"Alright…" Frisk followed her dubiously, looking back at the street for a moment before turning back to her. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but…" he let his voice trail off, his invitation clear.

"It's not important," she insisted. "I just rather avoid that road."

The boy shrugged.

"If you say so." He changed the subject. "Anyways… I wanted to thank you. I mean… it's been months of me practicing and learning and failing miserably, but… I can fly pretty good, my magic's mostly under control, I'm finally used to this body… Wouldn't have been able to do it without your help so… thanks."

She gave a quiet hum. "It was of no trouble…" There was a huff of amusement. "Well, not a lot of, at least, and you've been getting very good at it if today's session was anything to go by."

"Took me long enough, right?" Frisk quipped. "You practically had to babysit me for the first while there."

"You were a well behaved one at least," Fiona mused.

"I guess you could do worse, huh? I'm manageable, if nothing else." the bird gave a short bark of laughter. "Although if you asked my sister…"

"Sibling opinions are heavily biased and will not be accepted in this argument," Fiona replied with crackles in her flames.

"Oh good. Means I have a chance of coming out on top for once."

Fiona out right laughed. "So that means your sister has undermined every time you would have come out on top?"

"Sure feels like it," Frisk grumbled good-naturedly. "Have I ever told you about the candy shop?"

"Oh dear...is that still standing?"

 

"I'm telling you!" Michael complained as he came back to the bar with some dirty dishes. "It wasn't my fault that we got turned around! You were the slowpoke!"

"Are we really bringing this up again?"

"Yes!"

"If I recall, you were my 'glorious guide back to civilization' …" Jeremiah dead panned. "And you somehow got us into the wrong city. Good job you."

"Well maybe if you weren't so slow, we wouldn't have been behind everyone by that much. And it wouldn't have been so bad if we had the same currency."

Jeremiah snorted. "And maybe not having our Riot gear and weapons."

"Are you guys still bickering over that?" Frisk called as he and Fiona entered. "It's been close to a year since you guys rescued me… and then got lost. Can't you just bury the hatchet?"

They pointed at each other. "Not until he admits to being wrong."

Jeremiah smirked. "Though I could just bury the hatchet I suppose….into his back."

"HEY!"

"Despite their arguing they get along just fine," Fiona mused into the bird's ear.

The avian snickered.

"Yeah, they're like an old married couple," he whispered back, amusement shimmering in his eyes.

"I thought that was Henry and Lalida's department…"

"No no, they are an old married couple," Frisk replied, making his way to one of the smaller booths. "There's a difference."

Fiona snickered softly as she heard the two go back to their banter. "I swear, their interactions is what brings in the customers…"

"Dinner and a show?" Frisk joked, perching himself on the edge of one of the seats. "And you don't even have to pay for the show!"

"Do you want food or not?" Jeremiah quipped.

"Well, I guess I could go for some," Frisk sighed theatrically. "Always so pushy, this one."

"Michael, toss him a menu, and give Fiona one as well."

"Sure thing!"

A menu was playfully dropped on Frisk, and another was gently set in front of the elemental, causing her to laugh.

"So much for customer service," Frisk grumbled, looking over the menu, before glancing to Fiona. "Well? Any ideas on what you want?"

Fiona had a wallet in one hand as she scanned things over. "Hmm…" It took her longer, as she had to avoid things that could harm her flames. She gave an amused huff. "Probably the chicken…"

Frisk took a look at her wallet and waved a wing.

"Hey, don't worry about it… let this be my treat. Least I can do for all your help is buy ya something to eat… even if you are gonna insult my bird-like figure." He grinned widely as he spoke, gesturing to himself with his other wing.

"Er…" She looked to her wallet and back to him, a little confused by the offer.

"I got some money on me, it's all good," Frisk assured. "Let me do this for you, okay?"

"If...you're sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, totally!" Frisk's grin turned mischievous. "Besides… I dunno how things work here but… where I come from, it's the prince that pays for the princess."

Her flames quietly darkened, and another color briefly played in them.

Frisk inwardly crowed at his victory, and shuffled his position, watching her carefully.

"I guess now's as good a time as any to ask… how would you feel if this was an actual date, not just friends hanging out?" his tone was cheerful and questioning, without the slightest hint of nervousness in it.

She looked up in surprise, studying him as her mind sorted it out. Fiona's last few attempts at dating had crashed and burned so terribly that, for the past few two years, she hadn't put any effort into it.

He...was different though. She had known him a while already before he tried to flirt with her, and...maybe…?

"M...maybe?" she started, uncertain with herself. "I'm a little rusty in that department, and…" She steeled her nerves. "One condition."

"Go for it," Frisk assured, cocking his head to the side and listening intently.

"If it doesn't work out-may we still be friends? I...I like what we have now, I...don't want to lose it if something backfires…"

"Is that all?" Frisk laughed. "Absolutely! You're a really great person, I wouldn't want to just… cut ties and leave."

The elemental relaxed, her flames wavering with her relieved sigh. "Thank you…" she managed.

"Then… it's a date?"

She nodded. "Last chance to back out," she joked.

"Tcha. Like I would miss out on the opportunity to date someone like you."

Fiona shook her head, her gaze glaring intently down on the menu as her flames darkened.

"You've got the most adorable blush," Frisk informed her helpfully, returning his attention to his menu.

Fiona covered her face as her flames flared wildly.


	20. Rampaging Nightmare

_April 13th, 2021: Earth_

Napstablook slipped out of the house, their form shimmering as they kept low to the ground. Night had fell...and most nights were peaceful as of late, but the ghost couldn't help checking again and again.

They wanted it to be safe, and they had been doing well. The police had snagged most of the criminals, and…

Napstablook paused.

Wait.

They turned. "Jennifer, I know you're there."

There was silence in response, but it seemed they had caught her off guard, for they could still see her incorporeal form attempting to hide behind a tree that was not nearly wide enough to conceal her.

"...Jennifer, unless you can hide your soul, you really can't sneak up on me…" The ghost floated back over. "It's nearly midnight, what are you doing following me? You should be in bed…"

The girl peeked out from her cover, looking down sheepishly in response to the question.

"I… umm...was just… walking my dog?" she managed lamely.

"Jennifer...I'm sorry, you need to go back."

"Why? What have you been doing?" the girl asked defensively. "You keep leaving late at night…"

"It's okay," Napstablook soothed. "I've just...been looking around."

"Then why can't I come along?" she asked, staring defiantly at him.

"Because it's late, your father would be upset, and I would worry."

"Why would you worry? The safest place I can be is with you!"

Napstablook shook their head. "I'm sorry, Jennifer, I need you to go home. I'll be okay, but I don't want you going."

The teen crossed her arms over her incorporeal chest, her gaze practically daring them to try and stop her.

"Jennifer, I really don't want to argue with you, but I can't let you come. Please, don't make this difficult. I can, and I will take you home if I have to..."

A heated glare was sent the ghost's way, and Jennifer turned briskly, wishing she could stomp her foot for emphasis.

"Fine!" she choked out, emotions warring for dominance in her tone. "Go see your secret friend! See if I care!"

With that, she flew off, rising above the roofs and beelining for her home.

"Jennifer!" The ghost zipped after her, contemplating on using their magic to slow her down. "I'm not seeing anyone!"

She slowed to a stop, but still faced away from Napstablook, her form quivering a little at the emotional barrage.

Napstablook stilled a few feet away. "Jennifer...I'm not sneaking out at night to see anybody… I'm…looking for people-yes, but, not like that..."

"Then what? What's so secret that you have to keep it hidden? That you can't even tell me? I thought…"

She swallowed, not finishing her sentence.

"Because I didn't want you to worry...I...didn't realize you knew… It's just...it's not dangerous, but…it's not appealing either."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do," Napstablook insisted. "I just…"

"If you trust me, then why do you need to keep secrets from me?" Jennifer finally turned to him, grief and fear written across her face. "I tell you everything!"

"...because I didn't want to bother you with it…but I guess I still did. I'm sorry."

The girl stared at them for a moment, before lowering her head.

"But you're still not going to tell me, are you?"

Napstablook gave a long weary sigh. "I'm...patrolling, I guess is the word…"

"Pa...trolling?" Jennifer asked, raising her head in surprise.

They nodded. "Since I can sense souls from a distance, I've been looking for Human souls with magic...there aren't many here in your world, and even fewer are friends. I find them...I call them in."

"So you're just… looking for the guys that took me?" Jennifer asked cautiously, searching Napstablook's gaze.

They nodded. "Ghost monsters are the best ones to do it-at least on my side…"

"Oh…" Jennifer lowered her head again, though this time it seemed to be more out of shame than anything else. "I'm… sorry…"

"Jennifer...what's wrong?" the ghost finally asked. "You're...acting a little out of sorts-but I don't think I have a clear view as to why…I'm sorry...I don't mean to pry..."

"I… I just…" she began wringing her hands together nervously, refusing to meet their gaze as her form dimmed.

"I've had… some people… break trust before," she mumbled. "I was worried that…"

"Jennifer, I would never lie to you," Napstablook promised. "I know I haven't told you everything, and have been doing stuff without your knowing, but...I wouldn't lie."

A tiny laugh escaped her.

"That's… maybe not as comforting as you might think, Napstablook."

She turned away again.

"I'll go home," she promised. "And… I won't bother you about this again."

"...I promise, I'm safe, all right? And...I'll try to at least avoid this kind of misunderstanding?"

Jennifer bobbed up and down for a moment, then she flew off, heading back to her home.

Napstablook shimmered with relief. They would talk to her more later, but not here in the night...besides, there were things she did not need to know.

The ghost was no liar, but they had their secrets.

The night had been mostly quiet, though the ghost went far, leaving the city limits and continuing onwards-

Come first light, Napstablook picked up on another Human soul that contained magic. They flew down stealthily into the hills-miles away from any given civilization. A small camp greeted them.

If Napstablook was to call and do nothing…

There was a scout keeping watch. He'd know hours ahead if anyone was approaching.

Napstablook could knock them out-but there was no promise that they'd stay that way…

The ghost stirred angrily at the Humans who sat there-Humans who had harmed friends and family.

Humans who left them to die, Humans who had done so much damage for years…Napstablook was a kind, and patient soul. It usually would have taken so much more to anger them. But that was before… They shook their form as it dimmed, their eyes glowing.

These people had nearly taken their cousin-nearly turning Neo into a simple weapon. They cherished Neo with every bit of their being, their soul and emotions. Neo was nearly all that had ever supported them, and only Neo had done as much as he had. Sure, others had supported them, but...Neo had been the strongest in that regard.

They had kidnapped Frisk, stolen their friends away, and taken several others to the brink of death.

One did not trifle with family, without answering the wrath of other members.

And the gentlest souls could house a rage fiercer than any storm.

The air grew colder, as if winter had suddenly fallen upon the camp-as a Nightmare suddenly emerged from the darkness.

The full moon was hidden in the clouds-but the scout saw the shadow. An alarmed cry filled the camp-humans quickly rising to the thing-that-

That Nightmare.

It towered over them, making them seem small and of insignificant. It came forward-only specks of light giving them small ideas of what they were up against.

An appendage shot out, wrapping around a human and dragging them toward the shadows. They cried out, a gun fired... and harmlessly passed through the thing.

A terrifying maw opened, and a chilling breath came forth. It was as if this thing was the soul of Winter, housing the source of all cold within its core. The human cried out as it breathed in, feeling all strength leave them, as if it was taking the essence that allowed them to live.

Their vision faded to black-and they fell to the ground with a thud. Only under close inspection, would one find that they were still alive.

The Humans screamed in horror-none staying to fight the Nightmare. They fled, but….they were up in the mountains, with no help for miles.

This haven had turned into a hunting ground. The Nightmare let them run in a panic, and slowly, they were picked off, one by one. For how could a Human outrun such a massive creature that could outpace them? Its claws raked the earth as it climbed ledges, but when it wasn't clambering about...one could hear something sliding across the ground.

And no Human could hide from a creature that could see their souls. No tree nor stone could hide them.

Its dangerous paws would fall upon them.

Appendages would wrap around them, yanking them from their hiding spots in the trees.

It would drag them close, and then, the Nightmare would do what it did to all of them.

Hours later, there was a call to the nearest police station...but no one spoke on the other side.

And upon tracking the cell phone, they found only a pile of bodies on the outskirts of their city. All of them were breathing...but none would stir.

They wouldn't wake anytime soon.

They may never wake again.

_This_ was one of those other nights, and a reason to keep Jennifer away. For on other nights, there was no ghost on patrol.

There was only a rampaging Nightmare. A well-guarded secret that only one other knew.


	21. Still the Judge

_April 15th, 2021: Earth_

Napstablook poked their head through the window of Jennifer's room, glancing into the corner where the girl was currently painting. Though, they couldn't see what from where they were. "...Hey, Jennifer," they greeted quietly.

The girl squeaked and fumbled, knocking over the painting and whirling around, scrabbling to hide it.

"Oh! Napstablook! I didn't… um… hear you!"

"Oh...sorry…! You okay?"

"Y-yes…" She scooted back, her hands reaching behind her in a further attempt to conceal what she had been working on. "Um… what do you want?"

They tilted their head in light confusion. "Oh um...I thought we could um...just talk? About last night...and any other concerns you might have…"

Jennifer stiffened and looked away, her long brown hair obscuring her face.

"It's fine…"

"No...no it isn't, Jennifer. Please? Here, we don't...even have to-anything… we can just…

"Lay on the floor and feel like garbage?"

The Human girl turned to them, scrunching up her button nose in confusion.

"What?"

"It's...family tradition," Napstablook explained. "It's...kinda the closest thing we ghosts do to sleep. And it's really calming…"

"Why garbage?"

"Um...well, it puts everything into perspective and just how big everything is and how little...the rest of it is...um...oh, I'm sorry, I'm not good at explaining. It kinda makes more sense to just...do…?"

"You're not really selling it, Napstablook."

There was just the hint of a smile tugging at her lips though.

"Oh...sorry...um...just...try it if you want?"

"Maybe call it something different next time…" Jennifer still hesitated, seeming to debate her options.

"Sorry...we've just...always...called it that?" They drifted near the floor, tilting their form as they looked to her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's always worked before."

Jennifer huffed. She turned a little, tilting to the side to reach out to her bed and snagging a blanket. It was a light blue, with white flowers embroidered on it. She placed it behind her, covering her project before standing, then went to lay down on the bed.

"Let's get this over with then…"

Napstablook settled themself on the very edge, and at the foot of the bed, and simply stared up at the ceiling, as if studying it.

She followed their gaze, staring upwards and folding her hands across her chest. At first, nothing happened, but slowly-something else started to fade into view. A black vortex dotted with stars and lights of varying sizes and color.

"Wh-what?" Jennifer gasped, making to jerk up.

"Shh," Napstablook soothed, a calming wave washing over her. "It's just an aura."

The girl slowly settled, staring at the magic in awe.

"...do you like it…?" the ghost eventually asked.

"It's… beautiful…"

"Oh...thanks…" For a while, the ghost didn't say anything, just letting the calming aura do its work.

"So…" they finally started. "Wanna talk...about anything at all?"

"I…" Her gaze was fixed above and she was almost… in a trance.

"It can be whatever you want, but I...know there's been...concerns."

"I just… don't know," Jennifer mumbled hazily. "Secrets scare me…"

"...why's that…?"

"Nearly lost our family… almost lost friends…"

"...what kind of secret was it? ...if you don't mind my asking…"

"Dad and Overwatch, my friends lying about me, Mom and Grandpa…"

"I mean...to be fair, your father was kinda in over his head...though...I can't um...speak for the other ones."

"Secrets are bad… they always hurt."

"Some secrets are meant to protect because of that reason though…"

"Don't want to be hurt with you," she mumbled. "Want to trust you."

"I don't lie, Jennifer," the ghost assured gently. "And...when I don't say anything, it's because I truly believe it's better that you don't know about it. I would never purposely hurt you with secrets, but...you're always free to ask… Most of the time, I'm not going to realize that it's...bothering anyone. I'm...not the best at social cues…"

"Are you sure?"

"Well...it never hurts to ask me, Jennifer? I don't know what secrets can hurt, because...that's all perspective. I mean, if I had a secret that I stole a cookie jar as a kid...it might not mean anything to me, but it could mean a lot to...the person who had the cookie jar?

"...so...compromise? If there's something bothering you, tell me. And...I'll answer to the best of my ability? I...can understand why you don't like secrets, so...I think we could at least do that?"

Jennifer was silent for a few moments, watching the magic play out above her. Then slowly, tentatively, she nodded.

"I… think so…"

"Then...is there anything you want to bring up now?"

"Pretty lights."

"...maybe not then." Napstablook stared up at the vortex around them, glad to have at least come to terms and an agreement. They didn't want to hurt her-but there were simply some things that were better left alone.

 

_April 21st, 2021: Earth_

Grillby propelled himself over a fallen tree, avoiding a puddle in the dirt as his shoes sank into the damp earth, but that didn't slow him down. His fire casted light on the darkening forest as he ran in the late evening, his flames trailing due to his speed, refusing to slow as he chased after a Human, flashes of blue and white playing along his form.

Though the most frightening part was the white scowl on his face as he caught sight of a familiar, ragged orange scarf.

Sans and Vigil ran on either side of him. Vigil kept to the ground due to the thickness of the trees. The Shifter let loose a volley of yellow blasts from his tail, trying to hit the running Human.

"You cannot outrun us, Red-eye!" he shouted defiantly, putting on an extra burst of speed. "We're coming for you!"

The blasts seemed to slow, and the Human sped up, taking a sharp turn. Grillby slid as he went to follow, smoke wisping off him due to scattered waterdrops hitting his form. He was stone silent, but only in voice as his fire crackled and snapped with his rage.

He pulled one sleeve all the way back, ignoring the light sprinkle of rain in the dying light as he readied an attack. The Human dived out of sight again, Grillby turned- before abruptly trying to stop. "Time-!" he called out as the colors faded off him as he went gray and motionless in mid slide.

Vigil kept running, not understanding the danger until he was caught in it, freezing the moment he completely passed through the bubble. Sans heard the warning, his sockets narrowing and teleported forward so he stood in front of Grillby and Vigil…

Only to freeze up under the Red-eye's influence, his stance wide and his sockets closed.

Up ahead, the Red-eye leaned against a tree, breathing heavily, steadily catching his breath, his eyes narrowing as he looked back at the frozen Monsters. He wiped sweat off his marred face-disliking the chill of the night against his exposed skin.

"Nice try," he muttered as he kept his gaze on the frozen Monsters. "But unless you drag another Red Eye here, you're not stopping me." And even then…

"Honestly, you Monsters are just as bad as that old man. So reliant on your magic, but, when that's of no use to you, you're nothing. The real laugh is that even if you brought Humans of my kind...there's only two, and the old man can't put a fight. And…" A low chuckle escaped him.

"It's actually a shame that you didn't bring that poor child to try and counter me with their allies. None of their powers amount to anything within here. Time consumes all."

His red eyes held the only vibrant color in his bubble of gray, where time had stilled. "A part of me wishes you had brought that sniffling child along." His fingers played on the ragged tail of the scarf he wore around his neck. "I could have finished off strangling them with this oh so precious treasure of theirs." He gave a snort. "So clingy and sentimental. How they haven't fallen apart is beyond me."

The man turned away. "Oh well, opportunities shall be provided."

If he hadn't been on the run, he would have contemplated killing the three just to keep them off his trail, but he had to reserve his energy until he was somewhere safe. He turned, starting to head deeper into the forest.

"So, stopping time, huh?" came a casual, if gravelly voice from behind him. "Neat trick buddy. B u t y o u ' r e n o t t h e o n l y o n e w h o c a n d o t h a t."

The man turned around in surprise, his gaze falling on the skeleton Monster… who was no longer greyed out by the magic. A Monster who was… resistant? He frowned. No matter--even if it came down to a fight… “Still moving over there? How quaint, the last Monsters to manage that had to rely on some extra soul power.” 

The skeleton's sockets had opened, and they were currently empty, though pinpricks of light were beginning to fade in.

"You're really kind of a freak, aren't you?" he stated quietly, his gaze piercing the Human. "Must be nice, lording your power over everyone, knowing that no one can touch you… that you'll always win in the end."

The Red Eye's gaze sharpened as he focused on him. "Doesn't help your case, does it?"

"Maybe not," Sans allowed, taking a small step forward. "But it's not the first time I've knocked down an unbeatable opponent. Still, I'm gonna give you a chance to surrender. Hand over the scarf, and submit yourself."

The man watched him intently. "Really? Hand over some scrap cloth?"

"Well, we're not letting you go, obviously." Sans declared, his hands sinking deep into his pockets. "But this is your last chance to come out of this alive."

"Unless you fancy some hand to hand combat, I suggest you stand down," the Red Eye replied.

The skeleton sighed, then removed his hands from his pockets.

"You know," he said conversationally, his left eye beginning to glow. "I hear that Red Eyes are the most powerful magic users on your side, but they can only use time magic. So let me try an experiment hmm? What happens when you come across someone who's immune to that power?"

The man's gaze hardened. "This isn't the first time I've met someone immune to it," he assured.

"Come at me then."

The Human huffed, eyes narrowed. He didn't want to spend too much time on this-but Monsters were fragile. Even if this Monster could lash out-his magical attacks would freeze the moment they appeared.

That's why Frisk was helpless in his grasp.

The skeleton just waited, watching him, letting him take the first move. And with a surprising burst of speed-faster than he should have-the Human lunged forward.

Even as he ran, his soul was suddenly exposed. Sans gestured and it turned blue, and he was flung violently through the air. Unable to stop his trajectory, he slammed into a wall of bones, angled to pierce him as he was thrown into them, one sinking deep into his side.

"Interesting," Sans observed, now standing on the lower branches of a tree just above the Red-eye. "It would seem that you become an ordinary Human. While I?

"I a m s t i l l t h e J u d g e."

The Red Eye's pupils dilated into pin pricks as pain drove through him. The Red Eye was trained to fight-but not against this-this Monster's magic was still working!

And a small part of him told him to run.

He had no time to though, as gravity shifted and he was suddenly flung upwards, smashing into a heavy branch with a grunt and an ominous cracking sound. Then he was flung away again, landing in a heap in the mud, with Sans appearing before him again.

"How does it feel to be knocked down a peg?" the skeleton growled. "Suddenly, you're not such a big deal, are you?"

The man trembled in agony, struggling to simply get on hands and knees shuddering with each breath he took-his world suddenly turned upside-down with him having no say on what was happening.

"It's a little late now, but here's a tip." A row of spike-like bones burst from the ground, and the Red-eye let out a cry of pain as they impaled him, before disappearing as quickly as they had come.

"There will always be someone stronger than you," Sans informed the bleeding Human that had collapsed on the ground. "Someone tougher, faster… meaner. Than you will ever be. The moment you forget that," Massive dog-skulls appeared behind Sans's head, energy charging in their mouths.

"Is the moment you die."

The human stared at their maws as cold dread ran through him, his death right before his eyes.

The skulls charged to the point of brilliance and then…

And then they faded away.

Sans watched the Human coldly, studying him closely.

"No," he said at last. "Your life isn't mine to take."

He snapped his fingers, and the grey bubble around them dissipated, freeing the two trapped Monsters.

Grillby staggered, still trying to stop, before suddenly whipping his head to them. "Sans!" he called already hurrying over, knowing that time had moved around without him. Vigil hurried after him, as soon as he regained his own balance from the sudden loss of momentum.

Sans flicked his gaze up to them, before returning it to the broken Human.

"We won." he said simply. "Turns out, this guy wasn't nearly as powerful as he thought he was." He looked up again, his gaze resting on Grillby.

"You guys have suffered the most because of him." Sans stepped away. "I leave his judgement to you."

Grillby was quiet for several moments, before giving a slow nod. "Thank you," he stated simply, turning to the Human with a silent invitation for the others to back away if they so chose.

The elemental had no mercy this night as raindrops fell down around them. His form hissing when they met his flames.

Both Sans and Vigil ensured they were out of his way, but both watched, Sans with his hands in his pockets, Vigil with his arms folded across his chest. Neither looked away, not even once.

The elemental glared down. "I'm usually a patient and tolerable man," he said as he closed the distance, crouching down before the Human. "It takes a lot to get me angry, but you certainly went out of your way." His flames crackled and he grabbed the man roughly, jerking him onto his knees, a scowl of white flames showing clearly.

"Your organization left my niece to die on the streets. You drained my wife of her magic, beaten while she was defenseless. You nearly cost us the life of our daughter-kidnapped and tormented our other children...and those are just the crimes directly linked to me."

Fire began to dance off the elemental's arms, leaping onto the man's clothing. The Red Eye cringed, feeling the heat.

"I offer you no mercy."

The flames swarmed the man, screams of agony swiftly following suit. "And one last thing," the elemental growled. He grabbed the scarf that was unharmed amongst the flames. "I don't think this belongs to you." He drew it off the burning man, unphased as the human reached forward in his suffering while the elemental neatly folded it.

Vigil was nodding his agreement, the light behind his visor shining brightly as he watched. Sans gave no outward indication of his emotional state, but was now watching Grillby more closely than the man whose screams echoed throughout the forest.

The screams eventually stopped, the fire dying away...and in that moment, the elemental's light dimmed dramatically, as if all the energy fueling him had stopped as he held tight to the scarf.

It was done. He could rest easy now.

"He deserved everything he got," Vigil intoned, glaring at the charred corpse.

"We're done here," Sans said quietly, turning away. "Come on guys… let's go home."

"...let's," the elemental agreed, the voice quiet as dull flames danced in the rain.


	22. Celebration

_April 25th, 2021: Earth_

Little Frisk hummed in content as they drank some apple juice, looking at the quiet clamor at The Great Papyrus's. It had such a different vibe from Grillby's. They looked back at Papyrus, dutifully working...with Canis riding on his shoulders, as per usual these days. The child then glanced at their bandages around their palm, frowning at the condensation that was ruining it.

"Perhaps some gauze next time," a voice muttered softly out loud as they studied their issue. Looking at that, another hand went to their bare throat, their eyes dim.

Papyrus looked over to the child, adjusting Canis on his shoulders for a moment.

"Are you alright, little Frisk?" the skeleton asked in concern. "You have been very quiet today! Well… quieter than usual, anyway."

"We're fine," the child assured as they set their cup down, fiddling with their bandages. "We just need to remember to stop picking these things up directly or find something more resistant to water for our hands is all."

"Hmm," the skeleton considered thoughtfully, cleaning a glass. "That is a good point! Maybe you should speak to Doggo about that! He enchanted Sans's slippers so they won't get wet, after all!"

The child paused.

"That makes a lot of sense now that I think about it." They glanced down. "Maybe the hoodie too, that's not exactly water friendly either, Sans…"

"Did someone say my name?"

"Sans!" Papyrus cried, as the short skeleton entered the bar, Grillby at his side.

The fusion turned with a smile. "You're back!" they called, waving excitedly.

"Yup. For good this time." Sans sauntered forward, waving nonchalantly to his brother. "Everything is back to normal now."

"The last time you said that, you ended up leaving on this trip again!" Papyrus narrowed his sockets suspiciously at his brother.

"Don't worry, Paps. It's different this time." Sans raised his hands in surrender. "I'm _dead_ certain.

"Sans!"

The child laughed, and then winced, clutching their head. "Ow, ow, ow, Pappy, stop," they complained in a whisper as their orange eye flared.

"Sorry about that, bucko." Sans reached out a hand and rubbed against the space between Frisk's horns.

"Back for one minute and already insufferable," Papyrus groused. "Why do I even bother?"

Grillby gave a weary chuckle as he strode up to the bar. "Because despite wanting to be spared of his puns, he's still your brother." He glanced to the fusion who was leaning into their minor affection. "Oh, and Frisk...I found something for you."

"Hm…?"

He showed them the scarf-and instantly, Frisk squealed. "You found it!" they cried, quickly taking it and hugging it to them.

"Ayup. Not perfect condition, but…" Sans leaned against the bar, signalling Papyrus for a drink. "Gonna go right back where it belongs."

"That's fine, that's fine!" they exclaimed, burying their face briefly into it with a muffled: 'We got it back, Pappy'

There was a pause, their right eye glowing. "We're washing this at least five times."

"Probably for the best, bucko," Sans laughed as Papyrus brought him a bottle of rum. "We gave it a couple washes already though, if it helps."

"Thank you," Frisk replied, tossing the scarf around their neck, before swiftly undoing their bandages now that they had the long tails back to cover their palms.

Sans's gaze fell to the holes in Frisk's hands, but he made no comment about them. Instead;

"So, apparently there's gonna be a big celebration for our return. Toriel's already baking up a storm, and we just got back!"

"Oh really?" Papyrus perked. "I love parties!"

"A party?" Frisk asked, their voice softer as they tied one knot and worked on the other. "Perhaps we should ask to cut her work in half…"

"Dunno if it counts as "work" with Tori," Sans chuckled. "She seemed over the moon to be busy like that. Just dunno if her kitchen is gonna be able to handle everything alone," Sans glanced to Grillby. "Though I'm sure Muffet'll be wanting to make her own contributions, right?"

Grillby nodded. "Of that I'm sure. ...there will be many a doomed kitchen from the sounds of things."

"Don't worry," the little one replied. "We'll help."

"Help who, is my concern," the elemental partially teased.

"So long as Undyne doesn't try to contribute," Sans chuckled, taking a deep swig from the bottle Papyrus had brought him.

"Hey! I can cook!" the fusion complained. "It's not my fault my house couldn't withstand me-"

The voice shifted. "How anyth-thing withstands you i-is beyond me…" The tail twitched as they child shifted awkwardly and covered their face.

"You Undynes are certainly a force to be reckoned with," Sans agreed.

"Well, if nothing else, I can help!" Papyrus exclaimed. "I can help lady Toriel, and Frisk can help Muffet! Everyone wins!"

"Why do I feel like this is something to lay bets on," the elemental muttered-albeit with a kind tone.

"Paps has gotten a lot better over the years," Sans leaned against the bar, taking another drink. "Trust me, it'll be fine."

"Better than fine! It'll be sensational!"

" _Sans_ ational?"

"Sans!"

The fusion dropped their head on the counter, while Canis finally lifted her head to give a squeaky bark of annoyance at the whole thing.

 

_May 7th, 2021: Earth_

Little Frisk hummed happily as they skipped along to the Rift. There was a celebration on Qurairu, but the fusion had fallen behind due to baking with Toriel. Mainly due to pleasing all the souls hidden within them. They made spaghetti, catdogs, tea, and even gathered snacks. The most important thing was the butterscotch cinnamon pie they had made-although with a surprise twist so that it wouldn't be the same as the other Toriel's.

It was all stored in their phone inventory, leaving their hands free for the time being. They reached the rift...activated it, and then put their tiara on. They stepped through...and ended up on the other side.

Frisk sighed. Of course, that was to be foreseen. So the child turned, and went back through, finding themselves back on Earth. The child went back again, frowning. This wasn't working the way they wanted it to…

They went through again, tapping their foot in irritation, and then jumped through again, determined to get what they wanted.

At last, the Rift flashed, and they found themself in the grey, star-speckled expanse that was the other Gaster's home.

"Child," Came the being's admonishing voice from behind. "Controlling the Rift is draining. Continuously jumping from side to side makes it harder to keep stable. What are you trying to accomplish?"

They turned around, unphased by the scolding as they took something out of their inventory. They held up a plate with a fork and a slice of pie. "Trying to get this to you," they stated simply with a loving smile.

The black-robed being paused, his eye-holes narrowing as he looked in confusion to the child.

They giggled and came closer with it. "You don't get to have anything, I don't think... so...I brought you something!"

"You brought this… for me?" he asked, slowly reaching out with bleached-white hands, watching Frisk curiously.

They nodded. "You're super nice, you deserve some pie," was their statement.

Gaster chuckled, accepting the plate at last.

"You certainly are quite the wonder, child." he waved the fork at them in mock sternness. "Though please, next time you get such an idea into your head, say something, rather than jumping through the Rift to get my attention."

"I wasn't sure how to do that," Frisk admitted sheepishly. "Next time I'll wave at you?"

"Alphys set up connections for phones and internet between your worlds, did she not?" Gaster pointed out, taking a forkful of pie and contemplating it. "That information comes through here first."

Frisk hummed and then giggled. "Could I get you a cell phone?"

"I do not think that is necessary, little candle. Just call, or send a message with my name, and I will let you in the next time you pass through." the robed being slipped the fork into his fixed smile and sighed his content.

"Delicious."

Frisk clapped happily. "Yay~ We added in some extra spices…so that we wouldn't have two of the same pies. Though it took a few tries…" They folded their arms with an endearing pout. "Because someone thought dumping all the spice into the first pie was a good idea…"

Gaster chuckled.

"The souls you bear within you certainly make life interesting," he allowed, enjoying another bite. "It is good to see you are doing well, child. You are certainly happier than the last time we spoke."

"A lot _is_ happier," Frisk replied. "Some hiccups, but…"

"Nothing is perfect. But that does not mean it isn't right." Gaster fell silent for a moment, focusing on savouring the treat.

Frisk nodded. "I know...things work out eventually."

The being nodded, slowly finishing his dessert.

"You learn," he praised gently. "You make mistakes, but you learn. And that is what life is for, to learn, to live, to grow."

"Like not driving you silly by jumping through the Rift?" the child asked with a grin.

Gaster laughed.

"Yes, exactly that." He shook his head fondly. "Truly, your determination knows no bounds."

They gave a mischievous laugh. "Nope~ Someone once told me to recoin it as stubbornness."

"Perhaps. Two sides of the same coin. May it continue to serve you, rather than hinder you."

Frisk gave a little hum. "If there's any leftover pie, I'll bring you some," they promised.

"If you wish, little candle." Gaster smiled at them. "But you should hurry along, you do not want to miss out on too much of the celebrations, now do you?"

Frisk smiled. "I suppose not...it'll be rowdy if I'm late."

"Then off you go," Gaster murmured. "Thank you for the pie. And child," he added as an afterthought. "It is not necessary for you to hide the other's souls while you are here."

The fusion blinked in surprise. "Are you sure? Your counterpart likes to hide…"

"I do not mind," Gaster assured, as color began to fade back into the world. "I do not wish to be another secret for you to bear."

The child blinked in alarm. "...you're a nice one to keep," was the response. "But maybe…"

"The choice is yours, little candle."

They dipped their head in understanding. "I'll see you later," they promised, before finding themselves back in reality-on the side they had been intending to go. With that, they hurried out for the celebration.

 

_May 7th, 2021: Qurairu_

Chara made her way through the crowd, her eyes scanning the place, making sure she took wide berths around the few Humans here. Everyone was set up around tables and small fires, laughing and talking under the evening sky.

Overwatch was wiped out, Sans and Grillby had come home, and Frisk had full control of his new body. Everything was finally settling.

Speaking of her brother… she spotted him standing and talking with Fiona near one of the tables, gesturing and laughing about something. She picked up her pace, making a beeline for him.

Fiona shook her head. "Always so much, Frisk," she murmured.

"Well, as long as I'm not too much," the Phoenix grinned. He noticed Chara out of the corner of his eye and waved at her with a wing.

"Hey Sis! How's the party?"

"It's nice," Chara replied neutrally, her tail twitching behind her. "Do you mind if I steal your girlfriend away for a minute?" She flicked her gaze to the elemental. "I wanted to talk to her about something."

Fiona tilted her head, her flames wavering in confusion, before looking back to Frisk. "Um…?" she mumbled with a helpless shrug, unsure of what he wanted.

"It'll just be a minute," Chara pressed.

"I mean… I'm okay with it if she wants." Frisk shrugged. "It's not like I'm in charge of her…" He glanced to the elemental. "Whatd'ya think?"

"I'm...okay with it," Fiona stated softly as she nodded to the robot.

"Try not to have too much fun without me!" Frisk called as Chara gestured, then led the elemental away.

The robotic girl was quiet, not saying anything until they'd found a small table with two chairs a decent distance away from the others. She seated herself with a sigh, and then looked up to Fiona, the lights in her eyes shining bright.

"So… you're dating my brother now."

Fiona nodded slowly, before tilting her head. "That has become the case," she stated quietly her flames flickering.

"You can sit down if you want," Chara waved at the other chair. "This isn't an interrogation… I'm not going to give you some "treat him good" talk. Just…" She trailed off and sighed, looking away for a moment before turning back. "If you're gonna date him, then there's some things you should know about him."

The green elemental slowly took a seat. "I'm listening…" she managed softly.

Chara put her hands on the metal table with a quiet clanking sound, and stared at Fiona intently.

"Look… before I say anything… don't let any of what I tell you make you think he's a bad person. Much as I give him grief, he's a good guy. Probably one of the nicest out there. And he wouldn't be dating you if he wasn't legitimately interested in you. He doesn't do this kind of thing casually…" She let out a huff. "Though sometimes it feels like it," she muttered to herself.

"What...what do you mean?" Fiona asked with confusion.

Chara sighed again.

"You are not the first girl he's dated." she stated bluntly. "By a long shot. I've lost count of how many girls he's been with since high school started, but there's definitely been at least a couple dozen. And none of them lasted longer than three months."

Fiona jerked in surprise, glancing back. "Ho...how did he manage that?" He had to of been the nicest boy she had been with, and…

"How'd he end up with you?" Chara replied. "He's funny, charming, and is a generally good hearted guy who really listens to people. Of course girls like him.

"I know it makes him sound like a… a player. But he's not, not really. I don't know what it is… maybe he's not good at sustaining it. Or maybe his excuse is true, and he's just looking for the right girl and hasn't found her yet. But even if he did end most of his relationships… I honestly believe he tried to make them work."

Fiona made a hum of concern. So many relationships that ended… "I'm...not sure how I feel about that," Fiona admitted.

"Again… He's a good guy," Chara assured. "And he hasn't dated anyone since he became a Phoenix so… things could be different now. But you're a good person… so I figured you deserved to know about this."

"Thank you, I think," Fiona managed. "I...I hope so, I like him, and…"

"And?" Chara questioned.

"I rather not have another relationship crash and burn…" she mumbled.

"If it's any consolation… he usually ends things on pretty good terms," Chara reasoned. "The only times it's ever crashed and burned for him is with people he shouldn't have been dating in the first place. And I don't think you're like that."

Fiona nodded. "That helps a little…"

"Good." Chara shuffled in her seat a little. "I don't know if you need to know anything else but… I'm here to help, I guess."

"I appreciate that," the elemental assured.

The robot flicked her tail silently, then stood.

"Well, I should probably find Kid before he gets into trouble. Good luck, Fiona… I hope it works out."

Fiona rose as well, dipping forward slightly. "Thank you," she replied.

_I hope so too…_

 

Grillby quietly moved about the celebration with a tray. Old habits died hard, and he had been serving those who arrived. He didn't mind-after so long away from his job, he liked taking it on a bit to help slip back into his normal life.

Plus it gave him excuse to find that boy.

He found Frisk perched on the backrest of a chair, his wings spread for balance, and his beak in a small glass of punch, eagerly drinking up the liquid.

"Staying out of trouble?" Grillby asked as he strode by.

Frisk raised his head out of the glass and grinned at the elemental.

"Dubiously," he joked. "I haven't set anything on fire yet, so that's a start."

"Indeed. How have things been this past while? I haven't had the time to catch up."

"Well, I'm pretty much totally in control of my form, finally. Thanks in no small part to your niece." Frisk shuffled his wings and turned fully to face Grillby head on.

"But I'm betting you wanted to talk to me about that, huh?"

"I have heard a little about that. Dating?"

"Yup. She seems pretty happy about it, which is nice. She's a really nice girl," Frisk let out a bark of laughter. "And I already know she can put up with my antics, so…"

"Perks," Grillby replied simply, his flames wavering quietly.

"True." Frisk fell silent, watching the older elemental, knowing he had something to say.

"Take good care of her," the elemental stated softly. "She's already had a lot of heartbreak. I don't need a repeat of her last boyfriend." When he said 'boyfriend', there was a dangerous snap in his flames, and one would know his ember eyes were narrowed in recollection.

"Yeah, figured that from how she was talking earlier." Frisk's eyes narrowed. "I'll do what I can," he assured.

Grillby nodded slowly. "You'd have to be trying to accomplish what that idiot did at least...it was just a bad blow for her with everything that was happening around that time."

"That bad, huh?"

The elemental let loose a long sigh. "Her boyfriend dumped her shortly after her parents died because he suddenly had to put _effort_ into the relationship."

Frisk clacked his beak in irritation, lowering his gaze for a moment.

"Really. Damn, I hate people like that. No wonder she was single." He looked back to the elemental.

"Well, I can promise you I won't do _that_ , if nothing else."

Grillby nodded. "I don't expect you to, but, it's best to be aware. It'll likely have its consequences in later relationships she has. Including this one. Just be mindful, and it should be all right…"

"Already got it covered, Grillbz." Frisk waved a wing at him. "I'll do what I can, sounds like she could use a boyfriend who's not a total dumbass." Another grin. "Though again… I only fit the standard dubiously."

"Good," Grillby stated. "She may be my niece, but at the end of it all. That's my little girl-treat her right." That was the child he raised. Not her parents-despite that they could have been there.

Fiona, in his eyes, might as well have been his own daughter.

"I can only promise to try. I don't have any intentions of hurting her, if that helps."

"That's all I really ask for."

"Glad to hear it," Frisk ruffled his wings a bit, hopping down from his perch."You know, I'm glad you're a reasonable guy. I've seen my fair share of unreasonable parents or guardians, let me tell you."

"I work a bar, I have to be reasonable and patient." There was a grin in his flames. "I have a long rope, and it is slow to burn," he assured. "Though I do worry about your fair share."

"Makes sense," the avian chortled. "Anyways I appreciate it. Good to have you looking out for Fiona… I bet she needs family like you."

Grillby gave a quiet sound of thanks to his remark. "We'd be opening cans of worms if I was to give all my opinions on that matter," he said with a dry tone of amusement.

"Well, don't want to do that!" Frisk laughed merrily. "This is a party after all! Focus on the nice things for today, right? You guys deserve it after all your hard work anyways."

The elemental chuckled. "I'll refrain," he replied.

"Frisk, I-Uncle Grillby?"

Fiona was approaching, looking at the older elemental, and then put a hand on her hip. "How much can I bet that you were giving him the 'treat her right' talk?"

The older elemental said nothing as his flames crackled quietly.

"Maybe a little bit," Frisk smiled at her, softer than usual. "We figured things out though, so no harm done. I am a big boy, after all."

"Uncle," Fiona murmured with loving exasperation.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"A king's ransom, I should have betted a king's ransom."

"All for you, Dear," he assured, coming forward and resting his head against her, briefly exchanging flames with her. "Shall I go before you beat me off with a stick?"

She playfully shoved him.

He made a mock sound of offense. "Fine. I'll leave. I can tell where I'm not wanted." Grillby rested a hand on her shoulder briefly, and then moved off.

Frisk watched him go, then looked back to his girlfriend.

"So? What did Chara want anyways?"

"Hmm, that's partially what I wanted to mention," she stated gently, giving him a soft look.

"Oh?" Frisk tilted his head curiously. "Is she telling stories about me again?"

"Just a little. In your favor really."

"Well, that's a nice change of pace," the avian grumbled teasingly. "She keeps that up, and I might actually believe she loves me!"

Fiona laughed softly. "Well, she was adamant on making the 'in your favor' clear. Though there may be a few things to talk about-later if you want."

"If you want, sure!" Frisk walked over to her side, pressing against it gently. "I like talking with you!"

Fiona smiled. "That's good...would make things difficult otherwise." Slowly, she hesitantly drew an arm around him.

Frisk hummed and pressed against her.

"That's what boyfriends are for!"

Her form dimmed as another color played in her features as she grew flustered.


	23. Heart of the Core

_May 7th, 2021: Qurairu_

Sans stood on the slopes of Mt Ebott, watching over the party going on down below. The stars had come out, and he glanced up to the night sky, relaxing a little under their light. It was so peaceful, so quiet. It felt so good to be back, to be able to enjoy his life, instead of protecting it. He had already fought so hard…

There was the sound of footsteps behind him, and he sighed quietly.

"Sans, why did you want to meet all the way up here?" came Papyrus's energetic and slightly miffed voice, and Sans could hear small stones falling away under Papyrus's feet.

"There is still a party going on down there!"

"Sorry, bro." Sans murmured. "I wanted to talk to you in private for a minute. It won't take long, I promise."

"Very well, Sans." Papyrus placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "What would you like to talk about?"

Sans was silent for a moment, staring over the forests, the city, and the area where the party took place.

"D'you remember what I talked to you about when the Rift first opened?" he said at last.

"But of course!" He could practically see his brother frown. "But.. you were very vague. And you wouldn't answer my questions!"

The shorter skeleton sighed, slouching a little further than usual into his hoodie, clenching his hands in his pockets.

"Papyrus, I…" he sighed. "I found our dad."

Papyrus perked beside him.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "I… I know you don't remember him, but-"

"You finally remembered him!" Papyrus cried at the same time. Both brothers stopped and turned to look at each other.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Papyrus… you remember him?" Sans asked in bewilderment, stepping back, the lights in his sockets locking on his brother.

"Of course," Papyrus frowned. "I talk to him every day! You forgot about him!"

Sans sputtered.

"I… what? No! You forgot about him! I tried to tell you, but you didn't believe me!" there was a pause. "And what do you mean you talk to him every day!?"

Papyrus frowned in befuddlement.

"I'm confused," he muttered. "I thought that…" he trailed off for a moment, then asked;

"Sans, when did you remember?"

"I told you, I never forgot!" Sans began to pace back and forth in front of the taller skeleton, sweat beading on his skull and his left socket glowing erratically. "I remember the explosion, everything going gray for a minute… and when it was over, no one remembered. Not even you." He slowed, looking back up to his brother.

"Right?"

Papyrus shook his head slowly.

"No, Sans," he said softly, his usual enthusiasm absent. "That's… that's not what happened."

"Then what did?"

Papyrus sighed, looking out over the world laid out before them from their perch up high.

"We were only thirty years old," he began quietly, his voice distant and lost in memory. "You were working with Dad at the Core, he was going to show you exactly how it worked. You wanted to try making more Cores, do you remember that?"

Sans shook his head slowly, his sockets narrowing.

"No…"

"I came to visit with Mom," Papyrus continued after a moment. "We were bringing food for you. We came into the Core, and…"

 

_"Gaster?" Papyrus's mother called, looking around the heart of the Core. Her pale blue dress brushed against the white floor, and the basket she held in the crook of one arm swayed quietly. Hums and whirrs from the machines all around filled the air, and she huffed in fond exasperation._

_"Where do you suppose they are this time?" she asked, throwing a sidelong glance to her son._

_"Maybe they're in the back room!" Papyrus supplied helpfully, scanning the room around them, tossing the wayward end of his new scarf back over his shoulder._

_"Back room?" the woman parrotted, her eyes seeming to glow a little brighter at the idea._

_"Yes! Dad has a back room in here sometimes!"_

_"Sometimes?"_

_"Well, the door isn't always there!" Papyrus explained, taking off for the back of the room, his mother following him after a moment's hesitation._

_"I'm not sure if the room goes away too," Papyrus continued, leading his mother around the massive machine that took up most of the area. Tubes and wires came out of the top, stretching away into the ceiling. Dials, knobs, wheels and other complicated things covered the machine. It hummed quietly to itself, and the woman following Papyrus threw it a dubious glance before returning her attention to her son._

_"Your father does so many things I don't understand," she murmured, just barely loud enough to be heard by the skeleton._

_"He's a genius!" Papyrus stated proudly, coming to a stop as they came around the massive machine, and the tall skeleton scanned the wall behind it._

_"Hrm, doesn't seem like it's here," he stated after a moment. "Maybe they're-"_

_Even as he spoke, a grey door began to fade in, merging seamlessly into the wall. It wasn't just grey, it was like all the color had been sucked out of it._

_"Ah! There it is!" Papyrus exclaimed, while his mother just stared blankly at the door. "They must be in there!"_

_"Papyrus, a door just appeared out of nowhere, and you think we should just go through it? It might be dangerous!"_

_"Nonsense!" Papyrus declared. "Dad wouldn't make anything dangerous! He just makes things to help people!_

_The woman sighed, but it was a more fond sound than anything else._

_"Just because he doesn't make things dangerous, doesn't mean there isn't anything dangerous, Papyrus."_

_"That makes no sense." Papyrus replied, knocking on the door with a quick rap. "Hello? Dad? Sans?"_

_There was no response._

_"Hrm. Maybe they're further in?" the cheery skeleton wondered, his hand going to the knob._

_"Maybe we should check some of the other parts first…" The vibrant lights in the woman's eyes strengthened for a moment in focus. "I can't feel either of their signatures there. In fact…" She frowned. "I can't feel… anything from there. It's like there's… nothing."_

_"That's strange…" the skeleton swung the door open and poked his head inside. "Hello?" he called loudly. "Dad? Sans? Is anyone there?"_

_Nobody came._

_"There's a hallway down here… maybe they're at the other end?"_

_"Papyrus…"_

_"Just a quick look mom! Everything will be okay, Papyrus guaranteed!"_

_That earned a little laugh from the woman._

_"You still love quoting your father's story, don't you?"_

_"Of course!" The skeleton looked back to his mother as she came up behind him, narrowing her eyes at the long, lifeless corridor. She could see a white light at the end… she couldn't tell if it comforted her or not._

_"I'm going to have to have a talk with your father about this," she grumbled as they stepped into the corridor. It was cold, causing her to shiver._

_No, it wasn't the hall. The air around her was cool, but still, something made her feel like she was suddenly standing in the heart of Snowdin._

_"Wowie! It's cold in here!" her son echoed her thoughts, striding confidently ahead, his bright demeanor a contrast to his mother's nervousness. She had to admit she felt a little better for it._

_"I wonder what he does down here?" Papyrus mused, heading to the light with his mother hurrying after him. "Maybe he's working on a new kind of fridge! Or a way to make ice! The possibilities are endless!"_

_Despite Papyrus's cheer, the other Monster couldn't help feeling that something here was… wrong._

_They came through the quiet, eerie corridor and passed into the light at the end. She blinked, finding herself in a room almost identical to the last one. Same machines, same massive core in the middle of the room… everything except…_

_There were no other doors leading out of the room. Instead, surrounding the huge machine, in a strip about three feet wide, the floor had been replaced with a glass-like surface._

_Sans and Gaster were there. Sans knelt over the glass, staring down at something, his sockets narrowed. Gaster stood behind him, the edges of his long, black robe splayed against the floor._

_It was he who looked up to see his wife and other son approaching. The smile on his mask seemed to widen for a moment as he shook his head._

_"I should have known it would be you two that found your way here." He moved towards them as Sans looked up, seeming to glide over the floor. "You mortals and your insatiable curiosity."_

_"THIS mortal wanted to stay away from here," the woman grumbled, going for her husband's comforting presence while Papyrus looked around the place in awe. She instinctively pressed up against him, leaning her head next to his mask, even as she planned to have a serious talk with him later._

_"It was your son who decided it was a good idea to look here for you." She glanced around for a moment. "What is this place?" Her question was mirrored by Papyrus who was coming up to them._

_Gaster sighed._

_"This is the Heart of the Core," he said by way of explanation while Sans stood and came to stand next to him._

_"I thought the other room was the Heart of the Core?" Papyrus asked in confusion, tossing his scarf over his shoulder again._

_"It is."_

_"Please, none of your riddles now," the woman begged, letting the basket of food fall to the ground so she could hold Gaster better. "This place… it feels wrong."_

_"Really?" Papyrus frowned. "It's a bit chilly, but no worse than Snowdin!"_

**Not good enough.**

_Gaster's wife could tell her husband was speaking, but another whispering voice overpowered her mind. It was quickly joined by more, their words writhing in her head._

**You will be forgotten.**

**No one will remember you.**

**He has seen many better than you.**

**You are least.**

**You are nothing.**

**We can make you strong.**

_ "Enough" _

_Gaster's voice echoed through her mind, dispelling the whispering voices. She blinked and her eyes refocused on her husband, who's pale hands held her close to him._

_"W… what?" she managed, trembling against him, pressing herself even closer._

_"This is why I keep this place hidden," Gaster murmured to her in fond exasperation. "It is not for mortals."_

_"Mom?" Papyrus asked in concern, stepping closer and picking up the basket. "Are you okay?"_

_"Gaster… please." The woman trembled against her husband, not responding to her son's question. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I was trying to explain." Her husband pulled back a little, empty eyeholes somehow communicating tenderness. "This is the other half of the Core. It fuels a second barrier."_

_"A second…" The Monster trembled with fear and confusion. "I don't understand…"_

_"It is a long explanation," Gaster told her, his robes shifting slightly under some unseen force. "One I will not go into now. But suffice it to say… Monsters are not the first things to have been sealed away."_

_Gently, he took his wife's unresisting arm and began to guide her towards the door._

_"Thank you for the food, dear. But you should go home. I will explain it all-"_

_Suddenly there was a piercing screech and the sound of something shattering. Instantly, Gaster whirled, power suddenly emanating from him, his robes writhing and whirling about him, as if they had sprung to life. The woman screamed and leapt away. Papyrus caught her and attempted to comfort her as he watched in confusion_

_Then, something burst from the transparent floor, shrieking and writhing it's way into the air._

 

"-It was like… an eel, I think. I'm not sure. It was hard to focus on."

"It… broke free?" Sans rasped, sweat coating his skull and his mind racing with the new information his brother was feeding him.

"Yes," Papyrus replied. "It was… confusing. Dad did something to it… and it did something back. You tried to help, but Dad told you to bring us out. Mom was scared, and I was trying to help her but…"

"But what?"

"Everything started shaking before we could get out. I… lost my grip on her." Papyrus's shoulders slumped a little. "She fell back further in, and we fell towards the door. You tried to go back but then…

"There was an explosion. You got hit by it, and it flung us both out. And then the door disappeared."

Sans slowly sank down to the ground, and the earth below him crumbled slightly under his weight. He stared blankly out at nothing, overwhelmed in a rare moment of vulnerability.

Papyrus crouched down in front of him, concern in his gaze. He reached out a hand and gently grasped his brother's shoulder.

"Sans? Are you alright?"

"I don't remember any of this," the smaller skeleton's hands grasped loosely at dirt. "I don't understand…"

"You were hit… pretty hard by the explosion." Papyrus admitted, gently squeezing Sans's shoulder. "You were unconscious for almost a week. Alphys… she was afraid you had Fallen Down.

"When you woke up… you didn't remember. About Dad… or Mom. Nobody did. I tried to tell you about it but… you didn't believe me. Even when I asked where we came from, you acted like we'd always been here. So Dad told me it was better to… stop. If you ever remembered, it would be on your own terms."

"How could he tell you?" Sans's vision cleared a bit and he looked up to his brother, confusion dominating his vulnerable gaze. Papyrus tapped his skull in response.

"I hear him in here. He found a way to talk to me while you were still unconscious. He told me what happened, and that Mom was… gone." The tall skeleton was quiet for a moment, but just as he tried to speak again, Sans's left socket began to glow and his expression changed to one of anger.

"Why did he never talk to me!? Why didn't he help!? I _needed_ him!"

"Sans, he tried," Papyrus tried to calm his brother, not sure where this sudden burst of anger came from. "You couldn't hear him. He-"

"Why didn't he save you then!? He could have told you what that thing was! He could have protected you! You could have helped me through the RESETs!"

"Sans, Sans!" Papyrus grabbed both his brother's shoulders firmly. "Sans, you're not making sense. Saved me from what? What are RESETs?"

The blue light in Sans's socket began to fade, his anger draining away as he slumped, seeming to become smaller, more vulnerable.

"Nothing," he whispered tiredly. "It doesn't matter."

"Sans… I can't help you if you keep hiding," Papyrus murmured. "I know you keep many things from me. I know you're not always as happy as you pretend to be. I want to help you, Sans. You're not alone."

Sans shook his head slowly.

"I'm fine, bro. Just kinda tired… it's been a long year."

"Sans… I know you're hiding."

The shorter skeleton stepped back, turning away from Papyrus.

"Now's not a good time, bro. I've got a lot of things to think about. Maybe later."

"Sans…"

The shorter skeleton made no further response, and Papyrus sighed before rising fully.

"Very well, brother. But do not think that the great Papyrus will forget! I will always be there to talk, and make sure you feel almost half as awesome as me!"

"I know you will, bro." Sans slowly turned his gaze back over the landscape. 'Why dontcha head back down to the party? I need to be alone for a bit."

"If you're sure…"

"Yeah."

Sans didn't turn as his brother left. He just slowly closed his sockets, letting out a slow breath. He had been wrong about so many things… been living a lie for so long. And with that thought, another question rose in his mind, one that would need to be answered soon.

He needed more answers.

Soon.


	24. RESET

_June 18th, 2021: Qurairu_

It had been over a month since the celebration of Overwatch's final defeat, and Sans was once again on the Mt. Ebott on the other side of the Rift. He tracked his way around the side of the mountain, ignoring the summer heat.

_Right, now where is this kid?_ The skeleton let his senses take over, reaching out to search for the fusion Frisk. He'd told them to meet him up here on the mountain… there was still one more thing about them that he needed to be resolved.

It was faint, fainter still-and then suddenly very close by. "Sans?" they called, before spotting him and rushing over, the whole fusion panting in exhaustion. "Sorry," they managed. "Sneaking away...from Rex...very difficult…"

"Little buddy's gotten overprotective, huh?" Sans chuckled, resting a hand on the child's shoulder. "Take a minute to breathe, bucko. I'm not going anywhere."

The ear fins twitched. "Need to pin their tail under a boulder." The voice was different, a little rougher.

"Starting to think you might get into more trouble with that one than you would if you weren't being protected by them." Sans slowly returned his hand to his hoodie pocket as he spoke.

"We thought they would have settled by now," was the exasperated, if softer tone as they folded their arms, tapping a foot gently.

"At least we know they care about you a _skele_ -ton."

The orange eye glared. "Sans!" While the child flinched, grasping their head.

"Papyrus…" they whined as the glow softened.

"Heh heh. Sorry, buddy. I don't usually have clock on me… guess I need to _watch_ myself a little better."

"Seriously!?" was the irritated response as they threw their arms up. "Are you never satisfied!?"

Their blue eye glowed brighter. "Never," came their smooth tone.

"This was bad enough when there was _one_ of you," they continued. "At least my counterpart can run away!"

"Sorry about that, bro." Sans shook his skull in amusement for a moment, before settling, his demeanor getting more serious. "So, buddy. There's something I need to talk to you about. And I think it might be best to have this talk… in private."

The child paused, their left eye glowing a little brighter, before they quietly raised their tiara, murmuring a quiet assurance as they placed it on, and their eyes dimmed to their normal levels. "It's just us," the child promised.

"Good to hear." Sans closed his sockets for a moment, breathing in deep before speaking again.

"So… I know I've made some assumptions in the past. And I know I've jumped the gun a little too early. So I want to give you a chance to explain some things, cause frankly…" his sockets opened. "There's just a few things about you that don't add up."

The child looked away with a long sigh. "...what do you want to know?" was the question.

"Your RESETs," The skeleton replied, watching them carefully.

Frisk bit their lip, staring at the ground. "I had a feeling you'd ask about that again," they whispered. "...I'll tell."

"Thank you," Sans murmured quietly. "I know your circumstances were different from our Frisk… but that only raises more questions, doesn't it?"

Frisk nodded. "I never had Chara with me-far as I was aware. If they're aware of time magic, then…" They shrugged.

"Our Frisk…" Sans murmured. "When he got us to the surface… we never went back. This timeline… it's the first and only one we got out. He assured me of that. You didn't have to worry about Chara, so following the same logic… you should have just gone through and come out the other side.

"Help me out here, buddy. Why don't I think that's the case?"

Frisk sighed. "I reset," they admitted. "I broke the barrier twice…"

"Why?"

"There was someone else that I wanted to save-the answer wasn't there, and they refused to follow. Everyone else was free-I thought maybe there were still answers in Ebott, and I died enough in the first run to know that you could find different things, more information, through that...so for their sake, I reset…" They drifted off, their feet clenching at the dirt as their ear fins drooped.

"The flower," Sans stated simply.

Frisk looked up in slight surprise. "...how much do you know?"

"Our Frisk visited him for a while in the Underground," Sans replied. "He was trying to save him too. And before you ask… yes, I know who he is. Was."

The fusion stared at him in stunned alarm. "You know…" they managed before breathing out at the revelation.

"Fraid so. So you took it a step farther than our Frisk."

The fusion nodded slowly. "...I started looking everywhere," they murmured. "I tore through every book I found in the kingdom, and then, simply started asking questions, looking for anything...even a whisper of a lead, and sometimes, I'd slip his secret to others, to enlist their help."

"So that was your reason? You were trying to restore him?"

Frisk gave another nod. "It wasn't fair to leave him behind, when he aided in breaking the barrier."

"So… you only set everything back once then?" Sans asked, his gaze piercing.

The child slowly shook their head. "...there were smaller resets while I tried to find answers…" They were tugging harshly at the knots on the back of their hands as they spoke.

"You thought you'd find more secrets if you kept resetting?"

They nodded. "Sort of...when different people learned his secret, I learned more. Some resets were dead ends, but I worked with everyone at some point in that...even you for a handful of them…"

Sans sighed. Closing his sockets for a moment.

"Is that everything then?" he asked, opening his sockets again, his gaze seeming more tired than before.

"...there were some rough runs…" Frisk admitted. "He didn't always appreciate my attempts…" They clearly wanted to stop talking...but they didn't want him to accuse them of hiding anything either. He had asked...they would tell.

Sans seemed to stiffen, his sockets narrowing.

"So then. _You_ didn't kill anyone…"

"I never killed anyone," Frisk managed shakily. "...he on the other hand," they whispered, drawing their arms around themselves.

"So. You tried to fix things, and made them worse. That about right?"

The child looked down in defeat. "I tried what I could...then...I decided...go through as I did the first time, break the barrier...take him with me. That was my last attempt, but then... _they_ came."

Frisk sighed shakily. "You know what followed that."

"Then, I have one other question. You've got a lotta souls within you. And one of em… well, he's not anything like mine, but he's your version of my dad. How'd that end up happening?"

"...we met Gaster in the Abyss, he helped us find everyone and bring them out of their visions...when I became this…" Frisk shook their head. "I had no say in who came-I didn't even know what was happening to me until it was done."

They shuddered at the memory. "From what the souls told me...the dragon called for them."

"I see." Sans fell silent, turning and looking away, the wind whistling past his skull and making his hoodie flap vigorously.

They looked up uncertainly, swallowing their nervousness. "...I'm sorry…"

There was a deep sigh from Sans.

"You did what you did. And it was with good intentions. Just…" He turned his head to look down at the child. "I hate that power. What it can do to people. What it can take away. What it can be used for. You're a good kid. I know that, but…"

"And I understand why you do…" Frisk managed. "I've been on the wrong side of it too. All of this? What _they_ did to us-when I got my power back, I learned it meant nothing. I couldn't save them. It's not something I would want." They sighed. "I just wanted to save him, but...ironically, had I left him behind from the beginning…"

There was a shudder. "We would have had more help when _they_ came, but instead...I lost everyone…" There was a choked sound, like a broken laugh. "You wouldn't think it would hurt so much after all this time, but…it hurts just as much as the first time. Always does."

After a moment, Frisk felt arms wrapping around them, pulling them into a hug.

"It's alright, buddy." Sans murmured to them. "We're here for ya. You got plenty of people willing to help."

They looked up in slight surprise, before slowly drawing their arms around him, and burying their face against him. "Thank you…" they managed, their voice still wavering with emotion.

"I think you've learned how dangerous that power is. You don't need me to remind you about it. I believe that you're trying your best, and I'll leave it at that. Deal?"

The child nodded against him, holding tight. "I promise," they managed. "It's only when it's dire now-we can't risk that power anymore. There's no guarantee."

"Good." Sans's hands tightened around the child. "Sorry kid… I just needed to make sure. There's been…" he trailed off and fell silent.

"...I have an idea," Frisk whispered quietly. "It's scary-not having a say…"

"Yeah. It is."

They stayed like that for a while, before Sans eventually let go.

"You gonna be okay, Frisk?" he asked gently.

They nodded. "That all happened a while ago...I'll be alright."

"It's gonna get better," Sans assured, rubbing affectionately at their head. "We got a lot of people making sure of that, don't you worry."

They unconsciously leaned against his hand as he rubbed at the base of their horns. They gave a quiet hum. "I know…" they murmured.

"We've both been through a lot. But we're getting there. Just gotta hold on a little longer."

Frisk gave a final nod against him, snuggling close as they relaxed. A secret had been told…

Though the child had no intentions of spreading it, wanting to shove those memories away.

 

_August 4th, 2021: Qurairu_

The Phoenix Frisk balanced his way across an old fence, out on the outskirts of the city. It had been windy all day, but it had died down under the light of the moon and the stars.

He threw a little glance over at his girlfriend who was walking close beside him, the fence, short though it was, was still actually allowing him to have some height on her for once.

"If I try and sit in the chair, I'm too short," he grumbled teasingly. "If I perch on the back of the chair, people yell and throw popcorn at me. Honestly, I'm gonna have to start reserving every seat in the theater just to have some peace and quiet in there."

"We could just sit in the back, away from the projector," Fiona replied in amusement. "That or bring stuff for you to sit on."

"Or…" Frisk tossed a look her way. "We could go see a boring movie, and use it as an excuse to see how long it takes for me to kiss you senseless…"

Her flames darkened. "We don't need a movie you know," she mumbled.

"Oh?" Frisk hummed, stopping on the fence and turning so that he could look down at her. "Is that an invitation?" he asked, flames already beginning to crackle about his form, his gaze teasing.

Fiona covered her face, traces of red and pink in her flames as her form flared in embarrassment.

"You are so cute when you blush," Frisk cooed, his beak opening to let him laugh softly. He ruffled his feathers in amusement, tilting his head to the side. "You still haven't answered my question…"

There was a small whine as a response.

"...maybe," was the eventual muffled reply.

"Gonna be a little difficult if your hands are in the way of that pretty face…"

"Frisk," she complained, pink flames peeking between her fingers.

"What?" the bird asked innocently, taking far too much enjoyment out of the situation. "I'm just saying!"

"You're horrible!" she whined.

"C'mon, shouldn't be that embarrassing to ask your _boyfriend_ for kisses, right?" Frisk spread his wings wide. "I'm your portable kissing machine!"

Her fire flared, flames shooting up as she desperately tried to hide herself. _'I swear I'm going to kill him!'_

Frisk laughed softly, but quieted, letting his girlfriend get her composure back, gripping into the wooden fence tightly with his talons.

Slowly, surely, she got herself back under control, timidly lowering her hands.

Frisk cocked his head the other way at her, smiling gently at her.

"You still up for it?" he questioned gently, ruffling his feathers a gain.

"Yes…" she mumbled. Even if she did have half the mind to roast him…

Frisk didn't tease her more. Instead, he leaned forward, pressing his face against hers and let his flames spark up, intermingling with Fiona's own.

She closed her eyes, flames leaping off her own form as the fire exchanged, magical energies which the elementals passed the affections through.

Frisk hummed, closing his eyes and relishing the feeling of her warmth against him. Through the transfer, faint emotions could be felt, something that he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to.

Then again, they'd only kissed a few times. And practice did make perfect….

They eventually drew back, with Fiona staring sheepishly down at the ground, a bit of pink hiding in her flames. Frisk nudged her face back up with his head, not kissing her again, just raising her gaze.

"It's alright, you know. You don't have to be embarrassed, you're allowed to want this kind of thing." A grin. "What kind of guy would I be if I _didn't_ try to make my girlfriend as happy as possible?"

The girl slowly hid her face again, mumbling incoherently at him as her argument.

Frisk sighed, ruffling his wings and digging his talons deeper into the wooden fence to keep from falling.

"You know," he murmured quietly to her, his head still close to hers. "I know you don't have a good history with boyfriends but… you don't need to walk on shells around me. I want to be there for you, not be something else you worry about." He nudged at her gently. "I care about you very much, Fiona. I really do want you to be happy."

"I...I know," she managed. "I'm just...not used to…" She made a gesture. "This…"

Frisk smiled comfortingly.

"I know. And it's okay, take all the time you need to get used to it. But I'm not here to use you, Fiona. I'm here because you're an amazing girl, and I don't want to be with anyone else."

Her flames darkened and she bobbed her head slowly. "Thank you," she managed, the words coming out so fast so that she didn't mess them up somehow. She hesitated a moment, and then carefully stepped forward, raising herself up to carefully hug the avian.

The Phoenix hummed and pressed against her, opening his wings so he could hug her back as best he could. Fiona gave a soft sound as she put her head against him, gentle green flames brushing over his feathers.

Frisk let his own fire rise up in response, intermingling it with Fiona's again in another gentle kiss.

There was a soft gasp, but she quickly relaxed, her flames crackling merrily as she held onto him, having no need to actually pull back.

"I was missing out when I was Human," Frisk managed against her. "Being able to talk while kissing is nice… and it feels way better this way." He nuzzled her gently. "Good thing I ended up a Phoenix…"

"We were a little fortunate with that. I like sharing flames…"

"So much nicer," Frisk agreed, slowly pulling away after a moment so that he could look into Fiona's eyes. He clacked his beak quietly in contemplation, giving a soft sound.

She gave a few more flames, looking up with coal black eyes, her grasp loosening a little. The avian sighed in content, then moved against her again.

"It's all so different," he murmured, his voice barely audible, and perhaps not meant to be aloud.

"...at least it's...good?" the elemental softly asked, a little nervousness laced into the question.

"Better than good," the bird assured, letting his flames flare up again to renew the kiss. "The best."

Fiona's flames flared, a bit of pink and red getting passed as well as her light darkening in response to the words.

Frisk felt a tinge of sadness go through him, knowing that her embarrassment was more due to a lack of confidence than anything else. Once again, he was determined to do his best to show her how great she was, as he increased the intensity of the kiss.

And it helped, little by little, she was regaining her confidence, even if there was that underlying sense of worry, not wanting to lose another relationship, not wanting to be 'not enough' in someone's eyes again.


	25. Lord William

_August 4th, 2021: Qurairu_

"Michael," William muttered, though an amused smile played on his features.

"Sorry, Sir, but if you take one more step toward the Rift when my back is turned, I will take extreme measures."

The albino chuckled. "Just because an unfortunate incident happened once-"

"I do not appreciate being the guard that loses the Leader in _another dimension_!"

William laughed. "There are so many hatchets you need to bury these days."

"At least you can look forward to going down in history," Sans grinned widely, leaning against the wall of the small building that had been constructed around the Rift, flicking the lights in his sockets up for a moment, contemplating the clear blue sky and summer heat.

"Gonna be hard to top that accomplishment, I know," he continued. "But keep working at it, I'm sure you'll manage something."

"How do I top that?"

William chuckled. "Knowing you, you'll eventually crash land yourself into something to top it."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence."

"Your top security man," Sans chuckled, directing the lights in his sockets to William. "You may not be the best reader of people, William."

"Perhaps not-"

"Hey!"

"But he's managed to prove his worth before."

"Well, he did hold his own pretty well in the battle," Sans acknowledged, turning his skull to focus on Michael. "If nothing else, he's good at getting out of his messes, huh?"

William snorted his amusement while the young Human glared at both of them. "I'm sorry, is everything set to: 'Torment Michael because he's not perfect'?"

"You did set that warehouse on fire…"

"I was being chased by an axe murderer-excuse me for being a bit jumpy!"

The albino smirked, having far too much fun riling his guard.

Dogamy looked over, shaking his head. "You make me jealous, William. I only have Doggo to torment like that, and it's never quite as entertaining."

"Entertaining!?" Michael cried.

"I think Gerson and Undyne _were_ onto something," the canine replied with a smirk.

Suddenly, the door to the building around the Rift opened, and Vigil stepped out, still clad in full armour. He glanced around a moment before spotting the group and heading towards them.

"There you are," Sans called as he approached. "Was beginning to think you'd found another outpost on the way."

Vigil snorted, the light through his visor flaring.

"After what we have accomplished, I doubt anyone will so much as breathe their name without looking over their shoulder. Overwatch is done."

"And hopefully with any of Reaper's Harvest that was lingering on your side," William replied, raising his head fully. "A little peace and quiet certainly wouldn't go amiss here."

Vigil nodded, coming to stand before them, folding his arms in front of his chest and facing William.

"And that is the reason I wished to speak with you." He turned his head a little to regard Dogamy. "And you."

"Oh?" the older man asked, his eyes sparking as he listened. Dogamy simply gave a curt nod to ensure that Vigil could explain himself.

Vigil gestured to the building behind him.

"My people have been battling Overwatch for a thousand years. Hunting them, hiding from them. It has consumed our lives. With their defeat, it has left us at a loss.

"Some have chosen to assume normal lives, now that we no longer fear being hunted. The rest of us seek new purpose. There are no threats remaining on our side. Our Humans are weak, and few will dare to so much as speak out against Monsters now. However…"

Vigil lowered his arms to his sides. "Reaper's Harvest still exists here, even if scattered. And you must still deal with the Beasts. I have spoken to those of my brethren still seeking purpose, and they have agreed that, should you allow it, we shall change our targets."

William gave a hum. "I honestly don't see why not-even if you were to have issue in the city, I would know without asking that Frisk would welcome you in with open arms."

"Who doesn't get that reception from Frisk?" Michael asked dryly.

"We will likely not require accommodations, save perhaps a place to meet," Vigil's tail twitched slightly behind him as he spoke. "My people are used to concealing their presence. In fact, it will be more difficult to adjust to trusting your people, rather than moving on our own."

"The kingdom can likely offer much of that," Dogamy stated. "Though it can be...away from everything else. Seclusion and safety, but it's quite a walk just to get down to the city, let alone anywhere else."

William hummed. "I'm fairly lenient. So long as there's no rampaging government buildings without telling me, I don't mind how you handle things."

"Yeah, at least phone it in first," Michael joked.

Vigil nodded, then turned slightly.

"They have agreed," he called back.

A moment later twelve others exited the building… no, thirteen. The last one was a little girl, looking to be about six years old, with long, braided pigtails and clutching a teddy bear to her chest. Standing directly behind her, walking with his hands on her shoulders, was a man with the same blonde hair and piercing eyes.

Eight of them appeared Human, five men and three women. Of the other four, one was large and covered in white fur, seeming closer to an ape than a man, his massive feet somehow not leaving a mark on the ground.

Another of them was reptilian, and wore armor similar to Vigil's, though it only covered her legs and torso. The third was tall and thin, not quite as tall as the first, and he wore a pristine black suit and tie. His fingers turned to claws at the ends, and his entire head was white and blank, no features visible at all.

The final one appeared as a snake, maybe a foot thick. It had three heads, and slithered close by the child's feet.

"These are those of my people who would not change their way of life," Vigil said, watching William and Dogamy carefully.

Dogamy looked at them in curiosity, unphased by odd appearances, his gaze only briefly resting on the girl. He gave a curt nod of approval, and looked to the Leader.

William's eyes flicked over the others briefly, and then he turned with a dip of his head. "May they be satisfied then," he stated simply.

"We do not wish a conflict of interests," Vigil said quietly. "And as I said, we are unused to working with others. As this is the case… Dogamy, would you stand beside William?" The canine tilted his head, but did not argue, doing as he was instructed.

As one, the Shifters knelt before the two, their heads bowed. Even the little girl followed suit, though she didn't let go of her bear.

"We pledge our allegiance to you." They intoned as one, hissing, rumbling and soft voices all melding into a single sound. "We recognize you as Lord, and vow to remain true to you, so long as you remain true to us. Our forms will change, but our loyalty shall not.

"We shall keep your land clear of Beasts and any other threats. Call for us, and we shall come, Lord William and Commander Dogamy."

Dogamy glanced to the Humans, hiding an amused smile. _Perhaps 'Lord Sans' will catch a break?_

The two Humans blinked in surprise, and Michael looked like he had a comment, but let it be. The Red Eye took a moment, and drew one arm in front of him, bowing only slightly. "I shall accept your offer with open arms."

In unison, they all rose to their feet. Those that had feet.

"Then it is done," Vigil intoned. "We will require what information you have on Reaper's Harvest and the Beasts, as well as a location to use as a base of operations." He gestured to the girl, who stepped forward with her father behind her.

"This is Starwatcher, Deception's daughter. She is fully Human, and while she is capable of traveling with us most of the time, she will require a place to stay during missions too dangerous for her involvement."

"There are many in the Kingdom who like looking after children," Dogamy assured.

"And if the kingdom is not an option," William started. "The Capital Building in the center of the city should prove safe for her. If not to your satisfaction, I'm sure I can ask around."

Deception dipped his head.

"Thank you." The girl fidgeted a little, looking unhappy about something, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she hugged her teddy bear closer to herself.

William smiled gently as his gaze went back to her, but said nothing as he looked back to Vigil. "I'll be in contact with you as soon as I have all the information you need. As for Beasts, the Monsters would know how they work more so than I."

"Then I will speak to Commander Dogamy about it." Vigil replied, folding his arms before his chest again and glancing to the canine. "Once we have settled. We are used to changing locations however, so it should not take too long."

There were murmurs of agreement from the other Shifters.

"Take your time," was William's reply. "I'm a patient man."

"The kingdom appreciates your help, but we'll appreciate it more if you are prepared," the canine said with a smile. "Won't do neither of us good if we move with too much haste."

"We understand," Vigil intoned. "We will offer you only our best, you have my word."

 

_October 8th, 2021: Earth_

Napstablook smiled as they settled on a bench under a tree. "You've been doing really well, Jennifer," they praised.

The Human girl smiled happily, adjusting the strap on the backpack she wore.

"Thanks!" she let out a contented sigh. "I'm finally actually being able to do things normally again… but with an extra boost now!" She giggled, leaning against the backrest and staring up at the broad, arrow-head leaves of the tree above them.

"This whole ghost thing is a lot more fun now that I don't have to worry about phasing into a wall accidentally…"

The ghost tilted their head, but smiled. "Yeah...it can be really helpful. Especially if you have the same amount of magic I do. You can phase objects with you-possibly. Oh, I'm sorry, don't quote me on that…"

"Really?" Jennifer asked, eyes widening. She shifted in her position so she could get a better look at the ghost, listening intently.

"Yeah...I...because I've been a ghost for so long, I have more abilities than others. So I can phase objects-people-through things...but oh, I'm not sure if my magic would carry that, and it can be draining. The less magic it has, the more magic you need to put into it...I don't use it all that often…"

"That would be really cool if I could…" Jennifer dipped her head shyly. "Um… maybe we can try working towards that? I um…" she trailed off nervously.

"Oh?" Napstablook asked. "I mean...I don't mind? I just...don't know where to start? Oh...but, it would be nice to know if you can, so...oh, I'm sorry, I'm not good at this, um…"

"I just… you've been really nice to me," Jennifer whispered. "And um… I know you probably don't want to live out here anymore… now that you don't have to but… I'd like to still um… hang out with you?"

"Oh...oh, no, I liked it-it's probably the quietest months I have-except at the beginning-oh, oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean, um….-but I do...like your company. Especially when we're not panicking?"

Jennifer giggled.

"There was a lot of that, huh? It's been nice to just… talk with you. I usually like to go out and do more things but you're…" she searched for the word. "Um… calming."

"Oh...um…" They faded away a little. "Thank...you?" they mumbled softly in embarrassment.

Jennifer was quiet for a moment, then slung her backpack off her shoulder and sat it between her knees, starting to unzip it.

"I… I made something for you…"

"What? Oh...oh, you didn't have to, I mean-oh, oh no, I'm not saying I…" The ghost started to dissolve into more apologetic rambles.

"You saved my life…" Jennifer mumbled sheepishly. "It's not much, but…"

The ghost was still softly mumbling their protests-but was thankfully paying attention despite it. Jennifer hesitantly reached in, and then pulled out a small painting.

It was in a small, framed square, wood lining the sides. The painting was intricately detailed, Jennifer had obviously put a lot of time into it.

At the front of the painting was Napstablook. They were facing slightly away, as if looking at something in the distance. They were floating just above the edge of a barren cliff. The ghost appeared to be glowing a bit, and there was sympathy portrayed in their one visible eye.

Over the cliffside stretched an entire backdrop of tree-covered hills, each one made in painstaking detail.

The ghost stared. "Oh…" They faded away. "Ohhh," they managed, their voice still there. "Oh...wow...oh, my word...that...Jennifer…" There was a lot of flustered mumbling. "It's really nice-nice isn't enough-oh no, I'm sorry-I'm bad at this, um, er-pretty!"

"You like it?" Jennifer said nervously. "I had to do the background five times… it's still not very good…"

"It's beautiful," Napstablook managed. "I like it...actually...love it? Might be the better term, oh, but, that might be me saying too much, ohhhhh….but-you worked so hard, I can tell! The background is pretty and detailed and loved on and ohhhhhhhh…"

Jennifer seemed to relax, a bright smile creeping across her face.

"I'm glad." She proffered it to the ghost. "It's for you… you can do what you want with it… I'm just happy you liked it."

"Oh…" She felt the ghost take it with their magic, continuing to mumble softly at her.

A soft laugh escaped Jennifer, and she zipped up her backpack and put it back on.

"You're really not good at taking compliments or thanks are you?" she asked, smiling at the faint glow that she could still see, even though the ghost had vanished.

"...maybe not?" was the meek reply.

"I'm sorry," Jennifer murmured sheepishly, looking away. "I don't really understand why…"

"Oh...no good reason," the ghost mumbled. "Just...not good at it."

"I'll try not to embarrass you too much, though you are really easy to paint…"

"Ohhhh….being...a ghost...makes that easy, I guess…"

"Good thing you stayed one then," Jennifer replied. She slowly let the magic that was now a part of her wash over her, her body turning grey and ethereal. Then she hovered into the air, hugging where she knew Napstablook was.

"Oh! Oh… Ohhhhhhh…." The ghost mumbled incoherently-and somehow tried to make themselves less noticeable than they were already.

Jennifer didn't keep it up for very long, not wanting to keep embarrassing the ghost. She sighed a little as she drew away. She really was going to need to be more careful with them.

"Sorry…" she mumbled.

"Oh, oh no, it's okay," the ghost assured, despite being very horribly flustered.

Jennifer gave a quiet sigh and a smile, then settled back on the bench, turning Human again.

"...it is really pretty though," Napstablook assured. "...and now Neo can't bother me about not having any decorations in my house?"

"Where do you live?" Jennifer asked curiously, fiddling with the ties on her backpack.

"Oh...I still live in our Underground in Waterfall-it's nothing fancy though…"

Jennifer blinked in confusion.

"I thought no one lived in the Underground anymore…"

"Oh...well, on my side, we...Monsters are having a slightly harder time...integrating, due to a long series of events just prior to meeting them...it was bad timing all around, but oh no, that was a while ago, and it's confusing, and ohhh, probably boring once the politics get involved. Oh no…"

"Oh right," Jennifer breathed. "I forgot you lived on the… the other side…" She seemed to shrink a little. "I'm sorry for keeping you here for so long," she mumbled. "You must really miss your home."

"Oh, no, it's okay. Home is really small-...honestly I could probably fit my floor space in your room with some to spare...it's that small. Um...I don't mind though...it's nice, but...I get to see the sun more often here, and...Humans are more likely to be nice…"

Jennifer looked up hopefully.

"Really?"

The ghost nodded. "Seeing as Humans still have magic on our side, and have stronger souls, well...it's still a little iffy to be around them. -Not to say there aren't nice people there or anything, oh no, I just…" The ghost gave a little shrug.

The Human teen sighed in relief.

"Okay… I just don't want to be a burden on you," she mumbled. "I'm sure you've got your own life…"

The ghost laughed softly. "I just make music sometimes...other than that...I help Neo when he needs it. Pretty simple really...and...unless someone with magic has a bone to pick with me-OH, do not tell Papyrus I said that...oh no, he'd be so mad...oh no..."

"So then…" Jennifer asked carefully. "You wouldn't mind… staying?" Her voice was hesitant, not wanting to make the ghost feel like they had to, but…

"I don't really mind where I stay...seeing as I don't need to sleep and all that...give me music and I can keep myself occupied in a tiny corner somewhere…"

"It'd be nice if you stayed," Jennifer admitted, shifting uncomfortably. "I've gotten used to having you around…"

"Oh...well...I...guess that makes sense…" Napstablook mumbled sheepishly. "Being nearby constantly and all…" There was a little laugh. "Better than being sick of me," they joked.

Jennifer shook her head vigorously.

"Never," she proclaimed. "I don't see how I could! You're just… doing your own thing… and I don't have to feel alone." She looked down to the sidewalk. "I was really lonely for a long time after Mom died…" she admitted.

"Oh...oh, Jennifer, I'm sorry," they apologized. "I understand…"

"It's okay. It's just… nice to have you around. Even if you're just… there. You know? Knowing someone's watching out for me…"

"Ohhh….thanks, but...oh, you don't have to say all that-I like helping…"

Jennifer smiled.

"Thank you…"


	26. Jussiss

_October 11th 2021: Qurairu_

Just outside the city, a large barbeque was being held, both as a social event, and as a meeting place for the two worlds. Monsters and Humans mingled together, talking, eating and laughing.

A short distance from where the grills were sizzling merrily away with magic and meat-juice, Alexander toddled across the grass, a serious, concentrated expression on his face. He was wearing blue overalls with a hole cut in the back for his tail.

In one hand, he held three small sticks, one long and thin, one shaped like a fork, and one short and thick, He held onto them with an iron grasp, raising his head and searching around for someone, his brown pupils narrowing into slits.

Rotisa on the other hand, was toddling by her parents, using her hands for support as she kept behind them, giggling as she'd tap them, and they'd slowly turn as she scooted to their other side, laughing at their silly game.

Once the little reptile caught sight of the parents, he perked and hurried over as fast as his little legs could take him.

"Pyro! Pyro!" he called in excitement.

The little girl whipped her flaming head around, her three purple eyes lighting up at the sight of him. "Allee!"

The little reptile giggled at her pronunciation of his name and rushed over, plonking himself down onto the ground when he reached the girl. He brandished his twigs triumphantly.

"Foun' more bad sticks!" he proclaimed.

Muffet gently elbowed her husband. "You're on fire patrol again," she muttered softly.

"So I am…" he murmured, turning so that the children were at least in the corner of his vision.

The little spider squealed, already grabbing for them as her flames crackled merrily.

Alexander handed her the small, thick one first.

"Dis wun push his friend out ovva tree," he proclaimed, glaring at the little piece of wood for a moment before fully letting Rotisa take it.

Already, it was smoldering, the bark charred black. It would appear she would get her fury from her father. "Bad," she muttered, flames darkening. Alexander giggled again, before remembering he was supposed to be serious. Still, he watched her intently, waiting for the wood to go up in flames before handing her another.

Luckily, she had extra hands as she grabbed the next one, her third eye narrowing at it. "Dis one?" she demanded.

"Tried to put water onna fire." Alexander told her solemnly, moving his last stick to his other hand as he watched her.

She shuddered, the whole thing bursting into flames in an instance.

"An dis wun," Alexander handed it to her with a flourish, then looked around for a moment, before whispering to his friend;

"Said bad things about our Mamas."

She glared at the unfortunate stick, all eyes narrowing as her flames danced, slowly and surely consuming the last one.

Alexander nodded seriously as he watched the last one turn to ash.

"Jussis is done," he proclaimed. Then he patted the younger girl on the head. "The worl' issa better place," he told her, watching her flickering flames dance across his scales.

She gave a curt nod, and then looked to her parents. "Mama! Dada! No more meanies!"

Muffet smiled, shaking her head. "She gets this from you, Sir."

"...possibly."

A smile split Alexander's face, and he clambered to his feet, dropping his solemn front.

"Fire is fun!" he called, clapping his hands together in delight.

"But also dangerous," Grillby replied. "Don't set things on fire unless another elemental is around, all right?"

Alexander frowned, looking up to Grillby and cocking his head to the side.

"Can't do fire with no Pyro," he stated. "Pyro gets to see fire!"

Grillby chuckled. "Another elemental, along with Pyro," he clarified. "I don't want you children alone while playing with that."

"But… pretty fire!"

Grillby sighed. "Muffet Dear, remind me to pull them aside at some point after this get together."

"Don't want to watch the world burn?"

"...not ours anyways."

"SIR!"

Alexander it seemed, had grown bored of the adult's conversation, and was now attempting to make a ponytail out of Rotisa's headflames, his brown eyes narrowed in concentration at his task.

Fiona looked over from her spot at the table. "They're at it again, Frisk. At least the blame isn't on you anymore, hm?" She paused, and then turned in light confusion.

The bird was staring off into the distance, his burger untouched before him. His talons were digging into the wooden seat and his curved beak hung open slightly.

"...Frisk? ...hello? New Home to Frisk!"

The avian blinked and shook his head, ruffling his wings. He turned to look at Fiona, an apologetic expression crossing his features.

"Sorry, did you say something? I blanked out for a second there."

"Nothing important," she stated. "Where was your mind at?"

Frisk grinned sheepishly at her, his golden eyes a little dull.

"Somewhere within the great empty expanse that is my head," he joked.

"Oh come now," Fiona chided lovingly, though her glow had softened. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, nothing's wrong. Just got dis-"

"Fiona!" Grillby suddenly called, and Fiona jerked in time to notice that their table was on fire...with confused little Rotisa staring at the flames.

"Oh-sweet-sugar!" Fiona leapt up, absorbing the flames while sweeping Rotisa away from the table.

There was the sound of laughter, and Frisk could see Alexander watching the flames and clapping in delight. The Avian hopped away from the burning table on instinct, then immediately felt silly for doing so. He was immune to fire after all.

Grillby was swiftly over, grabbing the little girl, aiding in defusing the rest of the flames. "Young Lady…"

"Oopsie…?"

"Aw man…" Frisk looked sadly down at his burger, which rested in the dirt where it had fallen after an accidental wing-swipe. "I was looking forward to that…"

"We can make another…?" Fiona asked, her flames dancing wildly over her form with the extra fire she had taken in. The avian sighed in response.

"Yeah, probably." He glanced around, his gaze settling on Rotisa. "Always giving me a hard time, aint'cha?"

"...purty fire bird~"

"Young Lady," Grillby chided. "You are not 'cute-ing' your way out of this."

"Aw…"

Frisk shook his head in mock exasperation. Then he turned back to Fiona.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine-I'll just have to do something about the excess flames later," she replied, seeming quite content with managing the extra fire wavering on her while Grillby walked off, quietly chiding the little one, Alexander scampering after them with protesting sounds.

"Y'know, maybe having this many fire people in one spot was a bad idea," Frisk mused, eying the charred table. "And letting Alexander and Rotisa be together. Those two are gonna cause so much trouble, just you wait."

Fiona sighed. "I was happier when they were murdering sticks. Those little fire starters. Rotisa's not called 'pyromaniac' for nothing."

"Definitely got a mischievous side, doesn't she?" Frisk shook himself, ruffling his feathers. "I'm really really glad I'm immune to fire with her around…"

Fiona giggled. "It helped when she opted to set things on fire behind your back, didn't it?"

The avian laughed at the memory.

"All I wanted was to sit down! I was wondering why everyone was looking at me so funny!"

Fiona snickered. "Cause you were on a throne of fire! ...and there was little Rotisa giggling like a little maniac behind you a minute later!"

"I shoulda known… nothing makes Rotisa laugh like fire does." Frisk looked up, a twinkle in his eyes. "Though I have to say, I'm quite partial to a bit of fire myself these days. A very specific bit of fire, in fact."

Her flames flared a little and she covered her face. "OhmygodFrisk!"

"What?" the avian asked innocently, hop-skipping towards her and pressing his head against her side.

"I don't know you," she mumbled, not even raising her head as bits of pink danced in her fire.

She really wished she could expel those extra flames right about now…

"Well, that sounds like a terrible decision!" the Phoenix teased. "Why are you dating some random stranger? That's gonna end all kinds of badly!"

"Frisk!" she squeaked, her earlier concerns completely forgotten as her fire danced erratically.

Frisk laughed at her plight, stretching up and rubbing the top of his head against her shirt.

"You are just the cutest thing," he cooed, a hint of laughter still in his voice.

She whined in response to him, and opted to just keep her face covered, refusing to look at him.

"Hmm, I guess I don't need to see your Uncle flustered," the avian mused, shifting his feathers in amusement. "I can get a pretty good idea of how it would go just from you!"

"Frrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssk!"

From across the way, Neo chuckled at the sight. "Looks like Frisk is at it again, Blooky Darling."

"Oh...oh no, poor Fiona…" Yet, there was a faint smile on the ghost's face. "It's...probably a good thing she can't set him on fire…"

"Well, she could~" Neo teased. "It just wouldn't do her any good."

"I think it might be a good thing all this happened," Jacob mused, putting his empty plate in a convenient trash can. "Frisk was coming after Jennifer the last I heard… I'm not sure that would have gone over well."

"Ohhh nooo…"

Neo chuckled. "I'm not surprised. Frisk does come after the girls…"

"I mean...Jennifer's really nice and such so...maybe not too bad?"

"Perhaps," Jacob acknowledged. "Still… he likely would not have been such a good influence." The Human shifted his attention to the ghost. "I have noticed some changes in Jennifer's behaviour since you began living with us."

Napstablook paused. "Oh-oh no-have I done something wrong? I can stop whatever-"

The short Human raised both his hands placatingly.

"No! No, no, it's a good thing! Everything has been for the better, don't apologize!"

The ghost paused. "Oh...oh, I'm sor-"

"Blooky," the robot chided in amusement. "Don't apologize for apologizing either."

"Ohhh…I-"

"Blooky!" The robot threw a glance to the Human. "Quick, start talking before they try to stammer out another," he half joked.

"Jennifer has always had a… a hole in her life, since her mother died." Jacob admitted, trying to soothe the ghost. "It was something I tried to help fill, but there was only so much I could do. She tried to fill it with people at her school… trying to fit into the more popular crowd."

Jacob paused for a moment, rubbing a sheen of sweat from his forehead.

"She was starting to get into bad crowds, I think." he admitted quietly. "She stopped doing her art, she wouldn't talk to me… started treating others badly. Having a quiet, kind responsible soul like you around has done wonders for bringing her back. She adores you, Napstablook… you have been a very powerful, and positive, influence on her life."

"Oh…" The ghost slowly faded. "Oh...I...oh….um…." They were completely gone, but there was still a faint- "Thank you-you're welcome?"

Jacob shook his head with a little sigh.

"Over a year they've been living with us," he told Neo. "And yet… do they ever get used to compliments? Or thanks?"

"I don't think that's possible," Neo murmured with a soft smile. "Though, while I suppose this works well for everyone…" He poked at where the ghost had vanished. "I do worry about you living on the other side-visit me more often, will you, Blooky?"

"Oh, I'm-"

"Blooky~"

"...I….will?"

"Better~"

Jacob gave an apologetic shrug, running a hand through his thinning hair.

"I'm sorry for stealing them away like this… or rather, for Jennifer doing so."

"Oh, it's okay," the ghost mumbled. "It's nice...and calming now that...we're not having panic attacks."

"And I'll survive," Neo assured with a smile. "It's really doing both of them good, I think."

"I agree." The Human nodded. "And I must say that it has been good to have you around too, Napstablook. I have enjoyed our talks, and your music has been a nice addition to the home."

"Oh...oh that's good…" The ghost was slowly fading back in. "I wouldn't want that to be a bother…"

"Not at all. You've never been a bother, Napstablook. On the contrary, I'm very grateful for everything you have done."

"Ohhhh….thank you….." the ghost mumbled, shifting awkwardly from all the complementing they were getting.

Jacob shook his head, then turned his attention to Neo, choosing to spare the little ghost.

"So… Neo, I wanted to ask-"

 

"New person!" the pups cheered, four of them leaping excitedly at Jennifer, yipping at the idea of a new playmate.

Canis raised her head from her spot in Papyrus's hold, trying to figure out what the fuss was.

The teen girl held her hands close to her, unsure of what to do about these little balls of fur. She shuffled her feet, worried that she might step on one of them.

"Um… hi?"

"Hi~" Dogtanian jumped a little, resting her front paws on Jennifer's knee-wagging her tail excitedly.

Hesitantly, the brown-haired girl reached down to pet Dogtanian on the head, a little surprised at how soft the pup's fur was. Instantly the pup's tongue lolled out and she started to slump happily against the girl's leg.

Of course, that made the other little ones whine expectantly.

Jennifer slowly lowered herself, petting at the others, a smile slowly creeping across her face.

The pups gasped excitedly, all pressing close, determined to get all the petting she could give. "Pets, pets, pets!"

"Nyeh-heh-heh! I see you have discovered the puppies' weakness!" Papyrus flipped a burger in the air, catching it with his spatula. "The great Papyrus has no weaknesses, of course!"

Canis looked up at Papyrus, watching him briefly-before giving a soft yawn, pressing her head back against him while her siblings swarmed the girl for affection.

"They are very snuggly aren't they?" Jennifer asked softly, trying to administer the affections evenly. Not that they made it easy as they nudged against her legs and arms, practically trying to climb on top of her to get even more.

"Of course they do! Puppies love snuggles! And new people!"

"I guess so… they're all very cute…"

"Peeeeetttsss," Dogtanian managed as she slumped all the way down, rolling onto her back and trying to get Jennifer to rub at her stomach while the other children continued to press against her.

Jennifer let out a little giggle at the pup's voice, then complied with her demands, rubbing gently at her belly. A small laugh escaped the Human girl.

"Therapy puppies!" Papyrus enthused. "I should hire them to help people at my Pub!"

Canis looked up. "Me," she stated. "I can do it."

Her siblings were too distracted to even realize there had been a proposition.

"Nyeh-heh! I am not surprised, little Canis! You love the Great Papyrus almost as much as me!"

She nuzzled at him. "Love this one a little more."

"A genuine compliment!"

"I've never seen a skeleton blush before," Jennifer murmured in light amusement.

The puppies around her were giggling at the girl, while Canis, satisfied with herself, closed her eyes in content.


	27. The War

_October 11th 2021: Qurairu_

A little ways away from the grills that most of the party was focused around, Toriel, Asgore, Gerson and the Fusion Frisk were gathered, paper plates full of succulent meats and other foods, sitting at a large picnic table that could easily accommodate more if necessary.

"Mmm, we should make these a regular event, I think," Toriel mused, draining a cup of lemonade. "They are quite enjoyable. And far easier to deal with than political meetings on our side."

"What's more difficult than political meetings?" Gerson grumbled.

Frisk gave him a look. "Hey!" The ear fins twitched. "We're doing most of them, Gramps!"

He smirked. "Your point there, Urchin?"

"Don't go complaining!" was the frustrated response.

"Calm down you two," Asgore rumbled in amusement. "There is no need for such harsh words, Undyne."

"He started it."

Gerson snickered. "Just because you're in a child's body doesn't mean you can go pointing fingers-"

"Michael and Jeremiah do it all the time-" the fusion started to protest.

"Those children?" was Gerson's remark, a sly smirk on his face.

The fusion glanced between the turtle and the Boss Monsters, pointing in absolute exasperation and accusation at the amused warrior.

"And in these hands rests the fate of a kingdom," Toriel mused fondly. "How did we get this far, I wonder?"

The blue eye began to glow as the fusion rested folded hands on the table. "Simple, Tori…" They then waved their hands in slight dramatic motions. " _Magic_."

The orange eye flared slightly.

"Well, we could use a little more of that," Toriel's smile faltered and she sighed. "I have been run ragged as of late. We have far too few people capable of fulfilling the role of diplomat, and this is a crucial time. Most of the population has accepted us, and ties are beginning to grow stronger. But we need people to set things up, to barter, to work with the Humans.

"And not all of them are for us, even if none dare to stand openly against us. And Chara…" a sigh from the woman. "It has been more than a year, and she shows no signs of being able to handle Humans again. We cannot rely on her for this anymore."

Asgore rested a hand on his wife's shoulder and she took a deep breath to calm herself, before giving the others a tired smile.

"I am sorry," she apologized. "There has been a lot of things on my mind these days."

"Can't blame ya, lot has been going on," Gerson replied.

The fusion tilted their head and then gave a thoughtful hum, taking their gaze down as the souls stirred within, musing their way through the problem at hand.

"A little difficult to be a mother, a wife, a leader, and a diplomat all at once." Toriel sighed. "I will make it through though. It's not like I have not had worse."

"I'm sure we can find more people to help you," Asgore mentioned. "I know you have your reasons for not accepting the others, but… _someone_ must be able to properly help."

"Mm," the fusion hummed. "We'll help you find someone!" they promised.

Toriel waved a hand.

"I will be fine, small one," she assured. "You have enough on your plate as it is."

"Think that's going to stop them?" Gerson replied with a wry grin.

"Who could you send?" Toriel countered. "You do not know anyone from our side, and anyone from here would have to be taught the system. We have people willing to side with us, what we need is people we can trust who can handle the important issues and outwit those who would take advantage of us." She shook her head.

"I am afraid this is a problem you cannot solve."

"Still," the fusion murmured. "It does not hurt to have an extra head or two thinking upon it, does it not?" a softer tone questioned gently.

Toriel sighed.

"I suppose not," she admitted.

"You would have to find someone to meet her standards though," Asgore chuckled, returning his attention to his plate. "Which may be difficult."

"I don't know," Toriel mused, grinning. "I settled for you…"

"Hey!" Asgore gave his wife a hurt look, and she laughed in response.

The fusion rubbed at their head due to the mixed reactions that dizzied them. "There's gotta be somebody-you have two worlds to look through!"

"If you were to be able to find someone, I would not mind," Toriel relented. "But I do not wish you to waste your time on a futile task either."

"We'll be alright," the fusion assured with a smile, while Gerson simply shook his head.

The group fell silent for a little while, focusing on eating their food, and the sounds of merriment around them. Chara and Kid were nearby, cuddling on a bench, and every once in awhile they could hear laughter from one or the other. Chara had been tasked with watching Rias for now… not that it was difficult. The robot's baby sister seemed content just lying across her older sibling's lap, watching the two with wide, green eyes.

Toriel gave a happy sound as another laugh washed over them, and seemed to relax a little as she finished her food.

"They grow up so fast," she murmured fondly with a content rumble. "My children are almost adults now…"

"Heh, they certainly do," Gerson replied, casting a sideways glance to the younger children, where Rotisa was toddling around her parent's table, a hand constantly seeking support. "Except this little squirt here-"

The fusion gave him a slightly exasperated look.

"Gerson," Asgore rumbled, bringing his wife back from her little baby-induced world. "I have a question, if I may. There is something that has confused me about your world."

"What would that be?" the old monster asked, humor still alit in his eyes.

"There are many differences in our worlds, correct?" The former king asked, pushing his plate to the side. "From our magics, to our souls to the worlds themselves… what did you say this world was called again?"

"Qurairu, last I heard," was Gerson's reply.

"No wonder I have trouble remembering it," Asgore chuckled. "Ours is very simple by comparison."

"Your world's name, while simple, still brings me great amusement," Gerson replied. "Named after dirt."

The fusion smiled at that.

"Sounds like something Gorey would have come up with." Toriel smiled in amusement. Asgore let out a sheepish sound, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Yes… I'm afraid so."

Gerson snickered. "Names. Never your forte."

"It is difficult…" the fusion rumbled, their voice pitched down as their own Asgore spoke.

"You had a question, Gorey?" Toriel prompted after a moment. Her husband blinked.

"Oh! Yes I did." He returned his attention to Gerson. "If it is not too much… I had a question about the War on your side. Though I understand if you would rather not speak of it."

"I can manage talking about the War a while," Gerson replied, while an odd somber look came to the fusion.

Asgore nodded slowly.

"Then… your War went much the same as ours, correct? You were defeated, trapped Underground, all without slaying a single Human?"

"Not from a lack of trying on the latter part," Gerson grumbled. "The war was more a massacre than anything else. Once they decided to attack-well…" The turtle shrugged, but there was a hard light in his eyes as he clasped his hands tight.

"And… you say Humans did not deteriorate here, correct?" the former king pushed gently. "They are still much the same as they were when you were sealed?"

Gerson nodded. "You lucked out on that one. Our Humans never changed."

"But that is just it." Asgore's brow furrowed. "I have seen your Humans fight. We fought against some of them together. And while your magics are different than ours, there does not seem to be power imbalance between the Monsters here, and the ones on Earth.

"On my world, Humans used to wield incredible power, even the ones not blessed with magic. And the Wizards stood above them all, crafting spells with the power to shake the very heavens. We were outmatched, and our best fighters were dispatched before we realized there _was_ a war."

Asgore folded his hands before him, studying the turtle closely.

"We were outdone, and outmaneuvered from the start. Yet from what I have seen, you and your Humans are much more comparable to each other. So how did it come to pass that you were on the receiving end of the same slaughter that befell us?"

Gerson frowned. "It's just how it was," he muttered as he recalled things. "They attacked _everything_ , nothing was safe." The turtle shook, remembering as he returned to an attacked village, nothing left but dust. ...and _his_ dust somewhere in the remains.

"We tried everything, but we were always outdone, outmatched. It was like they knew our every trick, our every plan...our every move before we even knew them ourselves. I could remember fighting-and I might've been young, but I had tricks, and they called each and every one just like…" He paused. "Just like…" His gaze turned to the fusion as something suddenly registered.

His hands slammed the table with such force that the plates shook. "Those cheating cowards!" he exclaimed, quivering with rage.

Toriel and Asgore both jumped a little at the outburst, eyes widening.

"Gerson?" Toriel asked hesitantly.

His rage only seemed to grow while the fusion nearly toppled off the bench, their left eye flaring. "I cannot believe it! Every single-I _knew_ I wasn't a bad fighter! Those backstabbing liars had red magic! They were resetting anytime they lost!"

Asgore sucked in a breath, his eyes going dim.

"That would explain much…"

"Those stupid-we would have won! There wouldn't have been a massacre-there wouldn't have been-" His whole form was shuddering with pure rage.

Toriel's gaze flicked the the fusion, knowing that they would be undergoing some turmoil now, and trying to gauge their situation.

As Gerson continued to shout, the fusion clutched their head at the inner turmoil, biting their lip as their left eye flared-the other absent of any color, just a void of black as their tail writhed.

A thousand years of hurt and suffering because of magic they had no control of.

Toriel rose, while Asgore gently tried to calm the turtle down, though it was difficult as the rage was fully justified.

"Child," Toriel murmured, kneeling beside the little fusion. "This is not your fault. And the rest of you, do not let your feelings cause harm to the one who undid this ancient wrong." a slight warning tone entered her voice as she spoke to the Monsters within Frisk.

The fusion shut their eyes, though that didn't impede the magic flooding off the one, their form giving a shudder as the souls within tried to calm down, and orange magic began to seep out of the other, the fusion slowly relaxing.

"It's okay, it's okay," they muttered as the blue eye dimmed, and the orange glowed vibrantly. "We're okay, it's okay, it's all going to be okay…"

Toriel snagged them into a hug, drawing them close to her, echoing Papyrus's reassurances. In the meantime, others were beginning to gather in response to Gerson's unbridled rage.

"I knew something was wrong about the whole thing! We couldn't have just been taken down that easily-and here they were just resetting until they managed to get through with their best scenarios! How many of them actually fell-"

He continued ranting in a fury, while others hoped to come forth and defuse the furious turtle. However, the old turtle caught sight of William, and pointed at him. "Do you have any idea what your magic caused!?"

William raised his arms up in surrender. "Gerson, I wasn't even-"

By that point, the turtle had closed the distance, jabbing a finger at him. A thousand years of heartache had just been reopened with the harsh truth jabbed in like a sword. Though his only assault on the man was with words… for now. William had to step back a few times as the old turtle ranted at him.

The red eye said nothing in his defense, hoping to outlast Gerson's anger, but with a war of turmoil, grief, and a thousand years of prison on top of it…

Gerson didn't run out of steam for some time.

At last, Asgore came up behind the ancient turtle and pulled him away from William.

"Enough, Gerson," he rumbled. "You have made your point. Your anger is justified, but those who committed the crime are long dead, and the power now resides with one who has worked tirelessly to help you. It is done."

The turtle fell silent as he folded his arms-but he was still fuming and trembling with anger, even the Humans could practically feel the rage, guilt, and grief pouring off the Monster.

"If you need an outlet," Asgore muttered to him, lowering his muzzle and dropping his voice. "I believe Undyne will make an excellent punching bag. And she will be more equipped to deal with you once your anger has worn off."

The turtle gave a short nod, but didn't speak, not trusting his voice-for if the anger faded, the grief would betray him. The fusion looked on sadly, their gaze currently giving off an older, wiser feel, and a quiet sadness at the old warrior.

Asgore gently began leading him away.

"Come. It should not be too difficult to find her."

"Are you alright?" Toriel asked, holding the fusion tightly to her.

"We'll be fine...we'll be fine…" The tone was fluctuating between soft and a rumble. "Poor Gerson…"

"Yes." Toriel's voice was sad and distant. "I know how that feels, to learn that we were played for an easy victory." She clutched the child tighter. "I am glad that, this time, the power fell into your hands."

They grasped her tightly, giving a shaky sigh. "...Grandpa can at least know he did clobber a few…" the child stated...but those who knew of the past… they knew the turtle would not fare well for a while.


	28. No Jumping off Cliffs

_October 13th 2021: Qurairu_

Little Frisk sighed in content as they walked into Snowdin, hearing the faint sound of children laughing. They soon found that near the decorated tree, children had clustered around a human with a Santa outfit.

Nicholas… Their expression saddened as the odd gray eye laughed, playing with the children. A Human that had been used by Reaper's Harvest, his magic drained, his colorless eyes marking him as a criminal, despite being innocent.

He was unable to live in the city, for even if others understood his plight...eye color and magic was important, and he had neither. That's how he came to live in the Underground, where eye colors varied, and he could live peacefully, but…

He was just like the Monsters, and when the Monsters finally left this Underground...then what?

However, Frisk had seen the Humans of the other side, with such odd eye colors that were shades that didn't match their own, or colors they hadn't seen upon a Human before. The Human could be mistaken for normal there, now that he was no longer able to use magic…

"Nicholas?" Frisk called quietly.

The man brought his attention to them, while lovingly pushing a child away as they all tried to attack him. "Ambassador! Long time no see, what's been keeping you?"

"Stuff," was their helpful reply. "May we talk?"

"Sure...gimme a minute." He started gently prying off the now whining kids. "Now, now, I'll be back later. But you better go or…" He raised his hands dramatically. "I'll put you on the naughty list!"

There were squeals and Frisk laughed as they all darted off. "They really soaked up the 'Human and Monster Santa' story…"

"Fine by me," the man replied. "What's up?"

"You've been keeping up with the other side information?"

"I get to hear from the canines here and there. So yes, I know the baseline."

"How good are you with politics?"

"Jumping right in are we?" The man slowly breathed out. "Well...yes, before my um...run in with Reaper's Harvest, I had been in that area of the government. Not a direct talker, but you learn a thing or two along the way…"

"You had to of been pretty good," Frisk argued. "You were living in the city for a few years before you came here. You managed to persuade others to believe you to be blind, or have damaged eyes so that you could hide them and live a somewhat normalish life."

"That almost didn't work here and there, but...I can be a smooth talker."

Frisk nodded slowly. "When you told me your tale-I had no reason to truly believe you, but...you make yourself convincing, even on difficult truths."

"Alright, so I'm decent," he stated with a chuckle. "Your point?"

"How would you like to move to the other side and maybe help as an Ambassador between those Monsters and Humans?"

Nicolas blinked in surprise. "Come again?"

"How would you like to live where your eyes don't determine you? With job in hand?"

The gray eye stared. "An actual life?" he managed. "-Don't get me wrong, I've enjoyed this, but…"

"We understand," the fusion replied. "Anyways, there's no rush. Besides, I still have to check on a few things, I just had to make sure you were interested…."

"Maybe not, but I think I'm taking your offer."

Frisk smiled and came forth, hugging him.

 

_October 17th, 1021: Qurairu_

The fusion pulled out their cell phone as they started a text near the rift.

_'Mr. Gaster! I want to come see you!_

_-I brought more pie!'_ And with Alphys introducing Frisk to the world of emoticons, the child added a little, _'\ > W < /'_

Sending the text, Frisk removed the tiara they wore, hearing the souls stir. "We're gonna go meet someone," Frisk explained as they approached the Rift. "...so, try not to yell...I don't know how to explain so…"

_'Buddy...what are you up to?'_

Frisk sighed in light amusement, and then stepped into the Rift.

There was the sense of distortion that always accosted when going through the Rift, but they did not end up on the other side.

Instead, the now familiar grey expanse greeted them. Gaster was already in front of them, turning to face the little fusion. Something sparked in his eyes and the smile adorning his mask was gentle.

"Welcome back, child."

Frisk gave an involuntary jump as the voices panicked at the sudden place. "Ow-ow-ow-I said don't yell," the child whined at them.

"Peace." The simple word held power, sending a calming sensation through the child and the souls within. "There is no cause for alarm. No harm shall befall you here."

The child blinked a few times as everything settled and they looked up at him, the eyes glowing vividly as the other souls looked at him, tilting their head. "Who are you?" It seemed that the whole group had asked.

"You may call me Gaster., the being stated. "I watch over your worlds, and keep the Rift from growing out of control."

There was a soft hum of confusion, the eyes dimming as the name stirred at the back of their minds, before the blue eye glowed again. "And how did our little Buddy find you here of all places? This doesn't look all that accessible."

Even as the others spoke, Frisk was already drawing something out of their inventory. Another slice of pie, which was instantly offered up.

Gaster chuckled and took it.

"They did not find me. I found them."

There was another sound of confusion, before they went silent with Frisk opening a few of their memories to the others, doing their best to show things that happened. "So then of course, our little Buddy would turn it into a habit to see you," came the amused tone as their blue eye continued to shine brightly.

"Apparently so." The black-robed being took a bite of his food, savouring the taste. "But you need not use the little candle's voice in order to speak with me."

They blinked. "Huh…?"

"Your voices are loud enough to do more than cause your host headaches."

The ear fins drooped back sheepishly while there was a quiet pause, the orange eye glowing.

_'Are you saying you can hear us?'_ came Papyrus's upbeat voice.

The being took a moment for another bite of his treat.

"No," he replied, a light seeming to twinkle in one of the eye-holes of his mask.

There was a look of confusion, and then a suspicious glare as the fusion pointed at him. _'Nice try, Bud.'_

Gaster simply laughed.

The fusion giggled, hearing the soft clamor of the others' amusement.

_'It would appear we have some freedom in this place,'_ came Toriel's soft voice as the laughter died down.

"More than perhaps you realize," the being mentioned, finishing his food. "The rules here are… flexible at best."

_'W-well that's not so surprising...this p-place reminds me of the A-Abyss...hm…'_ The reptile dissolved into soft mutters as she began analyzing the similarities and conjured up theories.

The ear fins twitched, a loving, toothy grin forming as she rambled.

"Similar, yes. A place where the rules bend to the whim of the one who has the will to do so. Though this place serves a different purpose."

_'And...what purpose would that be exactly?'_ the King rumbled.

Gaster gestured to the shifting expanse around him.

"You see the lights?" He intoned, folding his hands into his robe. "Each represents a world. A universe. A dimension. Your world is here, as is the one you visit. This place keeps them all separate. The place between dimensions, where you can see the fabric of Reality itself."

The fusion looked around, the ear fins twitching. _'They look so small…'_ Undyne quietly remarked.

"Some are. Some you could fit in the palm of your hand. Others, you could spend all of time exploring, and still not say you had seen everything." Another soft laugh. "I should know."

The fusion had a mixture of expressions coming across their face. Confusion, curiosity, and then...a raised brow.

One could just feel Sans's hand in it.

"But if we are going to continue to speak together, perhaps it would be more comfortable to do so in your own environment?" Gaster questioned.

_'What do you mean by that?'_ Papyrus asked in confusion.

"If you all would allow it… I can project myself into your mind for more… comfortable conversation."

There was a pause as the souls thought it over. _'I dunno,'_ Sans replied, though humor was in his tone. _'You think our Buddy can tolerate another person in here?'_ he partially joked.

"Your choice. I only wish you to be aware of your options."

"I'm okay with it," the child replied with a smile. "They don't get to properly talk often-even through me." They folded their arms. "Usually cause they're given me headaches…"

_'Whoops…'_ came a few sheepish tones.

Gaster nodded, then raised his arms.

The next thing they knew, the focus was centred within the child's mind. Except now, Gaster was there, settling in the middle, his robe pooling on what passed for ground below them.

The group moved slightly in surprise at the new presence. "Welcome!" Papyrus greeted, and then looked around. "Hmm-we should maybe focus on an actual place instead of this void."

"If you want, Pap," Sans replied.

"Sans are you so lazy as to simply not even imagine an actual place?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Sans!"

There was a giggle as the completely Human child approached, red eyes looking up with a smile as they pressed against Toriel's side.

"Now then, as that has been settled…" The being looked over the group, lowering himself a little more, his robes stretching out further. "Was there a particular reason for your visit? Or did you simply wish to talk?"

"Seeing that it was Frisk who decided on this surprise meeting…" Asgore rumbled, looking down to the child.

The Human Frisk looked up. "I wanted to ask if someone on our side could live on yours," they stated simply.

"Why ask me?"

"You know how the connection works best," Frisk explained. "Flinging someone onto the other side permanently…" They shrugged. "So that's why I ask you."

The being chuckled.

"Cautious. A wise choice when dealing with things you do not understand. But there will be no more consequences to having one person change sides than the travel that already occurs. Less, even."

"Well con-considering all the explosions and near deaths on both sides when this first started," Alphys mumbled.

"But this is great!" Papyrus exclaimed. "Nicholas can live on this side and have a normal life-and possibly help the Monsters by playing the role of Ambassador!"

"Opportunities abound with this unique situation," Gaster murmured, his robes shuffling a little. "I'm sure your counterpart would agree."

"But of course! Why, with this he's been making double the friends! ...honestly I'm slightly envious." Still, his good natured tone signalled he held no true grudge.

"Perhaps your time will come," the ancient being told his son's counterpart. "There is a long road stretching out ahead. Who knows what shall be found along the way?"

"Hopefully a fork in the road where I don't have to be subjected to my brother's puns with no escape in sight," was the tall skeleton's reply.

"Well, Bro, I guess if you found a _fork_ in the road-"

"Someone stop him!"

"I'll just have to stop _spoon feeding_ these puns to you."

_"Sans."_

Gaster shifted his robes in amusement, then turned his attention to the Human.

"Little candle. As you continue down this road you walk, there are some things that you must know. There are more differences between your worlds than is immediately clear, and if you are not aware of these, you may find yourself in a place of regret."

Frisk tilted their head. "What do you mean?"

"Your power to RESET," Gaster told them. "You have learned not to rely on it as you once did. A wise decision. However, with the addition of the Rift, it's use has become even more limited."

The child made an uncertain sound while Undyne folded her arms. "How can it get more limited at this point?"

"Let me guess," Sans stated idly. "No jumping off cliffs on your side?"

"Not mine. But yes."

"Hear that, Buddy? No testing things out over there."

Frisk put their hands on their hips, glaring at Sans. "Like I want to test that anyways…" they grumbed.

"But there is more to it than that." Gaster watched the child intently as he spoke. "Your world, your RESETs, they were created to work together. Your world is… uniquely designed, and the compatibility difference does not only extend to your time in their world."

"I'm...not sure I understand…" the child replied as Toriel gently stroked their head.

"Those from Earth will be unaffected by your RESETs. Should you send time back while they are in your world, they will remain unchanged while the world shifts around them."

Frisk stiffened.

"Well," Sans replied. "That sounds lovely." Sarcasm dripped over his words.

"Th-that could be...r-really problematic…" Alphys managed. "...the g-good news is that we-we shouldn't really...have that iss-"

Undyne grabbed her. "Don't jinx us, Nerd."

Gaster nodded slowly, pinpricks of light winking in and out of existence behind his eyes, as if his mask hid an entire galaxy.

"Ever move forward, child. But understand that any damage that befalls the other side may not be so easy to undo."

Frisk swallowed, nodding slowly.

"And thus, the Punk will treat them like precious china," Undyne mused, and then smirked. "Love to see how my counterpart handles that treatment."

"With exasperation," Asgore rumbled.

"Do not let fear paralyze you, child." Gaster's voice was soft and calming. "Most have not been granted the ability to erase their mistakes, and yet, life goes on. You must simply do your best with what you have. It is all any of us can strive for."

"I just don't want anyone to be hurt…" the child mumbled quietly.

"I know. But do you truly think you can keep Undyne from putting herself in harm's way if she deems it necessary?"

Frisk slowly looked up at their own Undyne who just gave them a smug grin as a response. They sighed in defeat, shaking their head.

"Do not stop striving," Gaster told them. "The world needs you to be who you are. You can, will, and have accomplished great things. All I wish for you, is to not allow yourself to be broken when you fail. A defeat is simply an opportunity for a new victory. Do you understand?"

The child nodded slowly. "I think so," they replied as Toriel smiled down at them.

"Very good." Gaster looked about the gathered souls. "Then, is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

The souls looked at each other, with Sans giving a shrug. "Nothing I can think of-then again, we weren't expecting company in our head."

"Knowing this little one?" Gaster turned his gaze to the child for a moment. "I am sure there will be plenty of opportunity again in the future."

The being stood… well, he ascended, at least. It was impossible to tell if there were legs under the robe.

The child giggled at that, and the approached, arms open in an invitation. Gaster shook his head and glided forwards, opening his arms in response to the child's wish. With that, the child did their best to wrap their arms around him, smiling with a little hum, soft laughter coming from the other monsters as they did so.

"Such a little blessing," Gaster murmured. "Child… I believe you will find your peace, ere the end. Hold on to that."

Frisk nodded against him with a sound of confirmation. "One step at a time," they assured.

After a moment, Gaster moved back, and disappeared from Frisk's mind.


	29. Cowards

_October 21st, 2021: Qurairu_

"You alright old man?" Undyne asked quietly as Gerson led her through the forests. She watched the old turtle in worry, ducking beneath low-hanging branches as she followed him.

His anger was long spent, and she knew that what was left was dangerous for an old Monster like him. She hoped she could help… she'd never had to deal with anything like this with her Gerson.

"Still kicking," was the reply, devoid of his usual wry smirk and lighter tones as he kept glancing at the mountains-relying on them alone to figure out where they were in relation to his goal. "Almost there," he added, more for her sake than his.

"Where are we going, anyways?" the fish-woman asked, looking around the place. "I've never been here before."

"A village-well, whatever is left of it now," Gerson replied as Undyne started to note a break in the tree line, with the turtle slowly making his way down toward it. Stepping out of the trees, they found themselves with grassy hills that stretched on for miles. The turtle turned, keeping his gaze on the mountain as he continued to slowly move, referencing their position.

Undyne frowned in confusion, but didn't press, instead just picking up her pace so she walked by the old turtle's side, knowing she'd get her answers eventually.

The turtle started to move about the hills, taking his time-with a thousand years of change, it was difficult to be certain of locations, but eventually, they came on a small dip in the hills-a tiny valley of sorts, where Gerson stopped on the rise, looking quietly down.

A thousand years, there was nothing left-except for the unexplained amount of stone, most of it worn down by the centuries.

Something had been here, at least.

Quietly, he moved on down, his gaze seeing something else from long ago.

Undyne cast her gaze about, trying to see what Gerson was seeing. She had a few guesses as to why the turtle had brought her here, and she clenched a fist in anger.

_Those cheating **bastards**. Bad enough that Chara pulled that stunt in the Underground but… losing the war because of it? If any of them were still alive, I'd kill them myself!_

The turtle roamed between the two areas full of rubble-perhaps what would have been the main road, finally stopping at the last bit on his left, slowly kneeling, a hand shuffling through the stones before he simply picked one up, holding it quietly.

The woman hesitated for a moment, debating, before stepping forward and putting a hand on the elderly Monster's shoulder.

"Gerson?" The turtle blinked, slowly looking back up to her.

"You wanna talk?" Undyne asked gently. "Or is it better if I go stand over there somewhere and stop bugging ya?"

"...it's not the most pleasant story," was his response.

"I can handle it, old man." Undyne assured. "The question is, can you?"

The turtle was silent for some time, slowly settling himself, before finally patting the spot next to him. "Have a seat, Urchin."

The warrior complied, settling herself next to the turtle like she remembered doing so many times before… even if it was technically a different one this time. She remained silent, knowing he would start when he was ready.

"Long ago…" the turtle murmured softly. "Before the Underground...before the war, the very start of Asgore's rule...this was a village. Nothing much, just two rows of homes, and a 'town hall' if you could call it that. ...but it was my hometown. It's where I grew up, where I met my wife...where we had our son."

Undyne sucked in a breath through her teeth, already putting together where this was going.

"Amichai...was a handful...you'd think as a turtle monster he'd be slow for trouble…" Fondness was in his eyes. "He got himself into everything...though despite all of that, a good heart. Wanted to be like his father...and he strived for it. He was a sentry for our village when the War came…

"I went to the front lines, he stayed with the village-not experienced enough for War. We were a little village in the middle of nowhere-we had nothing to offer a reason to attack. We didn't build armies, or train monsters with magic...we had no resources. What could my boy possibly have to worry about?" There was a smile-but it was grim, his hands closing into tight fists as he trembled.

"They got attacked anyway, didn't they?" Undyne's voice was trembling from suppressed anger. She tried to keep it under control, she didn't want to explode and interrupt Gerson but…

The turtle lowered his head, a soft sound of grief escaping the ancient warrior. "I find my village in shambles, homes on fire-and I found survivors. My wife among them, but...my foolish boy didn't run. To give others time to run, he fought back…

"All this time...he was young, he wasn't meant for War...and I had to wonder what was racing through his mind. How scared he must've been when he stood against such odds, how alone…" The turtle was shaking. "And now...with what I know...was there a chance that he could have come out alive? How many could he have possibly struck down…" His face darkened.

"How many times did my boy die before they were satisfied?" The words shook, a soft sound escaping the turtle as grief overflowed.

"Gerson…" Both hands were on the turtle's shoulders now, and Undyne kept a tight grasp on him, showing her support… even if there was nothing to say.

"...we were dissolving into chaos…" he managed. "Nowhere was _safe,_ we were frantic. There wasn't time to stop. Or time to grieve. I was sent back out, and my wife...she couldn't cope. Our boy was gone and...how much longer till I met my match? ...she Fell Down… I didn't know until it was far too late.

The turtle gave a ragged sigh. "A thousand years or more...I thought I would have all the time in the world to be with them…" He shook his head.

"A thousand years without the one you love…a thousand years wondering who your boy could have been..."

"Gods, Gerson… I'm so sorry. You deserved so much better than all that." Undyne scooted herself so she was partially behind the turtle and hugged him to her, ignoring his uncomfortable shell.

"Cheating bastards," she couldn't help but growl. "How dare they start something like this, and then just redo everything until they got what they wanted?"

The monster gave a long wavering sigh as a response. "Cowards," he managed. "The whole lot of them." Too afraid to accept consequences, while the monsters had been scrambling, hoping to make it to the next day.

"Ignoring consequence… that's no way to live." Undyne shook her head, her ponytail flailing behind her. "If anyone other than your Frisk gets that power, I'm gonna stick their head in a bucket till they understand not to be an idiot with it."

There was a choked sound of amusement.

Undyne grinned a little at the knowledge that she'd made him laugh. But she quickly sobered up again.

"I'm sorry, Gerson. But at least your Frisk's just trying to help, right? And you don't have to worry about anything from our side… that power got abused with us too, but Chara can't do it anymore. You're not gonna have to deal with cowards like that ever again."

"Praise the gods…" he murmured softly. "Neck Warmer's got good intentions, and they try, but at the same time...I rather the power wasn't there to tempt those who wield it."

"Yeah." Undyne agreed. "Whose idea was that thing anyway? Don't they know how easy it is to be abused? If I could get rid of it altogether, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"The dragon?" Gerson guessed. "Seems to be a source of a lot of grief these days."

"The one in the Abyss?" Undyne frowned at that. "That got taken over by that… corruption thing? Wasn't he just like… a guardian of souls? You'd think if he was strong enough to make the power he wouldn't have gotten his ass handed to him like that…"

Gerson shrugged. "If he didn't make it, he probably knows whoever did, at the very least."

"Good thing we're planning to go down there then, huh?" Undyne relaxed her grip on Gerson, pulling away from him a little. "Probably not anytime soon though… Tori's got a lot on her plate and we're really gonna want to be prepared before taking that thing on. But we'll make sure it happens, and then maybe we can get some more answers."

"We certainly have time on that," Gerson replied. "With it buried and all…" He turned slightly, a faint smile showing through, despite the sadness in his gaze.

"We'll get you all through this," Undyne promised. "Our side's ready to give you guys all the help you can handle!" A broad grin suddenly split the fish-woman's face. "Our Frisk certainly seems to be enjoying the perks!"

Gerson snorted. "I'm worried about the amount of perks he's going to get at his rate."

"Maybe so!" Undyne laughed. "I mean, he's already been with Fiona longer than anyone else… maybe he's finally ready to settle down!"

"Better hope so," Gerson mused. "Grillby's protective of his niece."

"Maybe he'll smarten up, eh?" Undyne pulled back fully, watching the turtle. "You okay?"

He nodded. "I feel better for telling," he assured.

"Heh. Brings back memories, doesn't it? Listening to my Gerson's stories was my life for years. Really shaped how I grew up. Probably wasn't that much different here."

"Our Undyne was kinda stuck with me," he murmured with a smile. "Practically drowned her with them."

"Good thing we got gills!"

A genuine laugh escaped the old warrior. "A very good thing!" he agreed.

"Speaking of…" Undyne threw a glance at the old turtle. "Alphys and I are gonna take Alexander down to the beach on my side to visit mom in a couple days. You interested in tagging along? Might even see about getting our Gerson down there and you can swap stories or something if you want."

There was a pause, and then a wise old smirk. "...I might take you up on that offer."

"Great! I'll make sure to set it up then! And you might be able to get an early start on getting a new starry-eyed kid on your lap… if my Gerson doesn't beat you to it!"

"I don't know, I'm fast for a turtle," Gerson stated as he slowly rose to his feet.

Undyne stood as well, patting his shoulder gently.

"May the best geezer win!" She grinned at him cheekily.

He kept his grin, feeling better now. The hurt might have been renewed, but he could accept fate again. He may have lost them...but there was a bigger family he had fallen into, and he was needed there.

Author's Note: Forging Rifts is a year old, so there's a bonus chapter for the anniversary~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forging Rifts is a year old today, so bonus chapter~


	30. Quite the Idiot

_October 27th, 2021: Earth_

Toriel sat in her living room, watching Rias quietly moving a few large, wooden blocks around on the carpet. She made no sound, just stared intently at her toys with her large, green eyes. Across from her sat the man Little Frisk had sent, Nicholas. She studied him quietly. They would not have sent him if they didn't trust him. Still…

"Why is it that you wish to leave your home behind, and come join us as an Ambassador?"

"Fraid I'm not leaving much behind, honestly," Nicholas replied-for once in a formal suit and tie-so different than the man Frisk had found living on the streets. "I used to have a job in the same area that you're seeking, until I lost my magic. I know how to talk to people, and...I do owe the Monsters my current well being."

His colorless eyes were earnest as he spoke, his hands clasped together firmly.

"How do you know Frisk?" The woman asked curiously, focusing on the man before her. "I did not expect them to follow through with their offer of help so soon."

"Frisk found me while I was very down on my luck. Had my magic stolen, and in turn, was branded as a criminal because of it. Frisk...albeit it without realizing it, had given me some gold coins for what they thought would be worth a meal...it carries a little more and I was able to get back on my feet, but…

"Well, when we met again, Frisk knew more of my issue. They invited me to the Monster Kingdom. Eye colors are less of an issue up there, and, it is a friendly environment. The children are certainly a delight to be around."

"But you would prefer to be able to live among Humans as well," Toriel guessed. "In addition to wanting to help at Frisk's request?"

Nicholas nodded. "I owe them a lot, and...the promise of a mostly ordinary life on this side is nice. And with my history, I can hopefully help you on the two Human fronts you could potentially have with the Rift."

Toriel nodded slowly.

"That is true… you certainly do have some advantages. You say you've done work like this before?"

"Used to be a bit of a negotiator, not always with others in the government itself, but, they are certainly more laid back than my original purpose."

"Oh? Do tell. I am all ears."

"I was originally a negotiator for kidnappers-to keep the hostages alive long enough for their location to be found so that a Red eye could get in there and rescue them. So, politicians on the other hand...less intense."

"That… is quite the experience," Toriel admitted, leaning back. "And since things have calmed down, you should not have to worry about anything as… severe as that."

As they had been talking, Rias had abandoned her blocks and had crawled towards Nicholas, grabbing onto his leg.

"I certainly appreciate that, and-well hello there." Nicholas looked down. "And who's this little one?"

Toriel smiled fondly at the child, who was tugging insistently on his leg, looking quietly up at him with wide eyes.

"That is my daughter, Rias. It seems she has taken a liking to you."

"Well, then, hello little Rias." He started to reach down, and then paused, glancing up to Toriel. "You don't mind if I…?"

"Go ahead." The woman smiled, outwardly relaxed, but inwardly watching the man very closely as he held her daughter. Still… points to him for asking for permission.

Gently, he scooped Rias up, putting the child on one knee, supporting her very naturally as he did. "There we go, you like that?"

The little one gave an affirmative sound, and crawled a little closer, snuggling into his stomach and closing her eyes. She was asleep in moments.

"Well, I didn't know I was _that_ dull," he joked. "Your daughter wounds me."

"Just her way of getting to know you," Toriel laughed fondly. "If she thinks you make a good bed, then you have made a good impression."

"Then I'm flattered," he replied, adjusting his hold ever so slightly to allow the child to be more comfortable.

Toriel watched him for a moment, then:

"I think… I think your services would be welcome here. Our need is not as dire as it once was, but there are few I think are up to the task. The role of Ambassador is an important one, after all."

Nicholas smiled. "Let me know the details, and I will work to the best of my ability," the Gray eye assured.

"Thank you. We are also prepared to provide you with housing, and a salary for your service here. We are happy to have you on board, Nicholas."

Nicholas gave a soft sound with a grateful smile. "Salary _and_ housing? Well, I'll be. The kindness around here is certainly boundless once Monsters are involved."

"You will be fulfilling an important role with us," Toriel explained, settling herself a little deeper into the couch. "Taking care of you is the least we can do in return."

"Should mention these benefits to the Humans," Nicolas chuckled. "I like this set up a bit more." His eyes seemed to be alit with amusement.

"Well, as Ambassador, maybe you can help with that process, hmm? We stand able to help improve lives for Humans, as well as Monsters now. Our voice carries weight, and by extension, yours. There are those who fear this, so you must still be wary, but… The voice of the many is on our side, and there are not many who would dare openly oppose us now."

"I've got a knack for survival on top of everything else. I'll have my guard up," he assured. "It'll take a bit of force to knock me out of the picture."

"With luck, it should not come to that." Toriel leaned forward. "Then, let us discuss your payment and housing, and then I shall inform you of the political scene, and how best to move in it."

"Weave me your web, and I will work the strings."

 

_October 31st, 2021: Qurairu_

Fiona glanced to Frisk, studying him as they left the theater, her flames slightly dimmer than usual. Something was up-she was pretty sure Frisk had no recollection of what they just watched.

The avian was walking slowly beside her, his wings twitching a little, the tips of some of the feathers brushing against Fiona's clothes.

"Frisk…?"

"Mmm?" The bird turned to look at her, stepping away a little so he didn't have to crane his neck up so much.

"Is something wrong…?"

"Huh? No, no… sorry." He ducked his head sheepishly, ruffling his wings a little. "Just been a little distracted today."

"You've been like that a lot recently," Fiona pointed out. "What's on your mind?" she pressed gently.

"Sorry," Frisk muttered again. "Still some things that catch me off-guard with the whole 'I'm a Monster now' thing."

"Such as…? Um...if you want to talk about it?"

"Just…" Frisk sighed. "Nothing important." He looked back up at her, attempting a smile. "I promise to be more attentive now."

"Frisk…" she murmured, her concern remaining.

"Just still getting used to some things," Frisk waved her off with a wing. "I was a Human a lot longer than I was a bird, some things just still throw me off sometimes."

"I understand that…" Yet Fiona felt that wasn't the main issue, but she was hesitant to try and push for it.

"Sorry," Frisk apologized again. "I didn't mean to be distracted during our date."

"I'm not upset," she started.

"Glad to hear it…"

"I'm concerned though...Frisk...you know you can talk to me-to others, right?"

"I'm pretty good at talking," Frisk seemed to brighten a little. "The problem is getting me to shut up!"

_Frisk, I know you're a good dodger, but that is getting ridiculous...still, I...don't know what to do…_

"Anyways, what did you think of the movie? An interesting one, huh?"

"...Frisk…" she mumbled softly, clasping her hands tight, remembering Chara's words-and his increasing distance.

"...how serious is our relationship…?" she asked softly-the words almost stolen in the breeze.

The Phoenix stopped abruptly, then took a step away, turning to face Fiona fully. His expression told her he'd been caught off guard by the question.

"I… what do you mean?"

She stopped, looking at him as she wrung her hands nervously. "Frisk...you've been getting so distant as of late, and I...I need to know how seriously we're taking this-I want to be on the same page this time. I don't…" _Want a repeat of my last one…_

"I… I mean…" Frisk clacked his beak a few times, trying to get the words out. Then he slumped a little.

"You're right," he admitted. "I shouldn't… be like this to you. You… deserve better than that. I'm sorry."

"Frisk…"

"Not easy being a Monster." Frisk lowered his head. "You feel things a lot more. A lot of different things. I can't… keep up with it all."

"...Frisk, we can slow down, dial things back...I'm not in hurry-I know this has to be a lot to take in."

The avian was silent for a moment, his talons digging into the dirt below him.

"Maybe…" he said at last. "Can I have some time to… to think about it?" He didn't raise his head.

Fiona's flames dimmed. "Of course," she replied.

"...Thanks." The bird looked up for a moment, his expression difficult to read. "I'm sorry."

With that, he spread his wings and took a short running start before leaping into the air, flapping madly to gain altitude.

"F-Frisk!" She took a few steps forward, reaching out...before quietly drawing her hands back, her flames low in concern.

 

"Dearie," Muffet called gently to Fiona as they worked side by side. "Is something bothering you? It's Halloween, you don't have to be helping me prepare for tomorrow morning..."

"Nothing…"

The spider put a hand on her hip and tapped her foot. "Fiona," she said a little sternly. "Don't you dare tell me 'nothing', you've been awfully quiet tonight-strange since you were out...did…" Five eyes narrowed slightly. "Something go wrong?"

Fiona stopped rolling the dough, staring at the board that the pin rested upon. For a bit, she said nothing. "...he's been so awfully quiet, Aunt Muffet…"

"Quiet?"

"And distracted," Fiona added. "...sometimes, it seems like he's miles away from me…"

"Have you discussed it with him?"

"I have…"

"And?"

"And now we're waiting for a verdict," Fiona stated simply.

Muffet rested a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Fiona…"

"Something is bothering him," Fiona murmured. "But I can't talk to him if he doesn't let me. Hopefully...hopefully things will smooth out."

"Will you be alright, Dearie?"

"Yeah...I...I think so, Aunt Muffet. I'm just worried. I...I don't want a repeat of…"

Muffet's fangs glistened at the vague mention of her previous boyfriend. "Frisk isn't like that, no matter what his answer to you shall be."

"I know...but I can't help it. I worry…"

Muffet gave a loving smile, bringing an arm around the elemental. "It just means you love the idiot."

"Aunt Muffet!"

"What? I'm not wrong."

"Muff-"

"He is quite the idiot."

"-MUFFET!" Fiona's flames danced erratically while the spider gave a satisfied smirk.


	31. I Wish

_November 3rd, 2021: Qurairu_

Frisk's talons clutched at the railing he was perched on, his eyes sad and his shoulders slumped. He was not far from Grillby and Muffet's establishment in the city, knowing that Fiona would be here soon.

His mind was in turmoil, and the emotions within him were overwhelming. He glanced about the small park… though he had difficulty enjoying the pretty view now.

Soft hurried footsteps came his way as Fiona arrived, her flames dim, only sparking upon spotting him-though that did nothing for her waves of concern as she hurried to the avian. "Frisk…"

He turned his head to her, managing a small smile.

"You came…"

"Of course," she managed, her flames wavering quietly.

Frisk sighed, his talons clenching tight around the metal railing.

"I'm sorry about the past little while," he apologised, his voice sounding tired. "It's just… I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"Frisk, I don't understand-drag me into what?" she asked in concern, her eyes only showing her sadness and worry.

The bird looked away.

"I'm sorry… this is my fault," he whispered, a tremor going through his body. "I shouldn't have… I should have waited."

"Frisk…" She shook her head. "What's your fault-what's going on?"

The boy shook himself and stood a little taller, looking back at Fiona.

"Sorry, I'm usually way more composed than this. I don't mean to freak you out… or turn into Napstablook." He tried to make it into a joke, but his soul wasn't in it.

"Frisk...just tell me what's wrong-let me help…"

He was silent for a moment, ruffling his wings a little before finally making a reply.

"Fiona… you are a… an amazing girl. And I do care about you, but… I'm starting to realize that… I really shouldn't be dating anyone."

"Frisk-" Her flames had completely halted their movement at the declaration.

"My body is one thing…" the avian told her, sadness prevalent in his voice. "But emotions? That's harder to handle. Harder to teach. It's overwhelming and I… I don't think I can keep doing it."

"Frisk-" She was fumbling with words, hating that she had plans, had ways to respond, but they all fled her in the heat of the moment. "Frisk-I don't mind stepping back-I don't mind waiting, I …"

"Fiona." Frisk's tone was tender. "I don't want you waiting around for something that might never happen. You deserve better than that. I want you to be happy."

"Frisk…" He was making it difficult to argue with him, and by the gods did she want to argue, to scream and yell, wanting to help when he kept flinging brick walls up in front of her.

"Better… better to end it now," the Boss Monster reasoned, shaking his head slowly. "I'm sorry, this is all me. I should have waited longer… realized all this before trying to start something with you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Her flames were dim, low, hands fidgeting. "Frisk…" she repeated weakly.

"Yes?"

"...isn't there anything…?"

"I wish there was, Fiona," the bird murmured sadly. "But… there really isn't."

"...I want to help…" she stated quietly.

"If you want to help…" Frisk shifted a little on his perch, but made sure he was looking her in the eyes when he said it, knowing he owed her that.

"Then please… don't make this more difficult than it already is."

Her flames darkened to the point that they didn't seem to present any light-as if her fire was taking the natural light as well. Frisk shuddered, and couldn't help his eyes beginning to dampen, but he held her gaze, his grief and pain evident in his own.

"...I understand," was her eventual, if barely audible reply.

Frisk slowly nodded.

"I'll keep my promise," he told her. "If you still want me to. And once we've both had time to… settle. From this."

She dipped her head in silent agreement, not daring to use her voice.

Frisk let out a shuddering breath, then…

"I'll be in touch."

Knowing there was nothing else to say, he took off, flapping away and into the sky.

She watched him go, before turning, and slowly shambling home, a panging in her chest bitterly telling her that she should have done better.

 

Grillby and Muffet were quietly working, cleaning up their establishment. "Well, the children haven't seem to set anything on fire all evening," Muffet mentioned as she cleaned her counter.

The elemental chuckled. "Somehow," he confirmed. "Between our little ghosts and Cupcake, our building shouldn't go up in flames."

"Apparently, there are other ways to entertain our Pyromaniac. Which, by the way-"

"My fault, I know," Grillby replied with a chuckle as he cleaned a glass.

"Yes."

"Dogamy was right, we needed to keep you and Dogaressa away from each other."

Muffet giggled her amusement, pausing as the back door opened. "Fiona?" she called.

The only response they had was the closing of the door, and footsteps up the stairs. "Fiona?" Grillby echoed, peering into the small hall to the stairs with concern. Muffet frowned as they both moved to look up the stairwell, and then to each other.

Something was wrong.

Cleaning forgotten, the two hurried up the stairs rounding the top floor to the room farthest from the steps. Grillby knocked upon Fiona's door-no response. He knocked again, before opening her door slightly. When no protest came, he slowly opened it. If she truly didn't want anyone, she would have either locked the door, or said something.

The two found her sitting on the edge of her bed, leaning forward, hands resting on her knees as she stared blankly at the floor. The couple gave each other a concerned look, before Grillby took the lead as he approached. "Fiona?" he asked gently, taking a seat next to her. He drew an arm around her, pulling her close, resting his head against her.

Muffet daintily took what little space was left on the other side of the younger elemental, her diminutive stature letting her take the small corner of the bedside and a hand gently rested on Fiona's.

The younger elemental quietly looked up at them, but didn't say anything. That didn't matter as the other two pressed close, holding her in silence. All she needed right then was to know they were there for her.

It was sometime later that she finally spoke. "Sorry…"

"Don't be," Grillby stated simply. "You've done nothing wrong…"

Fiona shook her head. "Easy to hear…"

Muffet frowned, a look of concern coming to her. "Fiona…"

"...You're all saying it, but...it's the third time now…" Fiona hunkered up, lowering her head. "What am I doing wrong?" she whimpered.

Grillby's flames snapped as something clicked. "Fiona…" he asked, his tone carefully even. "Is this about your meet up with Frisk?"

"...we're no longer dating?"

"Oh, Dearie…!" The spider cast a now worried glance at both elementals, remembering Grillby's fury about the last boy.

"...he was nice about it," Fiona mumbled. "Said it wasn't anything to do with me...that we could still be friends, but…"

Muffet sighed, drawing all her arms around the elemental. "It still hurts, I know, Dearie…"

Fiona shuddered, small embers falling from her as she began to cry. The other two remained close, listening to her recall the event-never moving, or lessening their grasp. Grillby exchanged flames occasionally, while Muffet gently soothed the girl with quiet humming.

Eventually, Fiona fell asleep on them, and after tucking her in, the two returned downstairs. Muffet could hear Grillby's flames crackling now that they were no longer right there.

"Sir…" Muffet started.

"I warned him," Grillby stated lowly. "I warned him of what happened to her before."

"Sir, he at least didn't dump her like the other…" The loud flames told her he was a bit more focused on his anger than her words.

Luckily she knew the remedy as she came over. "Sir…" She suddenly grabbed his bow tie, yanking down, forcing his head to where she could reach. She went up on tiptoes, and kissed him, locking him in place, drawing out the affection as she drew all her arms around him.

Eventually, she felt his arms come around her, the flames practically surrounding her as she focused on somehow taking out all that anger from him. Slowly, she finally pulled back-only doing it due to a lack of air more than anything else. She lowered herself, though still found herself in his grasp.

Not that she was truly complaining as one pair of arms reached up to gently grab his face. "Feeling better now, Sir?"

"Perhaps...I'm still not happy with him," was the grumble.

She giggled. "I know you aren't, you've made that clear-but I can't have you go and give me two pyromaniacs to worry about like you did with the last boy."

Grillby muttered lowly as she gave a quick kiss to his cheek. "It'll be alright in the end, Sir. Frisk is a good boy, this just...didn't work out as we thought it would. Fiona will need time to work it out, but we'll be there, and one day…"

Grillby sighed. "I want her to be happy now...she's been through so much as it is."

"I know...she'll have her day soon, I can feel it."

Grillby was quiet, holding her for some time, before kissing her forehead-and, without warning, scooped her up, kissing her in mid yelp.


	32. What You Did to Me

_November 4th, 2021: Earth_

Chara marched up the stairs of her house, trying to keep from punching holes in the floor as her anger surged. She reached Frisk's room and threw the door open.

Her brother was resting on a perch that had replaced the bed in his room, a tall, wooden log with a single, thick branch sticking off of it so he could rest on it with still adequate room for his head.

The Phoenix raised his head at her entrance, staring at his fuming sister with dull eyes.

"You _dumped_ her?!"

Frisk just looked away in response.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Chara raged at him. "You stayed with her longer than anyone else! I thought you might actually settle down for once! What could possibly have driven you to do that to her?"

The avian was still silent, offering no no words or defence.

"She's totally into you! And don't think I didn't notice, you really like her too! So why?! Answer me!"

Still no reply. Chara threw up her hands in the air, a frustrated cry breaking from her.

"Why are you like this? You obviously aren't any happier with this than she is! Why-"

"I'm like this because of what **you** did to me!" Frisk roared, catching Chara off-guard and cutting her off mid-rant. Her eyes widened as his flared in anger and the dullness and complacency vanished. He straightened on his perch, all but literally bristling at her.

"How many times did we go through the Underground, Chara?" He spat at her, quivering in rage. "How many times did you make me kill them? Do you remember that time you took control right after Mettaton appeared, and we killed Alphys before she could run? Or the time you took control in the middle of Snowdin and killed the entire rabbit family before I could stop you?

"What about when you killed Undyne after our cooking lesson? Or Papyrus during our date? Or Emerald and Jittala after Alphys turned off the lasers? I've seen them all die, Chara! And it was **my** hands that did it!"

Chara was trembling under the onslaught, pressed against the wall as she stared at her brother in fear and horror.

"Do you know what I see when I look at Mom? Or any of them? Dust. Their expressions as they crumbled away. Because I couldn't control the **murderer** in my head! Do you have any idea what that's like? Being puppeted by something you don't understand to do things you never wanted to do?"

"F… Frisk…"

"I may not have killed Fiona," Frisk snarled. "But I saw Emerald die. I know what would happen, I know how she'd sound, how she'd look, how she'd crumble. I can't bear to keep seeing that, Chara!"

The avian's face twisted in grief.

"I could hold it back before, you know? But being a Monster… it hits too close to home. It hurts, Chara! It hurts more than anything to see Fiona die in my head, again and again and again, every time I look at her. I… I can't bear it." Frisk slumped, his anger now wholly replaced by grief.

"I can't," He whispered. "I care about her too much to keep seeing it. Besides… she deserves better than some broken Human-turned-Monster who's seen too much."

"I… Frisk… I had no idea…"

"Of course not. Why would I let you? It's all stuff I should have left in the past, anyways. But I can't… I just can't."

"Frisk…"

"Please… leave, Chara." The avian turned away. "I need to be alone."

Chara had been frozen, unable to move. But at Frisk's dismissal, she bolted, tearing out of the otherwise empty house and racing down the street, tears streaming down her porcelain face. She did not stop until she barreled through the door to Kid's home, charged into the living room and threw her arms around her boyfriend, knocking him back down to the couch, as he had risen from it in response to her loud entrance. Napstablook had been there as well, but he quickly excused himself on identifying the crying robot.

"Yo! Chara!" Kid lay on the couch, his girlfriend sobbing into his stomach. His tail was pressed uncomfortably beneath him, but he made himself ignore it.

"Oh god… Kid!" she cried against him, squeezing him tight. "I messed up! I messed up so bad!"

"Yo… Chara! Calm down, it's okay, I promise!" Kid twisted under her, trying to get a better look at her, scanning her over with his visor to make sure she wasn't hurt or sick.

"F-Frisk!" The robotic girl wailed, her tail lashing violently behind her. "I didn't know… I should have known… I ruined everything!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Kid managed to adjust himself so he could rest his muzzle on top of the girl's head. "Chara, what happened? Is Frisk okay?"

"No! He's not okay! I broke him… oh… oh god…" She broke down further, trying to stammer out words between her tears and wracking sobs.

"A-all this t-time.. And I… I was upset b-because how… how he was but… h-he has to be like this! B-because of what I made him do!"

"I don't understand," her boyfriend muttered. "Please, Chara, tell me what's wrong! I can't help if I don't know what's happening!"

Eventually, Chara managed to subside enough that she could speak clearly. And once she did, she told Kid all about what had happened.

 

The robotic girl stood outside of Grillby and Muffet's establishment, clenching her fists and trying to keep her tail under control. She had to try and fix this. It was _her_ fault any of this happened… and her brother… her brother needed help. Now more than ever.

Bearing that in mind, she made her way up to the door, pulled it open, and stepped inside. As usual, she was greeted with the split design of the large place. Dark wood on the left that marked Grillby's territory-instantly crashing with the cream white wood of the bakery-despite that the counters connected and that the couple were always in close contact-

If half because Muffet would find every excuse to cling to the elemental when it was cold. The couple was busy with their work, the older elemental's flames darker than usual, focusing far more intently than need be on his task. There were quiet snaps in his flames.

He wasn't happy. Chara wasn't surprised,

"Um, hey," she called nervously, approaching the two.

Grillby looked up, his expression impossible to read. The spider rested a hand on his, looking to her. "Hello, Dearie," she greeted tiredly. "Is there something you require?"

"I… I need to talk to Fiona."

The flames quietly crackled while Muffet glanced up. "She's in her room the last I heard, I can-"

"I shall," Grillby interrupted.

"Sir…"

"Need to make sure Rotisa hasn't learned how to use webs to trap her current watchers and set fire to the building," he stated simply, already moving for the stairs, making a motion for Chara to follow.

Hesitantly, the girl complied, her feet thudding into the wooden floor and her tail twitching slightly behind her.

He brought her into the back area and into a tiny stairwell that led to the next level. Upon reaching the top, she could spot an entryway to the living room, where Rotisa was clambering on Cupcake, the two red ghosts watching to make sure nothing was set ablaze. Grillby stilled, watching them for a few moments, before continuing on to Fiona's room.

He walked around the stairwell to a closed door, gently knocking. "Fiona, Dear?" he called, his tone softer than before. "Chara is here to see you, it would...appear to be important."

There was silence for a few moments, and just before the elemental continued, the door opened just enough to see her face.

Chara attempted a smile. It didn't work very well.

"Hey… I know I'm one of the last people you want to see right now but… it's important."

Grillby's flames were soft. "Do you need anything, Dear?"

"No…" She opened the door fully. "It's fine…"

Her Uncle was unsatisfied with that as he drew his arms around her, nuzzling her head gently, exchanging flames briefly. "I'll be right in the living room," he murmured in her ear, before slowly drawing back and leaving them be.

Chara was quiet until Grillby left, then…

"I'm sorry about what happened. But I… I talked with him about it and… there's some things you need to know." she tried a smile. "Cause we both know he won't come out and say it like he should…"

Fiona sighed. "I tried talking to him…"

"I know… but to be fair… what he told me…" she gave out a long sigh. "He's been hiding for about seven years."

There seemed to be a confused frown. "What...do you mean?"

"It's… a long story," Chara admitted. "And you.. might want to be sitting down for it."

"Oh gods…" Slowly, Fiona allowed full entry to her dark room, taking a seat on the bed.

Chara followed, but remained standing, clasping her hands before her.

"How much do you know about… your Frisk's power?"

"I...not that much," she admitted. "Just that they're more powerful as a fusion, honestly."

"No, I mean… I mean the power they had _before_ they became a fusion."

Fiona slowly shook her head. "They didn't...I didn't notice anything."

Chara sighed.

"Okay. Then… what I'm gonna tell you is… pretty hard to believe. And there's a lot of it, and… it's gonna get confusing. So… stop me if you have any questions but… if you want to understand why… why Frisk did what he did… then you need to know this."

The green elemental was quiet, recalling the last time she saw Frisk. She _knew_ there was something else wrong, but she couldn't get him to talk-she had nothing to pry further, she…

She closed her fists, her flames wavering as she looked up, meeting Chara's gaze.

"Tell me everything."

"Frisk and I… we used to be able to manipulate time. We could go back in time to undo actions, or stop ourselves from being killed at the last moment. Didn't you ever wonder how a little kid could get through the Underground flawlessly, with everyone trying to kill us?"

And so Chara told her everything, from their resets, to the deaths, and the dust that Frisk had seen coating his hands because of her will.

"And that's why he's like this now," Chara finished, her head low and her eyes on the floor. "I had no idea… I should have known it would have affected him this bad...I still have nightmares about that time."

Fiona was stone silent, hands clasped together and close to her face as her flames wavered harshly, tapping a foot as she let that all sink in.

"...he's such an idiot…" her tight voice managed. She asked him to talk-and he completely dodged!

"Look, I… I know you probably don't want to see me, probably hate me for this. But… if I can help." She groaned. "This is all my fault. I'd like to help, if I can. And if you'll let me."

"I don't know what I can do-" Fiona stressed. "I need to talk to him, but I can't talk if he won't listen!"

" _Now_ is your opportunity to talk to him, Fiona."

The fire flickered and crackled, dancing erratically over her form as she panicked. Something had to be done… she stood shakily. If she didn't start moving, she wouldn't get there with her nerves awry.

"He needs you, Fiona." Chara murmured. "I'm pretty sure he… he loves you. He thinks he's helping you by doing this… that you deserve better than him. Please… you can show him something different."

Fiona staggered over to her door, opening it, trying to calm herself. "I can try, I just…" She didn't allow herself to pause, exiting her room, trying to get her thoughts organized.

Chara followed hesitantly after her, watching her with worry in her eyes. She wanted to help.

Just as Fiona reached the top of the stairs, a voice stopped her. "Fiona…?" She turned to see Grillby coming back out of the living room, his flames dim as he looked to her. "Dear, where are you going?"

"I...I need to go talk to Frisk," she managed. "There's been more going on, and I...I have to somehow get him to talk-But I don't know how I'm-"

His hands rested on her shoulders as he lowered himself to her eye level. "Fiona…" he soothed, tilting his head down so that his pale eyes looking at her over his glasses. He waited until her trembling settled.

"What is it that you need him to do?"

"I...I need him to see that it's okay...that I want to help...that…"

"Then you have everything that you need," he murmured gently to her. "Tell me your tactic…"

She looked at him as he stared at her intently, that same gaze he used to break people's walls down, to get them to spill their lives out before him, without ever forcing him to repeat himself.

"...find him, keep him from escaping the conversation-have him talk…"

"And?"

She paused in confusion. "And…?"

There seemed to be a soft smile.

"And…" she started again. "...add my own spark?"

He nodded. "This is your talk, not mine." Then, he rested his head against her, briefly exchanging flames. "Go on, Dear. Go save this, Fiona."

She suddenly clung to him tightly, flames wavering. "Dad…"

He stiffened, before drawing his arms around her, forcing her close as his flames danced wildly at the revelation.

"Thank you…" Slowly, she slipped out of his hold. "Come on!" she called to Chara, tearing swiftly down the stairs while the older elemental rose back to his full height, glancing to Chara silently, his flames brighter than before.

Chara had not missed the significance of the moment, but only spared a nod for him before bolting after the other elemental.

The older elemental listened to them go-and then strode into the living room, looking through the window, seeing Fiona rushing away. His hands folded behind his back, watching until the girls were long out of sight.

The little girl that he had basically raised himself… Perhaps she would finally move forward as she ran to put amends to this. Perhaps...perhaps she was all grown up.

He paused as he felt a weight against his leg-and he turned...a smile slowly forming as he looked down at Rotisa. He knelt and scooped her up, gently nuzzling and exchanging flames with the child while the ghosts brought themselves close and Cupcake slumped against the elemental's leg.

"She'll be fine," he murmured to them, casting another glance to the window. "She's grown since then."

 

Fiona ran up to the door of the Dreemurr's house, her flames dancing as she leaned against the home, trying to gather herself. She wasn't ready-

She had to fix this all the same.

"Should I… go?" Chara asked, standing quietly behind her.

"...I'll try to handle this…" Fiona mumbled. "But...if it gets out of hand...I can't follow someone who can fly away."

"I can keep an eye out... if he tries to fly off I can follow him."

Fiona nodded, and then slowly opened the door, steeling her nerves, and marching softly in.

The house was quiet, and as she ascended the stairs, she thought she could hear soft crying. Her flames flickered dangerously as she moved, looking down the hall. She wrung her hands, heading to his door.

_Confront, do not allow for escape, ignite the conversation, and listen._ Grillby's age old instructions echoed in her mind.

_Listen and respond accordingly._

_Spark it with your own flare, for this is your conversation._

Fiona took a deep breath, staring at the door-a brick wall in her mind.

She had to bring it down.

And so she knocked.

Immediately, the sound stopped, but there was no other response.

Fiona took a few moments to gather her voice.

"Frisk." It was calm, hardly a waver as she put a firmness into it, needing the words to be heard-to be felt if she was to get through.

There was a quiet gasp.

"F… Fiona?" his voice was trembling with emotion.

"Frisk...please-we need to talk." She pressed her head against the door, her embers crackling against it.

"I… I… Why are you… here?" The elemental could tell that he was trying to keep his voice steady, but he was failing miserably.

"...because you need to talk," she stated softly.

"I... "

"Please, Frisk. Don't shut me out."

There was still a moment of silence, then…

"Come in then."

Fiona felt relieved and terrified at the same time. Slowly she opened the door, her dim light wavering as she stepped into the room.

_Confront, do not allow for escape, ignite the conversation, and listen,_ she managed to herself.

"What… what do you want to talk about?" Frisk asked, perched on his branch, staring at Fiona in apprehension.

She allowed the door to fall shut behind her, quietly looking up to him, making sure her gaze found his. "Frisk...this is more than just you being a Monster now."

Frisk winced.

"What… what do you mean?"

"You're like Alma," she murmured softly, her eyes holding sadness. "You two have suffered the same…"

"You… how did you-"

"Frisk," she stated firmly. "No more." Fiona took a step forward. "We can't dodge around this anymore. It's only going to hurt us both...and you the most."

"I… I…" Tears began forming in the Phoenix's eyes and he shuddered, looking away. "Fiona…"

"No more running...no more dodging," she said as she closed the distance. "It's just us. I'm here, let me listen, let me help-I can't do that if you shut me out."

"I… you don't need to be hurt by my issues," Frisk protested weakly.

"Because this isn't hurting both of us as it is?" she asked.

He flinched.

"I didn't mean… I wasn't trying to…"

"Frisk, I care about you," she stated, inches from him. "Accident or not, we let each other into our hearts and our souls. Stop saying you didn't want me involved, that you didn't want me hurt-I know that, that's why I'm still here!"

Frisk drooped so much he almost went limp.

"It hurts so much, Fiona," he whispered, his whole body shuddering. "It hurts!"

She reached out for him, careful with him, she knew he was suffering, that these emotions had to be overwhelming in a form that depended on his emotional state-that her own emotions might just drown him if she wasn't careful-

But she had to get through.

"It was hard enough when I was Human…" Frisk whispered brokenly. "But I feel everything so much _stronger_ than before…"

"I know...I know, Frisk-that's why you can't keep this bottled up anymore. Holding your emotions in is damaging enough without being a Monster-you have to let it out, Frisk. It's okay to let it out." Fiona could practically hear her Uncle's voice echoing in her head as she spoke.

"I saw everyone die… and I still see it, every time I look at them… or you. I can't…"

"It's why you have to talk, Frisk-you can't live your whole life like this! You don't deserve that! We're here, we care about you, _I_ care about you!"

Frisk shook, beyond words as hot tears ran down his face.

Slowly, she drew her arms around him, uncaring of the tears. She wanted to pour her emotions out, if she could have been certain it wouldn't make things worse.

_Listen and respond accordingly._

She hugged him tighter. "Frisk, you're an amazing person," she soothed. "I've enjoyed our time together...you've helped me so much...let me return this."

"I feel so guilty for it…" The avian whispered. "And you never get used to… the betrayed looks as they die… I…"

"You did what you could," Fiona replied softly. "You never meant for it-any of it to happen-it's not your fault. That wasn't you, and you didn't want it."

"I know, but I can't help it. It was my hands, my body, my eyes. I should have been stronger… I should have been able to stop her."

"I know, I know, but it's over now," Fiona whispered soothingly, her flames dancing around him. "You won't have to go through that anymore. It's all done. You're here now, you can move forward."

"How? How do you move on from that? How do I stop seeing their dust? I want to… I've tried so hard, but I…"

"A step at a time," Fiona whispered. "I know it can't be easy, it won't be easy. Scary things like that…" Her flames crackled, moving frantically for several moments. "They're not easy to forget, to shove away, but...you have friends, you have family, you have…" _Me._ "So much, Frisk. So much that would want to help you if you would allow it."

"How… I don't understand… how?"

She stroked his back, her eyes dim. "You speak, people listen-a shoulder to lean on...not everyone has answers, but, let us offer you comfort...people can help once they know something is wrong…"

She didn't know. What did you do when your best friend had nightmares- _memories_ -of killing his friends and family?

What were you supposed to do?

"Are you… are you sure?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Frisk-if anything, people can try-we can't let you drown in this, Frisk. We have to try."

Slowly, the avian pressed his head against her.

"I'm sorry… for what I did… I thought… I was helping…"

"It's okay...I understand-you're not the only person who tries to do that…"

"Do you really think that... that there's hope for me?" Frisk asked, raising his head to look into the elemental's eyes.

She moved her hands, gently framing his face, her coal black eyes never moving their gaze from his.

"Yes," she whispered, her sincerity pouring through the word.

Frisk shuddered again, and relaxed… not going limp, but actually relaxing. He twitched and shuddered, but slowly seemed to be getting less distraught.

_Spark it with your own flare, for this is your conversation._

Slowly, she pressed her head against him, moving slightly, an invitation for a kiss right before him if he so chose.

Slowly, flames began to appear upon Frisk's head, reaching out to mingle with Fiona's own. Her flames flickered in response as she pressed close, a wave of relief washing over her. She wasn't quite sure how she did it-feeling like she was barely holding on, but...there they were.

"Fiona, I…" His voice trailed off, but the emotion behind the words remained.

Her embers crackled gently.

"You don't need to say anything more right now," she whispered. "It's done. I'm here. We're all here."

Frisk choked, pressing closer against the elemental, somehow feeling as if years of distress were lifting from his shoulders. Her fire moved forward, trying to surround him with all her affections, to drown out everything else from him, her light conquering the room as she pulled him away from his misery.

 

Fiona gave a soft sound of relief, drawing gently away from him. He had fallen asleep, and with reluctance, she left his room...she left the house. Fiona didn't truly want to leave-not yet, but…

There was another matter she needed to take care of.

Chara was just across the street, her wings still active in case Frisk attempted to run off last minute. She noticed Fiona exiting the house and hurried over, her wings beginning to retract into herself.

"How'd it go?" she asked, her pale face glowing red a little from the lights in her eyes, as the sky above them slowly darkened.

"Rather well," Fiona replied. "I think he'll be far more open and willing to accept help now that we've talked…"

Chara breathed a sigh of relief, her wings fully disappearing

"Thank god for that…"

Fiona nodded, folding her arms. "...but we need to talk."

Chara was silent for a moment, then nodded quietly.

"Here?" was her simple question.

Fiona glanced around, but it was nighttime, no one else was out. "Here works."

Chara bobbed her head, clasping her hands in front of her to signify that she was listening.

"I could yell at you, shout all the ways and reasons it came to this. I could pin it all on you. What you've done…"

Chara held the elemental's gaze unflinchingly.

"You would be right to." she said, her voice level. "It's true."

"How many people know of what you did?"

Chara frowned a little in concentration.

"Undyne, Sans, Mom, and your Frisk know for certain," she said slowly. "Alphys probably does too, and maybe Dad. And… Kid. I don't think anyone else does though."

"And what have they done?" she asked simply.

Now, the robot did lower her head a little, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Accepted," was the quiet reply.

Fiona breathed out, her flames flickering. "It's been years, and it seems, most have put it behind them. I'm not going to do anything, but…" There was something odd as Fiona raised her head-as if an echo of Grillby had instilled itself within her.

"I am no fighter, but if you somehow bring harm to him. Sister or not, robot or not, I will melt you. I will find a way."

Chara barely managed to suppress a smile.

"Understood," she replied.

Fiona nodded, tapping her fingers on her other arm. "Then, unless that happens. Let's put the rest of it under the rug."

"Okay." Chara hesitated, then;

"Fiona?"

"...yes?"

"I think you're… exactly what he needs. Thank you for being there for him."

The elemental was quiet, looking down as a flicker of pink crossed her features, before a little nod followed.

"Just… take care of him. He's been to hell and back… you could be the one to finally give him the life he deserves."

"I will," Fiona promised. "Even if I have to crack his skull open to get that into him at times…"

That earned a little laugh from Chara, whose eyes sparked a little.

"You may need to…"


	33. Burgerpants

_May 19th, 2022: Earth_

In Alphys's large laboratory, many scientists were hard at work on varying projects. Humans and Monsters alike tapped at keyboards, tested algorithms and worked together on various tests and projects.

Away from the main area, in a private little lab near the back of the building, Alphys sat back with a huffy sigh. Her feet rested on her floor, pushing back and forth, the motions causing the wheels on her high-backed chair to slide across the floor a little.

"If you'd told me I'd be working on a project to un-fuse Monster souls from a Human one back in the Underground…" she muttered.

"You wouldn't have believed me for a second," Neo replied.

"From another dimension on top of that," Felix added with a little smirk of amusement.

"W-well, at least we're figuring out what we _can't_ do…" The reptile removed her spectacles and rubbed at her eyes tiredly. "I mean… it's all the things I'm _good_ at doing, but at least it's something?"

"Come now, Alphys," Neo chided. "You do wonderful things."

"Yeah, but it doesn't help here so much." Alphys began rolling herself backwards around the small lab a little, continuing to talk as she did so. "Can't make a robot body, most of the souls wouldn't survive long enough to even attempt to fuse, and even Asgore and Toriel… they can last, but they weren't designed for fusing. And that's if they _want_ to spend the rest of their lives like you, Mettaton or Chara. So _that's_ pretty much out of the question…"

"I mean-we still have their dust," Felix replied. "We never performed the funerals before a certain someone flung themself after the souls. Sooo…" He shrugged. "There's that?"

"Great! Wonderful!" Alphys exclaimed sarcastically, throwing her arms up in the air. "So now all we need to do is find a way to reconstruct their bodies, which is impossible, keep them from falling apart, which is _also_ impossible, and then somehow get the souls back in in a fashion that keeps them all intact which, what do you you know… _is impossible_!" She slumped all the way back into her chair, her tail twitching in agitation where it hung nearly to the floor.

The feline's ears drooped back, while Neo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly at her outburst. "At this point, going up and asking the dragon how to undo it sounds like a surefire way."

Alphys sighed with a quiet groan.

"S-sorry," she murmured sheepishly, glancing apologetically at Felix. "I j-just don't see how we'd be able to do it… Muffet was one thing, but…" she sighed. "Neo's probably right…"

"It's fine, not the scientist here," the feline assured, waving it off.

Neo gave a dramatic sigh. "It makes sense though. According to Frisk, it was the dragon that fused them-at the very least, he should be able to unfuse them and then just put Frisk back at square one."

"Yeah, but will they unfuse with no guarantee of the souls coming back?" Felix asked.

Neo slapped a hand over his face with an exasperated sigh. "That child, I swear…"

"I mean… being in a fusion is better than being dead?" Alphys mumbled. "We can keep working at it… maybe we can figure something out eventually but... " She shrugged. "I hope they're not holding their breath for results…"

"It's been five years," Neo replied. "They can hold on...well, so long as Sans learns to keep his mouth shut."

"... so that's a no, then," Alphys stated wryly, sighing and finally stopping her movements. Though she remained so slumped in it that more of her back was against the seat than the backrest.

Felix snorted. "He is pretty bad at that…"

Neo shook his head. "Honestly, that skeleton will be the ruin of them all."

Alphys murmured her agreement, then reluctantly sat up.

"W-well… I think that's enough beating our heads against the wall today… Maybe we'll be able to figure something out another time… or at least a starting point…"

"I'm in favor of abandoning the walls," Felix replied.

"With pleasure," Neo agreed. "Before this starts going in one ear and out the other."

Alphys nodded and stood, rubbing at her back absently as she did so.

"I assume you're gonna stay a while to visit your cousin?" she asked Neo, going over to the computer and closing everything they'd been working on.

Neo nodded. "I hardly see them now that they keep close to the little ghost girl. Though they seem happy with what they're doing, so I'm not complaining."

"Y-yeah…. I hear they've become pretty good friends. A-and it must be nice to be around other ghosts too… both her and our Napstablook are here so…"

"They certainly are good company to be in," Neo agreed.

"Well, if that's the case," Felix replied. "I should head home and defry my brain."

Alphys blinked.

"Oh! Right, I forgot!" She turned to face Felix. "There was actually something I was-"

"Ayyy, there he is!" came a jovial, rough voice from the door that had swung open. And in walked Felix's counterpart.

There were several differences that were immediately recogniseable. This feline was well-dressed, wearing black dress pants and a white shirt under a black overcoat. He had a potbelly that extended just a little bit over his waistline, and he walked straight, confidence practically pouring from him.

There was a glint in his eye and his face bore a huge grin that only he and Felix would be capable of.

Felix stared, blinking several times, and then slowly turned to the lizard, trying to process what was going on. Alphys rubbed her hands sheepishly in response.

"Umm… I was supposed to tell you… your counterpart wanted to meet you…"

"Alphys, did you forget to relay my message?" the well-dressed feline let out a deep, merry laugh. "Ah well, nothing like a surprise, right?"

The new feline extended a hand to his counterpart, still grinning hugely.

"You go by 'Felix' still, right?"

"Right…" Felix replied with a questioning look before reaching out in response.

As their hands clasped, the other jerked the scientist forward, pulling him into a strong hug.

"Ha! Differences abounding already! This is going to be very exciting." He suddenly released the hug and stepped back, still smiling hugely.

"Just call me Burgerpants, or BP. I'd say Mr. Pants, but that's a little too formal for my counterpart, eh?"

"...right," Felix repeated, casting a glance to Neo, who simply waved with a little smirk.

"Have at it, boys, just come back in one piece, all right?" He came forward. "I do need Felix alive and well." With one last wave, the robot abandoned the nervous feline to his counterpart.

Burgerpants laughed jovially.

"Guess the Ton of Fun wasn't joking about having a counterpart… and a scientist to boot! I bet his drama circuits must be in overdrive!"

"The opposite actually…" Felix mumbled.

"Well, that sounds like a story you'll need to let me in on! But for now," Burgerpants began walking away, calling over his shoulder;

"Let's get out of here, eh? I got a place in mind that's a little more suitable to a couplea felines relaxing."

Felix resisted a sigh, slowly trailing after him. _'Please, for the love of the gods, don't be worse than Mettaton…'_ he inwardly moaned.

He didn't appreciate the lack of warning.

Burgerpants seemed unaware of his inner turmoil, and led the feline through the busy main floor and out onto the street. There, a long, sleek, black limo was parked just outside, and the well-dressed feline casually strode up to it, and opened the back door, holding it invitingly for his counterpart.

The less than formal Monster hesitated, ears twitching and tail flicking, before slowly entering. The other feline entered after him, shutting the door behind him.

The inside of the limo was spacious and comfortable. The seats were of soft leather and there was a mini-fridge in the floor. A few clean ashtrays were also scattered about the interior.

"Eric," Burgerpants called to the Human in the driver's seat. "Take us to Henrietta's, quick as you like. We got a couplea hungry kitties over here."

"Yes sir!" came the reply, and the limo pulled out into the street. The confident feline then crossed his legs, reached into an inner pocket of his jacket, and pulled out a silver case, which he opened to reveal several fat, brown cigars. He offered it to Felix.

"Want a smoke?"

The other feline was taking up as little space as possible, but accepted the cigar. At this point, he needed to ease his nerves after getting dropped into this. "Sure…"

Burgerpants lit Felix's cigar for him with a lighter that seemed to come out of nowhere, then did his own, taking a long drag and letting it out in a cloud of smoke. He sighed and slumped against the seat of the car.

"Ah, that's better." He shot a glance to his counterpart. "Felix, buddy. You can relax! Ya look like I'm about to take your head off!"

"Sorry-" the feline managed. "This is all a little short notice."

"Yeah, my bad," Burgerpants chuckled. "Probably shouldn't have left it to Alphys to inform ya. Just finish your smoke and relax then, we got time!"

"If it helps, she started to inform me about a second before you came in…" Felix grumbled, but consented to having the cigar, knowing that it was something to ease his nerves.

"I don't know, did it help?" the other joked, sending smoke rings through the limo.

"Not me, anyways."

"Ha! You remind me of me four years ago, when I was still a scrawny twig with a case of nerves! Guess you don't go out much with the whole 'scientist' gig, huh?"

Felix shook his head. "I'm afraid Neo didn't have the chance to start his entertainment business where we are, so...no, not a lot of going out."

His counterpart tsked and shook his head.

"A shame that. Still, means you're doing more significant work than making silly faces on a stage while your wife sings dramatically in the background."

"For a given definition, but...right...I heard about Shyren." Felix's eyes narrowed. "Your Mettaton wouldn't leave it be."

"Ha! I could tell the moment I saw you you haven't ended up with her yet!" The confident feline slapped his belly in emphasis. "Not unless there's far more differences in our worlds than I've been led to believe!"

"I only know her in passing, honestly…"

"I guess that makes sense," Burgerpants sighed in content at the thought. "I won't press, but she is quite the amazing woman. Couldn't a' done nearly the amount of things I have without her!"

"No offense...but I'd find it awkward now with the knowledge of…" Felix made a motion to substitute for his words.

"What, with the idea that we got together?" Burgerpants frowned. "Why?"

Felix gave a shrug. "I'd walk in with expectations on how it should go…"

"Ah. I guess that makes sense." Burgerpants stared at his counterpart in concern. "I hope we didn't accidently cheat you out of a good thing."

Felix shrugged. "It was kinda out anyways without us running in the same circles. Unless something happens and gets things back on 'track' on my side…"

Before his counterpart could reply, the car slowed to a stop and the driver called back;

"We're here, sir!"

"Ah! Excellent!" The feline put out his cigar and left it in an ashtray, opening the door of the vehicle and exiting it.

Felix did the same with his own, before slowly poking his head out, ears twitching as he became alert. He found himself in front of a two-storey wooden building, with a balcony on the second floor. The glass doors proudly proclaimed 'Henrietta's, world-famous fish and chips.'

Burgerpants had gone up to the front of the vehicle and was speaking to the driver.

"Now, the missus wants you to pick me up in two hours. Do so, but uh, take the scenic route, would ya? No rush."

An ear turned to the conversation out of habit while Felix kept his gaze to the building as if to study it, though his mind was on other things.

A moment later, he heard the limo pull away and his counterpart come up beside him.

"I'm assuming, if nothing else, that our favourite hasn't changed?"

"I find myself somehow not surprised we ended up here," Felix admitted.

Burgerpants slapped him heartily on the back.

"Excellent! Then let's go, I haven't been here in forever! Let's hope they still remember my spot, eh?"

"I suppose?"

The well-dressed counterpart led the way in through the doors. They were immediately hit with an array of delicious aromas, as well as the quiet sounds of chatter.

"We've got a reservation here under Mr. Pants." Burgerpants told the receptionist, who looked up, blinking in confusion for a moment at seeing the two standing before her. Then she smiled.

"Hello sir! It has been a while since you last ate with us!"

"Yeah, finally managed to give the ol' ball and chain the slip," Burgerpants joked. "Figured I'd hide out down here for a while till things cool off."

Felix's ears twitched again at that, but he made no comment, allowing the more confident feline to handle this whole thing.

"Will you be having your usual with us again, sir?" the receptionist asked politely, her gaze flicking over the other feline.

"I will, but send a menu up with us for my friend. And uh, make sure they both get here at the same time, huh? Gonna feel bad eating all on my lonesome."

"Of course, Mr. Pants. Your table is ready and waiting for you."

Burgerpants gave the woman a broad wink, then led Felix to a set of stairs going up to the second floor, where several more people gathered around tables, eating and talking. He led Felix past those however, and out onto the balcony where a round table had been set out for two.

Felix wasn't surprised to see they had that table as he quietly looked out beyond the balcony, still uncertain enough that he had waited on the other to invite him to sit. Questions stirred in his head, but he was quiet.

"Come! Sit! I didn't drag you all the way up here just to stand there!" Burgerpants settled into his own chair with a contented sigh.

Felix quietly seated himself, barely even moving the chair. "Though... _why_ did you actually bring me here?" he finally asked.

"What, wanting to meet an alternate version of myself not reason enough?" Burgerpants asked, raising a brow at his counterpart as a waiter brought a menu up and silently left.

"I'm sure between our Mettatons and their habits to gossip, you've heard plenty," was the reply.

"Not really," Burgerpants shrugged. "Your… Neo was it? I haven't met him before, and I don't see Mettaton so much anymore since our group went separate ways. Shy and I have been doing well enough for ourselves with our own act, so…" Another shrug. "I know bits and pieces, but that just makes me more curious."

"Funny with how much Mettaton would have spilled had I not abandoned those two to their gossip," Felix grumbled half heartedly, scanning over the menu.

"He mentioned you being a scientist, single, and still a lot like I used to be," Burgerpants told his counterpart, getting himself settled. "Which isn't surprising, if you still go by Felix. I don't know much else though."

"That's really it," Felix stated. "We lost our Royal Scientist shortly after the barrier broke, and Neo needed help, so I got promoted since I was still at the resort."

"Still, that leaves room for you to end up very different than me," the well-dressed feline pointed out. "Which has already become apparent, really."

"Well certainly nothing of interest on my part," Felix replied. "Unless looking at blueprints and building things is that big of an interest."

Burgerpants snorted.

"Right. Cause being an actual benefit to society and helping your people through their time of need is oh-so uninteresting. You give yourself too little credit, Felix."

"It's behind the stage," Felix replied neutrally. "Doesn't exactly bring in fans...though sounds like you're managing that well enough."

"You'd really rather be up on the stage, huh?"

Felix shrugged. "Perhaps." At this point, Felix wasn't quite sure what he was after anymore, just focusing on whatever was brought in front of him.

Burgerpants studied him silently for a moment, ears twitching.

"You got a lot of integrity going on there," he said at last. "You're doing good things, helping people, making a difference. You oughtta be proud of all that."

Felix was quiet as he thought that over. That was all true, but, Felix really never felt the pride as he worked, helping people indirectly, never seeing them most the time. He was making a difference, but he couldn't step back to see.

As he thought, a man silently approached.

"Are you ready to order sir?" he asked Felix politely.

Felix gave the menu one last glance, quietly giving his order, pushing his distractedness away, an ear twitching at the traffic below and the somewhat distant clamor of the rest of the place-how easy it would be to focus on any conversation here-but he mentally shook his head. He couldn't drop this one.

As the waiter left, Burgerpants leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and watching his counterpart intently.

"D'you know why I chose to keep the name 'Burgerpants'?" he questioned.

"I was wondering," Felix admitted. _Considering I'm still trying to **forget** that **lovely** incident._

"See, Felix, if there's one important thing I've learned, it's **confidence**. From my tours, Mettaton, courting Shyren, all my experiences taught me that, if you're confident enough, you can cope with anything, no matter what it is. Take the world head on and show it who's boss, that kind of thing.

"Burgerpants was our greatest source of shame, right? The big blot on our lives." the feline laughed. "Though it seems a bit silly thinking back on it doesn't it? One little mistake we let taint our lives like that…"

Felix quietly groaned into a hand at the memory. "That's because people wouldn't shut up about it," he grumbled.

"Only because we let them," Burgerpants countered. He slapped his belly for emphasis. "But I decided to turn the tables on em. I wore the name Burgerpants with pride. I stood there smiling as they laughed, and I laughed with them and you know what?" he pounded his chest with a fist for a moment.

"They changed. They stopped laughing at me, and started looking up to me. They stopped laughing and started asking for my time. I **own** Burgerpants. It doesn't own me anymore.

"That's the thing to remember about weaknesses… give em the right touch, and they'll turn into strengths."

Felix slowly lowered his hand. "Something to consider if that decides to come and bite again," was his response.

"You may possibly be missing the point," his counterpart chuckled.

"I heard you," Felix assured, if perhaps a faint trace of amusement played over his features briefly.

"Confidence is key," Burgerpants told Felix. "You can't let people walk over you, and if you want something, you gotta work for it. Call me crazy, but I'd like to see all versions of myself living happily, and I get the feeling you've got some work to do to get there."

"I dunno, that sounds like a lot of work there," Felix mused.

Burgerpants laughed at that.

"Ay, he does have a sense of humour! There's hope for you yet!"

Felix snorted. "Just out of practice."

"Anyways, take what you will from what I say, it's your life, live it the way you want." the other feline winked broadly at Felix. "Just some friendly advice from… well, you."

Felix grinned. "I'll keep it in mind at the very least." Ears twitched toward the building. "Fast service," he commented.

"There's a reason I like it here," Burgerpants gave a rumbling chuckle as the waiter returned with their food. He rested a hand on his stomach. "As I'm sure you can tell, I don't like to be kept waiting when food is involved."

Felix gave a little huff of amusement. "Too many good things, hm?"

"Say what you will about Shy," Burgerpants said fondly, eying the food as it was placed on the table. "She does know how to cook." He raised a brow at his counterpart, grinning widely.

"I assume I'm not gonna have to give you permission to dig in?"

"I think we're safe there," Felix replied, his flicking tail giving away his eagerness the moment he caught the smell.

Burgerepants chuckled

"Good to know some things don't change…"

The two ate and continued to talk, Burgerpants laughing and joking most of the time, trying to get his counterpart to relax. At one point during their conversation, a little girl with wide eyes came up, asking Burgerpants for his autograph, which he readily gave, much to the girl's delight.

Eventually, they saw the limo pull up again, and Burgerpants rose, a newly-lit cigar in his teeth.

"Well, it's been fun, Felix. We'll give ya a lift back to the Rift, if you want." He chuckled to himself. "Heh. Didn't even mean to rhyme that one."

Felix nodded. "That'd be nice, it'd be a bit of a walk from here," he replied, only vaguely knowing the way back. "Plus, still new to the city. Nothing like the one on our side."

"Ha! Maybe I'll have to come visit sometime," Burgerpants had a twinkle in his eye as he led Felix down the stairs and out of the restaurant. "I hear there's an opening in entertainment…"

"Keep to your own world, Bud," Felix warned, albeit it, the tone came off as non-threatening, and a smile seemed to play over his features briefly.

"Message received," the well-dressed feline laughed, reaching the limo and opening the door for his counterpart. "Besides, can't have the missus thinking I'm slipping over to meet up with your Shy, eh?"

"...somehow, that wouldn't end well, I'd think," Felix stated, slipping in with a bit more confidence than before, at the very least.

"Yeah, probably not," the other agreed, following in and shutting the door behind him. "To Alphys's home, if you please," he told the driver. "Then step on it, gotta get back before Shy knows I'm gone." There was a mischievous, playful tone in his voice as he spoke.

"You two really must be something," Felix murmured.

"Took a while to figure out, but yeah," Burgerpants agreed, settling into his seat. "We joke a lot, but I love her to pieces and wouldn't want anyone else."

"Which is good. Though your Mettaton certainly liked dropping rumors…" the feline grumbled.

"Howzat?" The other feline asked, blowing another cloud of smoke out.

"Back over a few year ago, he was saying something about a daughter-but at the same time, he was teasing me already…"

Burgerpants snorted.

"Robot's got it in his head that if I have kids, that makes him an uncle." He shook his head. "Nah, not yet. One day, but Shy and I like traveling around, doing shows, living out on the road most of the time. Don't want to raise a kid in that environment, ya know?"

Felix nodded. "That's a relief...now he can't pull that on me again…for now."

There was a spark in his counterpart's eye and he leaned forward.

"On the other hand, I bet I could probably convince Shy to give that a try…"

"Spare me!"

A deep, hearty laugh rolled out from the other feline, who put his finished cigar on the ashtray.

"Come now, the Ton of Fun's not _that_ bad…"

Felix pointed accusingly. "Except he and Neo will _team up_ to torment me-it is that bad!"

"Well then, maybe you should try fighting back instead of letting them walk all over you like that, hmm?"

"One of them is already an uphill battle," Felix grumbled.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

The car came to a stop, and the chubbier feline glanced out the window.

"Welp. Looks like we're here."

Felix's ears twitched. "Ah, already."

"Friad so." The other cat opened the door and got out, letting the scientist leave the same way. "Been a pleasure, Felix."

The feline slipped out, relaxing more as his senses picked up on familiar surroundings. "Hey, I know I wasn't the best company or anything-I really need the heads up to be mentally prepared for social interactions...especially with the whole dimension thing, but uh...it was pleasant-take that as you will…"

"I guess so," the other grinned. "I'll get in contact personally next time. Don't be a stranger, y'hear?"

"I'll give it a go," Felix assured.

"Excellent." Felix's counterpart rubbed his hands together, then returned to the vehicle.

"And say hi to your Shyren for me!" he called as the vehicle pulled away, leaving Felix alone on the sidewalk.

Felix whirled, raising an accusing finger...only to sigh in resignation. He was already gone.


	34. Recital Flowers

_May 28th, 2022: Earth_

"There are a few things I miss about the Underground," Asgore murmured, lovingly planting a small echo flower in the dirt, covering it's roots up with soil. He reached out with a watering can, and let water trickle out of it, painting the flower's petals with little droplets.

The other world's Frisk smiled, though their voice was a rumble. "There are beautiful things that reside down there," was the agreement as they looked up from another patch of flowers they were tending to.

"And with the magic condensing from the barrier... " Asgore gave a quiet hum. "Waterfall was a beautiful place."

"Hmm," the fusion replied. "It's a shame it wasn't more of a valley. We wouldn't have been so inclined to leave." The tone held a vague sense of amusement.

"Nothing is ever perfect, I suppose." The former king rose, then moved over to another flower, the size of a sunflower, but with the head of a purple lily.

"So many beautiful flowers… it is such a joy to create life like this."

They nodded, a softer tone coming forth. "Perhaps if this is mended, you two should work on flowers together. The flowers on both sides seem to vary, and that leaves you two to find...interesting results." A fond smile was on their face as they moved a little closer-raising on tiptoes to reach some flowers further back.

"That would be lovely," Asgore murmured. "It has been a pleasure to see what you have on your side." He walked barefoot across the grass, smiling at all the blooming plants around him. "Perhaps we shall be able to see what combinations of flowers can be made, what new life can be created when both sides are involved, hmmm?"

They nodded their smile broadening as the rumble returned. "I would be most interested in comparing notes," they said as their gaze went up as they noticed things were steadily getting out of their reach.

"Though perhaps… my son will get a start on it before we have the opportunity to." Asgore chuckled, coming up behind Frisk and lifting the little fusion up so they could better reach the tall flower before them.

Their tail suddenly thrashed and one hand went to cover their face. "Th-that's a definite possibility!" they squeaked.

"One can hope," Asgore rumbled in amusement. "It will be good for him as well, though I wish he had not held on to all that for so long."

"That's Frisk for you," was the rougher response as they watered the plant. "Want to help everyone, but don't want to accept help from anyone either. And you thought I was stubborn."

"Stubborn in different ways, perhaps," was the amused reply. Asgore waited for the child to finish watering the plant, then lifted them over his head and sat them comfortably on his broad shoulders.

It was the child that giggled, playfully grabbing at a horn with their free hand, before making use of their new perch to look around as they hummed. "I missed this."

"An advantage of remaining small, isn't it?" Asgore rumbled comfortingly. "Even before he was a Phoenix, it's been a long time since I've done this with my son."

"Gonna do it with Rias though," Frisk pointed out, and then giggled. "Or maybe some puppies if you get roped into their play."

"I'm not sure if "roped" is the correct term." Asgore laughed, making his way to the untended side of the garden "But there are quite a few children now, on both sides. It is good to see so many little ones living free, so many who are born with the sun."

Frisk's tail swished happily. "And a lot of happy couples~ ...even if they're 'insufferable'." The child leaned forward a little. "But I don't agree with Grandpa," they whispered with amusement.

Asgore rumbled in agreement. "Nor do I. But then, he was always a crotchety old man, even when I first met him."

There was a pause. "Really?" came the confused, wavering tones.

"I assume we have found another difference?" Asgore asked, beginning to resuming his task with another watering can.

"Tori and I knew of his parents shortly before he was around," came the response.

"Is that so? I met him when he was still a boy, just a little younger than me."

The tone was softer. "Mmm. We were visiting the village-and there was such a commotion when we happened upon it the day they had Gerson…" There was a laugh. "Gorey got to hold him…"

"If I remember correctly, he tried to eat my finger," came the rumble.

"Ah yes, that sounds about right," Asgore chuckled. "Though in my case, it was on a dare, I believe."

Ear fins twitched. "Well, now we're curious," came the rougher tone of Undyne.

Asgore laughed lowly, moving on to another patch of flowers. "As I said… he was always a crotchety old man, even as a child. I think he's happier the way he is now, to be honest. And heavens forbid you so much as hold hands with anyone in public…"

There was soft laughter. "Or tails! Goodness, you couldn't do anything without him dramatically keeling over in the background. Not a man of public affection."

"Apparently. He mellowed a bit with age, but… " Asgore shook his head fondly. "Quite the handful."

"You're telling us. He nearly had Tori drop him all the way back then."

Ear fins twitched and Undyne surfaced. "Are you all telling me you have childhood stories to hold over his head and refused to give me ammo for returning fire on that old coot?"

"Alas, I believe he's earned his right to stories about you," Asgore told them, kneeling down to dig at the soil around a patch of bamboo. "You have certainly caused enough trouble over the years, if you are anything like ours."

He felt the fusion press their head into his with a frustrated sound-but it was quickly dissolving into odd laughs. "Well if the mailman story is true on both sides-!" It was near impossible to figure out who was talking amongst the varying laughter. The child continued to quiver, before humming against him, and raising their head.

"Mmm, do you know what Recital Flowers are?" was the soft rumble.

Asgore paused in his work, dirt catching in his white fur, his eyes narrowing in thought.

"I… do not believe so," he replied slowly.

"Then perhaps we should have another celebration sometime soon." The tones were changing as all of the inhabitants seemed to be pitching the idea. "Everyone can have a Recital Flower."

The child laughed. "It'll be nice."

They didn't actually detail what they had meant-whether on purpose, or because they had to tug for control, was hard to say.

"What is it?" Asgore asked curiously. "The name is… strange."

"They're similar to Echo Flowers," came the rumble-

"Except they look a lot different-they're red, and…" the child started.

"Much like a Bluebell in the shape of its petals," was the softer tone.

"Fancy piece of work though," came a smoother voice, the blue eye glowing brighter.

"Exactly!" Papyrus finally piped up. "They Echo, but only one thing-and they repeat that over and over. They can't be overwritten!"

"Wh-which is g-good, knowing a certain...so-somebody…"

"Hey…!"

Asgore took a moment to process it all.

"A permanent message, he said at last. "That sounds like a wonderful idea…"

"We have a few in our Waterfall," the child stated, the others dimming. "...if you ever want to see." Their voice was quiet, their memories going back to the day before it all fell apart. A few peaceful hours before everything they had was taken.

"If we could, I would think that would be an excellent idea." Asgore told them, reaching up a hand to muss at their hair.

The child squirmed, laughing and joy quickly seizing them again. "It'll be fun~" they promised.

"I'm sure it will be. When would you like to do this?"

"It would take some time to get a lot of them ready, so…" There was a rumbling hum, and he felt their fingers tapping his horn in thought. "Summer should be enough time if we take on that little side project."

"I am willing to assist," Asgore rumbled. "But that does sound like a good idea. I'm sure everyone would quite like it."

"Well, on one condition," came a teasing tone.

Asgore raised a brow, scratching absently at his beard.

"Oh?"

The fusion laughed, letting their magic hold the watering can so that they could freely cover his eyes. "It has to be a secret," they replied.

"I believe I can manage that," Asgore chuckled. "I can keep secrets when necessary."

They giggled, still keeping their hands down as the child became dominant. "A super secret," they clarified, nuzzling his head to make their point.

The former king nodded solemnly, though carefully, making sure not to accidentally hit the child with his horns.

"Not a word shall pass my lips," he vowed.

They grinned, spreading their fingers to allow him to see partially, before finally drawing their hands back, latching onto his horns.

Asgore stood fully, admiring their work.

"I believe that is all that needs to be done here." He rolled his shoulders gently, mindful of the child. "Shall we go see what other gardens are in distress?"

"Onwards~!" they called, raising a closed fist into the air.


	35. Tell you a Story

_July 5th, 2022: Earth_

"So," Grillby murmured as he sat down at a table in the tree line, looking out at the large beach… and muttering complaints at how close they were to the water. He turned his gaze up. "Who here knows what our little Frisk has been up to with this gathering?"

Muffet only giggled at her husband's grumbling and shook her head.

"Beats me," Undyne replied, sitting on the other side of the table and fanning herself against the summer heat. "The beach is gonna get pretty crowded when we all get down there though, look at 'em all!" She let out a laugh. "Guess me and Alexander'll be spending most of the time in the water… If Alphys can manage to get him changed, at least."

"That's also providing Rotisa doesn't cause her own troubles," Muffet replied, an eye straying to watch the little fire girl play. The good news was that there was a playground for the children who wouldn't be taking an interest in the water.

"Those two really do seem to be best friends, huh?" Undyne grinned. " Good thing he cares about her so much, not sure he'd understand the whole "Water bad" thing otherwise. We took him to a farm a couple days ago and I caught him trying to drown a poor chicken in the pond because he wanted to 'look for pebbles together."

A fond laugh escaped the fish-warrior, her yellow eye bright with love and pride.

Grillby's flames wavered. "Goodness, I worry when he can do more than pull a chicken along with him."

Muffet giggled. "Just wait until he can drag the girls along with him." She smirked at Undyne. "You'll have your hands full with that one when he's older~"

"Don't I know it," Undyne groaned, shaking her head and causing her ponytail to wave about behind her. "He's strong enough as it is already. Still, if he's like me or Alphys when it comes to the ladies…"

Muffet giggled daintily, covering her mouth a little. "In the end, it might be the crowd of girls that drags him off, hm~?"

"Ha!" Undyne grinned suddenly. "I wonder what little Rotisa will have to say to that, huh?"

Muffet smirked. "She better not have a jealousy streak, Sir," she said as she leaned against her husband. "Think of all the collateral damage our darling Pyromaniac will leave in her wake."

"Well-we did have a city…"

"Guess we'll see," Undyne leaned back a bit and looked over the gathering Humans and Monsters spread across the treeline, waiting for Frisk and Asgore to make their appearances. "One thing's for sure, it's gonna be amazing watching Alexander grow up and see what kind of man he becomes."

"So long as he and Rotisa don't team up to set everything on fire," Muffet teased.

"I feel Fiona and I will be on firewatch duty for a long time... " Grillby grumbled.

"Sorry, but I can't put out the fires unless all of you are away from me," the spider replied.

"Oh no, they're _definitely_ gonna team up and set everything on fire. I can tell." Undyne sighed in amused exasperation, tapping her claws against the wood of the table. "I'm gonna have to ground him so hard…"

"So grounded that coffee will be jealous?" came a laid back tone. Grillby and Muffet cast their gazes to the fusion-who was perched on Asgore's shoulders. Their orange eye had flared, though the blue was glowing steadily with a satisfied grin. They tossed a hand up. "Hey."

Undyne rolled her eye with a groan.

"Causing trouble already, Sans?" Grillby questioned.

"What can I say? Gotta have my fun before I get _beached_ over here."

The orange eye was flooded with magic as the child finally shook their head at the souls within them.

"Honestly, Sir," Muffet mused. "It's like you go out of your way to cause that child headaches sometimes."

"I am sorry, little one," Asgore chuckled, shaking his head a little. "Perhaps bringing him along to the beach is a poor idea. After all… he may become _sands_."

The child quietly pressed their face against the Boss Monster, caught between groaning in exasperation, and laughing at his words.

"Terrible jokes aside," Undyne grumbled, leaning forwards. "What's going on that we gotta be up here instead of down there to do?"

"Hmm~" The fusion looked around, seeing the large groups scattered along the tree lines and picnic tables. "We have a surprise for everybody!" With that, they raised a hand to show off their phone. "A lot of it too-we ran out of inventory actually…"

From a small bathroom building closeby, Alphys appeared in a cute blue one-piece bathing suit, with Alexander toddling beside her, holding her hand and wearing shorts of matching color.

"Just in time, babe!" Undyne called. "Looks like the surprise is about to start!"

"Well, that's nice," Alphys grumbled as she approached. "Undyne, can you please help me figure out how to stop him from sticking his head into any water source he comes across?"

"He was poking his head in the toilets again, wasn't he?" Undyne shook her head at the child, who just looked up to her with his big brown eyes.

"Kept trying to get me to flush it too," Alphys confirmed, settling on the bench next to her wife. "I swear, I don't understand what he finds so fascinating about it!"

"Ally!" Rotisa called, waving to him and hurrying her little gait to latch onto him.

Muffet giggled, shaking her head. "Really is a rambunctious one," she murmured as attention started to come their way.

Alexander lit up as the little girl came over and hugged her once she reached him.

"Pyro!"

Asgore smiled fondly at the sight for a moment, then;

"Well, shall we begin then, little one?"

Frisk gave a hum, opening up their phone so that it would be ready, and as they saw other Monsters, friends and family finally close enough, they began. They explained the rules of the recital flowers, how to activate them, and to warn of how they'd only record once, so to be careful with them.

After the explanation, boxes were set upon a nearby table, with various Monsters helping to deliver flowers to everyone. Felix was one of them, and eventually, he only had two potted flowers left, carrying one in each arm. Now where were-ah! Spotting BP along with Shyren, the feline started to make an approach.

The moment he hit sand though-he suddenly cried out as the majority of the litter was suddenly underfoot. "Ah-tripping hazards-not now!" He turned, trying to stay up right-only for one to plow into his leg. With a started sound, he fell back-ears twitched, and he moved swiftly, changing his hold on the pots so that the flowers wouldn't spill out.

He hit the sand with a grunt, his arms high with the flowers. Okay, he could make this work-a pup pounced upon him in excitement-forcing all the air out of him as he slammed his head back down into the sand with a choked sound.

When were they furry missiles?

"Now now kids," a familiar, jovial voice called out. "Let's not use the poor twig as a trampoline, eh?"

There was a musical laugh from the same direction of the other voice.

"It seems the age old rivalry between cats and dogs has been reborn, hmmm?"

There was a whine-and another grunt from Felix as they jumped off him, and faintly, he heard the pups thankfully scampering off.

The feline took a few moments to breathe, and then managed to sit up, shaking his head now that there was sand in his fur. "I liiiiive…." he called in assurance, shakily standing and making his way to the couple.

Shyren was right behind Felix's heavier counterpart, her arms around his stomach and her head floating just above his shoulder. BP was wearing a tank top and shorts, and he grinned hugely at Felix.

"Looks like someone's got a weakness to kids, eh?"

"Hah. You come over here and survive puppy warfare, pal. Nothing like a small cannonball slamming into you."

"'S why you need a little more magic on ya," the other feline chortled. "You look like you'll blow away if the wind picks up too much! I bet I could attach a piece of string to ya and turn you into a kite!"

Shyren giggled at the image, flicking some hair out of her face with one hand, before returning it to BP's stomach.

"Haha, very funny," Felix grumbled good naturedly, and then offered out the flowers. "Want 'em? I mean, I could just skip BP here and keep going."

"Yeah, guess so." Burgerpants reached out, taking both pots. Shyren reluctantly let go of him in order to claim hers. She looked curiously at Felix.

"You got one too, didn't you?" she asked, her long, eel-like body making grooves in the sand as it settled.

"Yeah, back at the tables," Felix managed. "Won't use it until I sound like I'm not dying," he rasped.

"Likely for the best," Burgerpants chuckled quietly, looking at his flower carefully. "Don't want your eternal words to sound like your last ones."

Felix nodded. "Exactly. Anyways-I don't want to accidentally get into your recordings, so I'm…just gonna go...this way…"

"You don't have to run off like a scared rabbit you know," Burgerpants told him. "So long as you're not yelling in our ears, you're probably better than the kids anyways!"

"I am taking the courtesy distance of at least ten feet until you're done with your recordings-I need to fend you off from said kids anyways!"

"Fair enough," Shyren told him, her voice soft, almost carrying a tune even in her normal words. "Thank you, Felix."

The feline just gave a messy salute, positioning himself between the couple and any potential invasions from the children.

Shyren turned her attention to the red flower, watching it carefully, a thoughtful expression on her face. Then she activated it and began to sing.

_Golden rays shine from above_  
Stealing fear and pain  
Endless night shall trouble no more  
For love and life we gain 

_Steel the hearts and strengthen the soul_  
For at last, we've returned  
The moon and stars guide our way home  
Our reward we have now earned. 

"I always liked that one," Burgerpants said quietly as her lilting melody faded away and Shyren blew softly on the petals to end the recording The fish gave her husband a wry smile.

"I hadn't noticed," she teased. "It's not like you made me sing it on our wedding day…"

BP adopted an innocent expression.

"Would I ever do that?"

"Just do your recording," Shyren huffed, putting down the pot and folding her arms with a smile.

"Ehhh, maybe I'll hold onto this one for now," Burgerpants admitted, looking at his flower. "If this is gonna be my immortal words, I gotta make sure they're good, right?"

"You never did like improv," Shyren teased, snuggling up to the feline who nuzzled her face in response.

"Not when there's this much pressure on me, anyways," he grumbled half-heartedly.

 

"Heh," Gerson grumbled. "Youngsters. They're asking us, with a thousand years worth of stories and lessons, to put _one_ thing into this flower? Should have given us a garden each, hm?"

The old warrior glanced to the Monster beside him. His counterpart.

A raspy chuckle from the other Gerson, who leaned back in a folding chair, his hands resting in his lap. He shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable despite the shell.

"Moving too quickly these days," Earth's Gerson confirmed, looking down at the potted plant sitting next to his chair. "Gotta get all the wisdom they can right now, without dealing with that whole waiting nonsense."

The other gave an amused snort. "Maybe should put that as our message," he half joked.

"What was that one saying? Hurry up and wait?"

"Hah! They'll only listen to the first half."

"Well, anyone who takes after that Urchin…" came the amused chortle, and the native Gerson leaned back further in his seat.

The warrior chuckled...and then a sly smirk came to him. "You know…" he started.

"Hide!"

The cry hadn't come from either turtle, and suddenly, a small, green child rocketed past, spinning around the Earth's Gerson and hiding behind his chair. He covered his mouth, quivering with anticipation and excitement.

The visiting Gerson laughed. "Looks like you've been roped into a game."

"Roped nothing." The old turtle turned his head around a bit, squinting at the child.

"Now, what're you up to, whippersnapper?"

"Mama chase!" Alexander informed helpfully. "Grandpa hide me!"

"Just stay clear of the flower, y'hear?" the old Monster grumbled, settling into his seat again. "That'd take the cake, wouldn't it?"

Alexander perked.

"Cake? Where?"

The warrior chuckled. "And I thought the Urchin was a riot at this age."

"I'm beginning to think she had a kid just to spite me," the native Gerson grumbled. "Make up for all those stories or something."

The other snickered. "Look at it this way. All his stories are still tied to her, thus…"

Alexander let out a squeak and ducked lower as Undyne came pounding over the sand.

"Hey, old guys!" she called to the turtles. "Did Alexander pass by here? I swear, that little runt is gonna be the death of me… how's he move so fast?"

The visiting turtle laughed. "He's your son, how do you think he does it?"

"And here I thought he'd take more after Alphys…" The fish-woman grumbled good-naturedly. "That nerd can't run to save her life."

Her Gerson barked a laugh at that.

"I know a few people who wished you weren't so fast either."

"Only a few?" the other asked with a wry smirk.

"Did I ever mention the time she-"

"C'mon, Grandpa!" Undyne groaned, her ear fins drooping in dismay. "Do you have to go on with the kid stories?"

"They're our best ones," the other warrior replied. "In fact…" He held up his flower. "I'm still trying to figure out what I want in mine, and then I remembered just how many stories I had. You're going to make it hard to pick one."

Undyne froze, staring between the counterparts in horror and disbelief.

"You wouldn't dare…" she whispered.

The warrior looked to his retired counterpart. "What do you think? The mailman one was always a delight to tell."

"A classic, that," the other agreed, glancing to Undyne. "Though I'm sure I could dredge up some even better ones…"

"Evil old men! Don't you got better things to do than torment me?"

"Not really," her mentor replied, grinning wickedly.

The other held his flower up high with a smirk. "Maybe we should just dedicate one of our flowers to _all_ stories between you and your counterpart. I know I've got a few unique ones."

Undyne groaned, resting her head in her hands as her shoulders slumped. Before she could say anything however, she was interrupted by a sudden giggle from behind the retired turtle's chair. It was quickly stifled, but enough to get her attention.

She narrowed her good eye, then, with a sudden burst of speed, darted around the turtle, grabbed her son by the leg and lifted him into the air, dangling him upside-down.

The boy squeaked in surprise, before giggling madly as she shook him.

"Ya little runt… trying to ward me off with stories, were you?"

The old warrior kept his smirk. "Maybe we can add 'now' to our stories. The Urchin nearly defeated through the art of storytelling."

Alexander shook his head defiantly.

"Nothing beats Mommy!"

The turtles looked to each other, then burst out laughing. As Alexander cocked his head to the side, they both turned towards the two, grins widening.

"Now, let me tell you a story," they began.

"NOOO!"

Undyne pulled her son to her chest and ran, heavy footfalls kicking up sand in her wake. The turtles howled with laughter at her hasty departure, tears of mirth running down their wrinkled faces at the sight of the fleeing warrior.

 

Canis sat on the edge of the beach towel she had been placed on, hiding amongst the shade of the umbrella, she fidgeted in her water resistant shirt and shorts. She wasn't even in the sand and it was itchy!

"Hello, Canis!" Suddenly, Papyrus was there, crouching under the umbrella and waving at her. "How are you today?"

She perked with a gasp, tail wagging upon the sight of the skeleton. "Pappy!" she called in delight, a smile instantly coming to her face.

"What are you doing down here?" The skeleton asked, his white bones gleaming in the sunlight, wearing nothing but a pair of long red shorts and his scarf. "It's a beautiful day and the water is lovely!"

"Sand is itchy and burns paws," was her response.

"Well, you can't stay under the umbrella all day!" Papyrus scooped her up into his hold. "Come on! Let's go play in the water!"

Canis gave a sound of surprise, instantly clinging to him, little paws grasping onto his ribs to better ensure that she wouldn't meet the sand.

Papyrus shot over the beach, his bare feet kicking up clouds of sand as he rushed into the water. His momentum slowed a little as the waves of the lake washed up against him, but he continued until he was waist deep in the warm water.

"See! And you didn't even need to worry about the sand at all! Victory again for the great Papyrus!"

Canis looked up at him, and opted to press her head against his chest, tail wagging as she glanced about. "Is nice," she clarified.

"Of course! Swimming is always nice! The water is cool on my bones!" The skeleton laughed. "Not that my bones could get any cooler than they already are!"

"Heh, nice one bro."

Floating past them, with a glass of lemonade with a straw in it, was Sans, fully clothed, and relaxing on a bright yellow inner tube. Papyrus glared at him.

"Sans! Don't turn my coolness around on me! That was not a pun!"

Canis whipped her head around, watching the smaller skeleton intently as she adjusted her position, raising herself up slightly, her paws on Papyrus's shoulders.

"Sure." Sans's gaze flicked to Canis. "And that's not a pup, 'pyrus."

"Well of course she's-" Papyrus's cut himself off with an enraged shriek as he realized what his brother had done.

"Sans!"

Canis gasped, flinching at the noise, but still raised herself fully, reaching up-and covering Papyrus's ear holes. Then she turned, looking down at Sans. "No," she stated firmly.

The shorter skeleton stared at the puppy for a moment, before breaking out into laughter.

"Looks like you've got a little protector now, bro."

Papyrus reached up a hand to pet gently at Canis's head.

"Thank you, Canis…"

The pup instantly leaned into the affections, her tail wagging as she hummed her delight, though one eye remained on Sans, quite ready to up her protection if need be.

The short skeleton drifted away, sipping at his lemonade as he did so.

"Right then!" Papyrus nuzzled at the pup for a moment, before pulling away a bit. "Let's go swimming! Have you swum before?" Papyrus narrowed his sockets in sudden thought. "Swum? Swam?" he muttered to himself.

"...know how to paddle," Canis supplied.

"Well, that's a start at least!" Papyrus gently removed pup and placed her in the water, careful to keep her head above it. "Let's see what you can do!"

The pup was motionless at first, and then slowly started moving her limbs, very much like the average dog when it came to swimming.

"There you go!" Papyrus encouraged. "The water feels nice, doesn't it?"

"Mmmhmm…" she agreed, her motions so slow that the only reason she didn't sink was because he was holding on to her.

"Come now, Canis! You need to move more so you don't sink!" Papyrus began pulling her around in the water, only holding her enough to keep her head above the waves.

Canis gave a grunt, slowly increasing her speed, kicking at the water and trying to be productive.

"There you go!" Papyrus enthused. "Well done! I know you can do it!" Slowly, the skeleton began removing his grip from the pup, though he kept his hands close in case she faltered.

The little pup-for now-was managing well enough, her gait naturally having her hold her head high as she paddled, her focus completely on her mostly foreign movements.

Papyrus crouched down, lifting his feet from the ground and waving his arms below the surface of the water, both to keep himself suspended in it, and to send updrafts of water to help keep the girl afloat.

"Very good! Now try moving around a little!" The skeleton moved a short distance away, smiling encouragingly at Canis. "Come to me!"

It was to no surprise that the pup eagerly began to paddle faster, her tail attempting to wag at the idea as her paws pushed her through the water.

"Nyeh-heh-heh!" The skeleton watched Canis eagerly, waiting for her to reach him. He planted his feet on the ground and stretched out his arms to her.

Once she was close enough, she lunged forward, latching onto an arm, all her limbs quickly grabbing onto it. "Got you!"

"Nyeh-heh-heh! I knew you could do it!" Papyrus scratched Canis behind the ears, and petted her gently.

Canis rumbled, pressing her head against him, her tail splashing the water as it wagged happily at the affection.

"Better than hiding under an umbrella, hmm?"

"Pappy best though," she assured.

"But of course! Nothing is better than the great Papyrus!"

Canis smiled at that, a soft laugh escaping her as she pushed her head against his hand.

Papyrus lifted Canis into the air, swinging her around for a few moments before cuddling her back to his ribs.

She squealed in surprise and laughed, before snuggling firmly into him, rumbling happily. "Snuggles now?"

"But of course!" Papyrus cuddled the little puppy into his ribcage. "You've done very well! You deserve snuggles!"

She panted happily, nestling in until she deemed herself comfortable...and promptly closed her eyes, completely trusting the skeleton despite the open waters around them.


	36. Tell you a Story (Part 2)

Little Frisk dug their furry toes into the sand just out of the water's reach, their oversized shirt going down to their knees. "Sans!" they called out to the waters. "It's past noon! Hurry, hurry! You promised!"

"I dunno kiddo," the skeleton called from his floating tube. "I'm pretty comfy over here…"

"Saaaannnns!" The orange eye flared as they raised themselves on tiptoes. "You can be a lazybones later!"

"I dunno, bud," The skeleton mused. "There's always time to be a lazybones now..."

Suddenly, the water below him burst upwards, pushing his inflatable tube towards the shore, and making it spin around. Undyne had burst from the water and was grinning widely at him. Her wet hair fell over her shoulders, almost the same colour as the one-piece swimsuit she wore.

"You heard the punk!" she called, splashing the skeleton with a wave of water. "Get a move on!"

Sans sighed theatrically as the water pushed him gently to the shore.

"All out to get me today, aren't you?" he asked the world in general.

The fusion leaned over him, giving a wide toothy grin, and then placing their hands on him. "And we all got you!"

Sans looked up at them, a mischievous twinkle in his socket.

"Can't do much unless you let me up though…"

"We're not even pinning you down," the fusion complained as they drew back, folding their arms.

"Eh, close enough."

The short skeleton stood up, the waves slapping at his slippers, but when he walked out, they were completely dry.

"Alright, alright, I'm here…"

"Bout time," Undyne chortled, striding out of the water behind him. "Let's do this thing!"

The child squealed their excitement. "Yay~" Then they turned, bouncing off in the sand, tail swishing. " Toriiiieelll!" they called excitedly.

"Coming, child!" Toriel appeared at the edge of the beach, with Alphys following closely behind. The reptile held a wiggling Alexander in her grasp.

Frisk beamed at that, their eyes sparking with magic as they started to bounce in excited circles. While the souls in them were enthusiastic-it only seemed to fuel their currently boundless energy.

"Ever excited to see your friend, aren't you?" Toriel asked fondly, coming to stand next to Sans and Undyne.

"Yes~" Frisk exclaimed. "We were too busy with the festival last summer to do anything with the beach! Now she gets to see the beach _and_ get a Recital Flower!"

The child's bouncing oddly slowed as the blue eye began to glow. "Might wanna hurry before our Buddy collapses from spending all their energy jumping around you three."

"Alright, calm down kiddo," Sans chuckled, reaching his hand out, Toriel and Undyne laying theirs upon his. "We're getting there."

They stood together, and spoke the ritual. There was a pillar of light, and then Judgement knelt before the child.

The huge fusion looked up, noting the child's happy face and smiling in return.

"Shall I assume this is another social call then?"

The little fusion squealed and practically plowed into her, trying to hug the larger fusion. "Judgement~"

Judgement laughed merrily, drawing her arms around Frisk and patting their head with one of her skeletal limbs.

"It cannot be comfortable, plowing into me like that."

Even as she spoke, Alexander wiggled his way free from Alphys and toddled over to Judgement as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Big Momma's back!" he cried, latching onto her free leg.

Frisk looked up, blue eye glowing as they snickered. "I don't think 'comfortable' is a concern. They just want the happy reception."

Another boney hand went to rest on Alexander's crest and the little boy hummed, pressing his head into the affection.

"Quite the wondrous child, to be sure," Judgement murmured. "So, what is it you wish to show me this time?"

There seemed to be a sparkle of mischief in the blue eye, but it was the child who spoke. "The beach~! And then a surprise later." Already, the little fusion wiggled away, bouncing in excitement yet again, sending up bits of sand with every jump.

Judgement raised her head, three eyes blinking as she took everything in. The waves crashing against the shore, the sounds of people laughing, talking and playing. There was a warm breeze that picked up through the summer air, and her eyes locked on a distant island in the middle of the lake.

"It is lovely," she murmured, standing fully to follow after Frisk.

The child entered the water, tugging down on the hem of their shirt until they were waist deep. They turned, beckoning to Judgement with a wide smile, their eyes shining bright as they looked to her in anticipation.

Judgement watched the water carefully as she stepped in it, noting the way it lapped at her armoured boots. She began to wade in, dipping a gauntleted hand into the water with a quiet smile. She shook her head a little, causing her long, red hair to tumble wildly about her shoulders.

Frisk grinned. "The water's nice in the summer~" The little fusion was stepping back, continuing to go deeper.

Judgement watched the child curiously as she followed.

"What is it you have in mind, little one?"

"Whatever happens really," Frisk replied, before the blue eye glowed. "We'd say swim, but we're not sure how well that'll fare with that armor of yours-but there are certainly other things to do."

"I am afraid I am a little heavy for swimming," Judgement replied. "Though I can stand deeper than you in the waters." She ran her hand through the warm water, her three eyes glowing softly.

"Go ahead~ We can swim well...not that drowning is really a concern for us."

"Oh?" Judgement looked to the child curiously.

Frisk turned, pulling their hair back where faint lines played along their neck. "We've got Undyne's gills," they explained.

"Found out about them at a last minute though," was an amused reply, the ear fins twitching.

"That sounds like a tale," Judgment mentioned, feeling the side of her own neck. "I do not seem to have the same benefit, though such things are not a great concern for me."

"A little," they admitted, before tilting their head with a hum of confusion.

"I have plenty of magical power to spare," Judgement told the smaller fusion. "I am not required to breathe, like other Monsters do."

Frisk clapped their hands. "You could explore the whole floor of the lake then!"

Judgement paused, considering.

"That is… a good point." She smiled at the little one. "Would you care to join me?"

They nodded eagerly, their left eye flooding with magic. "But of course, we're happy to finally get to the _bottom_ -" The orange eye flared. "Of that predicament." The child rubbed at their head, grumbling half heartedly before moving deeper in.

"Excellent." With that, Judgement offered Frisk a hand, smiling warmly at them.

Their eyes sparked and they took her hand, moving back excitedly, finally sinking down beneath the surface, their gills opening as they did.

Judgement brought them deeper into the water, pulling the child close to her as she did so, using herself as a weight to keep Frisk from simply floating up to the surface. She kept walking until her head vanished below the waves.

Frisk blinked several times against the water, but grinned at Judgement as they cleared it, their short hair rising up, as if reaching for the surface.

Judgement looked around, taking in the marvel of the underwater sights around her. Her motions were slow, ponderous as the water licked around her.

"This is strange…" she murmured, her words vibrating and bubbles emerged from her mouth to float towards the surface.

The fusion's ear fins twitched, and then they laughed, the sound odd in the water as they moved, gently nuzzling her head.

"Fishies!"

Alexander released Judgement's leg and began swimming through the water, heading after the fish that glittered in the sunlight that dappled through the water from above.

"Careful now, little one," Judgement laughed.

"Catch fishies for Pyro!" Alexander proclaimed, swimming away, hunting the shining fish, his legs kicking the water madly.

The little fusion shuddered with amusement, and then gently pushed themself down, hitting the murky bottom, their hands seeking until they found a rock. A part of them mused to show Judgement a seashell at some point as they floated back up, grabbing onto her shoulder.

The larger being began walking along the lake's bottom, each step sending a cloud of silt up into the water. She kept an eye on Undyne's son, who was going after the shining fish with reckless abandon.

"It is as if he was flying," she mused. "Would that my form did not require this heavy armour."

They gave a toothy grin. "Has its advantages at least."

Frisk wondered if there was a way around that issue…

"We cannot have everything, I suppose." Judgement looked at Frisk fondly. "And you have already given me so much more than I could have asked for…"

The child attempted to cover their face bashfully in response, their feet clasping her shoulder guard to prevent them from going to the surface.

"Such modesty, even from you," Judgement rubbed the child's hair fondly. "You have given me life, child. That is not some mean accomplishment."

There were bubbles to signal that the child was making sounds-

Whether they were coherent was another matter entirely.

Judgement just laughed again, continuing to stroll past the underwater plants, watching everything around her with quiet glee.

Eventually the little one settled, changing their position so that their hands clung to the shoulder guard so that they were along for the ride, smiling as they watched Judgement enjoy herself.

 

Judgement's head finally broke the surface of the water, and she breathed deep, before letting the air out into a joyful laugh. She shook her head, scattering drops of water from her fur and into the warm air around them.

Glancing about, she realized they had not returned to the beach, but instead stood on a small, grassy island a good ways away from where the others were. She smiled broadly and nudged Frisk's shoulder with one of her skeletal hands.

"Enjoying the view from up there?" she teased.

They giggled, and the blue eye lit up.

"The benefit of being doomed to be short...there's always a perch for us with all of you walking skyscrapers."

"Most people are short compared to me," Judgement noted wryly. "We seem to be stuck on opposite sides of the spectrum."

"Donate some of your height to us?" the fusion asked.

"Frisk is technically an adult now-but no one believes it."

There was a laugh, a soft voice coming forth. "Well, they have an innocence to them that makes it even harder to believe."

"A precious innocence," Judgement murmured. "One that should be cherished above all else."

Slowly, she seated herself on the shore, her sabatoned feet dipping into the water so that it lapped against the cool black metal.

Frisk pressed their face against the side of her head with a low mumble of embarrassment.

"Honestly, Frisk…" Judgement petted their head gently with a boney hand, while another moved to hug them awkwardly. "You are as bad as that ghost with compliments."

They shook their head, but anyone's response was muffled into her fur.

Judgement knew they would calm down eventually. So instead, she raised her head up to look at the cloudless sky, her gaze resting on a flock of seagulls that soared overhead.

Eventually took its sweet time, but at long last, the child spoke.

"We've got something for you."

Judgement blinked slowly in confusion, her hand on the child's head stilling momentarily, while the four arms not tending to them lowered to the ground.

"What do you mean?"

The child grinned, their eyes alit with magic.

"Remember the Echo Flowers in Waterfall?" they asked as they pulled out their cellphone from their shirt pocket, inwardly happy that Alphys made the phone durable.

"How could I forget?" Judgement's eyes crinkled with delight. "They were beautiful."

"There's another flower. You might of saw them, they were red…like this one." An instant later, Frisk was holding a Recital Flower in their hands. "They're special like the Echo Flowers."

"Oh?" Judgement murmured, looking closely at the flower. "It is lovely…"

"If you say something to this one, it'll keep it forever. It's why it's called a Recital Flower."

"A quote, immortalized," Judgement realized, lifting the child off her and placing them on the ground next to her. "What are you going to tell it?"

"Not me," they insisted. "I already have one. This one's for you!"

Judgement's brow creased, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"For… me?" she asked, her tone suggesting she couldn't comprehend the gesture.

Frisk nodded. "There's no rush. When you have something to say, I'll show you how to do it," they insisted. "This is your flower. Your quote, all yours."

The huge Monster stared down at the little flower in silence. While her voice made no sound, a quiet clanking began to emanate from her, and Frisk realized with a start that her shoulders were shaking.

The little child paused. "Judgement?"

No reply, only the shaking became more prominent, and magic slowly began leaking from the powerful fusion's eyes. A different colour from each eye, and they trailed down her face like...

Frisk stared wide-eyed-a bit awestruck, but they hugged her in an instance, making cute soothing noises as they did.

"I don't… understand…" Judgement managed hoarsely, her gaze never leaving the flower.

"It's okay," Frisk assured. "I know...this kinda stuff is new to you."

Judgement shook her head, her floppy ears swaying as she did so.

"Do you understand the significance of what you are giving me?" Her voice was quiet and tight, she barely managed to get the words out at all.

"Kinda sorta?"

"You would let a part of me live on, even when I can't. You give the…. Oppourtunity…"

Her voice started giving out again as a fresh wave of tears began to flow from her.

Frisk hugged her firmly. "You only get to be around for a short time...but you always make a big impact when you do. You should have every right."

Judgement shook her head in wonder, attempting to blink the multicolored tears away.

"I… would be remembered…"

"As you should be," the fusion stated-their tone rising and falling as they spoke, every soul emphasizing it.

"But I… I am just a tool," she protested weakly, two skeletal arms slowly wrapping about the child. "A weapon… I do not deserve…"

"No!" the fusion protested. "Not _just_. You _think_ , you _feel_. You're not _just_ a fusion, you're your own person! You have _emotions_ , you have a _personality_. You have _wishes_ and _dreams_ , and so even if you are powerful, and are summoned for that purpose-

"You are, always have, and always will be more than that!"

"Child…" the woman choked on the words and she clutched Frisk to her, weeping freely now, completely in awe of this beautiful, merciful soul who _believed_ in her.

The tones had-and still fluctuated as the child continued to soothe, each soul weighing in on the matter, trying to calm her, and have her at peace.

They stayed like that for some time, as the larger fusion slowly began to accept what the child was telling her. The red heart in the centre of her armour began pulsing gently, bathing Frisk in a red light.

Frisk smiled, patting her armor. "Better?" they asked.

"I… I think so." Judgement raised her head, her eyes glowing gently down on the child. "Frisk…"

The child nuzzled her, despite the armor. "It's gonna be okay," they promised. "You'll get to see us again and again. Even if we have to drag the lazybones over." They hugged her tighter. "My friend."

A sharp intake of breath, and the glowing eyes widened. Then, the rest of Judgment's arms found the child, crushing them to her.

"My friend…" she echoed, tinges of disbelief still in her voice.

Frisk squeaked, but reached up, petting her muzzle, and trying to reach in order to nuzzle her.

Judgement's eyes closed, and a shudder ran through her. Frisk felt the huge Monster relax fully as the sun beat down overhead. For the first time in her life… Judgement felt like she belonged.

Frisk grinned, putting the flower away for now.

It'll be there when she was ready for it.


	37. Stubborn Determination

_July 6th, 2022: Qurairu_

_'Gaster, I want to visit~ Guess what we have! = D'_

"What does that little candle have in store this time?" Gaster murmured, shaking his head. He waited for the feel of their energy entering the Rift, then pulled them into the Place Between.

The fusion giggled, amusement dancing in their eyes, the magic seeping from it slightly due to their own excitement. "Hi~" they called.

"Little Candle," Gaster greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The child drew their cloak forth, covering their front completely, and when they withdrew, their hands were holding a flowerpot. "Ta-da~"

"Ah, a flower." Gaster sank a little, coming closer to Frisk's level. "I take it there is something… special about this one? I can feel the magic coming from it."

They gave an affirmative hum. "It's a Recital Flower-it permanently keeps what you say," they explained, quickly going through the other rules to the red flower.

"And you wish this… for me?" Gaster asked, tilting his head to the side.

Frisk nodded. "I've given one to everybody else now, so...your turn!"

"You did not have to." Gaster's tone was tinged with light amusement.

The blue eye glowed, a familiar smile showing on their features. _'Uh, since when did 'You did not have to' stop this kid?'_

"I must concede that point." Gaster laughed quietly. He reached out to take the plant, then studied it carefully for a moment. "A precious gift," he murmured.

Once it was handed over, the fusion hopped back, drawing the scarf up to cover their mouth while they playfully motioned that they could cover their ears.

Gaster kept staring at the flower, as if deep in thought. Then he spoke a single word.

"Believe."

A small exhalation, and the flower began to repeat his one-word message.

The child crept over, humming curiously at the flower as they rose on tiptoes to look at it.

"If there is any wisdom that is worth leaving to those who have yet to come..." Gaster did not look away from the flower as he spoke. "It is this."

He could hear the collective sounds of thought from the fusion as they smiled, their ear fins twitching to the sound of the flower. The ancient being slowly proffered the pot back to the little fusion.

"Do as you will with this," he said. "Perhaps it will be of use to you someday."

They stared wide eyed at it, before nodding. "I know a pretty place for it," they assured, drawing it close, their magic bringing their cloak around them-before it opened, revealing empty hands.

They seemed to have taken inspiration from Gerson and how he seemed to pull impossible items out of his shell.

"I am glad to hear it, child. But I have something to ask of you, too."

"Oh?" the child asked, tilting their head fully to the side.

Gaster reached out an open hand, the hole in the middle of it dominating most of the white appendage. He hovered it just above the child's forehead.

"I wish to send… a message."

They blinked in bewilderment, and then rose slightly to close the distance. "Okay?" They were confused, but not conflicted.

Gaster's hand touched Frisk's forehead. Power sparked, and then-

In the darkest recesses of Frisk's mind, he appeared, far from the sight of the others. And he stood before another Monster who, though a skeleton, was fairly similar in appearance to the cosmic being.

The other Gaster perked in surprise at the sudden presence before him. Unlike the one who resided in between worlds, he seemed to have more of a form this time, the only battered part of him being his skull.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you detected me," was his initial reply as he held himself formally.

"Within the confines of the child's mind, barriers can be erected," The newcomer folded his white hands into his robe. "They are less useful when detected from the outside. Even my son knows of your existence."

"Sans proves himself to be full of surprises no matter where he's from, it would seem." The other dipped his skull, almost giving a slight bow. "And to what do I owe this surprise visit?"

"Other than to see what my mortal counterpart is like? I wish to deliver a warning."

The working socket narrowed with concern. "A warning?" he asked, his hands folded behind his back.

"You have chosen to hide yourself," the interdimensional Gaster told the skeleton. "And thus deny both yourself and your sons. Ware that you do not tarry too long, lest you lose all opportunity to speak with them."

"You are not the first to draw that to my attention," the hidden one replied. "My sons do not remember me, and that blurs the course that I should set."

A soft laugh from the mask.

"Silence is a siren's call, yet a single word can part the waters."

The other folded his arms. "I think I begin to see why others would be irked at our endless riddles." Though there wasn't any true annoyance in his tone.

"Sometimes, things are best realized for oneself. An idea that comes from within, even after the seeds have been planted, may be more appealing than one that comes from another."

The other shook his head. "For now, I will remain with my current path," he stated simply. "If they learn of me, they'll learn of secrets I have promised to protect."

"Ah, yes. Even the sun has it's spots. Though the little candle would make out to be far worse than it truly is. The decision is yours. But your time is not infinite. And neither is theirs. When the end comes, will you regret the choices you have made?"

"There's already a mountain to get through. The question is which choices will pile it higher."

"And yet a single shift of the earth can bring even the highest of mountains to heel."

"The other risk of venturing forth on uncertain paths," was the response.

"You fear their response." The masked being's fixed smile seemed to sadden a little.

"Even if it is one of joy, it would be taken again when this fusion is no more."

"All things come to an end. Even stars die and immortals fade. The time you have is made all the more precious by the fact that the day will come that it is taken from you."

"And how many times do these souls deserve to suffer?"

"A suffering that is unknown is no less than a suffering that is." Faint pinpricks of light could be seen in the holes of the visiting Gaster's mask. "Tell me honestly. If you reveal yourself, and the time came for you to say goodbye… would they regret the extra time spent with you? The memories restored by your presence? Would they truly wish that you had remained forgotten?"

There was a sigh. "Perhaps not," he admitted.

"I urge you to consider," the visitor told the skeleton. "Sometimes, the desire to protect can cause more harm than good."

"I can at least do that," the soul replied.

The newcomer inclined his head.

"That is all I can ask."

The residing Gaster nodded slowly. "We shall see what roads we follow."

"Even the same roads may lead to different destinations."

With that final riddle, Gaster retracted his presence from Frisk's mind. To the child, only a few seconds had passed since the being had put his hand on them.

The child blinked, and slowly tilted their head in muddled confusion. "Hmm?"

Gaster chuckled and removed his hand.

"You will receive it when the time is right. Seeds require time to sprout, and flowers time to blossom."

The blue eye started to glow again.

_'Keep talking like that, and I'll start thinking you have a vendetta against straight answers.'_

_'Not that my brother is any better,'_ came Papyrus's response. One could almost feel the glare the taller skeleton had.

"There is a time and a place for straight answers," Gaster replied, folding his hands into his robe. "That time will come, little one."

They shook their head with an amused smile. "Fiiiine," they replied. "We'll wait."

"Patience, is a virtue, child." Gaster moved away a little, still watching the fusion.

"Is there anything else?"

"Mmm. Oh! One more thing!"

Perhaps to no one's surprise, they were suddenly offering yet another slice of pie with that little grin of theirs.

"Every month, child," Gaster replied, taking the slice of pie. "You are turning this into a habit."

They gave a not so innocent sound, and a look that read: 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

"Ever denying, even when the answer is before you." Gaster began to eat the treat slowly, savouring it.

They merely laughed, their tail flicking merrily behind them. "Maybe it's not a habit."

_'Then what? A ritual?'_ Sans teased.

"Stubbornness?" Gaster offered, his smile seeming to widen a little.

_'Hah!'_ was Undyne's response, her grin showing through. _'Glad someone else is on the same page as us with this Punk!'_

Frisk folded their arms, grumbling half heartedly at them.

"Stubborn with love, at least," Gaster told them merrily

And with that, they jerked the scarf up to hide their face, the other souls laughing at the child's actions.

_'Stubborn Determination,'_ was the agreed response.


	38. I Thought it was Obvious

_July 27th, 2022: Earth_

Chara held open the door of the restaurant open for Kid, allowing the yellow-scaled reptile to exit the building they had just dined in. He grinned down at her gratefully, before he exited properly.

Chara shook her head in amusement before following, letting the door swing itself shut behind her. She took the opportunity to look over the young Monster while she could. He had grown a little over the years, and was now a few inches taller than her. Not only that, but the scales around his mouth had darkened to brown, giving the impression that he had a goatee.

It had surprised her when she first realized that, but she couldn't say she was disappointed.

"You know… it feels like it's been forever since we last went on a proper date," Kid mentioned, pressing against her as she caught up.

"Well, you were busy with the exams, and then your soccer practice," Chara told him, nudging him slightly as they walked side-by-side down the street. "I suppose I can't fault you for that."

"I'm glad highschool is over now," the Monster grumbled, narrowing his eyes behind his ever-present visor. "I mean, it wasn't so bad before, but… since you stopped coming…"

Chara shuddered, her gaze going down. An arm went around Kid, squeezing him gently.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey," Kid nuzzled gently at the top of her head, mussing her hair a little. "Don't be like that, I totally get it. I know how hard it is for you to be with Humans now… it's totally fine."

A small, grateful smile graced Chara's lips.

"You could have always dropped out and come home schooled with me and Frisk," she teased.

"I thought about it, believe me," the reptile grumbled, pulling his muzzle away from her. "But… there's some things I can't do at home."

"Mom's a really good teacher," Chara glanced up at Kid a little. "But I guess she wouldn't be able to do much in the field you're interested in, huh, Mr. sporty boy?"

Kid laughed, the sound lifting Chara's spirit a little.

"Not really," He agreed.

"How is that coming for you, anyways?" Chara asked curiously.

Kid chewed on a scaly lip quietly for a few moments.

"Well, I was talking to my coach… and there still aren't really any official Monster teams, and right now… they're not letting Monsters into the normal leagues. They're worried that we'll have an unfair advantage.

"But!" he continued hurriedly, offsetting the angry growl that he had known Chara would make. "My coach says I'm pretty good at this stuff… he actually suggested that I try coaching kids to do this myself!"

The robotic girl blinked in surprise, her tail twitching unconsciously behind her.

"Do you think you'll go for it?"

The Monster nodded after a moment's hesitation.

"I think so. I do really like soccer and… well, teaching it could be fun! Maybe I'd get my own team!"

The robot squeezed him gently with the arm around his torso.

"Good for you," she told him sincerely. "I'm glad you're able to do something you enjoy." Her voice was a little distant, And Kid frowned in concern.

"What about you?" he asked, pausing for a moment as a particularly loud truck went down the road. "You're technically graduated now too… what do you want to do?"

Slowly, a sly smirk crossed Chara's features.

"Oh, I have an idea or two," She purred, picking up her pace and tugging on his shirt. "But not here. Let's go to the old skate park, okay?"

"Sure thing!"

 

"Been awhile since we been here too, hasn't it?" Kid mentioned, surveying the old skate park where so many sparring matches had taken place. Time had not been kind to it, the protective coating that had kept the wood safe from the elements had worn off, and many of the wooden structures had begun to rot.

"It's seen better days, hasn't it?" Chara sat on the edge of the old skate bowl that had often served as an arena. "I guess keeping it in good repair hasn't been a priority for the city."

"Maybe we could get uncle Mettaton to get it fixed up?"

A soft laugh carried through the warm breeze from Chara's lips, her synthetic tones causing the sound to carry.

"Wouldn't that be something? The most powerful and wealthy person in the world fixing up an old skate park? Though I guess the rich do tend to have a few… eccentricities."

"Just a few?" Kid teased, settling beside her and nuzzling at her neck gently, earning a contented sound from the robot, who closed her eyes.

"Probably more than a few when it comes to that robot," Chara allowed, enjoying the feel of his warm scales against her cool metal. Kid hummed against her, then pulled away for a moment. Chara turned her head towards him, only to let out a surprised cry as he kissed her properly.

It was only a moment before she slowly wrapped her arms around him in response, holding him close while they kissed. It was more than just the physical contact, their lips mashing together and their tongues slipping out to play with each other… their feelings, the love that each held for the other… all of that carried through. Chara closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation of being with the one she loved.

All too soon it ended, And they both pulled away from each other, slightly out of breath and laughing softly, their love reflected in their eyes as they gazed at each other. After a moment, Chara pulled her arms away from Kid and began to go through her pockets, a smirk gracing her pale lips.

Kid cocked his head at her curiously. The robot couldn't help but shiver a little at his brown-eyed gaze.

"Chara?"

"Kid," she started. "Do you remember what you said to me all those years ago, on that hill, under the stars?"

The boy blinked slowly, a concentrated expression crossing his face. Chara sighed. Of course. It had been so casual, so natural… it probably hadn't impacted him the same way it had her.

"When you basically proposed to me?" She prompted, a hint of fond agitation in her synthetic voice.

Another moment, then his expression cleared.

"Oh! That!"

Chara snorted and shook her head, smacking the reptile gently, the action leaving a small ringing sound.

"Dammit Kid!" She admonished, though there was no real anger in her words. "Is 'Oh, that' really all you have to say?"

"I dunno, it didn't seem like a big deal." Her boyfriend had the decency to look a little sheepish however. Chara let out a little groan.

"I almost had a nervous breakdown after that!"

"What?" Kid started in surprise, his eyes doing a worthy impression of dinner plates. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" Chara shot back. "I didn't know you felt that strongly! You hadn't even told me you loved me yet!"

Kid ducked his head a bit.

"I thought it was obvious…"

"I'm not a Monster, Kid." The robot reached out, lifting up his chin so he could look her in the eye. "I can't see these things as well as you do. But we're getting off topic."

With her other hand she pulled something from her pocket and held it up for her boyfriend's inspection. It was a large, round clasp made of gold and dotted with gems that matched Kid's scales. The reptile sucked in a breath, staring at it in awe.

"It's so pretty!"

Chara couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Yeah," She agreed once she had herself under control again. "It is. Kid… School's over for us. We can do whatever we want now. I don't know what I can do anymore… things are so much different than what I thought they would be but… I need you."

Her eyes were full of emotion. Hope, love and a tinge of fear and desperation.

"I can't imagine life without you," she said softly. "I have no idea how you've managed to accept me through all these years, but I'm so grateful for it. I want to make that official… to be your… your wife."

Kid was silent, and just as Chara was about to voice her concern, he pressed into her, kissing her passionately again, almost making her drop the circlet.

"I don't want to live without you either, Chara," he murmured against her lips, causing shivers of delight to run through her. "I know what that's like… and it's not really living." He pulled away and grinned broadly at her.

"Let's do it!" he declared.

Chara let out a happy laugh and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. After a few moments, she untangled herself and grinned widely at him.

"Then let's see if this thing fits, hmm?"

"Where does it go?" Kid asked, eyeing it apprehensively. "I mean…"

"Just trust me."

Chara got up and pulled Kid to his feet as well. Then she stepped behind him, pushing him back when he tried to turn to face her. She unclasped the ornament, then tested it on his tail between two of the spikes near the base. Gently, she closed it and clasped it so that it would remain shut. Then she stepped back to admire her handiwork, her own tail swishing in anticipation.

Kid craned his neck around to try and get a look at it.

"It's weird having something there," he mumbled, before brightening. "But if it means we're together… I'll get used to it! It's great!"

He let out a happy laugh, bouncing a little in pure excitement. Chara very much wanted to kiss him again, but first…

She pulled a ring out of her pocket, too large for her fingers, but not by much. It too was gold, with a small red gem encrusted on it. She moved her tail, whipping it up so that it was easily accessible. Then, as Kid watched, she slid it down the limb, almost to the same spot where Kid's was.

"There we go," she murmured, stepping closer and wrapping her tail lovingly about his own. "Now we match."

"I love you so much, Chara," Kid's voice trembled with awe, and he nuzzled at her face fiercely, drawing a delighted giggle from the robot.

"I love you too," she declared, before pulling him in for another kiss.

 

A quiet hum accompanied the little ghost as he floated about his home, preparing food for his son's arrival. A small smile graced his form, a smile of pride. Kid had graduated, he was considering a new life. He had never been so proud of the boy and yet…

The smile faded as he pulled a container wrapped with aluminum foil out of the oven and set it on top of the stove. He was proud, truly but…

Kid was growing up. Grown up really. Napstablook had entered his life because he needed him, but he didn't need him anymore did he? He had Chara, he had friends… maybe there wasn't any room in his life for this one little ghost.

Napstablook faded slightly at the thought, but quickly reformed when he heard the door burst open and claws tapping swiftly against the floor, indicating Kid's arrival.

"Dad! Dad!"

"I'm in here," Napstablook called, at about the same moment that Kid appeared. The reptile's eyes were bright with excitement and happiness, and he was practically vibrating as he approached the ghost.

"Dad! Chara and I got engaged!" Kid turned swiftly, showing off the clasp about his tail. The lights flickered and danced across the metal as he moved.

"Oh… that's nice," the ghost mumbled, trying to put some happiness into his voice, even as the crushing knowledge that he was no longer needed pressed down on him like an invisible hand.

"I know, right?" Kid enthused, unaware of his father's turmoil. "This is the greatest day of my life! We're gonna get married!"

"Oh… good… um, when's it going to be?" Napstablook asked, struggling against the despair. "The wedding, I mean."

"Chara's gonna talk to her parents," Kid informed him, briefly checking his visor for a moment. "But soon!"

Napstablook jerked in alarm, then sagged.

"Oh… really?"

Finally, Kid noticed his father's apparent distress and frowned, stepping closer.

"Dad… are you alright?"

"Oh… I'm fine…" Napstablook assured, though his soul wasn't really in it. "I was just a little surprised is all… oh no, I don't mean to be a downer…" Napstablook paused, then quickly changed the subject before Kid could investigate.

"Um… where are you going to live? If you don't mind me asking…"

Kid cocked his head in confusion, caught off-guard by the question.

"Here, of course."

"Ohhh… Okay...

"Dad, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

The Ghost raised his form up a little, managing a smile.

"I am," he assured. "I'm very happy for you, just... " He ruffled his form. "Oh, it's not important. I can find somewhere else to live…"

"What are you talking about?" Kid questioned, now thoroughly confused.

"Well, if you and Chara are living here… I don't want to get in the way…"

"Oh, Dad…" Kid stepped forward and pressed into the ghost as much as he could in a makeshift hug. The unexpected gesture caused a little gasp to escape the ghost, who faded a little at the contact.

"Is this what you were worried about?" The young Monster shook his head. "Dad, I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here, with us."

Napstablook blinked slowly.

"Really?" He managed after a moment.

"Of course!" Kid pulled back a bit, looking directly him. "I love you, Dad. I don't want you to just… leave. Unless," Sudden doubt crossed his face. "Unless it would be too crowded for you?"

Napstablook shook his form firmly.

"No, no! It's not that, just… I didn't think you'd want me around… if you have Chara…"

"Never," Kid declared with a little smile. "You're my Dad."

It took a moment for that to sink in, but then the little ghost seemed to light up in delight. He reached out with his magic, wrapping it around Kid in his version of a hug.

"Thank you…"

Kid hummed happily, pressing as close to the ghost as he could without phasing through him.

"Now, if that's done… wanna help get some music ready for the wedding? There's a lot to plan!"

The only response was a flustered mumble and Napstablook faded from Kid's sight… much to the reptile's amusement.


	39. Want You

_July 28th, 2022: Earth_

A long, vibrant note held, almost shimmering through the air. It was accompanied by a series of low-pitched tapping sounds, seeming to dance and swirl around the heavy note. The music built up, hitting a crescendo… and then slowly faded away.

Kid's father let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, ruffling his form a little. After a moment, he turned to his counterpart shyly.

"Oh, umm… how was… how was that?"

The other ghost brightened, rising up with a smile. "That was great-oh, I'm sorry, great is kinda an understatement-oh no, um-"

The native ghost sank a little in relief at his computer that was practically the only thing in the sparse attic where he lived.

"Ohhh… no, if you thought it was good… then I'm glad…"

The other was nearly in the floor, before giving an approving hum. "I really like when the music builds, it always sounds lovely."

"Ohhh…" the native ghost shimmered a little. "I… thanks… I hope Kid and Chara like it too…"

"I'm sure they'll love it, I don't think there's anything to worry about...I mean...Mettaton likes all of our stuff, and if he likes it… they'll like it…?"

"I guess…"

"It'll be fantastic," the visiting Napstablook assured as they floated over. "If we both think it sounds good, then so will they."

Kid's father faded a little in embarrassment.

"Oh, thanks… that's really kind of you to say…"

"Oh, it was nothing-your music is always really good…"

The native ghost slowly reformed, then saved his program and closed out of it. He floated off the small wooden chair he had been resting on, and hovered to the small fridge he had set up for when he needed a snack.

"Are you… hungry?" he asked his guest, opening it. "I've got some sandwiches here if you want…"

"Oh...thank you, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Jennifer was mentioning something about dinner, so…"

Kid's father hesitated in surprise, turning to his counterpart, only to relax with a smile a moment later.

"Ohhh, right. I guess she can make ghost food, huh? I'm sorry, I forgot about that… Have you been teaching her?"

"A little. Now that we're not worrying about her falling through floors...she's actually a really fast learner. Which is nice...considering that I'm kinda the only full on ghost at home…"

"I guess that makes sense…" Kid's father took a transparent sandwich from the fridge, and slowly began absorbing it. "Is that kind of why you live out here now?"

"Neo's so busy, my other cousin is...short tempered, and the rest of the family is...well. The rest of the family."

"Ohhh… that's… true. I know it could get lonely sometimes…"

"Yeah...but...this is nice, what this is. There's enough...social to not be lonely...but not so much that you want to lie on the ground and feel like garbage for a month…"

A soft laugh from the Earth ghost, and he floated back over to the chair.

"Oh, I know what you mean… it's like how things are with me and Kid…"

"How's that been? I mean...it's always nice to help others look after their children and all, but..."

The native ghost gave a genuine, warm smile.

"It's nice… Though he doesn't need me so much anymore." The smile faded. "He's growing up… and he's marrying Chara. I know he says I can stay, but I'm still worried that… that he's not gonna have time for me anymore…"

"But he'll _want_ you," the visitor stated. "It's what happens-it's what parents do. You care for them, raise them, teach them, show them how to take care of themselves, precisely so that they don't need you, but…

"How well you do that, how much effort was put into caring for them, how much caution was put to raising them, forethought to teaching, compassion to showing...all of that defines who you are-how much you mean to them.

"You're right...he's grown up-but you've loved him this whole while. He may not need you-but that's okay. He'll want you. He'll want you to be there at the wedding...to be around if they have any children...and then, there will be that need, but...it'll be different…

"But I think that's okay."

Kid's father looked to his guest in stunned amazement, his eyes wide as he tried to process what he had just been told.

"You've been a great Dad...the love won't change…even if other things don't stay the same."

"I... " The native ghost finally found his voice, lowering his form bashfully. "I… don't know what to say…"

The other laughed softly, the affection showing through. "Then don't say anything, just accept it."

Slowly, the native ghost began to fade, mumbling incoherently in embarrassment.

"Um...I think you're stealing my job?" the visiting Napstablook teased.

Several long moments passed, before finally, the ghost fully re-formed.

"That was really nice…" he muttered, his voice still small. "Thank you…"

"Oh...it's no problem...really...just relax, it'll all be fine."

"Maybe you're right…" The Earth ghost looked up to smile gratefully at his counterpart. "I'm glad you stayed around here… it's nice having a friend…"

The visiting one gave a soft laugh. "Well...it helps to already know each other very well…"

"We are pretty similar," the other agreed. "Not the same though… and I think… maybe… Jennifer had been good for you?"

The visiting Napstablook tilted their form slightly. "She's nice…" they stated. "Similar interests, knows-understands when I need to be alone and...very, very, very patient…"

"You still like living with her and her dad?" the Earth Napstablook asked curiously. "Oh… I mean… I don't mean to pry…"

The visiting ghost gave an affirmative hum. "They're very nice, and...sometimes I have the house all to myself, so...there's a good balance between everything, and...well… there's no real pressure either."

"She seems like a nice girl," came the murmured response. "I'm really glad for you. It's… it's kind of nice having people around, instead of living in that lonely little house…"

"...we had the snails at least."

"Ohh, that's true…"

"Though business was slow… and...oh, I don't know about you, but I had to get one of my other cousins out of Waterfall...took them to the Ruins and we found a body for them there…"

"It was kind of sad to leave the farm behind," Napstablook admitted to his counterpart. "But… this is nicer. And I hope it is for you too."

"Yeah…" The visiting one was quiet for a moment, knowing very well how close the other alternative was down there.

A genuine smile came.

"It's been very good…" Something about being outside, with these people, with these friends and family…

Their one major fear-that Nightmare-

It dwindled away with every passing moment.

"I guess we both found a family out here," Kid's dad looked away for a moment, a soft smile appearing beneath his eyes.

"Blood and dust are not the ties that bind…" The other started to softly sing.

"Loving hearts and loving souls…

"Are all I need to tell me what's mine…

"Don't need no tree to tell me where to go…"

The other ghost turned in surprise.

"Oh.. I didn't know you could sing…"

The otherworld ghost perked. "Oh...heh...guess I...do more...instrumentals…" They quickly dissolved into embarrassed and incoherent mumblings.

"No no, it was nice! I just… didn't expect it is all… oh no, I'm making this awkward, aren't I?"

"We're good at that…" came the response from the now invisible ghost.

"Ohhh, nooooo…"

If anyone else was in the room at that moment, they would swear it was completely empty.


	40. Play Date (Part 1)

_September 26th, 2022: Earth_

Canis stirred, giving a squeaky yawn as she awoke in her father's lap. She heard the distant clamor of children outside, and the scent of Autumn hit her nose. With that, she closed her eyes again, tiredly pushing her head against her father's hand to steal some more affection.

"Always another difference, it would seem," she heard from her father.

Another voice spoke, like her mother's but… different.

"Honestly, I'm not even surprised anymore." There was amused resignation in her tone.

Another voice spoke, gravelly and rough.

"Next thing you know, you're gonna tell us you ain't even got enchantments over there."

Canis heard her mother move slightly, an amused sound escaped her. "We certainly don't use enchantments ourselves, at the very least…"

"Ah, but now I'm curious." Her mother's counterpart murmured. "How does it work on your side then?"

She felt her father pause-which Canis responded to by batting at his paw with a dissatisfied grunt-relaxing as her petting continued.

"Our weapons are simply forged-if they do have anything similar to your enchantments, they're imbued from the start and remain that way. Doggo certainly has no part in that on our side.

"Well, what does he do then?" The raspy voice asked, and there was a shifting sound, as if a chair had been pushed back.

"Aside from his usual sentry position and pup-keeper?" Dogaressa questioned. "He has sharp magic detection, he's good at tracking and navigating for the most part."

"So long as he has some smoke to use as a sensor," Dogamy added. "He can do very well-not that we're so inclined to let him go alone anymore."

"Eh, true enough," the other world's Doggo agreed. "We got some advantages to the wonky vision, at least."

"Though magic sensing is less useful here," captain Dogaressa mused. "I wonder if we should look at expanding our operations to your side?"

"Moonlight would have a fit," the gruff voice laughed.

"Moonlight?" Canis's father replied.

"Another mercenary," was the response. "She's one of the Knight-Knights, and she sometimes takes jobs with us when we require extra muscle."

"Pulled our bacon out of the fire more'n once," Doggo agreed. "She is _really_ good at hitting things."

Dogamy chuckled. "Ah, Doge would have been more likely to run into her."

"Oh?" Doggo shifted, leaning forward. "Why's that?"

"She works at the Capital, closer to the Knight-Knights-we tended to remain in Snowdin up until I took the role of Captain. Even then...Calico and Mantidae manage a lot of things on their own."

"Actually, we didn't meet her until we started mercenary work on the surface." Unknown to Canis, the mercenary version of her mother had shifted her gaze down to the pup, smiling softly at her. "I've never seen her around any others of her kind, though she does travel with one of the Madjicks."

Her own mother gave a quiet sound. "All the more reason we haven't seen her. Been too busy running around trying to keep things in order." She smirked. "A little difficult with a litter of five." She gave her husband a look.

"Oh-so this is also one hundred percent my fault, is it?"

"There you go."

"And right there is why I never married," Doggo stated proudly.

Dogaressa's smirk remained, though all she gave to the other was a soft hum of response.

"Are you sure that's the only reason, Doggo?" his leader questioned teasingly. "You'd better think about it, you only have so long to find a mate."

"Married to the job, Captain," was the casual response.

"Look at it this way," Canis's mother started. "Less pups for you to fret over in the long run."

"Though others seem insistent on adding to the amount of children running around," the mercenary leader sighed fondly. "So many here, it is likely for the best your Temmies volunteered to help."

Canis felt her father shift his hold on her. "Yes, they're quite fond of leaving their village more often now that things are smoothing out. Though I'm not sure how Rex feels about their sudden fixation on them."

"Oh, Rex was here?" Doggo asked in feigned shock. "An' here I thought a buncha Temmies just glomped together to form a super-Temmie. Ya could barely see the kid!"

Canis heard a bark of laughter from her mother. "They've taken quite the fascination with them. Though-our Doggo was happy to see another magic in his vision."

The husky shook his head.

"Still can't wrap my head around that… soul color vision thing. Weird stuff."

"The same goes to our Doggo with you," her father murmured in amusement.

"So I can see movement through walls, what's so strange about that?" Doggo demanded.

"You do realize how ridiculous you sound right now, yes?" Doggo's leader asked him, her voice dry and amused.

Canis smiled against her father, tail wagging with a muffled: "Uncle's silly."

"That he is little one," the mercenary captain agreed, despite Doggo's quiet protests.

Dogamy laughed. "On the bright side, if he doesn't get a girl, he can remain Canis's mild source of entertainment."

"Why's it so important suddenly that I get a mate?" Doggo groaned in exasperation, much to his captain's amusement. "I like my life just fine, thanks."

"Oh, come now, Doggo," her mother teased. "You only have another two centuries at best-after that the ladies will either all be taken, or have no interest. We're only giving you fair warning."

There was a sudden pause.

"Two centuries?" the voice that was so similar to Canis's mother's was suddenly careful. "How old do you think he is?"

Dogaressa tilted her head in confusion. "He should be the same age as ours, correct? Early seventies?"

Doggo slowly shook his head, a bewildered expression crossing his face.

"No… Forty-five. And what's this about two centuries? I'll get another one in, if I'm lucky…"

Canis lifted her head at that, watching her parents frown in concern. "Really?" Dogamy asked. "Four hundred is the usual life span for dog Monsters…"

"Four… what?"

Doggo seemed completely flabbergasted, while the mercenary Captain was sitting straight and at attention in her chair, watching Canis's parents intently.

"That's… average?" she asked. Her tone had turned professional, and her hands were clasped together in her lap.

Dogamy nodded, confused while Canis's mother caught on quick. "Yet another difference, I see."

The two mercs glanced at each other for a moment. Then;

"Canines like us…" the woman began. "We're lucky if we get a century and a half. And that's best-case. To consistently reach four hundred…" She shook her head slowly. "That is… incredible."

Canis looked back to her mother who had a quiet frown. "So many differences...it makes me wonder…"

"Is that kind of lifespan… common on your side?" the other woman asked carefully.

Dogaressa nodded slowly. "In a sense, yes...we have a wide range, but excluding immortals...Monsters tend to have life spans between two hundred and a thousand…"

"On the same page there," Doggo put in, seeming to have recovered from his shock. "'Cept usually you don't get more than three hundred. 'S a little all over the place, what with hybrids and everything though."

The pup's father tilted his head. "Even the reptilian monsters?"

"Depends," was the captain's reply. "Most commonly it's three hundred, but it does tend to jump around. There's rarely a set lifespan since most Monster races were wiped out in the war."

"That's very odd," Dogamy murmured. "Reptilians tend to fall into eight hundred or a thousand-with Monsters like Gerson even going well over that…"

"It sounds like you have more things set in stone than us?" his wife's counterpart asked.

Dogaressa nodded. "Hybrids are the ones we can't predict, but they're usually on the lower end of the spectrum. As it stands, bug Monsters tend to be around two hundred years-Monsters like ourselves, be it canine, feline, or other mammals, tend to be four hundred...avians and slime Monsters can reach six hundred, and just shy of the reptilians are the aquatic Monsters, they tend to be around eight hundred."

"And those are the ones with an actual lifespan," Dogamy continued. "The Temmies are strange with the fact that the use of their magic ages them, and elementals are effectively immortal regardless of children or magic. Though, admittedly, we don't know how long skeletons live."

The two other canines were silent, processing the information they had been fed.

"Welp." Doggo stood. "I'm gonna go have a smoke and, you know, not have my brain hurt for five minutes."

"Keep away from the kids when you go!" his captain ordered. He just waved her off as he left the room. The woman sighed, and returned her attention to her counterpart.

"I think the main difference here may be that we're mostly hybrids on my side," She told them. "There's not a lot of races left that remain "pure" as the Knight-Knights would call it. I have heard some theories that there has been some degradation because of that but frankly, I don't believe it. Especially as we still fall in the same spectrum as you, it's just much harder to predict how long any given Monster will live.

"Even if three hundred and under is more common than anything else." She shrugged. "I'm not exactly an expert on these things…"

Canis's father sighed. "I think my brain is crumbling inside my skull."

His wife snickered. "A little lesson on your day off isn't fair, is it?"

"I certainly never expected to run into this kind of thing," the mercenary sighed, rubbing at her brow with a hand. "I think I overheard Alphys talking about a group that's being set up between our worlds to really look at the differences and learn about this kind of thing. I think I'll leave it to them to figure this out."

"I like this plan," the pup's father replied, while Canis frowned at the information she was receiving, before suddenly jerking her head up at her mother's counterpart.

"What about your skeletons?"

Her targeted Dogaressa looked to the pup, concern flashing in her eyes for a moment.

"I… do not know," she admitted. "I've never heard of any skeleton Monsters other than Sans and Papyrus."

The pup stared-and then with an alarmed bark, she lunged off her father-hit the floor-and was off as fast as her small little body could carry her. Her Mother's counterpart half-rose with a sound of concern.

"Canis!" Dogamy exclaimed, rising up, while her mother slowly followed.

"You know where she's going," was her simple response.

"I hope he can calm her," the other woman murmured worriedly. "She would be devastated if she heard she would outlive him…"

"Papyrus can calm many souls," Dogamy stated softly. "I'm sure he'll manage."

 

"I'm coming for you!"

Papyrus took long strides through the yard, searching for the hiding children. He was practically beaming with happiness, his movements comically large and loud. Every few moments, he would call out again, letting the hiding little ones have plenty of time to run off if they feared he would find them.

"You cannot hide from the Great Papyrus!"

There was a soft cry steadily growing louder along with the scamper of paws. There was the sound of someone crashing into a pile of leaves as the cry became a coherent sound. "Paaaapppyyyyyy!" Canis wailed, plowing into his leg with absolutely no detectable force as she latched onto him.

Papyrus's skull immediately morphed into a concerned expression. He crouched down, taking the little girl into his arms and lifting her up, even though she didn't fit so well in his hold as she had once done.

"Canis! What is wrong?"

She grasped onto him as tightly as she could, burying her face against him, shaking it furiously. "Noooooo!"

"There there," the skeleton soothed, petting her soft fur gently, adjusting his hold on her so he could cradle her more comfortably close to his chest. "The Great Papyrus is here for you, it's going to be okay."

"You can't leave!" she cried. "Never!"

"I'm not going anywhere, silly! I still have to find the other children!" Papyrus slowly seated himself on the grass, setting the pup in his lap.

She shook her head against him, her body shaking as she pressed herself close. "Don't want you to go before me!" was the muffled response as she refused to lift her head.

"I promised I'd come visit your house after this, remember? The great Papyrus never breaks a promise!"

"Not that leave!" Her grasp was weak, but he could feel her shuddering as she held as tightly as her frail form would let her.

"Then I don't know what you mean…" The skeleton continued in his ministrations, hoping to calm the distressed pup.

She whimpered into him. "Don't wanna...don't wanna lose you ever..."

"Canis, you're not going to lose me ever! I, the great Papyrus, am not going anywhere!"

She moved her head slightly, aqua eyes peering up at him. "Ever, ever?"

"Of course not! Why would I want to go anywhere?"

They were still not on the same page. "...no…" She pressed her head against him once more. "We live longer on my side…"

Papyrus's sockets narrowed in concentration, then he brightened.

"Ah! I think I know what you're talking about now!"

Slowly, the pup raised her head again, still refusing to relinquish her hold.

"You're worried that I will get old before you do! Well, that's just silly! I, the great Papyrus, will never get old!"

She tilted her head in confusion. "Never?" she asked-with a frail hopeful tone.

"Never." Papyrus scratched behind her ears for a moment. "You see, my brother and my dad told me about this! We have a special power!"

The pup was finally starting to relax. "Special power?"

"Sans showed me!" Papyrus tapped the side of his skull. "You see, I have a special switch in my head! Unless I decide to turn it off, then I will be around forever!"

Canis's tail started to wag. "Immortal?"

"Correct!" the skeleton enthused. "So don't worry little Canis! Papyrus will always be here for you!"

A smile finally reached her, before she squealed into his chest again, wriggling firmly as she nuzzled at him.

"There, you see! Nothing to be sad about!" Papyrus grinned triumphantly at her. "Everything Is better now, yes?"

She kept her head down, her grasp slowly loosening as her energy faded from her. Canis continued making her soft sounds despite it, even as her eyes steadily threatened to close.

"Now then, is there anything else you need?" Papyrus asked, still petting her.

"Snuggles." She may be falling asleep on him once again, but she had no interest in leaving.

"Always with the snuggles this one!" Papyrus chuckled. "Are you sure you don't want to help me find the others?"

"...can look while having snuggles?"

"Aha! Compromise! I think I can manage that!"

The skeleton stood and lifted Canis, bringing her around to his back so she could cross her arms over his ribcage from behind.

"There! How's that?"

She gave a hum, resting her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. "Comfy."

"Of course!" He reached up to pat the girl on the head. "Now, let's go find where everyone is hiding, shall we?"

"Mmm...Pappy go that way," was murmured, as she pointed tiredly.

"You hear that, kiddies?" Papyrus exclaimed, hurrying in the direction she pointed. "We are coming for you!"


	41. Play Date (Part 2)

Rotisa giggled as she sat beside Alexander, and pointed. "Pretty."

Pretty being the leaf pile the two had set on fire.

Alexander nodded vigorously, his eyes wide and dilated as he watched the flickering flames.

"Look look! Fire the same color as the leaves!"

"HOI!" came a panicked sound as the Temmies noticed the destruction.

"Leaves on fire!"

There was a cry.

"TEMMIE ON FIREEEEEEEEE!"

Alexander looked over to the sound of the cry and sighed, pouting a little.

"Wish I could be a fire…"

Rotisa cooed and started leaning against him. "This work?" she asked, ignoring the chaos of the other creatures frantically trying to help the one with its tail aflamed.

The reptile hummed contentedly, nuzzling the elemental spider affectionately.

From behind, the door to the house suddenly burst open, and Toriel barged through, looking around wildly for the source of the commotion. Spotting the inflamed Temmie and the pile of leaves she immediately sprung into action.

"Temmies! Keep away from the fire!" she called, rushing over to the Temmie in distress, trying to get to her tail so she could put it out.

The others bounded away, while the one still on fire was panicking. "Burn-burn-burns! Owie! Tem hurts!"

Toriel quickly caught up to her, grabbing onto the Temmie and holding her still. She wrapped her hand around the burning tail, quenching the flames.

"There you are," she murmured soothingly. "That's better, isn't it? I am sorry about that…"

The creature instantly flopped down. "Tem better…"

Toriel still put a little healing magic into the scorch, quietly assuring the Tem. Then she slowly stood, and faced the children.

It was then that another Tem slid out of the house, looking about. "Temmie!" The voice was of a male as he bounded over. "Are you alright? You were injured!"

Temmie gave a sloppy salute. "Tem okay now, Bob!"

Rotisa looked up, blinking innocently.

"Children," Toriel spoke sternly, her hands on her hips as she walked towards them. "What have I told you about setting things on fire?"

"Uh-oh…" Alexander muttered worriedly.

Rotisa's flames dimmed under the Boss Monster's tone as she grabbed Alexander's arm.

"Well?" Toriel demanded, taking another step closer, and folding her arms before her chest.

"Don't set on fire unless adult is around…?"

Alexander stood quickly and stepped in front of Rotisa.

"Not Pyro's fault." he stared seriously up at the Boss Monster. "Was my idea!"

Toriel had to suppress a smile at the child's defence.

"While I am certain you are capable of coming up with such a plan on your own, I doubt you were the only instigator here."

Rotisa tilted her head, blinking at Toriel. "Ally like fire…"

"I am aware of this. However, you cannot just set fires wherever you like." The woman gestured to the still-burning leaves. "Now put those out like your father taught you, and go apologize to the poor Temmie. Both of you."

"Kay…" The little girl picked herself up, no longer clumsy with her walking as she strode over. In fact-it seemed her mother's daintiness was starting to make itself apparent.

Alexander followed, looking sadly at the pile of leaves, before waving at them.

"Bye-bye fire."

Rotisa quietly drew back the flames, absorbing them into her tiny form-the flames dancing erratically over her now, before she moved over to the Temmie. "Sorry 'bout the fire…"

The creature smiled. "Tem fine, it's okay!"

"Sorry," Alexander mumbled, his gaze on the ground and a foot kicking at the grass. "Didn't mean to make your tail fire…"

She wagged it. "Tail no longer on fire! Tem okay now! Just...no more fire please? Tem no like."

Alexander sighed theatrically, but nodded, still not looking up.

"Why does no one else think fire's fun?" he muttered to his friend.

She pressed against him so that he could detect her shrug. "Dunno…"

"We should run away and live in a volcano!" the four-year-old declared as he and Rotisa began wandering away from the adults. "Then we can have fire all the time and no grown-ups will tell us different!"

"...but where will you get drinks?"

"I will become fireproof! And swim in the lava and drink it!"

"How you gonna do that?"

"Easy, silly!" the boy chortled, patting her back gently. "You set me on fire a little bit every day till I get used to it! Like how Mommy picks up cars to make her stronger!"

Rotisa made a hum. "But Daddy said no setting people on fire…it hurts?"

Alexander pounded his chest, a huge grin splitting his face.

"I'm strong! I can take it! Like Mommy! But I'm gonna have two eyepatches!"

Rotisa tilted her head.

"Don't get it…"

"That's okay!" Alexander turned and hugged Rotisa a little, his tail flicking behind him. "We'll figure it out! You and me, Pyro!"

The child forgot about her little concerns and hugged him in return, her warm flames reflecting off his scales.

Toriel watched the two from a distance, shaking her head fondly.

"Those two might be troublemakers, but at least they care for each other."

"Perhaps," Bob replied, raising up to sit on his haunches. "If one could potentially redirect their energy and wishes into a place of better use, they could put their troublemaking habits to some rather excitable uses, hm?"

"We can hope, at least." Toriel sighed a little. "Though I do not know if Undyne necessarily helps or hinders their… activities."

"Undyne and explosions go hand in hand regardless of any world, I would believe."

"Getting married and having a child has mellowed her at least." There was small pause. "Well, somewhat mellowed, anyway."

"Perhaps we Tems would notice if we put her under close inspection...with a microscope?"

A quiet giggle escaped the Boss Monster.

"Perhaps… if you were lucky."

"Perhaps not I, but the other Tems...their lives are so precariously balanced on that element at times."

"Such interesting creatures, you Tems," Toriel murmured, glancing down at the small creature before making her way back towards the house. "Very different from our own."

"Oh?" Bob questioned in mild curiosity. "Perhaps the Tem attempt to be such strange creatures wherever they are just as much as Undyne attempts to be a ticking bomb at times."

"Perhaps," was the vague reply.

Bob tilted his head, and started to reply-only to pause at a quiet whimpering sound. He turned to the now teary-eyed Temmie with concern. "What's wrong?"

The Tem was holding her tail. "Tem's tail is bald now!" she cried. "Tem lives in shaaaammmme!" She flopped over in a tearful pout. "Tem has to wear sock now." Then, she face planted the ground. "SHAAAMMMME!" was the muffled cry of despair.

Toriel instantly knelt by the distressed creature's side.

"It's alright dear, I'm sure it'll grow back," she soothed.

"But Tem want tail back noooowwwwww!"

Bob gently patted her head. "It will be all right, Temmie. The fur shall regrow in time, and no one will think less of you."

"SHAAAAMMMEEE!"

Bob gave a fond, if exasperated look to Toriel.

"I did not realize you Tems thought so highly of your tails?" Toriel murmured quietly to Bob.

Bob leaned close. "I think she's seeking enough pity to be spoiled with treats," he whispered softly.

Toriel nodded sagely, and then rose, smiling sympathetically down at the Tem.

"You poor thing… why don't you come inside with us? I'm sure I have some extra pie and cookies around, perhaps they will help take the edge from your loss?"

The creature raised her head, uncovering her eyes. "Tem can has?"

"Of course," Toriel assured. "It's the least I can do in light of your suffering."

The Temmie suddenly glomped her leg. "Tem wuvs you!" she cried, wagging her battered tail.

"I'm glad to hear it," Toriel assured, crouching again for a moment to stroke at the creature's head. "Now, let's get you something to eat, hmm?"

 

"That should keep her occupied for a while," Toriel chuckled, emerging from the kitchen and making her way to the living room. She stopped short when she saw Sans appear going in the same direction.

"Sans? When did you get here?"

Bob instantly perked, and then frowned. "Sans-you do not appear well at all. There seems to be some concerns."

The skeleton turned slightly, facing them. His shoulders were slumped and his posture was submissive. He managed a tired smile at Toriel.

"Just needed to chat with Alphys is all."

"Sans," Toriel voiced her concern, stepping closer to him. "Are you alright?"

"Not really," was the reply.

The Tem frowned as he approached. "Forgive my intrusion on this matter-for it may be private, but you seem...very sad. Has something occurred?"

"You could say that." Sans turned away and strode into the living room. Toriel exchanged a glance with Bob, then followed. Within they found Alphys reclining on a couch, with the four other canines who had been here before.

"Alphys," Sans began, immediately getting the reptile's attention.

The canines turned their heads while Bob sat down at the entrance of the room-just out of the way in case someone wanted to get through.

"Sans?" The yellow reptile questioned in bewilderment. "W-what-"

"He's slipping, Alphys." the skeleton said quietly, cutting her off. "Please tell me you have something… anything…"

His gaze upon her was desperate. Alphys lowered her head, unable to meet it.

"I… I'm sorry," she whispered. "There's just… I c-can't find a cure for it. Nothing works fast enough to even stave off the effects."

Bob tilted his head while his world's Dogamy looked to them. "Sans? What is the matter?"

The skeleton just closed his sockets and sighed.

Doggo's ears had drooped, and his captain lowered her head.

"This is about Grillby, isn't it?" she questioned softly. "He's dying."

Sans gave a barely perceptible nod.

Bob's canines frowned in concern, at a loss to what was going on.

"He can barely keep his form together anymore," Sans managed, slumping against the wall. "He dropped another glass today… fell right through his hand."

"I'm sorry…" Alphys moaned.

Bob and his version of the canines started to look from one to the other, trying to fill in the blanks. "Erm…" Dogamy didn't like being caught in the middle of this.

Doggo noticed the otherworlder's confusion and sighed.

"Grillby's been sick for… I dunno. Decades. It eats away at his magic way faster than he can generate it. It's the same thing that wiped out Kid's family. That's why he doesn't talk, or really do much outside his bar. He's been conserving his energies for as long as he can."

Bob stepped forward. "It's eating at his magic, you say?"

"Y-yes," Alphys answered, looking up. "Far quicker than he can ever hope to replenish it. I tried to undo it, I was looking into some ways to… to counteract it but…" she trailed off forlornly.

"Then, if he had a source of magic, would he be able to overcome this…?"

Sans raised his head, looking to the Tem.

"You uh, know something?"

Bob turned to him. "I may be able to provide a solution to the problem-but that would require speaking to my clan. However, I would have an answer by tomorrow over whether or not one of us can help him. For we...we Tems, we are mostly magic-even more so than the other Monsters that reside on our world. We can give it easily...whether or not we are compatible, I can't say, but...it does not sound like we have a lot of options or time."

"You think you might be able to reverse the effects?" Suddenly Sans was standing straight at attention, hope glimmering in his sockets.

"It is of a great possibility-the only question would be which Temmie would wish to be the magic giver. That is...of great importance to us-well, to some varying degree."

"Are you sure your people can do this, Bob?" Alphys questioned nervously, tapping her fingers together. "That would require… a lot of power…"

Bob smiled. "Pure magical power is where we Tems are at our best."

"Even if it doesn't work, it's worth a shot, isn't it?" Sans questioned. "He deserves better than to be cut short like this."

"Y-you're…" Alphys sighed. "You're right. I would prefer to look more into this but… we don't really have time." She turned her attention to Bob. "If you're willing…"

"My clan and I will speak of this tonight, and knowing the Tem...we will have an answer for you by tomorrow."

"Thank you," Sans managed, relief drenching his tone.

"More benefits of our worlds intertwining, it seems," Toriel spoke up from her chair, where she had been listening to things unfold.

Bob grinned, his tail wagging. "At the very least, Sans-it is in a Temmie's nature to spread happiness. If giving magic will aid your friend-I doubt most will give it a second thought. Most likely-they'll bicker over _which one_ helps your elemental companion."

"I hope it works then."

"W-we can hope, right? In fact-"

Alphys's voice was cut off by a cry from outside. She frowned, half rising.

"What did Alexander do this time?"

Suddenly, there were a lot of shouts that Bob perked at. "Temmies?"

Then there was barking-

And then the whole place burst with noise.

"What is going on out there?" Bob's Dogamy demanded as he rose.

"If there's another fire…" Toriel's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Come on, let's go see what all the fuss is about, hmmm?"

They nodded, venturing into the kitchen-where little Frisk was on the counter, with a drink.

"Frisk?" Dogaressa questioned. "What in heaven's name is going on out there?"

They gave a shrug. "It started after I came in…but..." It seemed like someone else was giving the information, and the child was merely quoting. "We have children, puppies, and Temmies all out in the same yard-that's probably what's happening."

"Paps can probably handle it then." Sans made an unconcerned gesture. "Probably nothing to worry about."

"And yet there are many children, one of which happens to be Undyne's," was Toriel's response. "I believe the phrase 'Better safe than sorry' applies here quite well."

Dogamy moved toward a window, and paused. "...I think he might need reinforcements…"

 

The yard outside the house was a battlefield. Tems, pups and children were tussling all over the grass, squeaking and pawing at each other as they wrestled. A short distance away from where most of them were, Alexander, Beowulf and Garav were having their own private match, each of the boys trying to outpower the others.

There was still a pile of Temmies-and if one looked closely enough, Rex's tail could be seen. The door opened, parents quickly trying to find some sense of order among all the children and fur.

"Papyrus?" Toriel called, looking around. "Where are you?"

From beneath the mass of writhing fur, a boney arm rose, waving in the direction of Toriel's voice, before a puppy yipped and grappled the limb, pulling it back down.

"It would appear we have discovered his location," Bob replied as he sat down. "Now...how do we approach this battlefield?"

Toriel smiled, taking a seat on the grass.

"So long as it is kept to playing, it would be best to let them tire themselves out." she replied, settling and watching over them. "They will need to burn out that energy one way or another, after all."

Dogamy chuckled, taking a seat with his wife. "I like the idea of a litter of tired puppies."

His wife snickered. "Canis will reap the benefits by being the only one awake when we head home. She won't have to share Papyrus."

"Speaking of, where is your daughter?" the mercenary Dogaressa asked, looking about. "I cannot imagine she's joined this battle."

"Or Rias, for that matter," Doggo put in, scanning over the squirming fur. "Though 's hard to tell… why'd you all gotta have white fur?"

"If Canis was joining the battle," Dogaressa started. "It'd be to 'save her Pappy' as it were."

"Or you know, sleeping under a tree just barely in sight," Dogamy replied, making a gesture.

The other canines looked up and sure enough, on a small hill overlooking the house, Canis and Rias both lay by the roots of an ancient oak. Rias appeared to be using Canis as a pillow.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised," Doggo chuckled, scratching under his spiked collar. "Not the most active, are they?"

"Canis is certainly one to save her energy for when it counts," Dogamy replied.

"That or her siblings took it all before they were born," Canis's mother grumbled.

"And by 'when it counts' you mean Papyrus, yes?" Toriel asked, half-jokingly.

Dogamy grinned. "He's the only one to get that much life out of her."

"Life has always been a talent of Papyrus's," the mercenary captain remarked. "He might be a total goofball, but his soul's always been in the right place."

"And to think, if the cards fall right, there could be two of him running around," the other Dogaressa remarked.

Canis's father heaved a sigh. "Trying to imagine that makes my head hurt."

"Ah-ha!" The canines jumped at that, and turned to see little Frisk sit themselves next to Toriel, the orange eye bright. "But of course! Having two of the Great Papyrus is too much to simply conjure in your mind! You must wait to see it for yourself!"

"However will Canis choose if that's the case?" came Toriel's amused reply. "She won't know where to look first!"

"Alas! I believe, I would insist on my counterpart! He knows Canis better than I at this point."

"Perhaps we should hope that she's old enough to tell the difference then," Toriel smiled, her gaze going to where the boys were tussling. "Though something tells me she will insist on snuggles from one 'Pappy' if she can't have the other."

There was a muffled "Nyeh-heh-heh!" from under the pile of children.

The fusion Frisk's voice softened, the eye dimming back to its normal level. "Perhaps, Canis will simply go to one when the other needs a break?"

"Sounds like my counterpart might have her hands full," the mercenary captain remarked idly.

The other Dogaressa huffed. "Oh, by all means, wrestle five pups at once when _someone_ ," she glared at Dogamy. "Is always at the Capital."

"Excuse me for being Captain of the Guard," Dogamy grumbled.

"Not as easy as it looks, huh?" the fusion asked, grinning widely.

Dogamy gave the fusion a look. "Unlike you, I actually do the paperwork."

"Or, and this is just a wild stab in the dark," Doggo mentioned. "You could… I dunno, all move to the capital?"

Dogamy looked over. "And have four rambunctious pups racing around over there and causing chaos?"

The fusion laughed. "For the sake of the capital-stay in Snowdin!" They hooked a thumb to the chaos. "Do you want that in the capital streets?"

"Good point," the husky mused.

"Rambunctious they may be, but I would have them no other way." Toriel smiled fondly. "It is good to have so many little ones around now…"

There was a chuckle, the wide grin remaining as the ear fins twitch. "The real concern here is when the pups have children of their own. We won't be able to get anywhere without tripping over all those furballs!"

The visiting Dogaressa smirked. "We will be in a bit of a pinch when that comes into play." She nudged Dogamy. "How does twenty five grandkids sound?"

"The end of the world?"

"You might be able to take it over at that point," Doggo laughed, leaning against the side of the wall. "Gonna have a small army there."

"Yeah, the other four will take it over with their might, and Canis's lot will just distract the enemy by being cute," the child stated. There was a chuckle as their ear fins twitched again. "Though it's their own fault for petting the enemy and losing, hm?"

"All fear the mighty cuddle army," the mercenary Dogaressa leaned back, enjoying watching the children play.

"Fear them!" the fusion cried, raising both hands dramatically. "For they will melt your heart, and drown you in their fur! There is no escape!"

The tone was suddenly laid back, the blue eye glowing as they lowered their hands. "Eh. I'll take it as my fate."

"Lazybones…" the fusion muttered.

"And there would be the Sans we all know and love." Toriel smiled, rubbing the little fusion's head affectionately.

"Know, anyway," Doggo replied drily.

"Hey," the fusion complained, though they were grinning. "I feel like judgement's been cast upon me rather unfairly." The blue eye was shining bright as they looked up at the others. "I haven't done anything in years, technically."

"Aside from giving Frisk headaches?" Dogamy replied.

"Technically, that's not me, that's all Pap."

"Because of _you_."

"...touche."

"And I believe it's the 'not doing anything' that is the problem," the mercenary leader murmured, casting a half-lidded gaze to the fusion. "Or rather, your complete lack of being unhappy about the situation."

There was a shrug. "Eh." A small pause. "That's all you had to say, Sans, really?" The orange eye was alit again.

"Yep."

The fusion folded their arms. "This is what I live with. Constantly."

They suddenly giggled, their tail twitching. "We...are grateful for your sacrifice?"

 

It was perhaps an hour before pups and Tems alike wore themselves out. The prolonged battle between the stronger boys had ended mostly in a draw… though only because one would get jumped the moment he had a clear advantage.

With most of them sleeping, resting or cuddling, Papyrus was finally freed and he got to his feet, brushing himself off.

"Well, that was certainly exciting!"

"Hey," the fusion called as they approached, the word obviously from Sans with the way it was drawn out. "He survived the pup wars, how 'bout that?"

"But of course, Sans! Not even cuteness can defeat the great Papyrus!" the skeleton looked around at the now-resting children with a contented sigh, noting most of the other adults speaking quietly some distance away.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you Paps. I mean, this situation really did go to the dogs."

Papyrus stopped, then narrowed his sockets at the fusion.

"Sans…"

"What?" he asked innocently-though the orange eye was now sparking.

"Don't play your mind games with me!" I know a pun when I hear it!" the skeleton shook a finger at his brother's counterpart, conveying his displeasure.

"What? Me? Tell a pun-"

"Sans no!" the fusion interjected, orange energy pouring from the eye.

"I _canine_ believe you would accuse me of such a thing."

"Whyyyyyyyy?" Papyrus moaned, putting his head into his hands. "Why must you torment me so?"

"Why? Aw, come on Paps, you know I only _bro-_ "

"NO!" the fusion suddenly shouted. "That's it, we're leaving the premises. You!" They pointed to Papyrus. "Get to the oak, your pun shield is residing there! Hurry!"

The skeleton swiftly took his counterpart's advice, rushing over to the oak, grumbling the whole way, through his sounds became quieter as he approached the sleeping girls.

Even though Rias was using the pup for a pillow-Canis had curled up enough to somehow have her head on the child, her tail twitching from time to time.

The skeleton's distress was forgotten over the puns, and he quietly settled himself beside the girls, petting Canis's head as he did so. She stirred, a content sound escaping her as she tried to press into his hand.

At her movements, Rias slowly opened her eyes. She yawned hugely, her little hands fisting her green dress.

"Are you having a good nap?" Papyrus questioned softly, not stopping his ministrations.

His voice seemed to wake the pup as she slowly opened aqua eyes, and gave a squeaky yawn.

"Sleeping's nice," Rias mentioned, rubbing at her eyes with one hand and patting Canis with the other. "Nice pillow…"

"Mmm…" Canis mumbled, trying to somehow make the most out of both affections as she rolled slightly onto her side. "Like both…"

"Well, all your siblings are tired out now too! And I believe your parents will be bringing you home soon!"

Canis made a curious sound. "Pappy still coming?"

"Of course!" Papyrus told her. "The great Papyrus always keeps his promises!"

She smiled, her tail wagging. "Yay~" She reached up with one hand, pawing at his wrist as she tried to claim more affections.

Rias watched them quietly, studying them intently

"If all my siblings are sleepy-then after dinner can we run in Waterfall again?" Canis had brightened at the idea, enjoying how fast the skeleton could run.

"Absolutely!" Papyrus enthused. "Would you like to go over the water again too?"

Canis gave a happy bark, her tail gently thumping against Rias's side. "Can we hurry~?"

"Well, maybe if we speak to your parents, we can go sooner! How does that sound?"

She nodded excitedly, looking ready to jump, and the only thing stopping her was Rias's presence. She turned her head to the younger Monster, tail still wagging wildly at the promise of time with the skeleton.

"If you're going," Rias said quietly, turning her gaze to watch the various parents gathering up their children. "Carry me too?"

"Why of course, little one!" the skeleton scooped both children up, one in each arm. Though Canis required some extra adjusting, as she was no longer small enough to fit like that comfortably.

Canis hummed happily, nuzzling his chest as she closed her eyes-not falling asleep, thankfully, but enjoying the contact. "Rias, do you like fast?"

"Maybe a little?" was the dubious reply.

The pup looked up hopefully. "...can you go a little fast?"

"Of course! The great Papyrus can do anything! Now hold on, little ones…"

And just like that, the skeleton took off at a pace that most olympic athletes would have shaken their fists at in jealousy, quickly followed by happy cries of excitement.


	42. Temmie

_September 28th, 2022: Earth_

"Welp. Here we are."

Sans stood on the sidewalk, right in front of a single-story building with the word "Grillby's" emblazoned on the roof. He looked down to the Tem beside him, raising a brow-ridge at her.

"You sure you want to go through with this?"

The Tem turned to him, sitting up with a salute, her short sleeve shirt different from the other Tems as it had stripes upon it. The Tem shopkeeper. "Tem is sure! Tem has much to give! Willing to give it!" She spread her paws in emphasis with a wide smile, uncaring of sacrifices.

"Heh. Thanks, little buddy. It means a lot to me. Grillbz is a good guy… he deserves better than this."

With that, the skeleton stepped forward and opened the door, inviting the little Tem inside.

She wagged her tail, trotting in with wide eyes, surveying the area.

The building was not huge, though it was bigger than it had been in the Underground. It was set up similarly too, with booths on one side of the building, and round tables with chairs set around them filling up the rest. There were several Monster patrons set up about the place.

The lighting was dim, and at the far end, the Tem could see this world's Grillby. His flames were low and wavering, and his movements were slow and sluggish. He was cleaning a glass that trembled in his hands, threatening to fall against the dark wood of the countertop.

She looked over in concern, before glancing up to Sans briefly. She didn't even have to feel for his magic to know how low it was. A part of her wanted to whimper at everyone who didn't seem to notice this plight-ignoring it. No...he deserved something better-she didn't know him, but-

With a sudden serious look, Temmie walked straight for the bar, each step firm and determined.

Sans followed behind her, and Grillby quickly took note of their approach. He nodded at Sans, before training his gaze on the small creature, his head cocking slightly to the side in puzzlement.

She bunched up, leaping onto a stool, her weight causing it to spin, her claws digging in so that she wasn't thrown back off. "Hoi!" she exclaimed, waiting another turn. "I'm Temmie!" And another. "Happy to meet-" And another as it slowed. "You!"

The elemental flickered quietly at her, though he did not say a word. Sans slowly settled beside the Tem, watching Grillby intently.

"He doesn't talk," he told her. "Tries to conserve as much as he can, y'know?"

There was a snap, and Grillby sent a glare Sans's way.

"It's not like it's a secret now, Grillbz," the skeleton murmured.

"It's okay!" she exclaimed, but then softened her voice, placing paws on the bar. "Tem will only ask 'yes' or 'nos', Tem promise."

The elemental seemed to sigh, then turned back to face the Tem, placing the glass down and leaning against the bar. He nodded his head once, signalling her to go on.

"Tem has heard-Tem wishes to help." She looked up, intent and serious. "Tem _can_ help. Long story. Tem has short version though! Very short! Tem can donate magic. Tem can donate willingly. Tem can...help you." She cocked her head, voice soft and expression gentle.

Grillby shook his head slowly, his flames dimming even more.

"He's saying you can't help, cause his sickness eats up magic too fast." Sans murmured. "Plus no one's found a way to do it properly yet."

Tem tapped a paw. "Tem asks...to try. Tem has much magic-many many magic-can battle it. Won't hurt to try. Won't hurt you." Her paw went to her chest, signalling her sincerity.

Grillby tilted his head, and this time, his unspoken message was clear.

Why?

"Tems like to help. Tems like to make others happy. This would help you. Would make you happy."

Grillby was silent for a few moments, watching her. Then, he slowly nodded.

It was barely perceptible, but Temmie thought she could see Sans's shoulders slump in relief.

Temmie gave a smile, taking a moment to focus on him, to get an understanding. She shut her eyes, intent on focusing her first connection, being careful with her magic, gently and slowly feeding it his way, leaning closer to ease it.

Grillby's flames wavered, but otherwise he stood stock-still in the face of the unfamiliar magic. Tem thought she could feel him tensing up a little. She remained gentle, all her focus on her magic and his. There was nothing else in the world. Just their magic. Her sparking energy against his dimming flickering light.

She had to do this right. She had to be careful, his life depended on if something could do this-if she made this connection-she wouldn't have to focus so much again, she'd have a feel for it. "Safe," she murmured gently. "Tem promise." Her magic was gently coming around, barely brushing him as she focused on the connection.

There was resistance… and then he allowed her magic flow into him. His fires dimmed drastically for a moment, almost making him seem more like a huge ember than a fire elemental. Then, it slowly built back up, to what she had seen when she first came in… and maybe a little brighter?

Temmie slowly opened an eye, still mostly concentrating on the magic as she looked him over.

The flames moved erratically over his form, shifting and changing the parts she could see. But he was definitely getting a little brighter, his fire burning a little higher. It wasn't a marked difference, but…

Temmie looked up. "Does Tem magic...feel okay?" she asked quietly, not wanting to proceed further until she was sure.

The elemental slowly nodded in response, still making no movement other than the shifting of his flames.

She sighed in relief. "Tem can give more-still ready to try?"

Another slow nod in response.

She gave a curt nod. "Tem will give more now! Tem watch though, shake head if something changes." More relaxed now, she was calmly assessing her magic, slowly and steadily giving him more now that she knew she could.

Grillby allowed the magic to flow for a few moments, before raising his hand to signal her to stop.

"Thank… you…" he managed, his voice hoarse and quiet from disuse. He certainly looked better now, though he was still nowhere near the same level as her world's Grillby.

Temmie gasped, a wide smile coming to her as she wagged her tail. "You spoke! Tem likes voice~! Tem is happy~!" She was practically jittering, her tail nothing but a blur behind her as she looked up at him.

A small, white smile appeared briefly beneath his glasses, before vanishing into the other flames.

"So, Grillbz," Sans spoke up, leaning forward on the bar. "This little Tem here has offered to be a permanent magic supply for ya. She can donate magic to ya… and you can live out your normal life."

The elemental started, his gaze on the Tem switching to confusion.

Her demeanor didn't change at all. "Tem loves helping-Makes Tem happy! Helping you-makes Tem-" She spread her arms dramatically. "This happy!" She nearly fell off the stool.

"Are you… sure?" Grillby asked, his flames crackling, leaning forward so he could catch the Tem if she actually fell.

"Tem is sure!" She gave a salute. "Tem is happy and okay, if you are happy and okay!"

"You are… too kind…"

Temmie beamed at that, simply shrugging as her response, excitedly looking between the elemental and Sans.

"You deserve it, Grillbz," Sans told the elemental. "You've been suffering from this for too long. She can give you enough magic to stop the effects, and maybe enough to get you back to full capacity to boot." He shrugged. "She's the closest thing to a cure we're gonna get."

Grillby gave a slow nod.

"Then… I would be… happy… to accept your offer…"

Her smile somehow broadened and she jumped happily, causing her stool top to swivel again. "Tem-happy-Tem will help! Tem will listen-Tem-" The rest just became happy excited noises as she vibrated harshly with barely contained joy.

"Got yourself an excitable one, eh Grillbz?" Sans chuckled.

The elemental just crackled in amusement as his response.

 

_October 1st, 2022: Earth_

Temmie gave a satisfied grunt as she dropped back from the cardboard and paper she had been working with, inspecting a paw that still had tape on it…

Actually, she had a lot of transparent tape on her.

Nestling in an empty corner of Grillby's was her little 'Tem Shop' that she had rebuilt. She beamed proudly, wagging her tail. Now she could help Grillby and have her shop~ And she had things to do when she didn't have customers!

The fire elemental leaned over from the bar, checking out both her handiwork and her tape-covered body.

"Looks like… a sticky situation." His voice was stronger than it had been before, though still fairly quiet.

She looked down at herself, shaking a paw in a desperate attempt to rid herself of tape. "Tem like tape-tape useful-Tem fur-don't like tape though!" Her limb became a blur as she shook it furiously, glaring at the tape that had decided to stay on her.

Grillby motioned her to come up to the bar with a hand, his glow softening at her plight. She started to approach, the trails of tape sticking to the floor, making sounds as she lifted her paws. It was so bad that she didn't dare leap to the stool, instead, slowly dragging herself up it, and finally getting up onto the bar, tilting her head curiously.

Without a word, the flaming Monster reached over and picked her up, setting her down on the bar gently. Then, he slowly began removing the tape from her, careful not to pull too much on her fur. She made a soft sound as he picked her up, the Tem always finding it odd when people did it-despite her small stature.

Otherwise, she made no fuss, exposing her limbs to give him an easier time, her tail wagging slowly as she watched him work.

His flames were able to negate the stickiness of the tape, and he carefully put it aside so that it was no longer an obstacle to her.

She gave little sounds, her fur protesting to the tape, but eventually, she was free-swiftly giving herself a shake, before pressing her head against his hand with a little rumble. "Tem free~"

"As it should be." Grillby petted at her head with a warm hand, his flames licking at her fur.

"Tem thanks you~" she replied, her tail wagging faster as she kept her head put into the affections.

"The least I can do," Grillby murmured to her, pouring himself a drink with his free hand.

Temmie's joy seemed to come off in stronger waves at that. She wisely got off the bar when she noticed the drink. "Now! Tem has shop! Tem can do things...with less tape!"

A light chuckle escaped Grillby, and he downed his drink, his flames crackling up a little in response to the alcohol.

The little Monster beamed at that. "Tem like that sound," she stated simply, as if it were a fact to clarify as she jumped down, prancing back to her little shop.

"What do you sell?" Grillby asked quietly, watching her.

"Things! Tem used to sell...Tem Flakes...and Temy armor-but Temy Armor hard to make-verrrryyyy hard. So-Tem does arts and crafts now!" She placed her paws on the box, her tail wagging. "Tem has-few years of practice-with different things~"

"That sounds lovely," the elemental murmured fondly.

She hummed happily, rummaging for supplies and setting things up on the box. "Tem will stick to tidy crafts though! No messes for you, Tem promise!"

"I do not not doubt it," Grillby replied. "Do you enjoy selling things then?"

She nodded energetically. "Tem loves shop! Though...Tem...needs to learn currency! Tem heard...gold is not used."

"Is used, but far more valuable. Dollars more likely to be used."

Temmie looked up, ears twitching as she studied his magic, taking note of his simpler phrasing. "Can Tem...have help with prices, when Tem...has things to sell?"

"Of course." Grillby murmured, his flames flickering a little. "I stand willing to assist." His magic was dimmer, the Tem could almost feel that which was eating away at him from within. At least he was still stable… for now at least.

The Tem quietly let more magic go his way, not wanting that to drop unexpectedly. "Yay~ Tem likes that-Tem's head would spin on her own." She rubbed at her head in emphasis.

"No head for numbers?" Grillby asked, his flames rising a little in response to the magic.

Temmie nodded. "Too many numbers make Tem heads hurt. Except for Bob-Bob's weird and likes trying to hurt his head." She made an odd face at that-almost comical frustration.

"Who is Bob?"

"Oh! He's another Tem back home! Bob is always at the head of things-speaks to the others when important things happen! Verrryyy smart and clever! Tems love him~"

"I know only little about your people…" Grillby admitted. "And you are different than the ones I have met."

"Oh?" She tilted her head, confused by that. "Funny-usually others confuse Tems."

"Perhaps… different sides?"

"...Tem finds that very strange still," was her response.

"Many strange things…"

She tilted her head, before looking to her supplies and starting to work. "Tem promises to not be too strange!"

Grillby only laughed, his flames crackling in amusement.

She tilted it the other way, completely confused over what had amused him so-though her tail starting wagging at the accomplishment regardless.


	43. You may Kiss

_October 4th, 2022: Earth_

The midday sun shone merrily down from a cloudless sky, accompanied by a cool breeze. The sound of birdsong and crickets all blended together into a background noise, the sound of the outdoors.

Out on a grassy hill some distance from the city, rows of chairs filled with Monsters and a few Humans were lined up outside a large white pavilion. They were all silent, save for a few giggles from the children, which were quickly hushed by the parents.

Against standard traditions, Chara wore a simple red, elegant gown that draped nearly to the ground-enough to hide her feet, but not to brush over everything she moved past. It had no sleeves, and lacy designs adorned the collar. Beautiful designs were embroidered upon it, giving the illusion of constant motion.

Across from her, was Kid. He himself wore a traditional black tuxedo that had been modified to accommodate his tail and armless torso. A small bowtie graced his neck and, while his visor was still there, the interface was gone, leaving both brown eyes unhindered as they gazed with love and adoration at his bride.

And between them stood Asgore, beaming with pride at them. He too was dressed in a black tuxedo, and the playful breeze ruffled his beard gently. He held an old book in his hands, the writing on it in a language not used for a thousand years.

"And you, Chara," He said, turning to his daughter, who managed to tear her gaze away from Kid and focus on her father.

"Do you swear to honour and uphold your husband? To give freely of your love to him, even as you receive it from him? To honour and uphold him from those who would bring him down? To share in his joy and comfort him in times of sorrow?"

She nodded. Her voice caught however, and her "I do," was barely audible. She was trembling with nerves, and a sidelong glance informed her that Kid was much the same. That made her feel a little better.

Asgore let out a rumble of approval, then returned his attention to Kid.

"Then, as the head of the Dreemurr Clan, I hereby accept you, Kid, into our fold. Kneel."

The reptile did as he was bid, getting down on one knee and bowing his head before Asgore.

"From this moment forth," the former king rumbled, a smile splitting his face. "You shall be Kid Dreemurr. Our Clan is happy to accept you into our ranks. You may rise."

The reptile took a moment longer to stand, as his knees were shaking so hard it was a wonder he was able to keep upright at all. He looked again to Chara, one knee now slightly scuffed from where it had rested on the ground.

"Under the sun of our ancestors," Asgore intoned, raising his arms so that one hand hovered over the head of each of the two. "I see one where two once stood. Joined forever, a bond that will outlast the very stars themselves.

"You may kiss."

Neither of the couple needed any extra pushing. Kid pressed up against the robot, while she put her arms around him, one crossing his back, and the other wrapping around one of his headspikes. Their lips met, and Chara tilted her head a little, opening her mouth so that her tongue could brush up against Kid's own.

Warm breath, smooth scales, wet tongue… she lost herself in the kiss as elation filled her. She was barely aware of the cheering and clapping that erupted from the gathered friends. He was hers… finally and forever. Whatever else life would throw at them, they would weather together.

She didn't want this moment to end, didn't want to step away in case it was all a dream, and she would wake up cold and alone in her bed. Fortunately, Kid seemed to be of the same mind, his kisses were passionate, but desperate, as if seeking the same thing she was… assurance.

From the gathered Monsters, a voice called,

"You may stop kissing the bride now!"

Chara all but audibly growled at her brother's voice, and pulled away just enough to shoot a deadly glare at the grinning Phoenix, where he was perched right next to Fiona.

Fiona nudged his shoulder. "Frisk, honestly," she hissed quietly-though her flames betrayed some mild amusement.

"You've got all of time now to make out with your husband!" Frisk called, ignoring Fiona for the moment. "But there's a bunch of food in the tent over there with our names on it! You wouldn't let hungry souls waste away out here, would you?"

"Maybe just one," came the heated reply, and Chara made a point of kissing Kid deeply again, just to spite her brother.

The Phoenix grinned and settled himself, a mischievous spark in his eye.

"Sometimes she requires a… push," he murmured to his girlfriend.

"What am I going to do with you if she just kill you?" Fiona grumbled.

"Breathe a sigh of relief?" the boy suggested cheekily, clacking his beak in quiet amusement.

"Oh come now, you're not that bad-despite all the death threats people give you."

A slow grin tilted the edges of Frisk's beak upwards.

"Hmm, well if you think that… maybe you'll be ending up with a last name of your own one of these days, hmmm?"

"It's so simple just to have one name…"

Michael, seated nearby, turned in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"Think about it," Frisk told the Human, briefly eying the podium where his sister was still going at it with Kid. "You've known Monsters for years, but you never heard any of their last names, right? Except for my family, of course."

"Actually...now that you mentioned it...they never… Wait, how did Grillby and Muffet sign for that property?"

Fiona shrugged. "Guess they just explained it then…"

"So...no last names?"

"A few," the little fusion stated as they stood on the chair behind Michael. "Though only one has truly survived the years."

"Yeah, only the Boss Monster Clans had clan names, and they use those as last names," The Phoenix explained. "Since Kid is marrying into our family, he counts as a member of our Clan." The avian winked broadly at Fiona at that.

Fiona turned away as pink flames covered her face.

"There were beautiful names back then," a soft voice in the fusion mused. "Firestorm had been such a beautiful clan of the fire elementals. You family might have carried that name, Fiona."

"There were interesting ones as well," came the rumble. "The Gaster clan-that name was always hard to roll off the tongue."

"That's because you're impossible with names, Dear."

Sans, who had been sitting behind Fiona with his sockets closed, jerked upright, focusing on the fusion.

"I'm sorry, the what Clan?" he asked, leaning forward and training his gaze on the little Frisk.

"The...Gaster Clan," the fusion rumbled. "It was mostly consisting of those along the lines of ghosts, ghouls, and skeletons…" The fusion narrowed their eyes. "Odd, I thought Sans and Papyrus carried that name…?"

The fusion was shaking their head, confusion becoming evident.

"I think…" Sans spoke slowly and carefully. "We work a little differently. I don't think there was a Gaster Clan on this side."

"Odd…" the fusion murmured. "How strange…"

Frisk shook their head and gave a smile. "Always a difference, isn't there?"

Up at the podium, Asgore carefully put a hand on the newlywed's shoulders.

"I believe your point has been made," he murmured in amusement. "Perhaps that is enough for now… there are children here, after all."

Reluctantly, Kid and Chara complied, pulling apart. Both were out of breath and glassy eyed, but they were beaming so much that they put the sun above to shame. The former king patted them both gently, then raised his voice so everyone could hear.

"Let us retire to the tent, then. There is food, drink, and plenty of time to celebrate this joyous day! Let the feasting commence!"

 

Little Frisk glared up at the table as if it had just insulted them. There was a downside to not aging, and that was the fact that everything out of the children's reach, was, in extension, out of theirs.

The punch bowl rested there mockingly. They folded their arms, gave a sharp breath-

And then allowed Sans to take over. Their left eye glowed as they raised their hand, using their magic to get themselves a cup. They gave a happy hum as they took a sip.

Height issues conquered yet again!

Frisk would admittedly miss that if and when they went back to normal.

"Hey, Squirt," Undyne's voice called as the fish woman approached, her ear fins twitching and a huge grin on her face. "Having fun?"

"Just Dandy-" The laid back tone was far to telling of who was speaking. "Just getting the _punk_ some _punch_."

The orange eye flared-and it was by a miracle that the fusion's Papyrus didn't spill their drink. "That wasn't even a pun, you were doing that to be infuriating!"

Frisk rubbed at their head. "I was having fun until Sans opened his mouth anyways…?"

That earned a laugh from the fish-woman, who rubbed at Frisk's head fondly.

"You must have a lotta patience to put up with all of us at once, huh?"

"I've got a supply of it-"

"Hey, Sans still causes the most problems!" A wide grin showed through, the smile alone was enough evidence to who was speaking.

"It's not my fault if Papyrus-"

"You know it's going to happen!"

"...touche."

Undyne stepped back, crossing her arms over the black coat she wore over a white shirt.

"So, how's the wedding? Everything you expected it to be?"

"It's endearing, fun, and...somehow a little weird," Frisk replied. "Seeing Chara and Kid getting married while…"

The soft tone emerged. "Our Chara seems rather content with their current lot, and…"

The laid back tone returned. "And Rex has other priorities."

"Other priority," a different voice stated, the orange eye glowing. "Singular."

"Yeah, that little Rex of yours seems a little obsessed these days, don't they?" Undyne glanced about the pavilion, searching for the child that she knew would be close by.

"You get kidnapped twice, and apparently you're not allowed to live it down," the fusion grumbled, warily glancing about for their unassigned bodyguard.

"Just means they care about you. Hell, it must be a whole lot for them to be this dedicated!" The policewoman poured herself a cup of the punch and drank it all in one go.

"Maybe you two'll be the next wedding, huh?" The yellow eye sparked at the idea, and Undyne wiped her mouth with the back of a hand.

Luckily for Frisk, they had finished their drink as their face went beet red. They made a flustered sound of dismay, jerking their scarf up on their face as they fell on their rump, shaking their head furiously.

Undyne roared with laughter, throwing her head back as loud guffaws emanated from her, drawing the attention of others. She shook violently under the force of her laughs, one hand clutching at the table to keep her steady.

"What's all this about then?" The child's counterpart sauntered over, his eyes flicking between the two.

"Go 'way."

Undyne's laughter quieted enough for her to choke out a brief explanation.

"Little punk… Rex…" The warrior dissolved into another burst of laughter.

The Phoenix smiled as he put the pieces together.

"Is my counterpart considering a wedding of their own?"

The little fusion suddenly plowed into him. Their counterpart just laughed, though he did stumble back a bit at the force of their assault.

"I'm not hearing a no," he said in a sing-song voice.

"No!"

That's it, they were going to ask Gerson for Undyne stories.

Their own Undyne didn't appreciate the idea.

"Methink you doth protest too much." Their counterpart patted their head with a wing. "There there, a little crush isn't anything to be ashamed of."

They reached up, hoping that maybe they could keep his beak shut. It was bad enough before Rex was so overprotective.

Now the idea came with a lot of mixed feelings.

What the little one did know was that they had to shut their counterpart up before Rex heard and got any ideas.

But the bird kept his head up, his beak out of their grasp.

"In fact… let's see what they think about the idea, hmmm?"

The little fusion glared, both eyes pouring magic as they opened their mouth to speak-

"What idea?" came Rex's voice.

Frisk was internally screaming.

"Oh, we were just discussing your obvious crush on my counterpart here," the Phoenix Frisk mentioned smoothly.

The fusion raised an arm, looking about ready to throw an attack for once in their life if it'd just get him to shut up-

"It's not a crush!" Rex protested-

That being the only thing that saved that smug little Phoenix.

"Someone has to keep an eye on them!"

"I'm not helpless!"

"You've been kidnapped _twice_!"

"For the record, we actually have good reasons to why that happened!"

Undyne had gotten over her laughter, and was now watching the conversation curiously. Her good eye furrowed in sudden concentration, and she stepped forward.

"Hey, calm down, Rex," she warned. "Don't start a fight, today of all days. Anyways, Frisk can handle themself."

"Thank you!"

"Then why did you get kidnapped twice?" Rex grumbled.

"Because I was _tasered_ the first time. I was knocked out...I need to be conscious in order for us to use red magic-much like how I can't use theirs. And...if I'm knocked out...well…"

Sans's laid back tone came through. "It's really hard to get magic through a physical body without Frisk there to direct it."

"Plus-" The ear fins twitched. "We were worrying about that freaking backstabber. Had we known who's side she was on, we, and Fiona, would have been fine that night."

"Fiona? "The phoenix perked suddenly. "What happened?"

The fusion paused at that, fingers twitched as all the souls stirred. "That...may not be our place to say?" the child started, a little confused and uncertain. "But…"

"...it's fine," Fiona suddenly stated as she came up behind the avian.

The Monster Frisk stepped away from his counterpart, turning so he could look up at Fiona. His gaze was worried and questioning, and he ruffled his feathers uncomfortably.

"The first kidnapping...was done by someone who was close to William," Fiona explained. "She was luring Frisk out of my parent's home, claiming to take Frisk to the House Mouse for a private talk. I...I had my reasons, but I basically invited myself along, so I...was there for the kidnapping.

"She must have told them I'd be there, because one of them had a fire extinguisher…" Fiona's flames dimmed. "I was pressed back against the wall, and...I got hit." She barely emitted any light. "Uncle Grillby said it was very bad, I would have died had Napstablook not seen my soul...an ember not even fit for a candle...that was all I had left after the hit."

"Oh gods…" Frisk breathed in horror, his bright eyes wide. "Fiona…" Words failed him, and he pressed against her as close as he could, wrapping his wings around her awkwardly in an attempt at comfort.

She put her arms around him, her flames dancing. "I'm okay now, Uncle Grillby saved me."

"Even so…" Frisk grumbled. "You shouldn't have had to go through that…"

"If it helps, I don't really remember that part…"

Her boyfriend still made dissatisfied noises, and kept nuzzling her. Flames began to rise from his feathers and they started to lick at Fiona's own.

"Get a room, you two!" Undyne called, her yellow fangs exposed through her huge grin.

Pink flames quickly came to life as the fusion tried to sneak away from the entire display.

Undyne was wise to them however, and nonchalantly grabbed the back of their shirt. She was careful to keep her short claws from damaging the fabric… or the Human.

"Hang on, squirt. I think you'd better finish up your explanation before you try to hide on us again."

The fusion sighed, grumbling under their breath, and turning to Rex. "So if we weren't worrying about how to save Clarabelle, we probably would have made it without Red Magic."

"And the second time?" Rex pressed.

"I'm not a ghost Monster," Frisk complained. "I can't sense souls. Plus, how were we supposed to know there would be Reaper's Harvest members on that side of the Rift?"

"But that time you could have gone all out!"

The blue eye glowed. "No we couldn't, Buddy. It was a red eye. The last time we tried to attack a Red eye. He froze our attack, picked us up like a rag doll...and then resumed our attack."

"For the record, little punk, my spears are not fun to get hit by."

The fusion sighed, a soft tone coming forth. "We may host a lot of magic, but Frisk isn't meant to manage such things. They are still a child. Even when we fought the dragon-we barely did anything to it, and we paid dearly. Frisk was unconscious for nearly a week. We're not all powerful, but-"

The orange eye flared. "You can bet we can be quite the powerhouse if we're given the chance!"

"Both those kidnappings were sneak attacks, and purposely against us," the fusion continued as their ear fins twitched. "Come at us head on…" The toothy grin appeared. "And we will fight."

Undyne's eye was slitted, anger emanating from her as she listened.

"I hate people who don't play fair," she growled, clenching a fist tight. "Sneak attack, hits from behind, surprise attacks… whatever. It's all bad."

"It is!" the fusion exclaimed. "And both times we were kidnapped-they went and stabbed us in the back!"

"I mean-" Sans's tone returned. "They at least had the decently to do it to our face with Clarabelle."

"Nggahhh!" The fusion flailed their limbs to emphasis their distaste for the events.

Undyne forcefully poured herself another glass and drained it, in an attempt to de-fuse her anger.

"But we beat them all, didn't we? They couldn't stand up to us in a fair fight! No one's gonna try that again!"

"I just wished I could have gotten a hand on them," the fusion grumbled. "...not that the punk would let me though."

"Maybe you'll get a shot one day." The tall woman crouched down to be closer to eye level. "You've got a me in there after all, we're good at getting a shot in!"

The toothy grin remained. "I'll be jumping at the chance."

That earned a laugh, and the fish-woman ruffled the child's hair.

"Good on ya, punk! That's the spirit!"

There was a snort of amusement, and then they turned to Rex. "So can you stop worrying for two minutes?"

Rex just gave a light hearted grumble.

"Or I can shake them by a foot until they see sense," Undyne suggested, cracking her knuckles at the idea.

The fusion looked up to Undyne, a joyful expression slowly coming to their face.

Rex blinked. "Uh...Frisk?"

"By all means, Undyne," the child stated.

"FRISK!"


	44. You may Kiss (Part 2)

"R-rotisa…" Alphys grabbed the little spider and pulled her close to her spotted dress… and away from the wedding cake. "No setting that on fire," she admonished. "That's for eating, for later."

Rotisa hung limply in the reptile's hold with a long disappointed sound.

"Rotisa!" Muffet scolded as she came over. "You little pyromaniac!"

The child looked up innocently.

"I know elementals on your side burn food…" Alphys handed the girl back to her mother. "At least she has an excuse, unlike the puppies…" The reptile sighed, wiping her forehead. "I can't believe Dogtanian almost got into the second layer…"

"One day, she's going to explore somewhere and regret it," Muffet mused as she picked up her child. "Luckily no more children for a little while longer, hm? We're outnumbered as is."

Before Alphys could respond, she felt a tugging at her dress. She looked down to see Alexander, dressed in his usual overalls, looking up at her in concern.

"Okaa?"

"Yes, son?" she asked, rubbing gently at his crest, much to the child's delight.

"Okaa… what does marry mean?"

"O-oh! I um… um…" Alphys rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand, trying to think of how she could word it.

"Mama won't tell me," Alexander pressed. "She says you'll say it better."

There was a frustrated groan from the yellow reptile, who buried her head in her hands and mumbled in frustration at her wife's antics.

Muffet gave a delighted giggle. "You have your hands full with just one, you poor Dear."

Rotisa laughed. "She makes funny noises~"

"Okaaaa!" Alexander whined, tugging harder at her dress. "You gotta tell me!"

Finally, Alphys put her hands away and let out a weary sigh.

"A marriage is… a promise," She finally explained, choosing her words carefully. "It's a promise that you'll love and protect someone forever… that you'll always be there for them." There was a glare in the direction Alphys had seen Undyne last. "Something your mama seems to have forgotten."

"Together… forever?" Alexander asked, his eyes narrowing in full concentration.

"Yes," Alphys confirmed, patting Alexander's shoulder.

After a moment, the boy's gaze cleared and he let go of his Okaa and toddled over to Muffet, reaching for Rotisa.

"Then I'm gonna marry Pyro!" he declared. "That way we'll always be together!"

Muffet blinked in surprise, while Rotisa tilted her head with a coo.

The elder spider monster suddenly tilted her head up at the sound of crackling flames. She grinned at her husband. "I think you do need that stick."

"Apparently," he grumbled.

"Alexander…" Alphys moaned, flushing in embarrassment. Alexander paid no heed to her, and kept reaching for his friend, making little insistent noises as well now.

Rotisa reached for him, not even paying mind to the details of the whole thing. Grillby stared for a moment, and then scooped her and her mother into his hold, causing both to squeak in alarm.

"Grillby!" Muffet scolded.

"Still mine," he stated. "He can come after her when she's eighteen."

Muffet playfully slapped his shoulder. "Oh, put me down. I don't see Asgore wedding them off now do you?"

"Pyrooo!" Alexander whined for a moment, then puffed out his little chest and grabbed hold of Grillby's leg… and attempted to begin climbing it.

Grillby turned slightly to keep the girls safe.

"Daddy!" Rotisa complained. "Want down now!"

Strong arms and fingers both, coupled with a determination inherited from his mother, quickly had the little boy clambering up the elementals' leg. Alphys wasn't sure whether to get him or not, but she was overwhelmed by the cuteness, clasping her hands together and squeeing quietly.

Grillby made a light attempt to shake the boy off. While he was a featureless monster for the most part, one could almost feel the contemplating frown.

The green-scaled reptile kept at it, finally reaching Grillby's waist and reaching up for his friend.

"Pyro!" he called in delight.

"Ally~"

Rotisa was fussing in her mother's hold, her little flames desperately trying to grab at the reptile-though her father had half the mind to just hold the two over his head.

The little boy's fingers were now digging into the elemental's shirt, and his legs were wrapped tightly around the top of Grillby's thigh. He stretched out as much as he could and…

Finally grabbed Rotisa's hand with a delighted squeal.

She shrieked her joy and pulled him up the rest of the way, while Grillby seemed to give a deadpan look to Alphys.

"And where might the nearest tree be?"

"So… kawaiii…" Alphys's gaze was fixed on where Alexander was fiercely hugging and nuzzling the little elemental, and if she heard Grillby's question, she gave no indication of it.

The elemental gave quiet grumbles and mutters while his wife giggled. "Admit it, they are precious."

"No."

"Well, I don't see Chara and Alma running off to get married anytime soon."

"My Pyro!" Alexander declared, petting gently at the flames atop the girl's head.

"Not for another fifteen years, young man."

The boy raised his head proudly, turning his eyes to the larger elemental

"Fight you for her!"

"In fifteen years, you may," Grillby replied, his flames dancing. "For now, ours."

Muffet made a sweet hum. "You wouldn't deprive us of our sweet girl, would you?" she cooed.

"Mr Grillby try to take her away," Alexander protested angrily, tapping on the elemental's chest with a fist. "She's my best friend!"

Muffet giggled. "He's only doing it because he wants to protect her. When you're older, he might change his mind and relent."

"I can protect her!" came the squeaky protest. The little reptile pounded his chest for emphasis. "I am mighty warrior!"

The spider monster looked to her husband. "You should let him on charm points alone."

"Not until she's eighteen," Grillby grumbled.

Alexander stuck his tongue out at Grillby, then snuggled closer to his friend, seeming to settle a bit in content… for now, at least.

 

The ghost Chara hung back as she looked around at everyone else. Her eyes watched the fusion who was calmly drinking punch...while Rex was running around in the background, desperately trying to keep away from Undyne.

Her foster parents…

Her gaze then went to Grillby and the spider Monsters-and Alma, who was sitting at a table, coloring quietly. ...her current residence.

And then to the newly wedded couple.

...and here they were, as a child ghost, wondering whether or not they would have been married if things had played out differently.

The ghost doubted it.

Their counterpart was dancing with Kid in the middle of the pavilion, laughing in delight as she did so. It seemed the reptile's balance had improved greatly, along with his footwork. Not only had he not slipped or fallen, but he was moving elegantly in time with his new wife, and a wide grin spanned his muzzle.

The ghost gave a mild huff of amusement. Them and the reptile? They glanced off to Kid's counterpart.

Oh no, they would gladly let Frisk deal with that one.

The former Human muddled over if they really should have come to this wedding. It...wasn't their place. None of this was. Chara was here on borrowed time, unable to pass on...not yet.

"Hello, little one."

The ghost jerked in surprise, and whipped around in silence, looking up to who had spoken-relaxing shortly afterwards. Asgore stood before them, his eyes crinkled with happiness.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" the former king chuckled, gesturing widely at the area in general. "It is quite the celebration, after all."

"Boys fighting for girls' hands, Undyne chasing after an unruly boy, and our Frisk finally having some peace of mind...in order to sneak some more punch...sounds like the usual."

"No doubt." The Boss Monster's smile faded a moment.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly. "This must be very strange, I'm sure."

The ghost shrugged. "It's not the strangest thing. It doesn't bother me."

"And yet here you are, at the edge of everything looking in," Asgore pressed. " _Something_ troubles you."

Chara shook their head. "I'm always looking in," was the simple response.

"Child…" Asgore reached out, not with his hands, but with his magic. Gently, but firmly, he drew the ghost close to him.

They flinched at the initial contact, raising their head to him as they became fully alert.

"I would not see you suffer any more than my daughter." He cuddled the ghost close to him. "And I have… some experience with children who didn't think they belonged."

The ghost closed their eyes.

"...how determined are you to have this conversation?" they grumbled-though they weren't resisting.

"As determined as I can be." Asgore let a small smile return. "After all, a wedding is no place for long faces."

"A wedding happens only once," they said. "And it's your daughter's. You should go and enjoy it. It's not like I'll disappear. If you want, you can find me," they reasoned.

"Perhaps you have a point," Asgore relented. "Still, if you will not talk now, then go be with your aunt and uncle. They could use all the help they can get."

A quiet, yet deep chuckle reverberated from the Boss Monster.

"Especially since Alexander is involved."

"Maybe I can chase him off with a leaf," was the dry response.

"You never can tell, with that boy." Asgore released them, and made a shooing motion with his hands.

"Go on now, child. Be with those who love you. And do not let something as simple as glass keep you shut out."

The child made a vague response, and they they were off, swooping low to the ground, and then up to the boy, going for his bare feet with something they had picked up.

Alexander jumped with a squeak, simultaneously trying to grab at his foot. His hands found it, but it left him unbalanced in the air and he fell onto his back with a quiet "oof!"

"Oh, Chara!" Muffet chided.

"Undyne's boy. He's tough," Chara murmured, hovering above him. "He said he was anyways." There was a smile. "You're gonna be tough for Rotisa, huh?"

"Sneak attack! No fair!" Alexander protested, scrambling to his feet and puffing out his little chest, staring defiantly at the ghost.

"Won't it be good practice then? If someone tries to sneak attack while trying to take Rotisa from you?"

Alexander growled audibly at that and, without further warning, leapt at the ghost.

Chara let themself be tackled-as in, they fell backwards to humor the child, and then went motionless, letting him do as they pleased.

...one wedding was more than enough for them, they decided.


	45. I Forgive You

_October 11th, 2022: Qurairu:_

"I knew I should have brought Frisk with me," Asgore rumbled, casting his gaze around the busy streets of the other world's city. "He knows the place far better than I… now where is their shop?"

He spotted a Human a little further up the sidewalk, just exiting a barbershop.

"Excuse me… sir?" the Boss Monster called, hurrying over. "I am afraid I am a little lost… could you direct me to Grillby and Muffet's place?"

Purple eyes looked up at him, and then made a gesture. "Big brick building up the road. Can't miss it."

Asgore raised his head a little, peering in the direction the man indicated. Then his eyes brightened in recognition.

"Ah! I see I was not far off after all!" He beamed down at the Human. "Many thanks, my friend!"

The Human gave a shrug, already moving. "The city is made of rings, once you know them, it's hard to be lost," was what advice he offered.

"Understood!" With a final, cheery wave, he set off at a brisk pace towards his destination.

The brick building stood before the Boss Monster, the sign of _Grillby's + Muffet's_ clearly stating itself. Though, upon entering-

"For the love of everything, Sir, I don't see why this is such a fuss."

"Muffet, Dear, charging triple the original price is certainly worth a fuss." The elemental was lightly bopping his wife's head with a menu. "We can't do that."

"Obviously, we can," the spider argued. "What's wrong with it?"

"The higher the prices, the fewer the customers-"

Despite their loud bickering over the prices-the customers seemed to be ignoring-or just watching in amusement.

"Am I… interrupting something?" Asgore called, his voice carrying throughout the building as he entered, a fond smile playing across his features at the young couple.

Muffet turned. "Oh! Asgore!" She had four arms on her hips. "Tell this impossible Sir-" An extra hand pointed at her husband. "How unreasonable he's being."

"She's trying to triple the prices of our menu, of course I'm being unreasonable. Now...is there anything we can get you?"

"Actually, I'm only here to look for your Chara." He cast a sidelong glance at the spider-woman. "Likely for the best, if you are tripling the prices."

"Hmph."

"Chara's upstairs in the living room, go on up," Grillby stated. "As for the prices, don't worry. I have my ways."

"They won't work every time," the spider warned.

"Ah." He drew her close. "But they've worked every time so far. Thus...I shall keep doing so until you prove me wrong."

"Then I shall leave you to… convince her," Asgore chuckled, nodding respectfully to the two before heading to the stairs and ascending them.

As he did, he could still hear them.

"I begin to believe you just try to triple the prices for my attention," the elemental purred. "Admittedly, it's working."

The staircase was narrow, barely giving enough room for the Boss Monster to climb them, the stairs creaking slightly under his weight. As he ascended, he could see the livingroom, where Cupcake skittered. Rotisa giggled, clinging to him as he moved about.

"Hello, Rotisa," Asgore waved cheerfully at her, his smile growing broad at her antics. "I trust all is well?"

She giggled and waved. "Hi~" she called as Cupcake lumbered over, leaning against the elder monster's leg. Asgore responded by leaning down, patting Cupcake's head fondly with one hand… and tickling Rotisa's side with the other.

The girl squeaked, tumbling off her pet and making a getaway back into the living room, going around the couch and out of sight. Asgore gave chase, though not too quickly, letting the child run ahead of him. His arms were outstretched, his fingers waggling threateningly.

"I'm coming for you!" he called in a dramatically villainous voice. "You cannot escape!"

"Noooo!"

The little hybrid dove into hiding, while the two red ghosts looked up from their little drawing corner in front of the television.

Asgore looked around dramatically, purposefully skimming over where he knew the girl was hiding. Then he put his hands on his hips and turned to the ghosts, a look of bewilderment upon his face.

"Where did she go? She was right here… did she disappear?"

Alma was giggling, while Chara seemed to be shaking their head in slight exasperation at his antics. Alma, playing along with it all, drew an arrow on the blank side of their paper.

Asgore stepped a little closer, his brows furrowing in concentration on the arrow. Then he cast about, pointing in the direction that she had drawn the arrow.

"That way?" he asked the ghost in a stage whisper.

Alma sparked as they laughed and nodded, while Chara watched on in silence.

Asgore headed in that direction, moving his large head about, glancing under furniture and around obstacles for the little hybrid.

Little Rotisa held her breath as he lumbered close to the television, where she was hiding behind in the little corner. Asgore moved up to the television, but slowly plodded past it, still seeming to search for the little girl.

"Where are you Rotisa?" he called, ducking his head to glance under the couch. "I'm coming to find you!"

Alma flopped onto the floor, laughing into it as the spider slowly moved behind it. She was getting ready to make a daring escape…

Chara dead-panned...or, maybe there was a smile in there?

Asgore continued to search, seeming oblivious to Rotisa… though he still remained near the tv, his back to the child.

She squeezed herself between the television and the wall-and then started to tiptoe out of her hiding place, hoping to get near the couch before he spotted her again.

Suddenly, the former king turned, moving with surprising speed and catching the girl, swinging her up while a merry laugh erupted from him.

"Gotcha!"

Rotisa squealed in alarm, her flames dancing erratically as she flailed her limbs. "No~"

"Yes!" Asgore countered, swinging her around a bit, his fingers brushing against her sides, tickling at her once again. "You cannot escape my grasp!"

"No-no-no!" Rotisa shrieked as she began to laugh.

Asgore did not relent, continuing his "assault" upon the child while spinning her around in circles. His eyes were bright with joy, and his laughter was fueled by her own.

Alma was watching in delight, while Chara looked on quietly. A fondness in their features as old memories came to the surface. Memories of better days…

The best of days.

Finally, Asgore relented, and placed Rotisa down on the couch, giving one last tickle before pulling away from the giggling child. The little hybrid didn't even attempt to move, panting in exhaustion, while Chara rose.

"Well, perhaps Alma and Cupcake can manage her alone now."

"Perhaps indeed." Asgore turned his gentle gaze to the ghost. "Enough for me to take you for a stroll?"

Chara nodded, and then looked back as Alma made a questioning sound. "Just keep her from setting anything on fire, it'll be fine."

Asgore bowed to Alma, his smile broadening impossibly.

"I am certain you will easily be able to work with such a task."

The ghost covered their face, giggling cutely at his display, while Chara seemed to roll their eyes, and flew out of the room.

Asgore just chuckled and headed downstairs, knowing that the ghost would come to him eventually. Sure enough, they were waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, hovering by the back door.

He nodded to them and gestured for them to come after him as he exited the building, waving to Grillby and Muffet as he left. Chara tossed a hand up in acknowledgement as they called after them, and then hovered close to him. Neither a talker or an instigator; they were waiting on the Boss Monster to start the conversation.

He was quiet for a while, as he strode down the long sidewalk, moving out of the way of others as they approached.

"You feel like you are caught outside of everything."

Chara shrugged. "It's to be expected," was their response. "Wake up after centuries of sleep, and everything changes."

"And yet my daughter did the same, and look at her now."

"She had Frisk, and she has you and Toriel. That worked out. I...things played out differently all around here."

"You still have people," Asgore countered gently, flicking his gaze to them for a moment. "Grillby and Muffet care for you, as do Alma and Rotisa. You have a new family, one that cares for you. If you would let them."

"I know," was their overly simple response.

"So why don't you?"

"Because it's borrowed time."

"What do you mean?" Asgore asked, furrowing his brow at her. He checked the street and hurried across it, heading towards a nearby park. The ghost easily followed, silent for several moments.

"I died years ago. It should have ended then."

"We all live on borrowed time, child." Asgore's expression fell a little, his voice soft. "What is important, is how we choose to use it."

"I'm not the one who should have this."

"That is not true."

"He's the one who should be out here…" was the quiet response, barely a murmur on his ears as they looked away guiltily.

Asgore's brow furrowed in concern, the creases in his forehead making him look older, perhaps approaching his actual age.

"Who, child?" he asked softly, his voice but a breath on the wind.

"Asriel…" was the barely audible response. They refused to look at him.

The former king's breath caught with a choked sound and he slowed to a halt, his eyes squeezing shut. Even after all this time, that wound was still fresh, especially with the added weight of recognising the focus of Chara's suffering.

The ghost turned away fully, their form huddled up as they wrapped their arms around themselves.

"I'm sorry."

For having it happen…

For bringing it up again.

A shaky breath, and a white-furred hand reached out, manipulating the flow of magic to pull the ghost close.

When Asgore finally found his voice, it was quiet, but firm.

"He would not want you to suffer for this."

Chara opened their mouth, and then instantly clammed up. It was hard to talk about it with anyone...they didn't even bring up their past with Grillby and Muffet. And...while they knew Toriel and Asgore were the only ones they could comfortably speak with…

How could they talk to them about this?

When it was their son?

Chara knew it hurt them, and no amount of anything would ever change that.

"Chara, you were children." Asgore turned to face the ghost fully, his arms moving to circle them. "More than that, you wished to help. It is not your fault. It was never your fault."

"I should have listen to him…" Their voice was tight, but their barriers were fraying.

"You cannot change the past," Asgore whispered, his eyes going dim with memory and regret. "Please do not let it destroy you either."

The child curled up, their soul nothing but a storm of emotional turmoil. How could they dare tell him everything? What Asriel had been to them, how the whole plan was so inherently wrong, how in the end, Chara should have been long gone.

A ghost of unfinished business that could never be completed, and a broken soul so horrendously stitched back together. They didn't belong with the Humans...and they felt they had no place with Monsters either.

And how could they tell him the very core reason why it should be Asriel standing here? Not because of the plan, not because of Chara's wishes, but because they…

How could they tell _him_...but at the same time…

Who else could they tell?

"Chara, please," Asgore murmured, his deep bass soothing on an old and familiar level. "Let us help you."

They feebly shook their head. They wanted to say yes-to have a shred of familiarity-a little taste of that short time where they were happy. Yet the ghost felt that it would backfire, that something else would go wrong.

And they were tired of being the root of a problem in some form or another as their form quivered harshly. They bit their lip, trying to keep the sounds in.

"I understand if it is… painful, to speak with me." Asgore's head lowered slightly, his horns casting a shadow over the ghost. "But Grillby and Muffet, they would gladly speak with you. Please, at least them…"

The ghost shook their head harshly, trying to get their breaking voice to work, their from sparking as they dimmed and brightened. "It doesn't hurt me," they managed. "But I don't want to hurt you…"

"You will not hurt me," came the immediate, firm response. "I only wish to help you. You have suffered enough, and if there's any way I can ease it…"

"I don't know…" they moaned. "Can't tell them, they don't know the whole story...but if I tell you _everything_ …" They had heard him loud and clear-

But dread still filled them, their soul caught between wanting him still pressing on to hear, and yet, another part wanting him to take that final warning and back out so that they could remain silent.

They could keep being quiet…

"Chara. I will never judge you. I will never discredit you. You may not be my daughter, but I love you just the same." He was silent for a moment. "If you worry about hurting me, about hurting those close to you, then let us help. I believe I speak for the others when I say that seeing you like this hurts more than anything you could say."

The ghost raised their head slightly, looking around at their surroundings, wanting to ensure that they had gone far enough into the outer ring of the city so that they could be alone.

Alone on a trail, just the two of them. No one else around…

That worked.

Their form dimmed all the same.

"I broke all of it…" Chara could feel their emotions breaking though-they knew it was going to all come tumbling out after centuries of lying dormant with it all.

"You give yourself too much credit," The Boss Monster murmured, slightly relieved that she was beginning to open up.

The ghost shook their head. "It was all my idea...I knew Asriel didn't like it, but I forced him to go along with it-but it all went so wrong! Asriel was the only friend I ever had, and I got him killed!"

Chara wanted to stop, to grapple control, but it was a tidal wave as it all poured out.

"And then Mom and Dad fell apart because of it! The one small part of my life that made me happy, that made anything worthwhile-and I tore it-I tore _them_ all apart! It wasn't fair to them-to anyone! It wasn't fair to Asriel!

"It wasn't like he wanted to die! I only had a century, Asriel had all the time he desired, and I took that from him! It wasn't right, he was the one that wanted to live, the one that was supposed to be out here in the sun-

"I'm not the one who deserved it, who deserved any of this! It's not like I fell into the Underground to land on some _flowers_!" And with that, the ghost completely broke, crying, completely out of control.

Asgore was quiet, holding the hurting child as close as he could, letting her get everything out. He allowed some of his compassion to seep through the magic holding her, letting her know she was not alone.

The child curled up tight as they cried, years of pent up emotions tumbling out. Centuries of abuse, guilt, regret and pain seeped out of them with each and every sob. Their whole being dimming and brightening as they whimpered, bright red trails rushing down their vague features as they cried. They form quivered as they struggled. They may not need to breathe, but in that moment, the absence of the need seemed to only enhance their troubles.

It all hurt, a child that only wanted love, and was denied for so long--only to sabotage themselves when it was finally offered to them, watching the special moment in their life crash down around them. It seemed impossible to fix, and here they were in the midst of the destruction. All they wanted...

And yet, forever denied.

It could have been hours--maybe it was--it felt like it, time moving past the two before, at long, long last, the ghost stopped crying, limp in Asgore's grasp. They were stone silent, and didn't so much as twitch, the hurt and guilt ever so prominent on them.

"Chara," Asgore finally said, his voice tender. "On behalf of yourself, on behalf of Asriel, and on the behalf of my counterpart… I forgive you."

"Why…?" they croaked-needing something far more than the simple words. Needing a reason, an argument, a stand.

"Love does not need a reason. Love does not need an excuse, or a validation. We love you, Chara. That may be difficult to accept, you may not believe you are worthy of it, but that does not make it less true."

A sad smile appeared on Asgore's muzzle, and regret shone in his eyes for a moment.

"Believe me, I know that feeling."

Chara fell silent, uncertain of how they even felt about that. Instead, they quietly grabbed onto him, resting their head on his chest. They were content with staying right here, alone with him, for quite a while longer.

Asgore held them close, falling silent for a time. He knew that words would never truly heal the wounds the child suffered. Did he not struggle with the same every day? But he could hold them, he could love them, he could let them know they were not alone.

And perhaps… perhaps that was all that needed to be done.


	46. Never is a long Time

_October 20th, 2022: Earth_

Temmie focused intently with the yarn in her hands, careful as she put the last threads into place. She poked at it, making sure it wouldn't easily unravel. Upon seeing that it didn't look like it was about to fall apart, her tail began wagging happily. She gently placed it in a tiny bucket-more like a plastic cup with a handle.

She grabbed that in her jaw, and then bolted to the stools. "Grillby!" came the muffled, excited call as she leapt up, spinning herself nearly senseless upon her landing-how she didn't lose what she carried was a miracle.

The elemental shook his head in amusement and exasperation, reaching out a hand to still the stool.

"Yes, Temmie?" he asked when she was still and facing him.

She smiled, wagging her tail as she set the mini-bucket down, tenderly scooping her item out and showing it to him. "It's yous!"

Sure enough, in her paws, sat a little elemental of yarn.

Grillby leaned down to inspect it, his flames flickering in surprise.

"You made… me?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Temmie lowered her head to reinspect her work. "Tem still learning yarn-but Tem tried! Tried reaalllly hard!"

"It's very well done," the elemental murmured, his voice soft as it always was. "I do not understand why though."

She beamed. "Tem likes you! So Tem makes yarn you~"

"You are very kind," Grillby replied, petting the Tem on the head gently. "Will that be going in your shop?"

"Maybes! Tem wants to make yarns of everyone!" He could see her barely managing to resist throwing her arms up in emphasis. "Though Tem wonders...for yarn figures like this...what is fair price?"

"Hmmm," Grillby studied the little yarn creation carefully. "If they are like this? Perhaps somewhere between five and fifteen dollars seems like a reasonable price. Enough to fund your expenses, and give yourself a profit, without turning away potential buyers."

She gave a little hum and then nodded. "More complicated-closer to fifteen," she decided, wagging her tail. "Tem will keep prices fair~!"

"A wise choice," Grillby turned to look at her small shop. "I believe you may find good business here, I can think of many who may be interested in your trinkets."

"Oh? Tem will have customers? Tem rarely has any! …." There was a hum. "Hmm...shops and hidden villages...Tem does not think that works very well. Not very well at all."

"... no." Grillby agreed, a merry crackle to his flames. "No it does not."

Temmie tenderly put the yarn figure back in the bucket, and with a happy sound, she bounded down, the stool swiveling at her departure as she went back to her box, instantly diving into her next project.

 

_October 27th, 2022: Earth_

Anyone entering Grillby's since Temmie started her crafting projects, would find that every table had at least one yarn figure, their price tag on a string tied to a leg. They would sit at the center of their tables, slumping gently against whatever they had been set by.

Most of them were labelled around seven or eight dollars-some a little more-and the simpler ones at five.

Tem sat proudly at her box, with the yarn Grillby, whose price tag read '99999 G' as she worked upon yet another yarn person.

The fire elemental was busy serving drinks, as several Monsters had come in recently, including the Canine Unit, home from another mission. A huge Knight-Knight sat at their table, quietly playing cards with Lesser Dog.

At last, the newcomers settled into their drinks, and Grillby glanced over to Temmie's shop, only to frown in confusion at her. She seemed to notice his gaze and looked up from her new project, tilting her head at him.

"Temmie?" The elemental was staring at her yarn creation of him in befuddlement… not that one could tell by looking at him.

"Hoi?" she asked, tilting her head the other way.

"Why is the yarn figure of me priced at nearly a million gold?"

Temmie looked at his yarn figure a moment, and then back to him. "Fair price," she stated.

"... and how did you come to this conclusion?"

"Grillby is very nice! So yarn Grillby is very nice-so yarn Grillby deserves nice home! Nicest home! So-if someone wants yarn Grillby-they must be very dedicated! Yarn Grillby will have nice home. Tem promise."

Grillby shook his head in wonder, laughing quietly to himself.

"You are… quite the creature, aren't you?"

"I is Temmie!"

"I can certainly offer no better explanation…"

She hummed happily, wagging her tail as she went back to work, almost bouncing to her tune.

_What a joyful person,_ Grillby thought to himself, returning to his work. _Truly a marvel… I can think of none other than Papyrus who would be such a light on the world._

 

_April 18th, 2023: Qurairu_

Two men scrambled desperately in a room that looked like it had been torn apart by a tornado. Piercing yellow eyes cast about in utter desperation as they tore through desks, searching for something.

From outside the door, a pounding sound could be heard. The drumming of footsteps. They knew they were found out. There was no way to escape. In desperation they crouched, aiming weapons for the door, their palms sweaty and their bodies trembling.

There was a cracking sound, and a moment later, the door burst open, revealing a brown-scaled feline the size of a cougar. Directly behind him, was another Human, this one with blue eyes.

The Humans opened fire, but terror and poor training kept their aim off. The feline leapt forward with amazing speed, pouncing on one Human and knocking him to the ground, immediately tearing into him with claws and teeth alike.

The other went to shoot-only to gag as something seemed to latch onto his soul-he was sent flying into the wall-and then slammed relentlessly to the floor as the blue eye strode in, hands slipping into his pockets as he nudged the fallen Human with a foot.

The one that had been pounced on had already gone still, and the brown-scaled feline raised his head, shaking it for a moment in an effort to get rid of the blood staining it.

"I think that was the last of them, Blue," he informed the companion, glancing around the room.

"Unless you hear any more skittering around, you're probably right, Deception. Honestly though, these remnants are growing tiresome."

There was a snort.

"You are not joking. These Beasts from your side are one thing, but these people of Reaper's Harvest…" He shook his head. "Too much reminds me of Overwatch. I will be glad when they are all dealt with but… their roots seem to run deep."

"No surprise," Blue muttered. "The organization likely goes back quite a ways."

"Unfortunate." The Shifter sighed, sitting upright and curling his tail about his paws. "Fortunately, you've been quite helpful in that department." A wry smirk came to the cat, along with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "I'm glad I didn't kill you when we met."

Blue folded his arms. "The amount of people who want to kill me when we first meet is astounding."

"And yet you have more friends than ever before," Deception countered. "At the very least, those that wish your end have less of a chance of succeeding."

"I wish I had that a little sooner," Blue replied as he began rummaging around the room, wanting to know what the organization had in this base.

"At least my daughter has taken a shine to you," The Shifter commented, prowling over to a desk and pulling open drawers with his claws, raising himself on his hind legs to search through them properly.

"And she does not trust easily," he continued, examining the contents of the drawer. "That alone is a good sign of your character."

"Children seem to like me," Blue muttered. "Even when they have no good reason," he half-heartedly grumbled. "Though does the Ambassador actually count?"

There was a low laugh that was almost a purr. "I don't think so, no. Still," He raised his head, focusing on the Human. "You are a man of integrity, Blue. I am… glad to call you a friend."

The Human gave a wry smirk of his own. "Better than being called fresh meat, I'd think."

"I don't know, the feline mused, turning back to the cabinet. "You look pretty tasty to me…"

"Oh for the love of-hello!" The human smirked, pulling out something from a high placed cabinet that had been labelled with a red cross. "Determination shots! Great. Now I don't have to go nagging the people in the city for some."

"Determination shots?" Deception, distracted from his teasing, turned towards the Human. "Ah. Is that what those are? I've seen you use them before, but you never talk about it."

"They're not all that pleasant," Blue stated as he looked over the syringes, pulling out the ones with blue energy. "A necessary evil. Due to how I am...I wouldn't last long without them."

"How you are?" Deception asked in concern, getting down from his spot and padding over to his comrade, looking up at the syringes

The human nodded. "I'm...well, to put it simply. This isn't my body. It's what Reaper's Harvest does. They take souls, and reuse them. Of course, that has a lot of side effects. The body rejecting my soul being one of them."

Deception was silent, his tail lashing behind him, betraying his agitation.

"And this… Determination helps you remain as you are?" he asked at last, tilting his head up to get a better look at the Human.

The blue eye nodded. "It's part of the reason I couldn't leave Reaper's Harvest. I couldn't get far-well, not far enough to avoid them snatching my soul again and repeating the process."

An angry snarl tore it's way from Deception's throat, and his claws scraped against the cement floor.

"I am glad that you are able to aid in their downfall," he practically spat. "They will do no such thing to you, not on my watch."

The Human blue eyes sparked with appreciation-and amusement. "Maybe we should find you a few more men to tear apart?" he partially joked.

There was an amused, if strained snort from the feline.

"I find myself glad I do not possess fur," he acknowledged, forcing some humour into the words. "It would take forever to get the blood out."

"Maybe just keep it for the intimidation factor. Look here, their main base is down. Even if something happened to me...they can't take my soul again. They're done. I'll be fine no matter what happens, really."

"You can't go anywhere," Deception told him, pressing his head against the Human's leg in a rare display of affection. "Starwatcher would be devastated."

"Heh...I still don't know why she's so fascinated by me."

"She's ever been fascinated by Humans," the feline replied, drawing back and sitting on his haunches. "You know she's fully Human herself, and she's not met many she can trust."

"I suppose it must be a little strange to be raised like that. But times are changing-with luck you'll run into a few more. And maybe she can make some childhood friends while we're at it?"

"It is good to see her having something resembling a normal life…" Deception paused, hearing a clattering sound. He turned towards the door… and saw his daughter. She walked carefully in, holding an envelope.

"Well… vaguely resembling, at least."

Blue snorted. "Hey, Star," he called, raising his hand in greeting.

The little girl perked, then waved.

"Hi, Blue!" She hurried over to him, proffering up the envelope.

"Commander Vigil said to give this to you, then tell you and Dad to find Sight Unseen so we can go back to the city."

"Oh?" he asked as he gently took it. "Wonder what this is about," Blue murmured. The girl shrugged.

"I dunno!" Her reply was cheerful, and was quickly followed by her heading over to her father and wrapping her arms around her neck, burying her face into his shoulder. The Shifter leaned into her with a quiet purr.

"You are being a good girl, I trust?" he asked softly.

"Uh-huh!" she replied happily. "Commander Vigil even says so! I helped find a secret room!"

"Well done," her father praised, nuzzling his daughter gently. She giggled in response.

"A secret room, Star?" Blue asked as he opened the envelope. "That sounds like an interesting story."

"Uh-huh! It was full of notes like that one!"

Blue scanned through the paper. It was printed neatly, but it seemed to be complete random gibberish. There was a scrawled note in the corner.

_Seems to be in code, one I haven't seen before. Can you crack it?  
Vigil_

"Okay, how about we go outside, I find a place to sit and work at this while you find your friend?"

Starwatcher gasped and nodded, releasing her father, then trotted over to take Blue's hand.

Blue allowed her, still finding it strange of how fascinated a child was with him-after everything else he had been dragged through… Still, he was happy to have people who didn't despise him. Quietly, he led the little girl back out.

"I will stay, and see if there's anything else important," Deception called, turning his attention back to the room.

Blue and Starwatcher walked quietly down the hallways. Compared to the sounds of fighting a scant few minutes ago, the place was quite peaceful.

Barring the odd body limply lying about.

When they stepped out, they were greeted by the sunlight-the entrance to the complex they had been in was in the side of a hill well away from the city. The two clambered up the slope, before Blue seated himself under a tree, pulling a pen from a pocket.

Starwatcher looked at him for a moment.

"Blue? Can I ask you something?" she said, her voice quiet and her gaze questioning.

"What is it, Star?" he questioned, blue eyes glancing back up to her.

The girl was quiet for a moment, looking down at the grass beneath her feet. Then;

"Are there always more bad people?"

"...I don't think there's an easy answer to that," Blue replied. "But from my experience, there's always good people to come and combat it. It...also depends on how you view the given situation."

There was a quiet giggle.

"Your answers are always so weird…"

"Well excuse me for being so weird," Blue replied in mock offense, a smile on his face.

"You always say more…" the girl replied, looking back up at him with a little smile. "It's like you're trying to say everything at once… like you're afraid someone won't understand what you mean."

Blue was quiet for a moment, turning that around in his head.

"Well, most people don't like waiting for the full story…"

"I think they should," was the quiet response. "Sight Unseen says patience is the most important thing. Especially with stories. You don't want to get the wrong idea…"

"Luckily, your father is one of those people," Blue replied. "It certainly makes things easier…"

"You're lucky it was Dad… He likes Humans more than the others."

"He gives me mixed messages in that department," was the man's response, though there was an amused smile upon his face.

There was a little shrug from the girl.

"Well… he liked my Mom…"

Blue gave an affirmative sound, but was otherwise careful with the subject.

Starwatcher looked away, a distant expression coming to her for a moment.

"I'm glad you're here though," she murmured. "You're nice."

Blue took a moment, and then patted the spot next to him. "C'mere, Star," he murmured gently.

The girl blinked, then settled down next to him, looking up to the Blue-eye curiously. The man drew an arm around her, bringing her against his side, not saying a word.

There was a short pause, and then the girl gently rested her head against his side, snuggling into him with a quiet, contented sound. He grinned, letting her do as she pleased as he started to decode the message she had brought.

The girl watched him work, studying the original paper quietly, as well as the new one he was working on. But she didn't say anything, seeming content to just stay there like that.

He would tap his pen in thought at times, jotting side notes all over his paper. The message slowly became something coherent, and all the while he kept a hand on the little girl.

_I see you have commandeered Deception's child,_ a soft voice reverberated within Blue's head. Starwatcher looked up, and waved at someone.

"Hi, Unseen!"

Blue followed the child's gaze. "Commandeered is a little over the top, I think," he protested in mild amusement.

The tall, slender, faceless man above them seemed to chuckle, folding his hands delicately before him.

_I suppose you would call it the other way around?_

"Blue's nice," Starwatcher confirmed, snuggling in a little closer.

_Children oft have a clearer view of the world than we would like to give them credit for._ The creature known as Sight Unseen seemed to turn his attention to Blue. _Wouldn't you agree?_

"Seems to be the running trend-though I technically only have a kid and a half to go off of? ...seeing as the Ambassador apparently doesn't count," he added in a joking grumble.

_Human children are better connected to the world than we might think,_ the Shifter mentioned, drawing a small, blue flower from under his coat and presenting it to the little girl, who accepted it with a delighted squeal.

"So, what you're telling me, is that we should grant every parent's wish and keep them as children forever, hm?" There was humor in the human's blue eyes as he glanced back to Starwatcher.

_Would they still be children if that were the case? the slender being mused. Is their temporary nature the reason they are as they are? Or is it something more?_

"Point," Blue grumbled. "But I like the theory that they just stay as is."

_In a perfect world, perhaps. The Shifter straightened, becoming serious. Regardless, I have ensured that none of Reaper's Harvest have escaped this cell. This was a clean operation._

"Vigil will be happy to hear that." Blue then waved the paper. "And he'll have better news as well."

_Oh?_ Unseen questioned, glancing at the page the Human held. _Working on something?_

"Coded messages," Blue replied. "Reaper Harvesting 101," he added with dry humor.

_You have certainly proven invaluable when it comes to those. It would have taken much longer to crack the codes on our own._

"And here I thought I'd never put it to good use."

_Never is a very long time._

Starwatcher nodded solemnly.

"The longest."

"Well, there was a lot of stuff I didn't think would happen."

"I'm glad it did though," Starwatcher murmured, putting her new flower to her nose and inhaling deeply.

He sighed with a little smile. "Me too."


	47. Gerson

_June 7th, 2023: Earth_

Alphys hummed a happy tune, her yellow feet leaving the sidewalk and hitting soft grass. She looked up to her house, heading up the porch steps and to the door.

"O-okay, so I'll order dinner, and then, we'll spend the rest of the day with Undyne and Alexander," she muttered to herself. "And then we can try-"

As she stepped inside she paused, suddenly unsure. Her gaze flicked to the couch, where Undyne was sitting, slumped with her head bowed. Alphys frowned in concern and hurried over.

"U-undyne? What's wrong?"

Her wife looked up slowly, her good eye brimming with unshed tears. Her features were tight and filled with grief… Alphys had never seen her like this. After a moment, the reptile settled herself on Undyne's lap, and gently took her face with both hands, watching her compassionately.

"A-alphy…"

The word came out strained and choked, as if she might burst into tears at any moment. The fish-woman stiffly wrapped her arms around the reptile, tears slowly starting to trickle down one side of her face.

"Undyne… what's wrong? What happened?" Alphys was trying to keep her voice calm and soothing, but it was difficult as her own worry mounted as she kept Undyne's anguished gaze.

"G-gerson…" Undyne managed, closing her eye and shaking a little beneath Alphys, her breath coming out as sobs. "He's… he's dead."

Alphys stiffened with a tiny gasp, her own eyes beginning to moisten. She took her hands from Undyne's face and wrapped them around her, hugging her tight.

"Oh... Undyne, I'm so sorry…"

"I got a call this morning… apparently he passed away in his sleep. They… they found his dust all over the bed. He-" Her voice choked and she hugged Alphys tighter, unable to continue.

"Undyne…" Alphys trailed off. What could she say? She knew how much that old turtle meant to her, how much she admired and respected him. What could she do to make it better?

"I'm here, Undyne," She whispered at last into the warrior's ear-fin. "I'm here for you. It's… it's alright."

There was nothing else to say. So Alphys just held onto her wife as she cried into her, her powerful body wracked with grief. And the reptile tried to be as much a source of comfort for the warrior, knowing how she must feel right now.

She shouldn't have to lose any more of her family. This beautiful, proud creature… she should never be reduced to this state of anguish.

Alphys vowed to herself that she would do everything she could to keep it from happening again.

 

_June 9th, 2023: Earth_

It was mostly quiet in Undyne and Alphys's home. The fish-woman was in the living room, staring blankly at the piano, her eye glazed and unfocused. She'd been sitting there for minutes, trying to come up with any kind of inspiration, but there was just…

Nothing.

There was the sound of the front door opening. "Alright ya little lad, we're going, we're going." Gerson. "Maybe you shouldn't tucker yourself out and cause us to go after snacks, hm?" He held the child by his foot-getting away with it before Alexander outgrew it.

Undyne froze, her gaze snapping to the old turtle. Her ear fins drooped, and her eye began to moisten.

"U-undyne?" Alphys's voice called from above, beginning to descend the stairs. "I found it… are you…"

The turtle glanced up from the child, concern instantly coming to him at her expression. "Urchin?"

Without a word Undyne stood, pushing away from the piano. Her hand rested atop it for a moment, and when she pulled away, there were grooves in the black wood from her claws. She strode past the turtle and her son, going for the door, and slamming it shut behind her.

Alphys looked on in concern, wringing her hands.

"Oh dear…"

Gerson stared at the door, and then looked to Alphys. "What happened?" he demanded softly.

Alphys came the rest of the way down the stairs, still nervously playing with her ring.

"I… I'm sorry. This is… kind of a bad time?"

"I've picked up on that much…"

"I'm sorry…" Alphys sighed. "We… we just got back from um… from your funeral."

Gerson took a few moments for that to click, before stiffening, shocked and numbed by the news. "...ah…" was his eventual reply.

"Y… yeah…" Alphys sighed and removed her glasses, rubbing at her face. "She's taking it… really hard. Which is not surprising, but…"

"Me walking in didn't help," he stated flatly. "Good grief, Urchin...had I known…"

"I'm sorry…"

Gerson sighed and then looked to the lizard. "Go after her," he insisted gently. "I can hold down the fort."

Alphys nodded, returning her glasses with a little sigh.

"Maybe, once she's calmed down a little… you could help her?" she asked, already moving towards the door.

"I'll do what I can for her," Gerson assured. "Right now, she needs you."

"I know," The yellow reptile paused for a moment, casting her gaze to her son who was looking up at her from his upside-down position in bewilderment. "Take good care of Alexander, alright?"

The turtle uprighted him. "He'll stay in one piece," he assured.

Alphys nodded, then hurried out. Alexander stared after her, then turned his attention to the turtle, cocking his head questioningly.

"Mama sad?"

Gerson nodded. "I'm afraid so, little squirt."

The green-scaled boy turned his attention to the door Alphys had disappeared through.

"Okaa will help," he stated firmly. "Okaa knows how to make Mama happy. Sometimes it gets a little loud though…"

Gerson paused. "...well...Your Mama can certainly accomplish that just fine on her own..." _Good grief..._

Alexander nodded enthusiastically.

"Uh-huh! Her loud is Pyro's fire!"

"...how about we get those rumored snacks for ya, hm?"

_...I need to teach these two subtlety._

The child clapped his hands together, laughing in delight.

"Snack!"

 

Gerson sighed softly, before stepping out of the house and onto the porch, his eyes quickly landing on Undyne as the sun sank low in the sky, painting it in orange and red. "...hey, Urchin," he greeted quietly.

There was no response from the woman. She remained on the porch steps, watching the sunset, her shoulders slumped. For whatever reason, she'd undone the ponytail and her red hair fell unbound over her shoulders.

Gerson slowly came forward, easing himself down beside her. She seemed like a completely different person with her hair down like that. Almost the exact opposite of the wild warrior he knew. He looked to her, and then slowly turned his attention to the skyline without a word.

"So many things different with our worlds," Undyne murmured, playing with her hair elastic with one hand. "I met him after I lost my eye here."

"...sounds like a story," Gerson stated softly. "...I'm listening."

"I was just a kid," she said quietly, lowering her gaze and clenching a hand in memory. "But dad was starting to get sick, and Mom was… always worried about him. So I decided that the best way to help… was to break the barrier."

A soft laugh from the fish-woman.

"Cause I can't just settle for something attainable, right?" Undyne fell silent for a few moments with a sigh.

"So, me and a friend," she continued after a while. "We went to that one area of Waterfall by the walls. Our plan was to get up to the roof, find one of the spots the water comes from, and get to the barrier that way. If you're clever and careful, you can get all the way to the top from there.

"Guess what we weren't."

"Oh, Urchin…"

"We were nearly at the top when I slipped. Couldn't keep a grip on it, and I fell all the way down. Tore my hands apart trying to slow myself… then a ledge came out of nowhere, hit me right here on the edge." She placed a hand on her eyepatch.

"Boom. Eye gone."

Gerson sucked in a breath. "Good grief… _Urchin_."

The warrior nodded slowly.

"When I woke up… I guess I must have managed to push myself away from the wall a bit or something, because…"

She pulled up her tank top, revealing her scaled stomach… and a large, puckered scar in her side.

"I musta been trying to get to the water. Hit a stalagmite instead. I could feel my body slowly giving way… the more dust there was, the further down I slipped. I was about halfway down to the floor when I woke up."

Gerson looked grim. "Someone found you," he stated simply, his hands closed tight.

"He did." A long, quivering sigh. "He found me, talked me through it, healed me, and got me off. It hurt so badly but somehow… he was able to keep me going.

"He brought me to his home, and nursed me back to health. He tended to keep away from the others, so it took a while for him to find my parents. I was almost recovered when they came for me, at least as much as I could be."

"Heh...lucky girl," Gerson mused softly.

"Apparently." Undyne heaved a sigh. "My friend and I went separate ways after that… he just couldn't handle what almost happened. And I ended up with a bad case of hero-worship."

Undyne's voice began to tremble and she shook a little.

"Gerson was there for me when Dad died, and when Mom lost it. He helped me learn how to protect people, and how to be an honourable fighter. You should have seen the look on his face when I became captain…"

"Oh, I have a good idea on that one," Gerson assured, a small smile adorning his features.

"Damnit…" The woman's eye closed and she tried to get herself under control. "I'm gonna miss the crotchety old man…"

The turtle sighed. "I know, Urchin."

"Makes me think… maybe having such a long lifespan isn't all it's cracked up to be." Undyne was silent for a moment before continuing. "How many people like me did he meet? How many friends did he have that he outlived? Other than Toriel and Asgore… he was the only one left who remembered the surface."

Undyne turned her wet face to her mentor's counterpart.

"How do you do it?"

Gerson gave a tired smile, faces of those long gone dancing in his mind. Children who grew into fine monsters, living their lives, and then fading away…

"You open your heart," he stated softly. "Save a piece for every single one...and you keep them there. Their names might slip, their faces may blur, but the feelings? The emotions? Those stay.

"Living this long...it ain't easy at times, but...I've got to meet a lot of good people, and if I didn't live this long, I would have been deprived of it. There's a lot of things we wished we could have done but...we tread on.

"Not that it was easy after the war...but, I had a kingdom to serve-and that's what fueled me after that. And, here I am, with a kingdom that needs everything we offer, and with people I'm glad to have met."

A soft laugh emitted from the younger Monster.

"Yeah. That sounds about right." She was silent for a moment then; "I don't know though. Maybe it's better that I've got a shorter lifespan. Or at least… I dunno. I'm less concerned about it now. Just… I worry about Alphys when I do go. She really needs someone in her life."

Gerson looked to her quietly, understanding the different lifespans well. "She'll have Alexander...and any other children you two may end up with before then. As it stands, Urchin. It's not the length of time you have that matters. It's what you do with it.

"You could spend over a thousand years sitting in a room doing nothing, or you could spend one doing everything that was ever worthwhile."

Undyne nodded slowly, and looked out to the horizon again, where vibrant reds and golds were painting the sky as night began to fall.

"At least he got to the surface before he went…"

"To see the sun again...that was a good thing for 'em," Gerson assured. "With everything all accounted for...I think he left peacefully. A kingdom free, Monsters living as they choose, and a certain Urchin still out to protect? I hardly see room for regret."

"Yeah."

Undyne fell silent, watching the sky, while her hands slowly began to tie her hair back up in a ponytail.

"Going to be all right, Urchin? If you need, I…" He trailed off, knowing he didn't really have to finish. He was the counterpart. He knew he could make things difficult.

"I'll survive," was the simple response, her tone carrying no indication of whether he should stay or go.

He gave a small huff. "Wouldn't be our Urchin if you didn't." He slowly rose, and after a moment, rested a hand on her shoulder. "Tuckered out Alexander for ya, all right? Rest easy, and do what you must."

"Sure thing, Gramps." Undyne turned her head to look up at him. "Thanks… for…"

The old turtle smiled, patting her shoulder. "Always," he stated simply.


	48. Surprises around every Corner

_June 11th, 2023: Earth_

"-if there's anything else I can leave for you young-uns, it's chase after your dreams like it was your own tail. Not gonna get anywhere wallowing around eh?

"And for the love of everything, if you got someone to be affectionate with, do it in private!"

A quiet snort of amusement came from Undyne as she gently patted down the earth around Gerson's Recital Flower. She leaned back, watching the red plant as its message began to replay.

She was glad Asgore had put so many other plants in her yard. Here, by the hedge and the flowers… He wouldn't be lonely.

"Undyne…" A moment later, small arms wrapped around her, and someone nuzzled her side.

The fish-woman looked down to the child and managed a small smile.

"Hey nerd." Her voice was quieter than normal, and a hand ruffled the little Fusion's hair gently.

They looked up, a soft smile adorning their features. "How're you feeling?" came a soft-spoken tone.

Undyne gave a half-hearted shrug.

"I've… been better," she admitted.

They dropped down next to her, quietly resting their small hands on one of hers. "Wanna talk? We've got a lot of people to tell-but it could just be one if you want." It sounded more like the child now.

"No." The warrior turned away for a minute, glancing back at the flower. "I've done enough talking about it already… I need to do something."

There was a thoughtful hum, a more confident tone coming forth as the ear fins twitched. "Any ideas?"

"Other than busting another punching bag?" The fish woman chortled quietly. "I swear, Humans don't know how to make one that lasts."

"Well, I might have something." It seemed their Undyne was still at the head. "It's helped me-and well, if it helped me, there's a high chance it'd help you."

"And that would be?"

"Write some music for him," was the response, the fusion putting a closed fist into an open palm for emphasis. "Music is our outlet-"

"-that doesn't cause collateral damage," came the laid back tone.

"Or start a fire-" they added as their orange eye lit up.

"SO!" the fusion continued. "Let's make one last thing for him, then. It's how I coped with this kind of thing. Emotions are easier to pour into notes than smashing them into a punching bag anyways."

Undyne snorted in light amusement.

"Yeah, figured you'd say that. I've been trying for the past couple days but… I haven't been able to come up with anything that works. I want to, but…"

"Two heads are better than one-would you like some help?"

Undyne took a moment to consider, then shrugged, absently scratching at her DT recycler.

"I guess it can't hurt…"

"Whenever you're up for it."

"Maybe once Alexander's done his nap then," Undyne mused, putting her hands behind her and leaning back on them to stare up at the sky.

The fusion nodded-and slowly leaned against the fish monster, looking up quietly-their tail twitching now and again.

Undyne's eye glazed over a little in memory, her fingers gently kneading the loose soil. She let out a quiet sigh, chewing on her lower lip absently. The fusion was quiet, opting to not prod for anything as they waited-the souls within quietly stirring.

"Lot of weird stuff since we got out of the Underground, huh?" Undyne's ear fins twitched slightly. "Hard to think that just a few years ago we had no idea that any of this was possible... that our only goal was to get out of that prison."

"Surprises are around every corner," came the rumbling response.

"Makes you wonder what's gonna happen in the future. Who knows what else is in store? Frisk's a bird for crying out loud!"

They raised a hand, their blue eye glowing. "I vote we fix the underworld and we all live happily and lazily till the end of our days."

"I'm all for about the first half of that sentence." Undyne grinned, a bit of life seeming to return to her. "We're gonna have to start discussing that soon, right?"

"Mmm," was the quiet hum of agreement. "That issue has been pushed under the rug for a good while." The soft tone had arisen. "Something we shouldn't do for much longer."

"Well that one guy… what's his name? Nicholas? He took a load of Tori's shoulders, might be easier to focus on that kind of thing now. After all, if everything you said about that whole thing is true… We're gonna need Judgement."

The fusion nodded grimly. "We barely caused a dent in it-we'll need _everything_ ," they replied, their ear fins twitching.

"Then we'll have to take a lot of time to plan and prepare this." Undyne sighed a little, closing her eye. "Much as I'd like to just go down there and beat the hell out of it, Toriel's right about this. I'd rather make sure we don't lose anyone to that thing than rush in and get caught off-guard."

"We already did that route," the fusion assured, folding their arms as their blue eye glowed. "A certain buddy of ours figured flinging themself down was the best way to find us."

"It technically worked…" was their mumbled protest.

"And people say _I'm_ stubborn."

There were an odd mix of sounds from the fusion as they laughed. "Well, our Frisk is overdosed on determined stubbornness. Or stubborn determination, take your pick."

"Ha! Sounds about right. That's the kinda spirit you need to get through the Underground." Undyne grinned down at the child. "Even if you were cheating."

Frisk tapped their fingers together. "I dunno, I thought a thousand spears was overkill on me…"

"Maybe," Undyne acknowledged. "But then again, maybe not."

"I got hit by _every one_ ," Frisk replied, though not in true accusation. "I'm not good at dodging…" They fully required learning the patterns in order to survive. "So it _felt_ like overkill to me-"

"Hey, to me, it was the first time," the fusion suddenly grumbled. "Not like I could tell it wasn't technically working."

"Well, we're glad ya made it through anyways, punk." The warrior ruffled Frisk's hair again. "Not everyone woulda gone through with that kind of thing. And I _know_ getting past me isn't some easy feat!"

The fusion pushed against the hand. "Two and a half months," they grumbled half-heartedly.

"Huh?"

"It felt like two and a half months," they replied, not missing a beat. "It was a lot of spears!"

"Guess I should be flattered, huh? Never woulda got past me if you didn't have that power!"

The fusion fell back. "No," they agreed. They had been so bad at dodging that Undyne had thought they were toying with her…

"Same goes for our Frisk I guess," Undyne mused. "Though I think he was better at dodging than you."

"No offense to our buddy, but I think anyone is better at dodging. Trust me."

There were groans of agreement.

"The rule here is that Sans is now in charge of dodging!" was the proclamation. "For as lazy as he is…"

"He sure knows how to dodge," Undyne finished.

"Eh, gotta be good at something, or else my Bro would never get off my backbone about it."

"Oh come now, that wasn't even a pun!"

 

The fusion looked at the pile of papers they had in their lap after Undyne had set them on the edge of her piano. After a bit of hunting, they had found all the reports, everything that was ever put down and recorded for Gerson's history in this world.

Undyne had one hand on the piano, another on a pencil hovering over a blank music sheet. "Ready?" the fusion asked.

The fish Monster gave a nod.

The fusion looked at the first page, and began to speak. "Born in…."

And they continued to read. Notes were written down, soft sounds emitting from the piano.

"The war…"

Undyne recalled how he would fight as she trailed after him, the notes picking up in speed, soft notes for his steps; loud, low notes for his hammer, the notes rising to match the chaos, her hand scratching down notes faster and faster as she wrote what seemed like a loud climax-

"Was lost"

That died away suddenly into soft tones of despair.

"A loyal member of the guard,"

The climax of chaos was gone, a steady movement of notes along a page that seemed to easily keep up with the fusion as they read of his encounters in the guard, the things he had done to protect the beaten kingdom.

The child continued to read, and Undyne continued to write, letting notes come as they may.

"And he found…"

Undyne's eye widened as she started to write hastily again, a series of notes, a tone of desperation as she remembered her fraying body, the urgency having encouraging notes steadily lacing into it-before the tune carried on further into the story, traces of another tune seeming to seep into it.

For it was his own life that sparked hers, and without him, there would be no Spear of Justice. Now that Frisk had brought her to where she had met him, Undyne knew where to go with the rest of her notes.

The fusion watched in quiet awe at how fast she scribbled it down, until finally, she drew back, looking a bit weary from the rapid fire of notes that now took up a few sheets. "Got a rough draft?" they asked.

Undyne nodded. "How about we play it then?" Frisk asked. "Then you can catch what needs to be changed."

A minute later, the fusion found themselves kneeling on the bench, while Undyne sat with her eye closed. They looked to her, and then the notes, before their own Undyne took over, and began to play.

There were plenty of interruptions however as Undyne went and made edits. For the next few hours they worked, only pausing for a quick snack and drink, plowing right back into it.

And so they worked well into the evening, before the fusion slumped against the fish warrior. "My hands hurt…" they mumbled, and yet, they sounded content.

"Okay, okay, Punk, I get it." She ruffled their hair. "Sit back and relax, I'm gonna play this just one more time."

The little one's ear fins twitched. "We're listening."

Their eyes closed as she began to play.

A while later they yawned with a smile. "...we think it sounds lovely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Fun Fact: Petal is fully responsible for the second scene. owo


	49. Snowman

_December 25, 2023: Earth_

Judgement shivered, and opened her eyes. It was cold, and white all around. She recognized the snow, and the large buildings around her.

They were in the city… she was still comprised of Sans, Toriel and Undyne… She shook her head slowly, standing from her initial kneeling position. That blessed child…

Speaking of whom…

"Judgement~"

The fusion was all bundled up-aside from their tail as they attempted to hug the much larger fusion. Judgement smiled down at the child, then crouched to scoop them up to snuggle them properly against her chest.

"Hello again, little one," she murmured gently.

They were attempting to somehow snuggle her-and yet also not actually have contact with their skin against her armor-though that didn't stop their happy squeals.

"I begin to wonder if you are not spoiling me." A skeletal hand reached down to pat at Frisk's head behind the horns. "Every time I have been summoned since the battle beneath the mountain... " She shook her head. "You are all far too kind. It is not necessary to put so much of your lives aside for me."

Frisk shook their head. "No. I wish you could be here more," they clarified. "Silly fusion rules," they added with a grumble.

"It was what I was created for," she replied simply.

"I don't like it," they stated firmly. "There's so much stuff I want to show you!"

Judgement did not respond with words. Instead, she removed the skeletal hand from the child's head and nuzzled them between their horns, letting her affections be her reply.

The child gave a contented hum, accepting the response as they returned the affection happily.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Judgement reluctantly pulled away.

"So, little one… what do you wish to show me today?"

"Snowmen~" was the chipper exclamation.

"Ah, yes," Judgement replied, her eyes thinning in puzzlement. "I have seen their kind before. Sad, really, how many of them long to explore… and yet cannot move."

There was a chuckle. "Not those kind," came the laid back tone. "Though very close."

"Then… what do you mean?" the huge Monster asked in confusion.

"Well, come winter, you can do a lot with the snow," the child started. "You can make snowballs, and snow forts and snow angels and snow...well, everything actually. But most importantly-we can make our own snowmen!

"Well, minus the whole talking and longing to explore and the sentience part," their Sans added.

The orange eye brightened. "They're more like snow sculptures actually, to put it into perspective?"

Judgement was quiet for a moment, the lights in her eyes dimming a little as she thought.

"I… believe I may understand what you are speaking of?" she said at last.

"Here, we'll show you," the child replied eagerly. "You're so tall, you can probably make the biggest one~!"

Judgment set Frisk down, nodding slowly.

"Then please, lead on," she smiled. "I am eager to see what you have in mind."

The little fusion grinned, and then went into the large area filled with snow. "Here! We'll make a really-REALLY big snowball!" The child knelt down, quickly forming one, steadily working at it, their tail twitching in excitement.

Judgement watched Frisk for a few moments, trying to figure out what they were doing, before following the child's lead. She began rolling a snowball together with her main hands, using her four extra limbs to reach out and scoop up more snow to add to it.

The child ended up abandoning their snowball in order to help Judgement with hers, happily babbling on about what they had to do, their magic sparking in their eyes.

They kept rolling it together, until it was too big for the little one to push. Then they made another, smaller one, followed by a third. Each new one was lifted up to place on top of each other, until the very base of the snowman stood before them. Judgment looked it over critically, then turned her attention back to her small companion.

"What next then, little one?" she asked curiously, a small smile threatening to form at the corners of her mouth.

The child was leaning back in an attempt to see the whole thing, and it seemed that their Sans took over. "Eh, this is usually the part where you decorate it. ...we're going to have to get creative with the Yeti we just made."

There was a laugh, and a softer tone. "True. Mere sticks will no longer work for arms."

Then a deep rumble followed. "Perhaps some branches at this point."

The child giggled. "Overboard snowman~"

Judgement glanced at the creation, which was the same height of her.

"Perhaps," she agreed in amusement.

The child hummed, and then gave an excited gasp. "We can make a snow you~!" The orange eye was sparking in excitement at that.

"Oh?" Judgement blinked. "A snow… me? How would that work?"

"No idea! We'll figure it out~" There was a gasp. "We get to do a tail~"

Then a chuckle. "Finding out how to do the arms though...we'll have to find some really good branches for that one."

"Fear not though!" the child exclaimed. "We can most certainly obtain this goal!"

"Yeah, don't worry." The blue eye glowed. "My brother can put a lot of backbone into these things-"

"SANS!"

"I am afraid I will have to follow your lead on this," Judgement let loose a soft laugh at the child's enthusiasm. "But tell me what you need, and I will see what I can do."

"Well...I'll need to steal a ketchup bottle…"

 

Within the large building just beside where Judgement and the little Frisk were making the snowman, a Christmas party was still going strong. A massive tree dominated the centre of the room, and Humans and Monsters from both worlds mingled, talking and laughing and exchanging gifts.

Perched on one of the lower, stronger branches of the tree was the Phoenix Frisk, his keen eyes scouring the room for one person in particular. A small box was clutched in his talons, wrapped with white paper and a red ribbon.

He caught sight of orange and green flames, spotting Grillby and Fiona setting down food they had brought-with Grillby keeping a wary eye on Rotisa, who had already found her partner in crime.

Frisk grinned at the sight of little Alexander exchanging gifts with Rotisa. He spread his wings, wiggling his form slightly before leaping into the air. His powerful wings beat a few times and he circled above his target for a moment before diving, stretching out his wickedly curved talons…

And landing on the backrest of the chair beside Fiona, fluttering his wings and folding them behind his back, grinning mischievously at his girlfriend. Fiona looked up in surprise, relaxing a moment later, while ignoring Grillby's amused chuckling.

"Well, hey, stranger." Frisk grinned, making a show of looking Fiona up and down. "Where have you been all my life?"

She shook her head, flames dancing erratically for a moment-and there seemed to be a pink flame in there. "Frisk," she grumbled half-heartedly.

"What?" the boy asked innocently "What'd I do?"

"Like you don't know," was her exasperated-if loving response.

"Hey, as the boyfriend, it's my job to be overtly and cringingly sweet." Frisk clacked his beak in silent laughter. "It's in my contract."

Fiona rose, and then bopped him on the head. "And that's in my contract."

"Ah, so cruel," The bird moaned, ducking his head away. "Verily it is true…. The most beautiful rose holds the sharpest thorn."

"Frisk!"

"You know you love me~"

"You make it so hard to remember at times!"

"And yet you keep doing it!" Frisk grinned at Grillby. "I think something must have gotten knocked loose in that brain of hers for her to keep putting up with an old wreck like me."

Grillby's flames crackled and then he looked to Fiona. "Well, if you need a hammer and nails to fix up that 'old wreck', do let me know."

"Hey!" The bird protested, though the edges of his beak were still curved into a smile.

"I don't know, I might just need them," Fiona muttered.

"Well fine," Frisk mock grumbled. "I guess I'm just gonna take this present back…"

Fiona perked. "You know I wouldn't actually do it." Grillby made a contemplating sound as the avian's remark.

Frisk still pretended to hesitate, as if weighing his options. Finally, he reached out with a leg and placed the present on the table, within reach of his girlfriend.

"Go on, then," he encouraged.

Quietly, Fiona took it, looking over the wrapping, before carefully opening it, as if to protect the wrapping as she tried to obtain what it held.

Inside was a plain, white box, nearly twice the size of Fiona's hand. When it's lid was removed, inside was a necklace that lay on a small cushion. It seemed to be a string of small pearls, with one large, dark blue gem in the centre.

"I worked with Mom and Dad to find one of these," Frisk told her, a hint of pride in his voice. "It's like our gold, a combination of magic and mineral. It's a lot more rare than gold is though."

The phoenix shook his head, chuckling quietly under his breath.

"You do not want to know what I had to go through to find that thing."

Fiona's flames gently brushed over each pearl, before she focused intently on the gem. "It's beautiful," she breathed, staring at it in disbelief.

As her flames neared it, the round, smooth gem seemed to shimmer, then slowly turned green, the color mimicking her flames.

"It likes you," the avian commented, grinning widely.

Fiona perked in surprise, staring dumbfounded at it. "Wha…?"

"Told you it was magic," Frisk told her proudly. "It'll mimic you… kinda works like a mood stone. But it can do more than that… I don't think it's actually alive, but it still feels, if that makes sense."

"I think I understand," she replied, mesmerized by the stone.

"I take it you like it then?" Frisk asked eagerly while his talons adjusted their grip on the chair to keep him from falling.

Fiona nodded readily. "It's amazing," she assured as she put it on, carefully adjusting it, her hand remaining on the gem briefly.

"Yesss!" Frisk raised his wings in triumph, fluttering them briefly. "See? I can be worth the trouble I cause!"

"And how much was that worth?" Grillby asked idly from across the table, a white flamed smirk showing briefly.

"Grillby! I'm shocked." Frisk put a wing over his chest, giving the elemental a hurt look. "You should know it's rude to ask for a price tag on any gift!"

The elemental simply gave a huff of amusement, before chuckling. "Oh, I don't know. You do seem to be a special case with everything you involve yourself with."

"At least I'm special!"

Fiona giggled. "Stop teasing him!" she called to the other elemental before she rose. "Come on, Frisk, let's go before he starts finding more ways to mess with you."

"Oh no," the elemental called undramatically. "She abandons me to fire patrol. Such a cruel child, after all these years."

Frisk glanced down at the children who were playing nearby, before hopping down after Fiona.

"You're a dad now… it's what you signed on for, isn't it?"

"I may have signed up to have a firestarter for a child. Not for her best friend to encourage it."

Fiona snickered. "Fair-how could you have known you'd run into Undyne's counterpart and, in turn, end up with her son being Rotisa's playmate?"

"Partner in crime," Grillby corrected. "I'm a little worried about that tree."

Frisk glanced to the huge tree, studying it for a moment before returning his gaze to Grillby, a wicked smile spreading across his curved beak.

"What could possibly go wrong?"

"Just be happy you can't actually die by fire."

 

"This is going to take a lot of ketchup," the fusion mused as Judgement held them up to the snow sculpture. "See, Bro? Look at all this sacrificing I'm doing."

"Yes," was the sarcastic reply. "So proud."

"I did not expect you to try and color it, I will be honest," Judgement mused, watching as the little fusion stained a heart-shape in the chest of the sculpture. "It this… common with such things?"

"No," the fusion replied. "Usually you just use little bits of charcoal, maybe a hat and scarf-and possible a carrot for a nose-like a regular snowman Monster!"

There was a huff. "This is just my brother's token gesture of effort."

"So putting… what was it? Ketchup? On a snowman is considered… less effort than the other things?" the large Monster questioned, trying to keep up.

The child giggled. "I think it takes some effort to get it out of the bottle and make the right shape."

"So much work-"

"Stop confusing Judgement for two minutes, Sans."

"Your world is very strange," Judgement informed the child, though there was a smile hovering at her lips. She watched as Frisk finally poured out the last of the condiment, cementing the heart-shape in her snow-counterpart's chest.

"Is that enough, do you think?" she questioned, stepping back a little and studying their creation.

The fusion hummed as they eyed it. With their Papyrus's help, they had managed to mold the snow rather well to look something akin to Judgement, rather than just a standard snowman-and they had even found branches to mimic the six arms. -Though getting the ones on her back to stay put had been a challenge.

"Mm-hmm~" they finally agreed. "Unless we want to go crazy trying to color the rest of you."

"That'd take a lot of charcoal," was the added rumble.

"I think it is enough for now," Judgement told Frisk, gently putting them down on the ground. "It is quite the accomplishment, I must say."

The child giggled. "I've never made one so big~ It looks amazing!" They hugged Judgement's leg to emphasize their point.

"I am glad you think so, little one," was the amused response. "This is an… interesting tradition, to say the least."

"Next time, we won't get so carried away," Frisk promised. "Or...we'll try," they said as they knelt, making another snowball and placing it in the coil of the snow tail they had made.

"I do not mind," Judgement assured, watching the child curiously. "I am simply… unused to such things, that is all."

"That's certainly something our buddy is trying to remedy," the fusion stated as their blue eye glowed. They quickly made a few more snow balls-forming a tiny snowman that was barely the height of the original snowball they had made for Judgement.

They quickly sticked some twigs on it, and drew a face on with their hand.

"And now your snow self has a friend!"

A surprised laugh escaped Judgement, and she looked down between the child and the small snowman in wonderment, her own tail flicking about.

"You never cease to amaze, do you?"

The fusion giggled, tugging up their scarf to conceal their face as much as they could.

A sudden, playful spark twinkled in Judgment's top eye, and she swooped towards Frisk, lifting them up into the air and nuzzling their face, pushing the scarf out of the way.

"No hiding!" she declared merrily. "You must accept your rightful praise!"

The child gave a surprised squeak that quickly erupted into laughter. "Ah-no~! That tickles!"

Judgement did not let up in her assault, using her extra skeletal limbs to keep the child in place while continuing to fiercely nuzzle them into surrender. There were more squeals as the fusion struggled fruitlessly, only having two hands to fend her off-and not nearly as strong.

And with Judgement holding them firmly, it didn't take long for the child to quickly dissolve into squeals and laughter as they cried out. "Mercy-Mercy!"

Judgement pulled her head back a little, the glow in her eyes strengthening as she watched the helpless fusion.

"Do you admit you deserve the praise?"

"Yes-yes!" the child managed in desperate gasps.

"Very well then," Judgement pulled away, giving the child a bit of a breather. "Was that so hard?" she asked, a hint of mischief in her voice.

The child gave a vague sound as a response, completely limp in Judgement's hold. The larger fusion snuggled Frisk into her chest, laughing softly.

"It would appear we have found your weakness, hmm?"

Their eyes glowed, magic pouring from them, the blue shining brighter. "Buddy…" their Sans complained. "Why are you a ball of nerves?"

"Just the way some things are," Judgement replied, shifting her hold on the child so she could cradle them in her arms.

"Taken down by nuzzling," a softer tone mused. "How ever did we survive this long?"

"By being a great friend, of course!" came a new, yet familiar voice. Judgement turned in surprise to see Papyrus approaching swiftly. "Hello, Frisk! Judgement!" He greeted cheerfully. The huge fusion dipped her head respectfully at him.

"Papyrus."

"Hi~" the child greeted, while the blue eye glowed vividly.

"Hey, Pap. Glad to see she's still glued to you as always."

Canis was sitting on his shoulders. While she was smaller than her siblings, the pup was still whining and missing the days when she could have squeezed her way into the hood of Papyrus's winter coat.

"But of course!" Papyrus scratched Canis behind the ears fondly with a boney hand. "She always likes being up!"

The little fusion chuckled. "I guess you could say-"

Canis gasped, instantly clamping her paws over Papyrus's skull. "We're not gonna listen to you! No tormenting Pappy!"

The orange eye still sparked at the pun, while the fusion shook their head. "Know how to take away the fun, don't ya, Pup?" The tone was still fond however.

"I see this little one still acts as your shield," Judgement murmured fondly.

Canis warily raised her hands while the fusion folded their arms, the orange eye glowing bright. "If, I, Papyrus, were capable of envy, I would certainly be most envious of how you've befriended someone to protect you from Sans's god awful puns."

"Tough crowd," Sans remarked.

"You are going after the wrong crowds," Judgement murmured in amusement.

"Anyways! Off the subject of puns." Papyrus clapped his hands together. "There is going to be singing and storytelling happening inside! Asgore sent me to get you two so that you wouldn't miss out!"

Frisk perked. "Oh! Grandpa will be telling stories!"

The ear fins twitched. "If there's one about me, I'm personally going to gag him."

"Well, this I must see," Judgement spared the fusion in her arms a little glance. "Shall we?"

The fusion nodded happily. "Snow Judgement will guard the building while we're in there~"

The blue eye started to glow, and Canis gasped.

"Pappy run!"

The skeleton took Canis's advice and promptly turned, hurrying back towards the building, followed by laughter from both fusions.


	50. Johnny Hellscream

_June 26th, 2024: Earth_

It was a late afternoon at the Great Papyrus. Humans and Monsters alike mingled at the tables, drinking and talking with each other. Friends, both new and old, lovers and complete strangers all relaxed together in this sanctuary that the skeleton had created.

Papyrus stood behind the bar, his arms folded over his brown apron. He was looking to Emerald, who was averting her gaze while polishing a glass by where Canis lay in her usual spot on the bar… that is to say, as close to Papyrus as she could get.

"You really ought to consider it!" The skeleton encouraged.

"Do I not do a satisfactory job, Mr. Papyrus?" The green-flamed elemental questioned neutrally.

"Of course you do! But you still have troubles opening up! And you could use a friend, you must admit! I think you should at least give it a try, I am sure you would be great at it!"

Canis raised her head, watching the two talk, before sitting up, listening to them. She yawned. "Pappy's right," she stated simply.

"Of course!" The skeleton exclaimed, while Emerald looked over to the pup, no longer as small as she once was, in mild surprise.

"The great Papyrus is never wrong!" Papyrus continued. "And attending this new psychology course would be good for you! And help you if you wish to continue working here!"

"I… I don't know…"

"Being able to talk allows an easier time for friends," Canis commented. "That's why Pappy has so many."

"You seem to do alright," Emerald commented, her tone unreadable as she directed her gaze to the pup.

Canis tilted her head, humming in confusion.

"You seem to have an easy enough time getting people to like you. And you don't talk very much."

"Cause I'm a puppy. Jeremiah says that'd win anyone over…"

"Puppies do seem to have an advantage in these situations!" Papyrus agreed, unfolding his arms and reaching out to pet Canis. "And Canis is almost as cute and cuddly as the great Papyrus!"

"Almost," Emerald's voice might have held a tone of wry humour in it, just for a moment.

The pup's tail began to wag excitedly as she pressed her head against the affections. "Puppies don't have to talk," she stated as she inched closer to the skeleton.

Emerald sighed.

"Do you… really think I should?" she asked the skeleton softly.

"Only if you want to," Papyrus reasoned, scratching gently between Canis's ears. "But I think it would do you some good! And the interdimensional studies course is always looking for more people to understand both worlds! With that, you could become almost half as great as me at bartending!"

At this point, the pup had melted on top of the bar, making happy little sounds, the tip of her tongue sticking out.

"I will… consider it," the elemental said at last.

"Excellent!" Papyrus beamed to the extent that he could have been competing with the sun.

"What's excellent?" asked a low, gravelly voice. The two bartenders turned, and the noise in the establishment quietened as a large figure pushed his way through the saloon doors.

It was a Human, standing nearly as tall as Papyrus did. A long white beard adorned his face, and his eyes were shielded by sleek sunglasses. A red bandanna was tied around his head, and his feet thudded against the floor as he approached, causing his potbelly to jiggle a little behind the black leather jacket and chaps he was wearing.

The man was known to all as Hellscream, leader of the Hellriders biker gang. It was the toughest outfit ever seen in this town, and one of the few to survive Undyne's rise to power.

"Johnny!" Papyrus waved with the hand not administering to Canis. "What brings you here today?"

The pup's eyes opened and she excitedly turned her head, greeting the Human with a yip.

The biker had a wide grin on his tanned face as he sauntered over to the bar like he owned the place. He sat in one of the stools next to Canis and ruffled her ears.

"Came to see how things were doing!" He cast a sidelong glance at the skeleton. "Not to mention, the grandkids have been pestering me about your next visit."

"Well, we must remedy this soon then!" Papyrus declared, striking a heroic pose. "No child should be left without the great Papyrus's leadership and guidance!"

Despite melting under the extra ministrations, Canis quickly latched onto the nearest hand of the skeleton at the mention of the grandkids. That earned a chuckle from the old man.

"Your little attachment still doesn't like sharing, I see."

Papyrus sighed.

"It's a work in progress."

"Mine," the pup stated simply as she wagged her tail.

"With how popular Papyrus is, especially with the kids?" Johnny shook his head in amusement, his long beard almost brushing against the bar. "You're gonna need a little bit more than a "mine" to keep them off him."

Her response was to fully latch onto the hand, as if that would deter everyone else.

"Canis…"

"I think it's gonna take more than that to convince her, Paps." Johnny laughed, the vibrations making his belly bounce. "In the meantime, why don't you get me a whisky?"

"Of course!" Papyrus tried to dislodge Canis's grip on him so that he could make the drink. The pup made a discontented sound as she held onto him, not willing to release him even without the competition in sight.

The biker's large, strong hands came around her, gently yet firmly disentangling her from the skeleton, then pulling her over so that she could sit in his lap. "I got this, Papyrus. You do your thing."

A soft whimpering whine escaped the pup, still reaching while she had been pulled away. Johnny stroked the top of her head soothingly.

"There, there," the biker rumbled at her. "It's alright little one. You just need to learn that he's not _all_ yours. Better you learn your lessons now, while you're younger."

Canis made some vague grumbling sounds, though it was hard to argue when pets were involved. There was another belly-jiggling laugh from the older man.

"How about I take you for a ride in a bit? That always seems to cheer you up!"

She looked up, seeming to be contemplating his offer.

"Actually that's a very good idea!" Papyrus mentioned, returning with a full glass of whisky which he slid towards the big biker, who caught it before it went off the bar. "Canis will need to go to Toriel's place later with the other kids! Maybe she'd like a ride there while I work the bar!"

Johnny looked down at the girl in his hold.

"How does that sound, pup?"

"...okay," she finally decided.

"Excellent!" Papyrus clapped his hands together in delight, while the old biker proceeded to drain half his glass in one go. "Victory again, for the great Papyrus!"

There was hearty chuckle. "You always end up victorious in the end," Johnny told the bartender. The pup fussed, and then rose up, placing her front paws back onto the bar.

"Mmm? Papyrus leaned down to be closer to eye level with her. "Would you like something, Canis?"

The pup pressed her head against his skull, nuzzling it with affectionate and soft growls. Her tail started wagging again, ignoring any obstacles-such as the Human's girth.

"Gotta say, never seen a child so devoted to someone as this little one seems to be with you." The biker finished his drink and placed the glass back on the counter. "Then again, you are very inspiring."

Emerald cleared the glass away while Papyrus nuzzled the puppy back.

"Well, you're not wrong! You'll be a good girl at Toriel's, right?"

"I'll stay out of trouble," she promised. "It's easy...don't know why the others get into it."

"Most kids like trouble," Johnny mentioned with a quiet chortle. "You should have seen mine when they were little. Bunch of rapscallywags."

She turned her head just enough so that one aqua eye could see him. "Rascallwa-what?"

"Little terrors," was the amused answer.

"Johnny, you shouldn't confuse the little ones by making up words!"

"It's only sort of made up!"

Canis made a hum of confusion, but instead opted to go back to nuzzling the skeleton. Silly words weren't that important.

"Anyways, you ready to go, little furball? Might as well take you out now, I gotta meet up with the boys in about half an hour."

"...one more snuggle with Pappy first?"

In answer, the skeleton drew his arms around her, pulling her close.

"You are getting bigger," he told her. "I will not be able to carry you around for much longer!"

"Nnnnoooooo!" was her protest as she drew her arms around him. "Don't want to."

"But you have to grow up!" Papyrus reasoned. "Growing up is good! It lets you do many more things!"

"But I like it as is," she grumbled.

"But there will be more opportunities for even better things!"

"Enjoy what you have while you have it, pup," Johnny's voice was quiet, uncharacteristically distant. "But don't let regret rob you of what is still to come."

She perked, catching the odd tone, but she remained confused. "I have pets, I have Pappy…what more is there?" Family was a simple given.

"I don't know!" Papyrus exclaimed happily. "But there must be something! And I'm sure you'll find it!"

Canis cocked her head with a hum, but...she seemed quite content with not figuring that out as she pressed close. They stayed like that for a while, before Johnny made his presence known once more.

"Alright, pup. You'd best come with me before Toriel starts to worry, huh?"

That didn't stop her from nuzzling Papyrus's skull a final time. "Okay," she agreed quietly.

"Have a good time, Canis!" Papyrus pulled back from the pup with a wide smile as Johnny stood, paid, and began to head towards the exit. "I will see you again soon!"

"Mmm! I'll hurry! Buh-bye, Pappy!" She gave a little wave, and then jumped off the bar, landing on the floor with a little thump, before scampering after Johnny. She quickly caught up to him, and together they left the establishment, stepping out into the bright sun outside.

The older man grinned at the pup as he made his way towards his motorcycle.

"Ready to be taken for a spin?" he asked, amusement lacing his tone.

She stood fully as they came out-if only because she didn't like the hot cement beneath her paws. Her response was an excited yip as she hurried over to the motorcycle. She knew he hadn't been here long, which meant-

She hopped into the little sidecar that had yet to turn into a boiling seat of misery.

"Lucky you that the grandkids like that sidecar just as much as you do," The Human chuckled, mounting his motorcycle. "Certainly a lot more fun to ride in, so I hear, anyways."

"Cause there's nothing in front of us."

"Just try not to catch any bugs in your mouth this time," was the amused response. "I know letting your tongue hang out is an honoured tradition of your people, but bug sushi ain't fun for anybody."

Canis rummaged briefly, before grabbing a helmet and putting it on. It was upon her father's insistence, and it was custom made so that it wouldn't hurt her ears. She adjusted herself, getting comfortable. "Stupid bugs," she grumbled.

"Ice in the winter, bugs in the summer," was the reply as Johnny gunned the engine, a deep, rumbling roar kicking up. "Always something on the bike. Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Ice is better," Canis replied.

Plus winter meant easier access to affection because people were cold.

"Not when you're going at a hundred miles an hour."

The bike began to pull out onto the street, and a moment later they were heading swiftly down the road, Johnny's beard parting like the red sea in the heavy wind.

Canis couldn't help the urge to start sticking her tongue out, though her eyes were intent behind the lens that covered her eyes-her tongue retreating at any moment she felt suspicious of something-otherwise, she was simply enjoying the ride.

It was a beautiful day, with nary a cloud in the sky. The air was warm, and the breeze created by their speed kept it nice and cool despite all that. Johnny drove quickly down the road, wearing no helmet himself, though he kept it at a safe pace for the sake of the child riding with him.

It didn't take very long to get to Toriel's house from the bar. Still, Johnny made the most of it, even taking a few scenic detours, both for his sake, and the pup's. By the end of it, the girl was happily panting in the side car...and quite content with not moving as per usual.

However, his arrival drew attention, and Canis soon found herself looking down at a wave of pups and other children who all suddenly wanted a turn.

...Canis didn't appreciate it too much-even if she was getting off.

"Not today, kids," the man known as Hellscream informed them, much to their dismay. "Another time, but I've gotta ride for now. Be good for Toriel, alright?"

And with that, he drove away, leaving sad whimpers and whines behind.

Canis paid them no mind as she headed for the house, slipping inside, and going through the kitchen to get to the living room. Soon enough, she spotted her target. Little Rias was sitting on the couch, idly fiddling with a piece of cloth in her hands. She was staring at it with her wide, green eyes, as if devoting all her attention to the scrap of coloured cloth.

Wordlessly, Canis leapt onto the couch, and plopped herself down next to Rias.

The little girl gave a surprised squeak, looking up in shock. She relaxed when she realized it was Canis.

"Hi," she murmured quietly, giving her a little wave.

"Hi…" Canis mumbled, already looking to place her head on the girl's lap.

Rias let her, then gently put her arms around the older child's head.

"Snuggle friend?" she asked simply.

"Uh-huh," Canis replied as she made herself comfortable, eyes drooping with content.

"I see you have already made yourself comfortable," Toriel's warm, motherly voice washed over the two as the Boss Monster approached. "I hope the trip here was not too difficult?"

"It was nice," Canis assured, glancing up as she spoke. Toriel was wearing a soft green sweater and tan pants. The woman had her reading glasses on, and she held a book with a blue cover in her hands.

She settled down on the couch beside where the two were. Rias's eyes lit up as her mother settled herself in.

"Mommy read?" she asked excitedly, one hand still playing with one of Canis's ears.

"Yes, little one," was the amused response.

Canis gave an approving sound and closed her eyes again, moving her head so that the child had easy access to her ears.

"Very well then." Toriel settled herself down and opened the book.

"This one is called…"


	51. Starwatcher

_June 26th, 2024: Earth_

There were squeaky barks of distress as Dogtanian clung to a branch, her orange eyes wide. Her claws dug into the wood as she risked a glance down. Most of the other children were not nearby, but Trouble sat at the base of the tree, staring up at her in concern.

"You okay?" he called up, reaching up to claw at the bark and trying to figure out how she had gotten up there in the first place.

"I'm stuck! I can't get down!"

"But you got up! Why can't you get down?"

Dogtanian sighed, thunking her head against the branch. "...cause down is different than up."

"Try climbing upside-down?" Trouble suggested, his tongue poking out a little in concentration.

"I'm not a squirrel, I'll fall!"

Trouble bit the end of his tongue a little too hard and gave a quiet yelp. He shook his head, his floppy ears swishing back and forth beside him.

"Should I go get help?" he asked in concern.

"Yesssss!" she cried.

"I can help," came a quiet voice. Trouble looked around in confusion, starting when he noticed the little Human child, Starwatcher. She was looking up the tree, studying the pup stuck in it, though Trouble was mostly surprised he hadn't heard her coming.

The trapped pup looked down. "How?"

In lieu of an answer. Starwatcher walked over to the tree, put her hands on it and concentrated. Trouble watched, slack-jawed as she kicked off her shoes started to climb up the tree, her hands and feet seeming to effortlessly find the rough parts of the bark that would give her enough grip to propel her further up.

Her ascent was slow and careful, but it wasn't long before she reached the branch Dogtanian was trapped on. She reached out with an arm to wrap around the branch, then hoisted herself onto it.

Dogtanian whimpered as she scooted a little, looking up at the human nervously. Starwatcher clambered on fully, straddling the branch. She looked intently at the canine.

"You should be more careful," she gently admonished. "Don't go places you can't get back from."

"Thought I could…"

"Do you get stuck often?" the Human asked, studying the other child.

"...didn't get stuck in this tree yet…"

That earned a quiet laugh.

"It's okay," she assured. "We can get down from here. Do you trust me?"

"...uh...uh-huh."

"Good." The Human child reached out and pat the canine on the head. "Do you know how you're s'posed to go down?"

"...don't fall?"

The Human sighed.

"You didn't think of this before you climbed the tree?" her tone seemed slightly irritated for a moment.

"...I could climb up without falling…" the pup mumbled sheepishly, staring down at the branch.

"That's not much help unless you want to stay in the tree for the rest of your life."

Dogtanian whined at the idea.

"You can't go into a situation anticipating help." Starwatcher spoke with practiced ease, as if she had heard this a hundred times. "You have to know that you can handle it. What if you got stuck and no one could help you?"

The pup thunked her head against the branch with low mumbles of acknowledgement. She didn't like getting stuck-especially with no one coming to rescue her. Yet, she still wanted to explore…

"Okay then… pay attention," Startwatcher instructed, moving herself back over so she could press against the tree. "I'm going to show you how to get down, okay? And maybe you'll remember better for next time then." Dogtanian perked, watching her intently.

The little Human girl swung herself over, clinging to the trunk of the tree with her entire body. She threw a glance over to where the pup watched.

"The same handholds you used to get up, you can use to get down," she informed the girl. "You have claws, so it's even easier. All you have to do is move slowly and dig your claws into the tree. Like this."

The Human slowly let one foot slide down the tree until it hit a knot. She tested it, then let the other foot slide down until she was stretched out, her limbs splayed across the tree. Then she moved her hands down, searching for handholds.

The sight could remind one of a caterpillar. She would stretch out, then compress as her hands grasped for holds. Once the hands were solid, she would stretch out again with her feet, continuing until she reached the bottom of the tree.

Dogtanian leaned slightly, watching her, studying how she moved, and then scooted herself closer to the base of the branch so that she could attempt getting down.

"Just take it slow!" Starwatcher called up. "Be careful, and you'll be fine!"

Dogtanian put a hand to the trunk, seeking for a hold. After finding one, her hand sought out another. With one foot digging into the branch, the other scoured for a foothold. Upon finding it, the pup froze, knowing she'd have to release the branch.

"It's alright Dogtanian!" Trouble decided to make his presence known, yipping encouragingly up at the older pup. "You can do it!"

Dogtanian gave a little whimper-and then released the branch-her heart feeling as if it were hammering up her throat-

She didn't fall-though her leg was quick to scrabble around for a foot hold. She pressed her head against the tree, shuddering harshly.

"I know you're scared," Starwatcher called up. "But it's okay, you're doing good! Just focus on the tree and keep coming down!"

Slowly, Dogtanian started to move, timidly going one limb at a time, pausing when all four would have new footholds.

Finally, her rump hit the ground. She released the tree, falling backwards in relief.

Trouble immediately tackled her, his tail wagging furiously as he nuzzled and licked his friend.

"You did it!" he cried. "I knew you could! You beat the tree!"

She gave a squeak, and then retaliated with her own nuzzles and affections, little playful growls tearing from her.

Starwatcher observed for a minute as the two quickly devolved into a play-wrestling match. Then she turned, heading away silently.

Dogtanian pounced, but looked up. "Thank you!"

The Human paused, then looked back in surprise. After a moment, she smiled.

"You're welcome."

Trouble ignored them, biting gently at Dogtanian's ear and shaking his head, a rumbling growl emerging from him.

The girl nipped his ear in return, trying to be on top, little yips and barks rising out of her. Trouble put all his effort into keeping his friend below him, his teeth still latched firmly onto her ear. His paws found her shoulders and he pushed her down, trying to make up for his slightly smaller size.

She planted her hind legs down against the ground, trying to get enough traction to lunge up despite his weight and turn the tables. The boy wasn't making it easy for her however. Years of wrestling with Garav were coming into play, and he released her ear, pulling his head back to grin triumphantly down at her

"Surrender!"

"Never!" was the valiant cry.

Trouble growled, and tried to get a better grip on her, but one of the paws on her shoulder slipped, and for a moment his grip was not so strong as the paw thudded into the grass.

Instantly, she pushed against the ground, taking advantage of his situation as she tried to send herself up and grab his shoulders. Trouble let out a surprised bark and opted to flop over to his side, not allowing Dogtanian to have her leverage advantage over him.

She gasped and rolled, trying to gain and keep the advantage, orange eyes wide with intent. She wasn't the strongest of her litter-but she certainly wasn't the weakest either. The boy fought to keep from doing so, both paws firmly gripping her now and using his weight to its advantage. However, slowly, the older girl was able to overpower him, and he yipped as she managed to get on top of him.

Dogtanian grinned-and then licked his nose as her tail wagged.

Trouble grumbled and pouted under her, struggling for a moment before giving up.

"Why do I always lose?" he whined. "I'm strong! I'm a big boy!"

"You're strong," Dogtanian clarified. "You're really good."

There was quiet huff and the boy turned his head away.

"Why then?"

"It helps that I'm a little bigger." Dogtanian rolled off him. "Though Daddy mentioned that boys tend to be taller when they're grown," she added.

Trouble didn't move to get up, taken over by a wave of despondency.

"But Garav'll always be bigger. So will Beowulf." His eyes drooped and his lip quivered a bit.

"...But our Moms and Dads fight things a lotta times their size…"

Trouble looked up in confusion.

"But you just said-"

"It helps to be bigger sometimes," Dogtanian stated. "That's how I won, but...if Mommy and Daddy can fight bigger things, then there's a secret to it. Then you can win despite size?"

Trouble considered that for a moment.

"...maybe?"

"Like that weird story about the boy and the giant," Dogtanian insisted.

Trouble seemed to perk a little.

"You really think so?"

"Uh-huh! Lupus is like you, he wants to beat Beowulf, so my parents say stuff like that."

"Okay," the boy nuzzled at the girl for a moment. "I trust you."

"Yay~" She wagged her tail happily and licked at his muzzle. "You'll get there!"

"Just like you can get down from a tree on your own one day!"

Trouble sat up, his tail slowly wagging again.

She glared up at the tree. "One day," she vowed.


	52. College

_July 27th, 2024: Qurairu_

“I’m home!” Rex called as they closed the door, and trotted into the large house--or, it felt large now that there were only two occupants. 

They found their sister sitting at the kitchen table, writing with her blue magic. Her cream colored scales shone in the light, her golden spikes just as well kept. “Hey, Rex,” she greeted. “What devilishly dangerous fiend did you save Frisk from today?”

“Ha-ha. Very funny.”

“I mean it, Rex. Don’t you think you’ve been a little overbearing?” 

“I’m not letting something happen to Frisk again.”

“And that’s fine--but you don’t have to glare at every blade of grass...and need I remind you of last year’s incident?”

“That Human was being very rude!”

“Frisk had to use their blue magic to pull you back, and Gerson heaved up a storm so big after that...and then you were grounded for a month and couldn’t be with Frisk at all.”

“Do we have to remind me of that?”

“Yes,” Cera stated firmly, looking down to their--although she found that they had grown quite a bit--Frisk had to look up now--though their horns still technically made them taller.

“Frisk isn’t helpless.”

“They’ve been kidnapped _twice _!”__

__“By one organization who’s being hunted down like ‘rats in a maze’.”_ _

__“That’s what we thought the first time!”_ _

__“There’s more people hunting them, finding cell after cell...Rex. It’s done. Let it be.”_ _

__Rex shook their head stubbornly. “I’m not letting Frisk get taken again,” they stated firmly. “I’m going to protect them.”_ _

__“Maybe be a little looser with your duties?” Cera reasoned. “Frisk shouldn’t have to worry if you’re suddenly gonna leap at someone who so much as looks at them wrong.”_ _

__“Not until the world’s safe.”_ _

__Cera groaned, thunking her head against the table. “I’m not ready to fully argue you on this, gods.”_ _

__“Then let’s not.” Rex hopped into a chair, and looked at what Cera was working on. “Whatcha doing?”_ _

__“Applying for college.”_ _

__“Huh?” Rex looked up. “Since when?”_ _

__“Since last week. Maybe if you weren’t so busy fretting over whether or not Frisk could get to the dinner table without being murdered, you would have heard me.”_ _

__Rex grumbled lowly._ _

__“But yes, I’m applying for college. Psychology even, just so you know.”_ _

__“Why psychology?” Rex asked as they rested their head on the table._ _

__“Monsters are so attuned to their emotions--their physical state relies on their mental state-- Knowing how to help those who suffer can prevent…” Rex looked up silently, knowing what she meant. “And who knows, maybe with enough research, people can find out how to save those souls as well.”_ _

__Rex swallowed, giving a tiny nod. To prevent and save Beast Monsters--to stop what happened to their parents from happening again._ _

__“...go for it, Sis.” They meant it._ _

__\----_ _

___August 6th 2024: Qurairu__ _

__“...and in summary, every soul has a unique way of thinking, and responding to situations. From Monsters to Humans--and then again with the other world, thoughts and emotions have different impacts.”_ _

__Cera looked up from where she sat in the classroom, watching the elderly eagle Monster move back and forth in front of the old chalkboard. There was something nice about being in the old fashioned room._ _

__There was the sound of chalk throughout the lesson, and just the variety of old globes and maps were intriguing. Though her focus remained on the task at hand._ _

__“Henceforth,” the eagle started. “We’ll be putting you in groups.” He adjusted his spectacles--rather blind without them, ironically enough. “Your partner will either be differentiated by world, or by kind, due to how different Monsters and Humans are in both worlds._ _

__“You will stay together for the rest of the year, to learn from one another, and to share your learning experience with other groups. Now…”_ _

__He started calling names, and Cera glanced about. The room was full of both Humans and Monsters. Ever since the Rift became commonly used, more people found out about it..._ _

__And with that, sprouted curiosity--and Cera, wanted to study psychology...suddenly found herself in a class that was accepting Humans and Monsters from both sides of the Rift. It was pleasant, honestly._ _

__“...Cera--”_ _

__She whipped her head up as the Eagle squinted down at his list. “Present, Sir.”_ _

__“Ah, yes, yes...now let’s see here...you’ll be partnered with...Emerald?”_ _

__He didn’t use last names unless two shared a first name--simply out of habit due to a major lack of surnames in her Monster kingdom…_ _

__She looked around, trying to spot who he had called upon._ _

__A green-flamed fire elemental stood from where she had been seated in the middle of the classroom. Her fires flickered and danced on her form and she turned her gaze to Cera, dipping her head politely._ _

__“Ah, there you are,” the teacher murmured. “Find a spot in the room together,” he assured, making a motion with his wing, before he started to focus on the other students._ _

__“Yes, sir,” Emerald murmured demurely, before glancing around. She pointed to a corner of the room, away from where most were gathered and fairly close to the door._ _

__“Maybe there?” she asked her new partner._ _

__“Sure thing,” Cera called, hopping to her feet, and trotting over with ease. “Nice to meet you.”_ _

__“Nice to meet you too,” came the subdued reply. Emerald made her way to the corner, pulling out a small metal chair for Cera. She got one for herself, and sat in it too, putting her notebook and pencil in her lap._ _

__“Thank you,” Cera stated as she hopped into her seat, wriggling for a moment, before she was comfortable. “So you’re from Earth then?”_ _

__The elemental nodded, settling into her own chair._ _

__“This is... actually my first time on your side,” she admitted._ _

__“I’m told it’s confusing to be in the different worlds...I haven’t gone through the Rift myself yet, though my sibling is a frequent visitor.”_ _

__“Is he an older, or younger sibling?” Emerald asked, picking up her pencil and watching Cera intently._ _

__“Younger by quite a few decades,” Cera replied. “They’re not even in high school yet.”_ _

__“... Decades?” Emerald asked, surprise flickering in her voice for a moment as she looked back up._ _

__“We’re one of the older living species, it takes a while to grow up,” Cera explained. “I mean, they’re nearly twenty two, but the Humans will mistake them for ten or twelve.”_ _

__“So… how old are you, then?” Emerald questioned, writing something down in her notes._ _

__“Thirty-seven,” Cera replied. “And you? Any siblings you have to resist strangling?”_ _

__Emerald shook her head._ _

__“Only child,” she replied. “Twenty-two.”_ _

__Cera nodded. “Elementals are really good with the age thing, I have to listen to the voice alone to take a guess, but after a certain point, it’s impossible.”_ _

__The flaming girl lowered her head, almost shyly._ _

__“We do have one of the longest lifespans,” she murmured._ _

__“Using ‘lifespan’ loosely?” Cera asked._ _

__Emerald paused, gripping her pencil tighter in her hands._ _

__“... no.”_ _

__Cera tilted her head to the side. “You’re not immortal then?”_ _

__“I don’t know anyone who is.” came the soft reply. “I think I remember hearing about this… our Monsters can live anywhere from a hundred and fifty to a thousand years, while yours have… set limits?”_ _

__The girl’s voice was slow and hesitant as she struggled to remember._ _

__“The only immortals we have are… Boss Monsters.”_ _

__Cera nodded. “I was hearing about that, but I thought all elementals were immortal regardless of world.”_ _

__“I guess that’s one of the things they’ll be teaching, isn’t it?” Emerald asked. “What makes those kinds of differences?”_ _

__Cera nodded. “With the way Monsters are tied to emotions, I’m sure it’ll come up.”_ _

__“Are you going to stick around for the other interdimensional classes?”_ _

__The elemental pulled at her knee-length black skirt, adjusting it a little while her flames crackled softly._ _

__Cera tilted her head. “If it ties into my Psychology stuff, yes. That’s what I’m primarily here for. You?”_ _

__“I’m… curious,” Emerald admitted. “All this is… kind of unreal.”_ _

__Cera laughed. “Welcome to my world?” she joked._ _

__Emerald’s flames shifted a little, but she didn’t laugh… in fact, her expression was almost impossible to read within that sea of fire._ _

__“Why did you join this class?” she asked after a moment._ _

__Cera grew somber. “Like the Professor said, Monsters are tied to their emotions, and on my side, that can make a Monster go feral. They turn into Beasts. A good friend of the family...she turned, and...my parents were in her path…”_ _

__“...oh.” a long, awkward pause. “I’m sorry...”_ _

__Cera shook her head. “It was some time ago, I’ve had my time to heal.”_ _

__“I hope… you find what you’re looking for then,” Emerald managed, leaning back in her chair and taking a moment to look about the room, watching all the other groups locked in their own discussions, as if nothing else existed in the world._ _

__“If those who are turning can be found, they can be helped,” Cera stated. “And if that’s the case, then perhaps someday, there will be a cure for such things.” However, she kept it short. This was to be a year-long group, but she knew this wasn’t helping to penetrate this wall Emerald had around her._ _

__The flaming girl nodded slowly, then turned her attention back to her classmate._ _

__“Then can I ask…”_ _

__\----_ _

___August 15th, 2024: Qurairu__ _

__Cera tugged the door open, trudging in. She glanced into the dining room, where Rex was studying. “Hey,” she greeted, before making her way to the living room._ _

__“Yo, Cera,” they responded, somewhat distracted--before raising their head, frowning as her cream scaled tail vanished out of sight. They wiggled their way off the chair, and headed after her--soon finding her lying on the couch, her face buried into the cushions._ _

__The younger monster made their way over, wriggling, before jumping, and landing with a grunt on the arm of it. “What’s up?”_ _

__“Busy school day...brain’s tired from thinking.”_ _

__“And…?”_ _

__Cera gave a dissatisfied grunt at their prying. “And that’s it.”_ _

__“No, it isn’t.”_ _

__She sighed, rolling over so she wasn’t muffled. “Who’s taking the psychology classes?”_ _

__“You.”_ _

__“So why are you the one asking all the questions?”_ _

__“Because I’m with Frisk all the time. I had to learn to read them since they’ll never call for help.”_ _

__“...true.”_ _

__“So…?”_ _

__She raised her head to give them a half-hearted glare, before relenting. “We were paired up with other students the other week as partners for the class.”_ _

__“And? What? Got someone bad?”_ _

__“I wouldn’t say that,” Cera replied. “She’s just...very withdrawn and well, I…” She huffed. “I think both of us were acting formal due to class, and it just made things awkward--I thought it would clear up in a few days, but it hasn’t...and... I think that’s going to make things difficult for the both of us, and…”_ _

__Rex tilted their head. “Why not go see her now?”_ _

__“Hm?”_ _

__“Well--if the thing got all awkward because of being in class--why don’t you go see her outside of class? Then you can both be more comfortable--and go do something that isn’t so formal.”_ _

__“...huh. You know, I think you’re onto something.” She kicked her legs, propelling herself upright. “And...if I remember correctly...I know who to go to so I can figure out how to best approach this.”_ _


	53. Fun Side

_August 17th 2024: Qurairu_

Cera sat on the porch, attempting to do her assignments. Rex was out of the house--almost certainly with Frisk--but she didn’t mind that so much. She raised her head, tilting it as she heard noises coming from town. 

_That sounds like the pups...someone has them excited._

She jumped with a gasp--maybe--she placed her work down and hurried off. There were few things that got the whole litter going. 

Sure enough, she quickly found Papyrus, just outside of the town square. He was completely surrounded by the little furballs, and was laughing as he tried to give all of them his undivided attention simultaneously.

“Yes, the great Papyrus missed you too!”

“Pappy!” Somehow, little Canis was already clambering up him, trying to get herself a perch where she could be comfortable. Cera couldn’t help a little smile at that...she missed this. 

“Yes, Canis, I’m here.” Papyrus petted her gently and adjusted her position on him to keep her more comfortable. “Now then… who would like a treat?”

Canis whipped her head up in attention while the other four started running in frantic circles around him, crying their joy at the idea as Cera slowly began her approach. 

Papyrus reached into the small satchel he wore at his side, and produced a small bag of dog treats.

“All right, one at a time,” he called. “Everyone gets one! And, if you behave yourselves today, you may get more!” He glanced up for a moment as he opened the bag, noticing Cera and giving her a bright smile and a wave before returning his attention to the clamouring pups.

Canis watched the skeleton patiently, while the others were just about falling over one another in uncontained excitement. “With luck, you’ll have them all worn out for dinner,” Cera called as she came over. 

“Luck and no small amount of skill, I might add!” Papyrus replied proudly. He carefully administered a treat to each pup, saving Canis for last before returning the bag to it’s satchel.

The main litter wolfed their treats down, while Canis snuggled into her spot, holding it as she slowly started to nibble. Cera’s smile was bitter sweet for a moment. Such fortunate pups...friends to play with--and parents to go home to. 

“Now then,” Papyrus turned to the girl. “I don’t believe we’ve met?”

“Not directly, no,” she replied. “I’m Cera--Rex’s sister.” 

“Oh!” Papyrus’s sockets widened a bit in recognition. “Yes, Rex has mentioned you a few times! I am happy to make your acquaintance! I am the great Papyrus! Nyeh-heh-heh!”

Cera dipped her head politely. “Though they’re not the only one to mention you these days.” 

Papyrus tilted his head in confusion for a moment before it seemed to dawn on him.

“Oh! Emerald mentioned you too! You are partners in her class, yes?”

Cera nodded. “Something like that.” While they were talking, the other four pups grew bored, and began romping in the snow to amuse themselves. 

“Then it is doubly good to meet you! Is there anything that I can help you with?” Papyrus adjusted himself a little, keeping a socket out for the pups to make sure they didn’t wander off.

“Actually, there was something I had wanted to ask…” Cera murmured as Canis cast her a glance, before focusing on her treat again. “About Emerald…” 

“Ask away!”

Cera gave a hum of thought. “What does she like? ...I...was thinking we should meet outside of class--then maybe we wouldn’t be so awkwardly formal around each other.” 

Papyrus seemed to light up. 

“Why, I think that’s a wonderful idea!” he exclaimed. “She could certainly use a friend! Hmm, now let me see…” he rubbed at his chin in thought.

“Well, I know she has enjoyed going out with friends, to malls and such. I seem to recall seeing her at some arcades as well. Though I don’t think she’s gone out for a very long time…”

Cera tilted her head, a soft frown coming to her. “...has something happened with her friends?” she asked. 

“Not… as such.” Papyrus’s tone was suddenly a lot more careful than it had been before. “You could say that something happened to her… and after that she didn’t really want to spend time with them anymore.” The skeleton let out a small sigh. “I offered her the job hoping that she’d have a chance to meet more people, but…”

The reptile nodded. “I see--in that case...is there anything I should avoid?” She wasn’t intending to pry far, but she was trying to seek out her boundaries. Something was up...but she had ideas on that as it stood. 

“Try to engage her fun side!” Papyrus advised. “I know she still has it, but it hasn’t been used for a while! If you can make her smile or laugh, then you know you’re on the right track!” He lowered his voice a bit.

“And perhaps do not bring up… dating and so forth. I believe that is still a bit of a sore spot for her.”

“Oh…” Cera murmured as it dawned on her. “Alright--boys are not a conversation starter. Gotcha.” She nodded. “That gives me some ideas though, thank you.” 

“Anytime! I am more than happy to help a potential friend of Emerald! I think you would be very good for her!”

Cera dipped her head. “Anyways--I have schoolwork, and you’ve got a litter of pups who want to play, so I’ll leave you to it.” 

“Wait! One more thing…” Papyrus opened his satchel again and produced a small notebook and a pencil after a moment’s rummaging. “Here.” He scribbled something down and tore out the piece of paper, handing it to Cera. “This is her phone number! Now you can get in contact with her even when you’re not at school!”

Cera perked, and happily accepted it with her magic. “This will make things a lot easier--thank you!”

“Of course! Good luck!”

The reptile gave her version of a wave, before darting off, while Canis looked up at the skeleton--still nibbling the very edge of her treat. 

\---- 

_August 18th 2024: Qurairu_

The cream scaled Monster bit the tip of her tongue in concentration as she peered at the number Papyrus gave her, double checking it, before finally hitting enter as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. 

The phone rang a couple of times, before there was a clicking sound as it picked up.

“Hello?” a deep, unfamiliar voice answered.

Cera perked in alarm, before managing to regain her composure. “I’m sorry, um...I was calling for...Emerald?” She squinted at the number. Did she get that right…? 

There was quiet for a moment, then the voice said;

“I’m sorry… who is this?”

“I’m Cera--Emerald and I are partners in our Psychology class…?”

“Ah, I see. One moment, please.”

There was the faint sound of thudding footsteps and the creaking of a door. Then a quiet; “It’s for you.”

A moment later, it was Emerald’s voice speaking through the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Emerald--it’s Cera--sorry for the surprise call.”

“It’s alright,” was the demure reply. “Was there something you wanted?”

“Well, not exactly,” Cera replied. “We have a long weekend right now, and I was thinking maybe we could hang out? I’m not picky about the details if we do, soooo…” 

“You want to… hang out with me?” there was a sliver of surprise in the elemental’s voice.

“Yeah, we don’t really get the chance to in class.” 

“I don’t know…” Emerald mused. “It might be-” 

There was a small series of confusing noises, then another woman’s voice came on over the phone.

“Of course she would!” the voice proclaimed. “She doesn’t have any plans over this weekend, so anytime then would be good really.”

Cera had to bite back a laugh, though she couldn't stop her smile. “That’d be great--we’d just need to work out the details!”

“I think you’d know better places than me to go… or her, at this point. But we could say… saturday for the day? I might be able to drag her out of bed by eleven…”

“What does she think of a mall? I know one on my side has got some new things there.” 

“The sounds wonderful, dear! Let us know where it is, or where she should meet you, and she will be there, I promise you.”

“I’m okay with meeting at the Rift, seeing as the cities are so different…” 

“That sounds good to me! Does eleven or twelve work for you?”

“Let me check the time difference…” Cera muttered softly under her breath for a moment, going to a little note Rex had stuck on the fridge eons ago to remind them of the difference. “Yeah...oh, that works out just fine--she just might be back sooner than anticipated just because we’re a few hours ahead.” 

“Ah, right. I forget about these things,” the woman chuckled. “Thank you so much for calling, dear. It’ll do Emerald some good to get out of the house for a change.”

“I could always stay up late,” Cera partially joked. “Anyways, want my number--just in case something comes up?”

“Oh, yes! That’s a very good idea! We may need to see about getting Emerald a new phone of her own…” the woman trailed off, mumbling to herself a bit.

Cera frowned in slight concern. A new one…? While Papyrus had been vague, Cera’s mind couldn’t help but wander to it, and wonder just what had happened to the elemental. “Well,” she said, her tone remaining chipper. “If you’re ready.” 

\----- 

_August 20th, 2024: Qurairu_

“Where did the time go?” Emerald murmured confusedly to herself. She stared at the time displayed proudly on a large sign on the street, tilting her head slightly, contemplating whether or not it could possibly be accurate.

Cera giggled. “We were kinda focused on those arcade games--plus!” She leapt ahead, and turned, hopping backwards as they went. “It’s not as late on your side.” 

“True…” Emerald glanced at Cera. “You were pretty good at those games… do you play often?”

“Used to play whatever I could get my magic on,” Cera admitted, as she turned, ending up beside the elemental. 

Emerald simply nodded. 

“It’s been a while…” her voice sounded slightly distant, as if she was remembering something.

“...want to do it again sometime?”

Emerald paused, narrowing her eyes in thought while her flames crackled quietly. 

“I… I do…” she said after a while. “This was… fun.”

Cera smiled. “Glad to hear that. Wanna do it next weekend if school doesn’t devour us alive in work?” 

A small smile of pale blue flames appeared on Emerald’s face for a moment.

“I’d like that.”

The reptile gave a jump. “Great! Maybe this time we’ll find the arcade sooner instead of walking in circles and bumping into that kiosk for the hundredth time.” Though the reptile giggled at the memory. “Next time, I’ll let you be in charge of directions. Apparently, I can get lost all by myself.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind… good thing the Underground is mostly linear, right?”

Cera gave a sheepish laugh. “Just don’t get me started on Waterfall.”

Emerald gave a little shudder, her light dimming.

“I won’t, believe me.”

“Though there was that one time Hotlands puzzles got reactivated,” Cera continued, quickly trying to save her error. “I spent so long trying to get around them that when they finally turned off, I was on the completely wrong side of the place...at least the elevators were functioning again by that point, or I would have been super late getting home.” 

“I remember that…” Emerald mused. “I got stuck between a laser and a cliff. At least I had a friend to keep me company until… until Frisk came through.”

“Ouch,” Cera murmured. “...at least they got turned off…” She tilted her head, noticing something was up. 

Emerald looked away, falling silent. Even her flames barely moved, not even ruffling the light blue top and skirt she wore.

The smaller Monster frowned. “...Emerald...you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” The response was immediate, almost instinctive. “I just don’t want to be late getting back.”

“...right. Here--I may not know how to navigate the mall--but I do know how to quickly get us back to the mountain...” As bad as she was--it was hard to miss something like that.

“Thank you…”

\----

Hours later, Emerald sat alone in her room, the light of her flames the only illumination. She held the phone her parents had already gotten for her in her hands, staring at it. After a time, she began typing.

-Hey, Cera. I just wanted you to know that I’m… not good at saying it, but… I had a really nice time today. Thank you.-

As an afterthought, she sent;

-I hope we can do it again soon.-

The reptile had been dutily writing in her room, glancing up when her phone brightened. She peered down...and smiled in relief.

-Whenever you’re up for it! = D-


	54. Watchdog

_October 15th, 2024: Earth_

It was a dimly lit room. Dull brown wooden walls seemed to press in on the six men clustered around a small table. 

Most of them were young, looking to be barely out of their teens. Stubble and wispy beards adorned their chins, and the smell of nervous sweat permeated the enclosed space. 

Ethan, the sixth man, was standing with his arms folded across his chest, glaring at the others. He was tall and lanky, wearing a blonde moustache that did not dare leave his upper lip. His eyebrows were thick and bushy, and were currently locked in a scowling position as he looked around at the younger men. 

“Hey! Listen up you clods!” The others jerked to attention, their gazes focusing on him. He glared about with dark brown eyes before speaking up. 

“I ain’t saying this twice, so clean the crap out of your ears and pay attention. We can’t afford any screw-ups. You mess up, and you’re done. Ya got me?”

There was a chorus of assent, though the tension in the room was still palpable. One of the younger ones spoke up.

“We know what we’re in for.”

The older man snorted derisively. 

“You can say that. But the police force in this city is the best in the country. Robbery is risky business. But the prize…” 

“So what’s the plan?” one of the others called. “You called us here for a reason, didn’t you?”

A quick glare cowed the teen, and the older man cleared his throat. 

“Things are tough around here. Security is tight with that fish-bitch in charge. But there are plenty of Monsters here, more than anywhere else. And that means plenty of Monster gold.”

“Aren’t Monsters strong though?” A nervous-looking man spoke up, fear coloring his voice. 

“A bullet’s a bullet.” was the response. “Besides, there’s a place here that should have plenty of what we want, without too many Monsters to get in our way.”

“What are we hitting then?” Was the excited question from another boy. “A bank?”

“Ha! You dolts couldn’t rob a bank if the guards were all blindfolded! No, we’re going to start with something simpler. If you can pull it off without a hitch, then maybe we can look at something bigger.”

The older Human leaned over the table, putting his hands firmly upon it. 

“What have I taught you?”

“Move quick,” One of the more promising boys responded, a familiar glint in his eye that reminded the hardened criminal of himself. “Get the job done and get out.”

He earned an approving nod for that.

“The guns are there for effect more than use. Shoot only if you have to. Just one shot could bring the city down on us. We get what we can, and we get out.”

“Then where are we going?” 

Ethan looked down at the table and pointed to a spot on the map that was spread across it. He tapped it gently, a wicked grin crossing his face.

“Easy to get into, easy to get out of.” He told the watching would-be criminals. “Monster-run and caters to Humans and Monsters alike. Prepare yourselves, and meet me at the rendezvous point tomorrow morning. 

“We’re gonna rob The Great Papyrus.”

\----

_October 16th, 2024: Earth_

Canis awoke from her nap with a little yawn, sitting up from where she was resting on the bar, taking a moment to scratch at an ear, and then observe her surroundings.

She glared out at the entrance to the bar where the sun was shining merrily down. It wasn’t fair that, this far into Autumn, they had been hit by a sudden heatwave. The pup liked the cold. Snuggles were so much easier when people were cold... 

Papyrus was handing out a drink to a customer, who took it, before heading back to his table. There weren’t very many people at the bar this early, and most of the few who were here were Humans. 

Papyrus turned to the pup, noticing her waking. 

“Hello, little one! I see you have awoken!”

She gave a hum, her tail wagging as she moved over to him, plopping down with her paws on a hand. “Up now,” was the drowsy reply. “Morning, Pappy.” 

The other hand came to rest on the pup’s head, petting her lovingly. 

“Good morning! You fell asleep before we even got here! You truly can fall asleep anywhere!”

“Pappy’s comfy,” she stated simply, raising her head only to press it more firmly against his hand, her tail wagging happily at the affection. 

“Of course! Papyrus is the most cuddly person you shall ever meet!”

“Better than a Teddy,” was her response, her grasp becoming more apparent on the trapped hand. “Mine.” 

“One day we will have to teach you how to share properly!” Papyrus chided, scratching behind her ear.

She gave a happy rumble. “I give all my toys away,” she defended. 

“But there is a difference between Papyrus and a toy!” the skeleton countered. “In fact-”

He was cut off as the saloon doors to his pub burst open, and six men barged in. Their faces were covered by ski masks and they aimed pistols at the few occupants of the bar.

One, at their head, pointed a rifle directly at Papyrus. Without looking around, he shouted;

“Everyone on the ground, now! You, skeleton! Give us all the money you have, or my boys and I start shooting!”

Canis jumped in alarm at the loud noise, landing on all fours as her eyes locked onto the intruders. Instantly, her fur was bristling, and a squeaky growl was emitting from her throat as she found herself between them and Papyrus. The skeleton himself had raised his hands and was smiling broadly at the men.

“Hello, friends!” he called. “Would any of you like a drink? I have-”

“I said, give me the money, skeleton!” the criminal leader barked while the others spread out, training their weapons on various occupants. The patrons of the bar were slowly getting to the floor, raising their hands in surrender. Only Papyrus seemed to be unafraid.

Canis was becoming agitated, her aqua eyes narrowed as her growls turned into vicious--albeit squeaky--barks as she started to move back and forth in her position. She was no attack dog, however, just a little pup trying to appear somewhat intimidating. 

“Friends! There is no need for violence!” Papyrus attempted, still smiling at them. “Surely we can-”

“Stop talking and start hauling!” The rifle turned away from Papyrus, homing in on the pup instead. “And shut that mutt up, or I’ll do it for you!”

Canis growled lowly. “Away,” she spat, looking more like an angry cat with every passing moment. 

“Be nice, Canis,” Papyrus chided. “These are our guests!”

She barked angrily at the men, obviously having a different opinion than the skeleton on this matter. She started to pace the bar, fearlessly--if not helpfully--continuing her stance.

“I will not tell you again!” the Human growled. “Money! Hand over! Now!”

Canis’s barks erupted into yipping howls of accusation and fury, her usually calm eyes now hosting a piercing gaze as she bared her fangs. 

“I warned you!” 

The trigger was squeezed, and some of the customers screamed as the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the area. 

Before Canis knew what was happening, she was in Papyrus’s arms, and there was a dent in the bar where she had just been.

The pup was working on instincts in the heat of the moment, her more feral gaze still locking back onto the intruders, her paws attempting to find traction, her little claws hooking onto the skeleton’s arms. 

“Well that was uncalled for!” Papyrus waggled a finger at the Humans. “There is no need to be so hostile, friends! Especially with a little puppy!”

The man who had fired was staring blankly at the skeleton. He hadn’t even seen the Monster move. The pup fussed in his hold, snarling viciously. 

The leader of the criminals shook his head to clear it, then tightened his grip on his weapon. Behind him the others were exchanging nervous glances. From outside, the deep, rumbling sound of engines could be heard.

“Ethan,” one of the others called nervously. “Maybe we should go…”

“Nonsense!” Papyrus enthused. “Just put down your weapons and we can have a drink and put all this behind us! There’s no need for all of this!” 

The criminal leader seemed to hesitate for a moment. His subordinates were beginning to come closer, some of them training guns on Papyrus, while others were lowering their weapons, looking around worriedly.

From outside, the sounds of passing engines had stopped.

“Ethan…”

“Well, well well,” came a new voice from behind the criminals, causing Ethan to freeze up, his eyes going wide behind the mask. 

“What have we got here?” There was the sound of the saloon doors opening. Papyrus seemed to brighten, and a chill ran up the Human leader’s spine.

“Ah, Jonathan! Wonderful to see you here! How are the grandkids?”

Canis’s growls continued, but she spared a moment to look up at the newcomers. 

Hellscream dominated the doorway, blocking most of the light coming from outside. He took a long drag from a fat cigar, before stepping in. Twelve others, men and women filed in behind him, dressed similarly to the man Papyrus had addressed. 

Jonathan pulled his cigar out from between his teeth, then put it out by grinding it against the hairy, well-muscled forearm on his left arm. The jacket didn’t seem to have a sleeve on that arm… something shared with all the bikers.

“Jonathan!” Papyrus scolded as the would-be robbers began to lower their weapons in fear. “I keep telling you that’s bad for you! You shouldn’t put them out like that!”

“Sorry, Papyrus,” the biker said, his gravelly voice carrying some regret. “Force of habit. Are these guys causing you… trouble?”

There was the audible sound of cracking knuckles from the bikers, and a dangerous glint entered their eyes. 

“Of course not!” Papyrus enthused, smiling brightly at Ethan, who was still frozen in terror. “They were just about to put their guns down and buy a drink, weren’t they?”

There was a clatter as the weapons were dropped, even Ethan’s slipped from his shaky grasp. He hadn’t turned around, but he knew that voice. Knew the name behind it.

This Monster… this bartender… he was on a first-name basis with Johnny Hellscream? Leader of the feared Hellriders gang? What the hell had he gotten into?

The pup finally quieted, giving one last indignant bark, before relaxing in Papyrus’s hold--though she was still watching the intruders intently. 

A heavy hand suddenly fell on Ethan’s shoulder and he nearly wet himself. He could smell the smoky breath and feel the presence of the dreaded man behind him. He couldn’t think at all, past abject terror.

In the meantime, Papyrus placed Canis back down on the bar and patted her head gently. 

Canis looked up at him, but remained standing, watching intently as her little claws scratched at the surface of the bar. 

A few of Ethan’s gang looked longingly to the exit, but most of the Hellriders were still in the way… and they seemed to be all but daring the would-be robbers to try anything. 

“Well, I’m glad to see that everything’s in order,” The biker leader spoke jovially, though his hand tightened uncomfortably on Ethan’s shoulder. “Though I have to say… it seems a little warm out for you all to be wearing those heavy masks. Might want to take them off… wouldn’t want you to suffer from heatstroke, now would we?”

His words were friendly enough, but there was an undeniable threatening undercurrent to his tone. 

None of the criminals would dare argue with it. One by one, each mask was pulled off and dropped to the floor, exposing them all. Ethan was the last to comply, and he kept his face turned away from Johnny the whole time, desperately hoping that the biker wouldn’t see his face… wouldn’t recognise him.

It was too much to hope for. The older man turned the leader of the robbers subtly, just enough so that he could see his face. 

“Why don’t you all get those drinks Papyrus was talking about?” Johnny’s eyes lit upon the bullet mark in the bar. “And in the meantime, you can give me a hand with something… Ethan.”

This time, Ethan did wet himself. Johnny looked down in concern, seeing the wet patch grow on the front of the man’s pants.

“Or maybe you need the help more than me. Let’s get you to the bathroom, you can clean up there.”

“I.. I can handle it,” was the weak protest as the burly biker firmly began to guide Ethan away.

“Oh no, I insist. We wouldn’t want you getting into a… mess, now would we?”

As Johnny led Ethan away, the other attempted robbers began to cautiously approach the bar, mostly goaded on by the Hellriders. The original customers had returned to their tables, and a few of the bikers were helping an elderly couple get up off the ground.

However, Canis wasn’t having it. Her fur bristled, and she starting up another volley of barking, running along the bar to where she was closest to them, making her displeasure known. 

“Canis!” Papyrus chided, grabbing her. “There’s no need for that! Everything’s okay!”

“No!” was her immediate response. “All meanies!”

“She’s being a little spitfire, ain’t she?” a slender male biker piped up, grinning at the pup. “Never seen her give this much energy for anything!”

The former robbers laughed nervously, no longer approaching the bar, not sure what was expected of them now.

Canis gave another little yip, glaring at the group. “No being mean to Pappy. Or at Pappy’s,” was her little growl.

“But they’re not being mean,” the skeleton pointed out, still holding her firmly. “They simply want drinks! Would you deny them that?”

“Were being mean,” was her counter argument.

“Well, maybe a little,” Papyrus allowed. “But I’m sure they didn’t mean it!” He looked up. “Did you?”

“N-no, not at all!” The closest one stammered out. “If… if we’d known… we’d never have done it, sir!”

“There is no need for that! Just Papyrus will do!”

Canis was giving them all the most skeptical and dead pan look a puppy could give.

There was laughter from the assembled Hellriders, who were now gathering around the bar.

“Bet you would have protected him, even if we hadn’t shown up, wouldn’t you, pup?” One of the women asked, grinning widely at the white-furred canine.

The puppy nodded fiercely. “Nobody hurts Pappy,” she clarified, turning a little to snuggle into him. “Mine.”

That earned another bout of laughter, while Papyrus shook his head. 

“Nobody’s hurt, Canis!” 

“But they could’ve been!” she protested. “They could’ve hit a customer, or you! They shot at us!”

“You cannot be upset at people for what could have happened Canis! Besides, they have learned and will do better now! Everyone deserves a second chance!”

“Or a five-hundredth, according to you,” the thin Biker half-joked.

Canis shook her head. “No. Gotta earn it. Don’t trust them.”

The skeleton sighed. 

“Canis…”

“They were being mean, you were being nice, and they still tried to hurt.”

“She has a point, Papyrus.” 

“Nonsense, Raven!” Papyrus told the young blonde biker. “As long as people are willing to talk, anything good can happen!”

“They weren’t talking,” Canis interjected. “They were just yelling.”

Before Papyrus could argue her further, Johnny emerged from the bathrooms, alone. He was wearing a broad grin and he strode right up to the bar, settling himself in his favoured barstool. 

“Well, our friend is just putting on a new pair of pants, and then I’m sure he’ll be back out. How’re we holding up over here?”

“Just fine, thank you!” Papyrus enthused, adjusting his grip on Canis. “Although I think Canis was upset a little…”

“More than a little…” the pup grumbled, only giving the biker a brief glance before glaring at the robbers again.

Johnny laughed jovially. 

“We could hear the barking from outside! They must have really riled you up, eh, pup?” He put his large hands on the bar, rolling his shoulders as he did so.

“Were being mean towards Pappy,” the pup muttered. “No.” The last word was still growled as she squirmed in agitation.

“You’re turning into a regular little bodyguard, aren’t ya?”

“Yes,” she stated, raising her head at that, as if the answer were that simple.

Johnny chuckled at that. 

“Maybe we should make you the official mascot and protector of the Great Papyrus, huh? You spend enough time here as it is… and I think the place would be safe in your paws.”

The pup finally gave him her full attention, tilting her head curiously at such a statement. Slowly, her fur was beginning to flatten, returning to her normal appearance.

Papyrus gently set Canis back down on the bar, while Johnny seemed to remember something and began rummaging in his pockets. 

“In fact…” He pulled out a little badge that shone with a golden sheen. He solemnly gestured for the pup to approach him. With her interest on Jonathan, she moved over, sniffing at the badge.

He let her inspect it for a moment, then carefully clipped it to the front of her shirt. 

“From now on,” he said, his gravelly voice reverberating with authority. “You shall be known as The Great Papyrus’s watchdog. You will protect it against ruffians, and be a source of affection to all others!”

The bar erupted into claps and cheers, and even the ex-robbers nervously joined in.

Canis looked down at the badge, and then around at the sudden eruption of noise, before a smile finally returned to her face, her tail thumping the bar as she sat there, trying to take it all in. 

Johnny reached forward with a hand that was bigger than the pup’s head and ruffled her ears fondly. In the background, Ethan reappeared from the bathroom, and a couple of the Hellriders noticed him. They headed for him, making the criminal sag slightly as all hope for escape died. 

“Our new friend has offered to buy drinks for everyone, to make up for his tragic mistake,” the biker leader informed the establishment as a whole, thumping at the bar with a free hand. “Y’hear that, all? Free booze all around!”

The pup’s tongue lolled out as she closed her eyes, pressing her head against the large hand happily, mostly tuning out her surroundings as the calm and cheerful atmosphere returned to The Great Papyrus.

...she still didn’t let the men near the bar however. In fact, she kept up her guard dog stance until finally, they all left, escorted by the Hellriders. With one final bark at the door, she sat down, yawned, curled up...and promptly fell asleep.


	55. Best Friends

_March 20th, 2025: Earth_

Little Frisk sat under the shade of a tree, staring down at the little marvel laying in their lap.

That little marvel being Rias. Their dual colored eyes were locked on her, holding her as if she were fragile glass. The little girl was awake, for now, staring back up quietly at the child with her big green eyes, one hand fisting the fusion's shirt.

_'Buddy, our arm is getting tired...maybe we should move to another position?'_

_'But I don't wanna hurt her…'_

Even the fusion's Asgore and Toriel were still very overwhelmed about holding the young one.

Rias reached up with a white-furred hand.

"Pretty eyes," she managed in her small, soft voice.

_'A genuine compliment, Sans!'_

There was a chortle, and Frisk felt Rex lean close. "Frisk does have special eyes."

The child was momentarily distracted by the reptile leaning in and turned her attention to them, watching Rex intently.

Rex leaned closer, grinning a little. "They kinda cheat though with their 'pretty eyes'."

 _'Thanks, Bud,'_ Sans grumbled, though the fusion could hear Toriel's soft laughter.

Rias responded by blinking her vivid green eyes slowly, tilting her head a little at the Monster.

"Don't go confusing her," Frisk grumbled.

Rex chuckled. "I'll try to refrain."

They gave a long sigh-before their ear fins started twitching at the sound of someone approaching. Inwardly, there was a sound of relief as they looked up to spot Kid.

Good, he was here.

The older reptile trotted over, his claws sinking slightly into the grass.

"Hey, yo!" he called, upon sighting the children.

"Yo," Rex responded. "What's up?"

"Hello," the fusion greeted with a soft smile.

The young adult came over and plopped himself down next to where Frisk was sitting. He cast a fond glance at his wife's little sister for a moment, before turning his attention to Rex.

"Hey, Rex? I wanted to talk to you about something." He paused for a moment before adding;

"In private."

Instantly, there was hesitation, and the fusion stood.

"Ah-Frisk-"

"Buddy," they murmured, looking over with their blue eye. "Believe it or not, we won't die from choking on a furball. We'll go into the house. I doubt anything will happen in ten minutes."

"Frriiiissskkk…"

Kid shook his head.

"Rex… it's gonna be fine. Who'd attack them in Toriel's house anyways?"

"They have a magnetic attraction to the ground though…"

"We are holding a baby," Frisk stated, letting that be enough to clarify how careful they were going to be.

Seeing as they were fretting over Rias just as much as Rex was fretting over them.

Rias took that moment as an opportunity to yawn and snuggle into Frisk, her eyes beginning to droop.

"It'll just take a few minutes," Kid promised.

"...alright, but Frisk-"

"We'll be careful," was the reply as they made it to the house, their blue magic opening the door.

Kid watched the fusion go, then turned to Rex, flicking away the interface on his visor so he could look at the child without impedance.

"Hey, so… how are you doing?"

Rex tilted their head in confusion. "I'm doing fine," they stated.

"I don't think you are." Kid narrowed his gaze a little at his counterpart. "I only knew you a little while before but this...it's like you've changed completely. And it's not going away."

"I haven't changed," Rex insisted. "I'm just...making sure we don't go through that a _third_ time."

"It's been years Rex," Kid pressed "And you're like… obsessed with Frisk. It's uh… it's a little creepy to be honest."

Rex jerked. "I'm not _obsessed_!"

"Have you _listened_ to yourself?" Kid countered. "I'm surprised that you let them go to the bathroom without you! You act like they're constantly in danger, and you're the only one who can protect them!"

"They've been kidnapped _twice_! I'm not letting get taken a _third_ time because I wasn't _there_ again!"

"Our Frisk got captured too," Kid's voice was rising as he tried to get through to his counterpart. "Twice! And the last time, he died! And you don't see Chara or Fiona or anyone refusing to let him go anywhere by himself!"

"And if they're killed, that's seven, and either they're dead-dead-or in horrible agony unable to defend themselves!"

"Look, Rex. I get that you want to protect them." Kid sighed, the force in his voice fading a bit. "And I know you have your reasons but… this isn't helping."

The child dug their claws into the earth, turning their head in stubborn silence.

"You miss your parents."

They turned their head just enough so that one eye looked to their counterpart.

"That's part of it, isn't it?" Kid asked quietly, looking at Rex with compassion in his brown eyes. "You don't want to lose Frisk too… you hate that you… that you couldn't do anything to stop what happened, so you're trying to protect them now."

Rex slowly nodded in response, but didn't say anything.

"I understand," Kid looked away, his gaze distant for a moment. "I feel the same way about Chara. After everything that happened to her… how much she's changed…" He gave a quiet sigh.

"But even so… I think you might take it too far."

"I don't want to risk it…" Rex muttered.

Kid was quiet for a moment, before saying;

"I think you're risking more like this…"

Rex frowned. "How am I risking anything?"

"If you keep at it like this… how long until you push little Frisk away? How long until you stop seeing each other as friends?"

The child turned, but didn't offer a response.

"Think about it, at least," Kid urged. "I know how it feels to lose so much… don't put yourself in a place where you lose what you still have."

Rex slowly nodded, but once again, they had grown quiet.

Kid watched them for a moment, before letting out a sigh. He rose, throwing one last look at his counterpart, before walking away, leaving the garden.

 

Kid walked into Toriel's home from the other side, his shoulders slumped. His expression was despondent, and he trudged towards where the little Frisk sat.

The blue eye glowed as they turned their head. They were in one of the reading chairs, now holding a slumbering Rias. "Rough time, Bud?"

Kid didn't say anything until he sat himself on the couch. He shook his head slowly.

"I… don't know if I got through to them."

"Well," the fusion started. "They haven't busted down the door looking for me. They might at least be thinking."

"At least there's that…" Kid let himself sink into the cushions. "I dunno… I hope I was actually helpful. I've never had to have a talk like this before."

The fusion dipped their head. "If you weren't talking to deaf ears, than you had better luck than us."

Kid seemed unconvinced.

"Maybe…"

The orange eye glowed. "Do not fret for long, friend!" they softly exclaimed, keeping the child in mind. "I'm sure we'll get them to stop fretting one way or another. We do appreciate what you've done so far! In fact, this is where we'd usually come over and give you a hug, but...baby."

Rias wiggled a little in Frisk's grasp, before settling herself.

"I hope you're right…"

"Right about what?" Toriel asked, walking into the room.

The fusion gasped. "Toriel!" Though it was a loud whisper. The orange eye was practically flooding with magic. "Would you be willing to give Kid a hug in our absence, please?"

"Yo- wait, what?" Kid sat up straight in surprise. "I'm good! It's fine!"

"Pretty please?" a much sweeter voice of the fusion asked, the glow in their eyes dimming.

"Hmm, well, I think I can manage one for my son-in-law."

Kid tried to stand up and escape, but Toriel was too quick for him. She caught him, and pulled him into a warm, fuzzy hug, despite the Monster's feeble protests.

"What's all this about then, hmmm?" she directed the question at the little fusion.

"I had asked if he could speak to Rex…" the fusion stated quietly.

Toriel's gaze immediately softened.

"That poor child…" she murmured.

The fusion dipped their head in response. "Rex hasn't charged in yet to see if I've choked on a furball or tripped on the carpet, so...progress?"

"It is worrying that that is considered 'progress'" the Boss Monster replied wryly, giving Kid a final squeeze before letting him go. The reptile quickly retreated to a safe distance, his scales coloring a little in embarrassment.

"Still," Toriel continued. "I am sure we will be able to get through to them eventually."

They gave a hum and an affirmative nod. "They mean well, they just need to know to dial it back a little, that's all."

"I am more worried about the cause of their action," Toriel admitted. "Both of you have had to grow up so much faster than you should have…"

There was a slow nod, a soft tone coming as they turned their head away, a distant gaze. "The kingdom has taken too many hits...so many Monsters stepping up to the plate… the children should not have to join this as well…" To go back in time, and do it the way it should have been…

It was very appealing when this current path had children running themselves into the ground.

Toriel glanced back to the child, then approached, settling beside the fusion and putting her arms around them, lifting them effortlessly into her lap. Rias gave a quiet yawn, but didn't seem to wake fully.

"It will be alright, little one," Toriel murmured, her warm words washing over Frisk. "We are here, we are aiding you now too. It will be alright."

The child curled up slightly, sheltering Rias-while also trying to take in all the affection as possible, the souls within quiet for once.

Kid watched with a small smile on his face. After a moment, he turned away and trotted out quietly, heading upstairs to look for Chara.

 

"You know, I'm starting to realize why Grillby and Muffet don't really bother with toys for Rotisa."

Chara picked up another charred doll, sighing in exasperation as she studied it. There was a sound of agreement from Kid, who was gathering up more toys on the other end of the living room. He moved a pile about with his feet, careful not to step on any of them.

The children had left about half an hour ago, and the two had been stuck with clean-up duty.

"I bet she'd set the whole world on fire if she could," he half joked, spotting a toy soldier half-buried beneath a cushion on the couch and grabbing it with his teeth. A moment later, it was spat out onto the pile.

Chara shook her head, then brushed a strand of hair out of her face, before putting the ruined doll in a nearby wastebin.

"You'd think she and Alexander would learn after being grounded so often," she grumbled. "I'm surprised they're still allowed near each other! Couple of troublemakers…"

"C'mon, it'd be cruel to separate them." Kid trotted over to his wife, pressing against her side a little. "They are best friends after all."

"The Terrible Two." Chara put an arm about Kid's shoulders despite her grumblings. She was quiet for a moment, surveying the mostly-clean living room.

"Kid…" There was a hint of nervousness in her voice, causing her husband to perk up in concern. "Do you think… maybe we could think about having kids?"

The reptile went stock-still for a moment, causing Chara to wince and turn her head away, a backpedaling response already on her lips. But she was halted by the feel of scaly lips nuzzling at her neck.

"I think that'd be a great idea," Kid murmured against her.

"Are you sure?" the robot stepped away, looking into his eyes, needing to be sure. "You have your work, and we're still young, and I'm not-"

"Chara." The robot fell silent at that simple word and clasped her hands together, fear still evident in her red eyes.

"I coach a bunch of elementary school kids," He reminded her. "I don't exactly have to travel far, even at worst. And seriously, your mom has a thousand years of experience at taking care of kids."

He smiled widely.

"Even if we don't know what we're doing, she will. But I think you'd make an awesome mom anyways."

A blush stained Chara's pale cheeks and she looked away for a moment. It deepened as she heard Kid laugh, knowing that he was enjoying her rare moment of embarrassment.

"There's… no guarantee that we can…" She uttered softly, her hands separating and clenching. "Alphys thinks we should be able to, but…"

"Then I guess we'll have to work at it, huh?"

"And quickly!"

The young couple jumped in surprise, both gazes bolting towards the doorway where Toriel stood, an amused smile on her face and both hands resting on her hips so that her fur brushed the green dress.

"I'm not getting any younger, you know!" the Boss Monster informed her daughter and son-in-law. "And I want grandchildren!"

"Mom!"

Chara covered her face in embarrassment. Kid ducked his head, becoming suddenly fascinated with the design of the carpet beneath his clawed feet.  


Then, a bird's head poked into sight from the stairwell. Mischief glinted in one golden eye framed by red-tipped feathers.

"Did someone mention grandchildren?"

"Hate you."

"Love you too, Sis."  



	56. Abyss

_May 15th, 2025: Earth_

"Alright, let me see if I understand properly…"

Vigil leaned forward, his black, gauntleted hands resting on the table that dominated the room. It was the same room that had been used years ago, when they planned their battle to defeat Overwatch once and for all.

Fitting, that it would be used again to plan for an even deadlier foe.

"Your side has an Abyss… a place where souls gather after death. And the… guardian of that place was corrupted by the the same one who killed those who reside within the child?"

Vigil gestured towards the fusion Frisk, the light behind his visor brightening for a moment. He then turned his head towards Grillby and Muffet, where they sat with Dogamy and Dogaressa on their left, Gerson, Blooky and Neo on their right.

"And this creature was not only strong enough to overcome this guardian, but it now also controls the afterlife itself?"

Frisk nodded. "When my flower companion absorbed their soul to keep them from killing…it eventually backfired. With him, they were able to use the...Determination Extraction machine, and are basically attached like a parasite to the dragon.

"It was still trying to figure out its form," they continued. "But after all this time, it likely has some sway on how that place works."

"Then we would be marching into its domain," Judgement rumbled, clasping her normal hands before her and resting them on the table. "Fighting in the seat of it's power, on it's terms. Is there a way we can draw it out?"

"There could be," Gerson replied. "However, there's a tale… That dragon is on the mural in the Temmie's home. He's said to have forged the world. That being said, every way we can go about it is...debatable. There's no way of telling how much access that creature has to the dragon's abilities."

"That's not to mention the cave in," Blooky added. "The whole way down was blocked up in the aftershocks of the battle down there."

"I'm sorry," Chara spoke up, her eyes flashing with an emotion that passed too fast for anyone to tell what it was, though one could guess from the tone in her synthetic voice. "Are you saying we would be going to fight a god!?"

The ones of Fusion Frisk's world looked at each other, before Grillby looked up. "I believe that would be the most accurate description of him…"

Frisk raised their hand quietly. "When he fought the creature, however, he resorted to mostly physical attacks, and one...magical one? A beam he would fire from his maw…" The blue eye glowed, the tone changing.

"Technically, he did use a second power. That's what caused, well…" The fusion gestured to themself. "Not that he waited to make an invitation or anything."

"Doesn't that seem a little out of our league?" Chara asked incredulously. "The last time we tangled with a god, we were nearly destroyed. And he wasn't even really trying! How are we supposed to beat that?"

"Peace, Chara." One of Judgement's skeletal hands found the robot's shoulder and grasped it comfortingly. The huge fusion then turned her attention back to Gerson.

"You still did not answer my question. Do you think it could be drawn out?"

"Can it be drawn out? Yes. Do we have any idea of what it can do if it does? Absolutely not. On one hand, if the fight stays in the Abyss, we avoid collateral damage. On the other hand, there's thousands of beasts down there that will inadvertently be on the creature's side."

"Defeating that creature would be challenge enough," Judgement surmised. "Adding an army to it may be nigh impossible to beat. We are outnumbered and outpowered here. We must do what we can to shift the balance."

"Do we know what the creature wants?" Vigil asked, his tail twitching slightly behind him. "Perhaps we can use something as bait… draw it out?"

The little fusion cringed. "They'll...want me…well-I'm really just in the way of what they want..." The blue eye started to glow harshly, the magic pouring off it.

"You are not suggesting we use a child as bait?" Asgore had been silent up until this point, listening, but now his voice carried shock and confusion as he spoke up.

Judgement winced.

"I… cannot say I like the idea," she admitted. "But if they consent, we may be able to find a way to draw it out without harm coming to them."

"We all want to help," the other fusion replied, their tones fluctuating, as if all of them were speaking. "We can hold our own, and lure them out. So long as we stay Determined, they cannot take what they want."

Judgement nodded, then turned her attention to Napstablook.

"You say the entrance is blocked?"

The ghost bobbed up and down. "I was the last one out, I had to go through a lot of rocks...it was a long way down into there. I mean, as a ghost, it'd only take me a short bit to traverse, but…the rocks filled the chamber by the Abyss's entrance. After that, it's clear but..."

Neo sighed. "It was a rough quake-we were lucky the dumps didn't crash down on top of us."

"Is there any other way in? Removing that will take time, and likely will alert the creature to what we're doing… it will give it time to prepare. Or interfere."

"Shortcuts," came the laid back tone of the fusion. "In theory, anyways. For us, that power is fritzy in the Abyss. No proper control, but…"

"And, if it helps," Napstablook started. "I can phase people through. That at least won't make a racket…"

"That does not help if we are to draw the creature out," Vigil pointed out. "It would have attacked you already if it could have, yes? We will need to clear the way regardless if we want to have a hope of fighting it on even ground."

Gerson looked up. "If you're careful about it, a group of blue magic users could do quite a decent job of clearing the way...so long as there's a ghost watching out for its soul."

"I really don't like how Blooky is continuously getting added to the situation," Neo added quietly.

"You would prefer they weren't involved?" Judgement asked, shifting her different colored gaze to Neo.

"The last time they were involved in combat, they almost died."

"Neo, that was with a magic draining-a weapon we didn't know even existed. I'm a ghost monster, I can't get hurt by the beasts-they don't have their magic attacks. I'd only have to worry about the dragon-I could focus on the Beasts if we can't lure them out."

"No," the little fusion suddenly cut in. The eyes were dim, the voice soft, but authoritative. The gaze holding one children would recognize.

The gaze of a mother.

"Napstablook, you cannot go."

The ghost turned, seeming to know who it was. "Toriel-"

"You raise good points," _she_ stated quietly. "But you cannot go."

"To-"

" _Napstablook_." A tone that they read as 'you know exactly why'.

The ghost turned awkwardly at that, and ceased their argument.

Judgement glanced between the two, but did not pry.

"If you believe that is for the best. Then let me propose this. We take some time to evacuate the Underground. Once the creature is brought out, we cannot know how far it can go, how much damage it can cause before we can defeat it.

"While we work on that, the entrance will be unblocked, as carefully and quietly as we can. Then, the little Frisk can go in, with a few of us going with them to keep them safe and provide enough time to draw the creature out."

The large fusion swept the room with her gaze, then planted a finger in the middle of the table.

"Once this is done, we will attempt to draw it away from the entrance. A group of our best fighters will engage it, while another team uses the debris that sealed the entrance to block it up again. This will keep it from simply falling back into the Abyss and ruining our own plan."

"If we seal the Underground after we evacuate it," the fusion muttered-possibly their own Alphys going over theories. "We can trap it on home turf, without an army…"

"A wise idea," Vigil put in, crossing his arms. "A cornered beast is dangerous, but one that can run, hide, and strike when we least expect it? Even more so. And since we do not know the full extent of our enemies power…"

"Why keep this to the Monsters?" Chara demanded. "I say keep the entrance open and drive it out. Let it chew on the Humans for a while, and have them deal with the problem for a change. Why do we have to be the ones to do all the work?"

"Chara," Asgore murmured warningly.

"Some had interest in helping," Grillby assured. "But only a few are abled fighters, and this is...out of their league."

"And like its in our own?" Dogaressa countered. "I do not speak ill of them, but it's not like we're meant to be fighting gods either. So what if it's only a few? We need all the help we can get."

Dogamy gently nudged his wife. "That is something we can discuss with them after the meeting."

"Monsters always end up getting the short end of the stick," the robot fumed, her tail twitching erratically. "If we deal with this quietly, most won't even believe we suffered anything! Let them bleed a little, and then they'll hail us as heroes for beating it."

"No," the little fusion stated. "We can't just let harm come to them for the sake of that. It wouldn't be right or fair. Especially if they learn it could have been prevented. We understand, but that's not the path we can take."

"Frisk is right," Judgement rumbled. "That is not a viable option, and it would unleash the dragon farther than we can predict. Who knows how much damage could be caused if that were to occur?" she shook her head.

"No. We seal it below ground and fight it there. If the Humans are willing to give aid, we will accept it. It will have to be enough."

Frisk nodded. "I'm sure we can find some help. Maybe not an army, but I know William would send those who are willing."

"The bare minimum, you mean," Chara muttered.

"Enough." Judgement's voice rolled with authority. "This is no longer a matter for discussion. Are we agreed so far on the plan?"

Grillby looked up. "Evacuate the underground, seal it, and open the way to the Abyss to fight it in the Underground...I believe we're on the same page." He looked to Neo. "While your cousin can stay out of battle, we will need them while we open the way. They'd be the first to detect any souls approaching."

"A power we will need," Vigil nodded. "We cannot afford to allow that creature to get the drop on us." the armoured Monster shifted to look up at Judgement.

"My Shifters are at your disposal, of course. But there may be others we can call upon?"

"We can ask our Dogamy and Dogaressa when they return," Asgore interjected. "Their group has quite a bit of fighting experience. There are some other Monsters we can ask but… few have continued to hone combat skills since the Beasts. It would not be fair to bring them against what you describe."

"That is understandable," Grillby replied. "Though any help is welcomed."

"I mean, this time, we could have our own guard take a stab at it," Gerson added. "Wasn't like it was on our to-do list the first time we went down there."

Grillby snorted. "We didn't have a plan, as I recalled."

The little fusion had the decency to look sheepishly away at that.

"And yet they still came away victorious," Judgement reasoned, granting the child a warm smile. "And we shall be more prepared this time. If we can… we must try to come out of this without any casualties."

"We're up against something too powerful for that, Judgement." Vigil countered, his voice perhaps a bit harsher than necessary. "We have to be prepared for losses, otherwise the plan will fall apart."

"I do not say not to be prepared," the glow in Judgement's eyes brightened. "But only to do everything we can. After all, we do not necessarily need to to destroy the entire thing, correct? Only to remove the corruption from it."

"Assuming that it _can_ be removed and hasn't completely integrated with the dragon after seven years," Chara glowered, her arms crossed before her chest.

The fusion glanced up. "I...would think if it was separated, it would end up being confused. It used the flower to create limbs-separating the machine, means taking out the limbs."

The blue eye began to glow faintly. "And hey, learning to move with a tail sent us for a spin…

"Sorry," the fusion added in a sheepish mumble as their tail twitched.

"Hitting it's vulnerable spots is the only way we can achieve victory," Judgement rumbled. "We must take the chance, and hope it is enough."

"Just as a fair warning," the fusion continued, soft and rumbling tones emitting from them. "Even with our fire magic, we weren't leaving any marks on the plant limbs."

"Worrisome, but not surprising," Judgement muttered, her eyes narrowing in thought while the fingers of one hand drummed at the table. "What else can you recall from your fight with it?"

"I'm afraid we were all flailing around," the fusion admitted. "We threw all our magic at it, all our attacks. Spears, fire, bullets, but it was an 'in the moment' thing. Muffet, who was in the fusion back then, was able to supply us with thread and we had it fall, but…" Frisk shook their head.

"We didn't manage anything noticeable…"

"That is troublesome… but in the heat of battle, you may not have noticed the damage caused. Especially in your position. Still." Judgement looked up. "We will need everything we can muster against this creature. And not just warriors. Healers and defenders who can get the wounded out of the way before they become dust. A battle is about more than just who can swing the biggest sword."

Muffet looked up. "True, the dragon is not likely to have a way to heal itself."

"And if you get the parasite off him," Gerson started. "You might have another member on your team."

"He will likely be grateful for the assistance," Asgore mused, rubbing his beard. "And he would be the best able to contain the corruption, would he not?"

"While the corruption is what remains of a Human soul," Gerson started. "That's not to say he has no sway over it. I'm afraid you'd have to get more from the Temmies. They might have an extra thing or two to say."

"The… Temmies?" Judgement questioned, her voice suddenly cautious.

Muffet nodded. "They were the full reason we learned of the dragon in the first place. It seems, that, if stories are true, the Temmies came from a world prior to this one. The dragon brought them with him." She shrugged. "We only heard the general story before someone went racing off on their first clue."

The child hummed, and pretended to inspect their scarf.

Three eyes blinked.

"That is… very different," Judgement murmured quietly, almost to herself. "Though I suppose…" She trailed off, then shook her head.

"Then it would be wise to consult them before we strike. The more information we have, the better."

"We can track them down," the fusion assured. "Plus, they might like the chance to fawn over any children they can get their paws on."

Judgement nodded solemnly. Her gaze dropped to the table for a moment, then she looked up again.

"We will need to meet again before the attack," she began. "But if we are agreed on our course, then we can begin preparing people, learning everything else we can about the Abyss, and start the excavation."

"I believe that is sufficient," Vigil assured. Chara still seemed a little upset, but she nodded as well, as did Asgore.

"Then our side should get a move on," came the laid back tone of the fusion, their left eye glowing a little. "We've got an evacuation, information gathering, and tracking down those who will come."

"We will help as much as possible." Judgement stood, her skeletal arms folding behind her back. "We have promised aid, and we will give it."

"And very much appreciated," were the replying tones.

Grillby looked around. "Is there anything else that should be brought up now?"

"Unless you have more, this is all I can come up with, given this information" Judgement assured with a smile.

"Then we'll fish for more," Gerson assured.

Dogamy nodded. "And I'll have the guard set out on evacuating...once we have a place to evacuate too."

"A thousand years might have gone by," the turtle said. "But that doesn't mean I don't know a few spots if we run out of areas in the cities."

The fusion nodded, and the blue eye glowed. "Hey...no chance I can't just be put in charge of the relaxing part afterwards?"

Neo rolled his eyes. "Let's worry about the battle first, and then the long and well deserved vacation _after_."

"Worth a shot."

A snort from Chara, then she stood.

"If that's everything, then I should probably be getting home. Kid's planning to cook tonight, and I have to make sure he doesn't burn the house down."

Grillby chuckled softly. "We stop one person from setting fire to the world, only for two more to spring up in his place."

"But Rotisa was here first," Dogamy stated smugly.

Gerson laughed. "Well, unless you have plans to deal with a pyromaniac, I'm afraid I'm heading out."

"That will require another meeting, I think," Judgment chuckled fondly. "And a far more dangerous undertaking than simply challenging a god."

The fusion suddenly had their head on the table, laughing outright.

"Alas, Muffet," Grillby started. "Are you sure we cannot have the battle down there? It's safer than watching our Pyromaniac." His humored tone was evident that he was only joking.

Muffet wasn't completely having it.

"There is an ocean, we were lucky you didn't die last time!"

"You saved me."

"I don't have infinite threads for you to burn every time you get splashed."

Grillby chuckled, kissing her-which was instantly followed by a long exasperated sound from Gerson. "Thats it-I'm leaving, if you need me, I'll be in the least romantic spot I can find to avoid this."

"Granpda…!" the fusion wheezed-but he was already gone.

Still, Grillby leaned close. "Are you certain, Muffet?" His voice dropped low to a whisper-

Instantly followed by her blushing red, jumping to her feet as she yanked him up by his bowtie. "For the love of-this is a meeting!"

"But we're being dismissed."

"You're being dismissed!" Muffet soon set to shoving him out as he laughed.

Dogaressa snorted her amusement. "He's rather forward," she murmured to her husband.

"Not unlike someone I know," he mused.

"Hm~?" she asked innocently.

A wave of laughter cascaded through the room, and the remaining occupants began to file out. Despite the grave nature of their task, they were in high spirits. They'd beaten the odds before, and they would do it again.

They would conquer the Abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> This IS the last chapter of the STORY, but due to several things, there will be an extra chapter to explain what's up, that will be uploaded at some point before New Year's!
> 
> (Between life, computer issues, life, holidays, life, how late it is as the writers type this out, and well, life, things have been a liiiiittttle complicated and sleepy writers don't make for good informants, but, we shall hopefully be on the same page soon!)


	57. Author's Note

_*a weary PetalThorn drags herself over*_

 

'Ello! owo So as was stated last chapter, we have reached the end of And so it All Begins! The reason there wasn't a full on announcement prepared is A, it is…ridiculously long, and B… owo' I didn't realize the last chapter would land smack dab while I was gone for the holidays, and I didn't want to write multiple pages on an unfamiliar computer.

_*SOMEBODY*_ has a weird keyboard, but that's a rant unrelated to what's going on.

 

So the next story, is unfortunately, still in its early stages. The stuff that caused And so it All Begins to be late, also, in turned, caused this one to be late, because, we didn't get to start working on it sooner.

That, and, more life issues came up, and that did NOT help matters. .w. Shortly after we started uploaded AsiAB, I actually started having trouble with my foot, and thus, doctor appointments. Everywhere, and that led to surgery. On Halloween. _*Is so very salty about being in surgery instead of trick-or-treating.*_

Before anyone panics, it WASN'T LIFE THREATENING…o w o It just really hurt to walk. _*Brother stepped on it, and it was fractured, infected, and then a third thing all in one spot, hence, surgery to get rid of it.*_

Yeah, not fun. But all the appointments, pain, and recovering from the surgery didn't really help with writing the next segment. I'm a bit of a trooper, but uh….. owo Owwww.

It's mostly better now, I can actually walk again!

And the other delays were that I had someone visiting me at the start of the uploads, and then I was gone for two weeks, and just recently got back. Owo'

Am I throwing disclaimers all over the place? Yes. Yes I am. Owo

 

But we're working on it, and I promise, we're taking good care of it. Thrones is on top of things, and it's really great. owo

 

For those that know of my uploading chapters of shorter stories in between, those WILL come, just um…delayed, because I haven't written MOST of them. =w=

 

We ARE still writing, but we do have to take our time, but I promise it's all worth the wait. I'm actually really excited for this stuff. _*Despite the many cans of worms I could so open about this XD*_

_*Thrones hastily grabbing those said cans and depriving me of them so that I don't torment all of you XP*_

 

We might make another chapter later on to let you know how things are going, but for now, please be patient and expect some radio silence for the most part while we try to wrestle things into place.

See ya soon.

For crimson eyes await in the _Abysmal Depths_.


End file.
